CALLISTA CARTER A SERPENTARD
by Briseis Black
Summary: J'étais déjà certaine d'une chose, sept années auparavant suite à la mort de ma mère, j'avais merdé. Mais dis-moi, Sirius... Oui, dis-moi pourquoi en mon cœur naquirent ces sentiments si équivoques à ton égard ? Entrez dans mon monde, entrez en l'année 1977 et plus encore... SB/OC (principalement).
1. Prologue

**Hep,**

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à la très combien célèbre J.K. Rowling à part Callista Carter et tout les autres personnages de mon invention (il y en aura).

Et pas de plagiat je vous pris - respectez mon travail.

Sinon, si vous voulez apprendre quelques trucs sur moi et/ou cette fanfiction, je vous invite à visiter ma page de profil. J'y ai ajouté quelques informations supplémentaires qui vous en diront plus sur moi. Et puis, inutile de vous le dire, j'adore recevoir et lire des reviews, c'est même génial d'en lire une ! C'est très important pour moi de savoir comment les lecteurs prennent les choses, comment ils perçoivent le contexte, etc.

Alors, vous êtes prévenus :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous tous !

**Briséis Black**

* * *

**Prologue**

Callista Carter, fille d'un Auror très réputé, bientôt je commencerais mon internat de septième année dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je suis née un 28 mars 1960 à Paris, une ville du nord de la France, un pays Européen tout comme l'Angleterre l'est. Mes deux parents ? Des sorciers n'ayant pour ancêtres que des sorciers de bonne ascendance, des sangs-purs… donc des vieilles familles sorcières pour les deux branches de ma parenté. L'arbre généalogique familiale qui figure au manoir le prouverait amplement, si besoin était, évidement.

Je suis fille unique.

Il y de cela des années, j'ai eu un ami si proche que l'on nous disait frère et sœur, nous étions inséparable et il avait seulement un jour de plus que moi… Mais ça, c'était un jour, à l'époque, quand j'étais assez banale niveau attachement, quand j'étais du genre normale. Mais tout ceci n'est que passé, ce temps est révolu ; et il y a bien longtemps que j'ai décidée de passer outre les désagréments incessants que me font subir ces stupides sentiments de regrets.

Je n'aime pas y repenser, ça me rend nostalgique et faible et, parfois, bien que je déteste cette pratique de haute facilité, refuser de voir et d'affronter la réalité est bien moins complexe que s'y attarder. Je pense n'être pas faite de blanc ni de noir ; je suis plutôt entre les deux extrêmes, après tout, tout le monde a une part d'ombre en soit non ?

À Poudlard j'arbore un blason, le mien est celui du serpent argent sur fond sinople. Je suis à Serpentard… ouais, à Serpentard. Le professeur Slughorn dirige cette maison qui a le plus souvent une connotation négative. Comment cela pourrait en être autrement ? C'est le serpent, il représente le vice, le mal, la ruse et les ténèbres. Mais si l'emblème de ma maison est un serpent c'est parce que le fondateur, Salazar Serpentard, entretenait une relation importante avec cet animal : il parlait le Fourchelang. Faire partie de la maison Serpentard ne me dérange pas tellement, c'est plutôt ce qui s'y loge qui me dérange…

En fait, je crois pouvoir dire que je suis en opposition à un certain groupe de Serpentard. Ils exercent dans le château une sorte de fascination ténébreuse et malsaine ; de mon année Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes et Severus Rogue en font parti. Rabastan Lestrange se contente de les suivre selon ses humeurs et il en va de même pour Evan Rosier, son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, jamais personne ne les surprend à commettre le moindre méfait, ce que je trouve en soit très regrettable mais je soupçonne Dumbledore de les avoir à l'œil depuis quelque temps déjà.

J'ai toujours possédé un caractère fort et une facilité à toute épreuve prend souvent place face aux situations les plus incommodes. À l'école, j'essaye d'être neutre quand je passe dans ma salle commune, j'essaye de ravaler mes paroles cinglantes contre les autres imbéciles qui se noient dans les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Enfin, j'essaye… mais le plus souvent je n'y arrive pas.

À onze ans j'ai intégré Poudlard avec toute ma promotion ; j'étais froide et distante avec les autres, je revenais de France où j'avais passé une année entière à être une enfant qui rejetait tout, le temps a passé et Poudlard m'a comme guéri, j'ai retrouvé mon attitude d'avant, j'ai eu comme un déclic, j'étais bonne en cours mais pas seulement… j'ai vu les injustices régner alors que j'avais été intégré à Serpentard au contraire de mes anciens amis, et, par ennui au début, j'ai commencé à me battre - avec des mots d'abords, puis avec ma baguette. J'avais ce sale caractère que je continu d'avoir, mais évidement je n'avais pas réellement conscience qu'une guerre se profilait à l'horizon…

J'aime les remises en causes, j'aime les singuliers duels, j'aime les provocations, j'aime y répliquer. En fait, la promotion des septièmes années à Serpentard de 1977 est sûrement comparable à l'une des années précédentes. Une promotion ou cette chère Bella faisait également parti d'un groupe qui ne pensait qu'à son avenir proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parfois, je me demande ce que je fiche autour d'élèves de ce genre. J'aurais pu aller à Durmstrang à l'époque, _j'avais voulu _y aller ! Mais mon père me voulait proche de lui, en Angleterre. De plus, il savait ce que je voulais fuir en n'allant pas à Poudlard et il savait à juste titre que Durmstrang était une académie très capricieuse, une académie qui apprend à ses élèves comment utiliser la Magie Noire, et mon père n'avait pas souhaité que j'étudie dans son ancienne école. Je m'étais plié à son choix et le choixpeau avait préféré Serpentard que tout autre maisons pour moi…

x X x

Avant, dans mon enfance, la violence mentale, voir agressive, ne faisait pas partie des choses que je connaissais - maintenant j'ai appris pas mal de choses se rapportant à la magie de l'esprit. Dés que quelque chose me déplaisait je le faisais savoir. C'était très connu de ce qui nous connaissait : mes parents me laissaient tout, ils avaient une fille, ils étaient heureux. Je peux me permettre de dire que j'étais gâtée et aimée. À l'heure qu'il est, j'en garde des souvenirs vagues, le temps a tellement passé…

Cependant, je me dégoûte de n'avoir pas su profiter au maximum de cette enfance pleine de frivolité, car le dénouement a était rude, cette époque était si légère, je n'étais pas encore livrée à moi-même ; et si grande est l'importance qui s'en dégage des années plus tard, j'étais alors âgée d'une décennie lorsque tout s'écroula, tout…

Je ne sais pas ce que me réserve l'avenir à l'instant où je m'exprime, mais je sais, je comprends, je lis tout les signes qui se présentent à moi : une guerre arrive. Une guerre invisible aux yeux des plus bêtes mais oppressante et bien omniprésente pour ceux qui, comme moi, savent déchiffrer entre les lignes des événements. Ouais, elle est bien là, à se dessiner à l'abri des plus forts. C'est comme dans l'histoire, quand un nouveau régime veut apparaître, son principaux créateur cherche à rester dans l'ombre avant de frapper un grand coup.

Père dit que le Ministère de la Magie ne régira presque plus rien dans quelques années si cela arrive, que des révoltes auront lieux, que de nouvelles lois et reformes naîtront pour arrêter cette montée en puissance du Mage Noir. Ouais, tout commence par mal tourner, puis à s'écrouler, je connais assez bien le mouvement, la rengaine dérisoire…

De nos jours, les sang-purs portent des propos racistes sur les nés-moldus. Je ne tolère pas ça. Mais je vis entourée de sangs-purs, alors je ne peux qu'être témoin de ce genre de chose. Et bien qu'il s'avérât qu'à Poudlard je me porte généralement le plus loin possible d'un rassemblement hétéroclite où se mêlent des faibles en quêtes de protection, des ambitieux à la recherche d'une gloire à partager et des voyous gravitant autour de l'idée qu'un futur maître pourra leur enseigner des formes plus raffinées de cruauté, il arrive souvent que nous soyons en conflit. En d'autres termes, je ne peux les contrôler, mais je peux les freiner.

x X x

Mon père, Duncan Carter, c'est le descendant d'une grande et prestigieuse famille, une famille qui descend des premières familles sorcières et qui est aussi riche que puissante. De mon paternel, je descends d'une famille aux paroles autant raffinées face à leurs égaux qu'orageuses et mesquines face à leurs inférieurs. Ils m'insupportent, j'ai l'impression que seule la hiérarchie sociale les intéresse.

Autant le dire directement, il n'y a aucun lien affectueux entre mes grands-parents paternels et moi, on ne s'entend pas. Ils ont une demeure en Angleterre et une autre en France ou ils passent le plus clair de leur temps. De toute manière, je les ai toujours trouvé trop… sang-pur pour moi. Par exemple, le mariage. Ils avaient voulu que mon père épouse une autre sang-pure que ma mère, car tout était déjà prévu depuis des année mais mon père en a décidé autrement. Ils sont donc le genre à vouloir organiser tout, à trouver le bon parti, la bonne belle famille, la bonne réputation… enfin merde, ils en seraient même a organiser des rallyes pour moi si je n'étais pas comme je l'étais, indomptable. L'idée fugace de m'imaginer en petite sang-pure modèle et contrôlée d'une manière ou d'une autre me donnait envie de vomir. Et puis, pour eux, le sang compte.

Côté maternel, ma mère, anciennement appelée Céleste Kane, était une anglaise. Elle a fait ses études à Poudlard, chez Serpentard. Elle n'était pas auror, elle n'était pas médicomage et elle ne travaillait pas à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Non, elle était une Langue-de-Plomb ayant des activités top secrètes et nul ne sait ce que font exactement les langues-de-plomb - c'est connu. Mais j'ai appris pendant mon adolescence qu'elle avait été affecté au département des mystères, recherchant sans doute des réponses aux questions les plus insensées… la mort, l'au-delà…

Mais elle est morte. À dix ans, je suis tombée en une sorte de dépression volontaire de ma part, j'ai abandonnée mes amis, mes _plus proches _amis. Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment relevé, je suis devenue à la fois mature et à la fois préoccupée, bien trop préoccupée… L'épisode de la dépression, a été… juste horrible. Poudlard… J'y suis entré à peine un an après son absence définitive, j'avais enfin compris que mon comportement n'avait pas été le bon a adopté, mais je ne voulais pas retourner en arrière. J'estimais que _perdre _James, que _perdre _Sirius, c'était comme ma punition irrévocable. Oui, James Potter et Sirius Black, c'était eux mes plus proches amis.

Et l'école Poudlard. Bien des choses se déroulent en ces lieux, je ne peux le démentir, car j'approuve ces dires. Et vient alors Serpentard.

Ma maison a ses propres règles, des règles de bienfaisances, des règles pleines de perfidies, elle a aussi ses propres dirigeants légaux et illégaux. Des règles, des règles ! Elles ne sont pas établies pour moi et cela ennuis les autres. Les règles sont faites pour être contournées. Pourquoi donc s'y plier ? Une chose est sûre chez moi, une chose inébranlable voir même incassable : je n'obéis qu'à moi, à moi seule, dans mon propre intérêt, toujours.

x X x

Je ne me qualifierais pas de beauté fatale, ni de bombe, ni de canon. En fait, je suis moi. Pour tout dire, je ne me juge pas souvent sur mon physique, je ne hais pas les filles superficielles mais les observe quelque fois et me dis que nous n'avons pas les mêmes préoccupations. Très orgueilleuse, je n'aime pas laisser passer les choses sans découlement, en voilà une preuve ; peut-être même la preuve de mon insensibilité passagère sur l'amitié que me portaient deux amis…

**5 Juin, 1977 - Poudlard, devant la salle de classe de Flitwick.**

_Il se dressait devant moi de toute sa hauteur et la pensée qu'il me faisait le coup depuis bien trop longtemps me remplie d'agacement. Je me relevais et mon rire emplit le couloir avec comme toujours cette pointe de sarcasme qui m'était caractéristique quand je ne riais pas de bonheur. Le rire s'arrêta, sèchement. Et je dis :_

_« Dégage, Evan, tu veux ? »_

_Je me rassis, jetant de bref regards aux élèves de Gryffondor qui me fixent avec curiosité. Mon regard se reporta insolemment sur Evan Rosier. Je lisais dans sa posture toute la distraction qu'il tirait de cet échange. Je n'aimais pas l'attention qu'on nous portait, parce que je n'aimais pas réellement Evan._

_« Si ma présence te gène…, fit-il en finissant par s'éloigner avec un petit sourire complaisant. »_

_J'accrochais alors un autre regard, un regard métallique et insondable. Sirius me regardait plus que les autres, ne me lâchant pas du regard. Et, à la vue de ses deux lèvres incurvées en un sourire crispé et acéré, un brouillard parut recouvrir ma vision. Ses yeux gris qui, un peu plus tôt, jaugeaient les nouveaux arrivant avec détachement - comme si il se répétait qu'il s'ennuyait et que la vue des autres le distrayait - attendaient maintenant que je craque, que je détourne le regard et que je lui assène un clignement de paupières qui me désignerait perdante. Mais ses yeux soudainement tendus s'accrochèrent à autres que les miens, à Rabastan Lestrange en l'occurrence. _

_Sirius se contrôlait habituellement bien, ne laissant échapper aucuns soupirs, ne se trahissant pas d'une grimace de mépris, non, Sirius se contentait habituellement de fixer les gens et de les provoquer avec James. Il ne témoignait pas son mécontentement devant les autres, il se créer un masque impassible, mais là, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. _

_« Callista ? _

_- Qu'y a-t-il Rabastan ? »_

_Des chuchotements se firent entendre du côté d'un groupe de fille de chez Gryffondor. Apparemment le fait que Rabastan Lestrange converse avec moi faisait parler certaines. Mais de bien des façons ces idiotes ne savaient pas l'opinion que je lui portais._

_« Tu te mets avec moi en cours de sortilèges ? Nathaniel n'est pas là, remarqua-t-il ensuite._

_- Je sais où est Nate, lançais-je sèchement. »_

_Nate ou Nathaniel Archibald, avait été mon petit ami durant quelque mois. Ça faisait plus d'un moi que nous étions séparé maintenant. JE fronçais les sourcils face à Rabastan, puis, plus doucement je repris en parlant bien bas pour que lui seul puisse entendre mes paroles :_

_« Tu sais, je croyais que toi et Rosier vous aviez un semblant d'intelligence pour ne pas traîner avec Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes et les autres… Non mais, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris la nuit dernière ? Vous êtes malades ou inconscients ? Si Dumbledore était au courant de vos manigances je ne donnerais pas cher de vos peaux. Et tu le sais très bien, il est interdit d'utiliser la Magie Noire comme vous l'avez fait…_

_- Mais il n'est pas au courant, fit-il remarquer, lentement._

_- Je sais que vos sorties ont des buts illicites. Qu'est-ce que vous y faites ?_

_- Certes et alors ? On n'y fait rien, Callista._

_- Tu te laisses trop entraîner Rabastan, c'est décevant. Quant à hier soir, je sais aussi que je devrais peut-être en parler à Dumbledore._

_- Tu ne le feras pas._

_- Qu'en sais-tu ?_

_- Passons. Tu te mets avec moi dans ce cours ? »_

_Je m'apprêtais à répondre négativement, lorsque… Sirius qui avait dû entendre les dernières paroles de notre conversation, s'en mêla :_

_« Euh, Lestrange ? Elle est avec moi dans ce cours. »_

_Sa voix était froide et mesuré, je le savais pas très joyeux depuis la matinée : on racontait qu'il avait reçu une missive de sa mère (et j'étais bien placé pour savoir à peu prés le contenu des lettres qu'ils recevait irrégulièrement de sa mère, Regulus m'en parlait, quelque fois)._

_« Je le sais bien, Black, répondit Rabastan avec des yeux ironiques._

_- Dans ce cas, pourquoi le lui demander ? »_

_Rabastan et Sirius n'étaient pas connus pour êtres très sympathiques l'un envers l'autre. Tout le monde, y compris moi, étions au courant que ça promettait atrocement lorsque ces deux là trouvaient des moyens de s'échauffer volontairement et mutuellement._

_« Allons, Black, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rendre visite à une de tes groupies ? »_

_Sirius éclata d'un grand rire froid et fixa Rabastan de ses yeux gris transperçant._

_« Est-ce dont la seule répartie que possède un Serpentard de ta trempe ? fit Sirius d'un air mauvais. Et puis, tu peux toujours parler, c'est pas toi qui t'ai tapé Jane Mercer ? Tout le monde en a parlé tu sais. »_

_Sirius marquait un point, mais heureusement Mercer n'était pas présente en cours aujourd'hui, mais était à l'infirmerie pour cause de maladie. Rabastan passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête d'un air navré, et, sachant ce qui allait peut-être suivre, j'étais partagée._

_« Je serais toi, je me réconcilierais avec ma mère plutôt que de traîner avec tous ces traîtres-à-leurs-sangs et ces stupides sangs-de-bourbes dont tu t'entiches. »_

Sereine, j'observais une anxiété cachée d'autres élèves de notre cours commun Serpentard - Gryffondor arriver. Parmi eux, des habitués des bagarres pour le moins belliqueuses et singulières : Mulciber et Avery. Smith, la meilleure amie de Jane Mercer, arrivait aussi. Enfin, Edward Greengrass qui était en septième année à Serpentard, suivait le groupe pour se rendre à son cours au fond du couloir.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? lança alors Greengrass de loin. »_

_Mais déjà, un sort avait fusé, un rayon rouge auburn, un « expelliarmus ! ». C'était Sirius qui avait réagi au quart de tour après que Rabastan lui ait soufflé quelque chose que personne n'a entendu._

_« Arête ça, Sirius ! »_

_Sirius était en train d'avancer, baguette en main, la mine orageuse. Ce type avait beau être un charmant commanditaire, je le savais être un taré de la pire espèce ! Je le savais bien, ses réactions étaient et seront toujours liées à ses impulsions primitives - voilà toute l'ironie chez Sirius. Je me tendis devant Sirius, mais il renifla d'un air méprisant en me repoussant._

_« Laisse-moi régler ça tout seul, ce sont mes affaires, pas les tiennes. »_

_Enervée, je m'éloignais à grand pas furieux en remettant ma baguette dans ma poche, lançant un regard venimeux à Rabastan. Mais la voix impérieuse de James Potter me fit me retourner._

_« Elle a raison Sirius, alors tu le laisse. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Allez, viens ! »_

_Avais-je manqué de nouveau une parole susurrée perfidement à Sirius ? Avais-je manqué un moment déterminant alors que je m'éloignais de leur échange ? Sans nul doute, oui. Mais il était trop tard. Rabastan avait pointé sa baguette droit sur Sirius. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue de Sirius, éclaboussant sa chemise de sang. Magie Noire. Sérieusement ? Sirius fit alors volte-face. Un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, et Rabastan se retrouva éjecté contre le mur, provocant un bruit sourd._

_« Je te jure, Lestrange ! Je te jure que tu vas le regretter amèrement ! »_

_Greengrass, le préfet, passa entre eux rapidement avec un air qui disait qu'il ne ferait rien pour arrêter tout ça, et s'élança jusqu'au bout du couloir pour rejoindre sa classe. James tira en arrière Sirius et je rencontrais le regard de Sirius. Non, mon regard s'entrechoqua au sien… Un regard incandescent, fait de braise et de haine. Il faisait peur à voir bien que ses yeux gris clairs m'étaient pourtant si connus auparavant…_

_« Va te trouver une autre fille à séduire, Black ! Tu fais tellement honte à ta famille et aux sangs-purs ! »_

_Comprenant qu'on discutait autour de ma personne et de la famille de Sirius, j'ai réagis. Ma baguette en main, pointé sur la gorge de Rabastan, j'avais une irrésistible envie de le remettre à sa place. Alors, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes qui m'entouraient, je lui lançais méchamment _:

_« Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que Sirius ? Non. Celui qui fait honte à son sang, Rabastan, c'est bien toi. Est-ce que ta mère serait heureuse d'apprendre ton comportement si irrespectueux envers tes égaux ? Quoi que tu en dises, Sirius reste un Black, et les Black sont plus hauts que les Lestrange. Quant à ce que je sais d'hier soir, je vais le rapporter à Dumbledore. »_

_Il ne répliqua pas, la peur s'insinuant déjà dans ses traits._

_« Tu défends Black, maintenant ? lança-t-il toutefois devant tout le monde avec ironie. »_

_Je ricanais en baissant ma baguette et en m'adossant au mur, le plus loin de lui :_

_« Juste, tais-toi. Et mes motivations, ne cherche même pas à les connaître, tu chercherais longtemps. »_

_Rabastan. Ce n'était qu'une joute verbale pour lui, un moyen d'emmerder le monde. Je suis allée à nouveau vers lui, James m'a jeté un regard agacé, celui qui me prévenait de ne rien faire, que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je n'ai pas obéis : j'ai mis une main sur l'épaule de Sirius et l'ai mis de côté. Rabastan c'est pris un coup-de-poing de ma part, ou du moins j'ai essayé d'y mettre toute ma force. J'ai ensuite eu un sourire de pétasse face à son regard éberlué. Voilà, j'avais choisi, lui et moi, cette amitié bizarre que je conservais sous ses assauts, c'était terminé._

_Je me suis détourné de lui. Lupin qui avait délaissé ses révisions prévenantes au cas ou un éventuel contrôle surprise nous attendez, me regardait comme si il voulait me décrypter. Pettigrow, l'être insignifiant était à ses cotés, tapis contre le mur, encore peureux des sortilèges qui avait faillit le frôler. Sirius, lui, me fixait avec une sorte de démence incroyable. C'était bien là le seul jour ou j'avais revendiqué une importance à son égard… mais il le fallait bien._

_James souriait et fit remarquer à Lupin que bien qu'il était préfet, il n'avait pas bougé. J'avais presque oublié, qu'il était préfet…_

_J'avais alors détourné mes pas vers mon dortoir : j'avais séché les cours de toute la journée ; la raison donnée à mes professeurs ? Aucune. Dans le dortoir, j'avais retrouvée Némésis Bones. Elle était allongée sur son lit et tuait le temps en faisant des mots croisés. Elle avait séché la matinée et l'après-midi aussi. Elle me sourit quand j'arrivais et je lui retournais mon sourire._

x X x

Je ne dirais pas directement que j'aime foutre la discorde là où je passe, mais même quand je ne le fais pas exprès, j'ai souvent besoin d'action… Au fait, j'ai des yeux bleus-gris, caractéristique de mon ascendance ; je sais qu'ils me donnent un air froid, voir flippant. Il parait même qu'il est difficile de me regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux sans détourner le regard. Les gens sont-ils si bêtes pour lancer de tel inepties ? Sinon, on dit même que j'ai un visage tout aussi froid que mes yeux ; en bref, toutes ces rumeurs viennent depuis ma toute première année à Serpentard. Selon moi, je suis mince, de taille normale et bien formée, pas de quoi à me plaindre. J'ai des cheveux blonds argentés, si ils sont lisses en temps normal, ils ondulent en temps de pluie. Une peau blanche - je suis loin d'avoir un teint halé de pharaonne égyptienne - me donne un air fragile et frais.

Mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses : malgré ça, je crois que j'ai quelque chose chez moi qui impose le respect, peut-être est-ce même mon irritabilité connu qui empêche certains de venir me chercher des problèmes. Bientôt six ans que je suis dans la maison Serpentard, bientôt six ans que je me mêle aux sangs-purs qui magouillent des trucs illégaux dans le dos des professeurs, et, généralement, on ne me choisi pas pour cible.

Des rumeurs circulent : on raconte qu'_il_ recherche des partisans, des fidèles, des adeptes… des alliés qui sortiraient de la maison de Salazar Serpentard de préférence. Parfois, je regarde mes pairs et me demande qui sera une source, qui sera un Mangemort, qui sera un sympathisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Et puis, les gens pensent bien, je suis presque toujours une fille froide et hautaine.

Il est vrai que je ne montre presque jamais mes vrais sentiments, que je me montre assez froide envers les autres, mais je ne sais pas comment vraiment l'expliquer, c'est un truc qui fait partie de moi depuis un certain temps déjà, j'ai des blocages. Après la mort de ma mère. Voilà le début de ce contrôle de sois que j'ai exercé sur moi. Je n'aime pas m'attacher, je n'aime pas être sensible avec les gens inconnus.

Toute la famille de ma mère est allée directement à Serpentard. Oui, car généralement, les Carter ne vont pas à Poudlard… la famille de mon père n'a pas foulée le sol de Poudlard depuis des siècles. L'institut caché Durmstrang se charge de les accueillir. Mais contrairement à certaines familles de sangs-pures, du style de toute la bande de dégénérer de ma classe, rappelons-le, mon père et moi n'approuvons pas leurs idées, leurs dires. Lesquelles, hein ? Les mêmes que celles de Voldemort, alias « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ». C'est pathétique ce conflit hein ?

Ils sont tous partisans de purifier la race des sorciers, de se débarrasser de ceux qui viennent de familles moldues et de mettre les sangs-purs au pouvoir ! Chaque fois je ne supporte pas d'entendre des sorciers échanger des propos sur le sujet. Par exemple, Rabastan. Je le trouve limité, sa famille a gagné, il a finalement gagné les principes racistes qu'elle voulait lui inculquer. Mais personne ne se dit que si les sorciers ne s'étaient pas mariés à des moldus, ils se seraient éteints il y a bien des décennies…

x X x

Je ne considère pas beaucoup de personnes comme mes amis. Mais à Serpentard, de mon année, j'ai Némésis.

Les retenues en masses que je récolte contre mes attitudes non tolérables (comme le dit souvent McGonagall) m'aérèrent l'esprit. Les derniers temps de ma sixième année, la bibliothèque était devenue un lieu banni de mes ordres ; cette énergumène de Lupin y traînait toujours. Et pourtant, c'était un lieu très fortuit pour échapper à Rogue et à mes envies de meurtres envers lui et, bon ok, à ses envies réciproques de meurtres envers moi… C'est l'affaire qui a cité Sirius, James et lui qui nous a mené à ça.

Enfin pour en revenir à… Remus Lupin. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'agaçait celui-là, à toujours déchiffrer les moindres expressions des gens, à être si gentil… La seule chose qui m'avait empêché de répondre à chacune de ses tentatives méchamment c'était le regard curieux et si inquisiteur de ce foutu Sirius ! Quoi ? lançais-je toujours lorsqu'il me fixait ainsi.

Sirius ne répondait jamais à cette époque, son regard descendait à chaque fois sur le blason qu'arborait mes uniformes scolaires - les armoiries spécifiques aux Serpentard - et puis plus rien. James qui n'était jamais loin dans une conversation avec moi m'avait aussitôt calmé en me dardant de son regard chocolat. Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas eus besoin de me retenir de lancer une pique sur leur dernier membre, Peter Pettigrow. Sans doute était-il entrain de s'empiffrer de nourriture affriande dans les cuisines des sous-sols, avais-je laissé sous-entendre. Et puis il devait être tard ce soir là - nous étions seuls dans la grande bibliothèque. À vrai dire je me trouvais très prés de la réserve contrôlé, très contrôlé par Madame Pince et les professeurs.

J'avais vraiment eus chaud ce jour-là : un des livres que je lisais à l'abri des regards indiscrets portait invariablement sur la pratique de Magie Noire. Sirius aurait pété un câble, m'aurait prise à part… Je ne préférais peut-être pas imaginer le reste : tout le monde savait bien que Sirius Black ne tolérait pas cette sorte de magie. James, lui, le pire. Il aurait accompagné son bon vieux pote et m'aurait… enfin c'était du pareil au même, je ne préférais pas imaginer. Lupin ? Qu'il se croit un bon petit préfet passe, mais qu'il semble toujours savoir les moments ou je ne souhaite pas être dérangé ou scruter m'énervait ; parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il savait tout sur tout sur moi, et c'était bien pour me déplaire.

x X x

Et maintenant, je voudrais me remémorer le souvenir de ma propre répartition, ainsi que de celle de deux autres personnes très opposés l'une de l'autre mais qui on fait parler chez leurs famille respectives. Car ce ne sont pas seulement deux personnalités à fort caractères m'ayant précédées alphabétiquement dans la liste de McGonagall. Non, ce sont deux personnes de mon âge, deux personnes portant la même lettre débutant leur nom de famille, deux sang-purs par excellence. Ce sont deux connaissances qui ne sont pas du même sexe : il y a un garçon, il y a une fille.

Sirius est le garçon.

La réminiscence débute d'ailleurs avec ce personnage si charismatique. Quant à la fille, elle est élevé à un rang étrange au sein de Serpentard, la comparaison à un caïd ne serait que plus aisé à démonter, mais elle réprime ses insultes de bassesses devant moi car elle le sait autant que je le sais : je ne suis pas comme les autres et elle ne l'est pas non plus. À l'heure qu'il est elle ne me pose pas de problèmes, mais comment pourrais-je certifier ceci pour les autres élèves de ma maison ?

_« Black, Sirius ! »_

_Mon attention fut très vite accaparé par l'appel. Cette fois-ci c'était un garçon qui était appelé à rejoindre l'estrade de bois. Et visiblement occupé à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante des choses pas très nettes, il ne semblait pas faire attention au monde qui l'entourait. Je savais ce qu'il pensait, je savais ce qui le rendait nerveux et soucieux, et en le voyant j'aurais tellement aimée être à ses côtés, pour lui toucher la main, pour lui adresser un signe d'encouragement… Non, assez ! souffla ma conscience. Et j'avais chassais ces pensées idiotes d'un revers de main dans ma chevelure, car j'avais déjà choisis et même à cet âge là, j'avais cet orgueil démesuré qui me tenaillait la gorge._

_Le garçon du souvenir se dirigea pourtant vers le centre de l'estrade ; il est grand avec des cheveux noirs mi-longs et des yeux d'un gris profond. Il est beau, très beau, et ces airs de jolie cœur m'atteignent au plus profond de mes ressentiments. Déjà, je commence à me vider de ces sentiments, je me rappelle, je dois me rappeler, parce que j'ai choisis il y a longtemps, parce qu'il est trop tard, parce qu'il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible… Il a le regard déterminé qui montre qu'il est digne de son nom, de son statut… ah oui ça, les Black, ils étaient dignes ! Mes yeux se plissent, et j'avance d'un pas pour que la tête chevelu et broussailleuse d'un autre garçon que je connais tant ne me gâche pas la vue._

_Bien malgré moi j'attache une importance à sa répartition, je suis intéressée plus que je ne voudrais l'être, mais je ne pourrais l'expliquer clairement. Mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il comptait toujours au fond. Oui, il comptait encore. Je le voyais mieux. Il se déplaçait avec une grâce et une décontraction étonnante. Enfin, il atteignît la fin de sa marche à grands pas et s'assit sur le tabouret, il arracha presque des mains du professeur l'instrument qui lui permettra de savoir où il passera ses sept années de scolarité, il a un culot monstre, je l'admire…_

_Le vieux truc noir et rapiécé posé sur sa tête met un long moment à se décider, les élèves déjà attablés le long de leurs tables, tout comme les professeurs, semblent étonnés. Après encore un moment de délibération, le Choixpeau Magique finit par se décider sur les quatre choix existants… Ainsi, il hurla perfidement l'objet de tant d'attente :_

_« Gryffondor ! »_

_Pendant quelques instants, personne ne réagit dans la salle, un murmure parcourt l'assemblée ; moi je ne suis même pas étonnée pour un gallion - c'était bien appris, je savais où il atterrirait bien que lui hésitait… Mais pour l'instant, lui non plus ne parait pas étonné de cette réaction, de ce choix, il rayonne de bonheur non feint. Sirius, Sirius… sa complexité d'esprit, son amabilité à tout faire pour se démarquer de sa si noble famille lui causera des soucis… Je me l'étais dit qu'au moment ou j'avais croisé son regard gris perçant, et j'avais bien eu raison des années après… Et là, au-delà de la foule, un garçon à lunette commence à sauter de joie, une blonde à côté essaye de s'éloigner vers l'avant, elle sait que son tour va arriver, elle connait la tradition annuel de Poudlard._

_Cette fille, c'est moi._

_Quand au nouvel élève de Gryffondor, il se lève, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres et marche la tête haute vers la table qui appartient à sa maison. Maison qui a fini par éclater en ovations à la suite de l'excentricité amicale d'un dénommé James Potter - même pas encore répartit dans une des maisons qu'il se fait remarquer. Je soupire et sonde la salle, car très vite, toute la salle a suivit les applaudissements sauf à une des tables où certains élèves foudroient Sirius Black du regard, ses connaissances, nos connaissances. Un cas particulier fait tâche, c'est sa cousine. _

_C'est Bella… ou plutôt Bellatrix. Non pas un sourire, non pas un regard appréciateur se dégagent de cette fille brune, de cette chère Bella. Ses yeux semblent être devenus aussi noir que le nom qu'elle porte, ses mains sont crispées sur une fourchette en argent, je crois qu'elle est choquée, voir ulcérée. Je suis d'humeur narquoise quand je comprends enfin, quand j'assimile les faits. Je m'entends encore rire jaune face à sa tête, elle était là, à demi levée, avec cet attitude grotesque. Je me rappelle aussi du regard ambré et interrogateur d'un futur Maraudeur, Lupin. Remus Lupin. Je me rappelle avoir ressenti une once de fierté pour Sirius. Certains professeurs ont eut des sourires aux lèvres face à cette répartition inédite, parmi-eux le directeur Dumbledore._

_« Bones, Némésis ! »_

_Une jeune fille sort des rangs et marche d'un pas tranquille vers un vieux chapeau rapiécé - le Choixpeau Magique de son vrai nom. Elle a de long cheveux noirs aux boucles ondulés et des yeux vert clairs ; elle est de très bonne famille, sa démarche appuyée le prouve un peu plus que ses traits délicats. C'est donc sûre d'elle qu'elle s'assoit avec une légèreté divine sur le tabouret ; les élèves des années supérieurs la figent dans leurs prunelles, l'épient de leurs arrêts de mouvements, car à Poudlard le nom des Bones est plus ou moins connu, ce sont tous de très bon sorciers qui passent le plus souvent par la maison Poufsouffle et obtiennent à leur sortie de l'école et de leurs études futurs, de hauts postes dans la justice… Et c'est avec une vraie grimace qu'elle se voit coiffée du célèbre chapeau par la directrice adjointe. Je me rappelle avoir soufflé d'impatience quand sa répartition à elle, dura. Jeune, je la connaissais. Elle était l'une des rares qui, ici, connaitrait vraiment mon passé. Alors que je tergiversais dans mes pensées, personne n'eut le temps d'effectuer un clignement de paupière que le vieux chapeau déclara :_

_« Serpentard ! »_

_Une Bones à Serpentard ? Eh bien quelle drôle de répartition ce soir. Pour échapper aux regards scrutateurs des élèves et professeurs, elle se lève et marche vers la table qui a éclaté en ovations. Elle s'affale presque sur la chaise que lui propose le préfet de Serpentard - un certain Lucius Malefoy. C'est un cousin éloigné aux Carter. J'avais alors souris d'indifférence en voyant la tête de ce cousin, et lui également. _Lucius_. Quel prénom infecte, franchement. Et il avait l'air si ambitieux, si agaçant aux fêtes où je l'avais entendu discourir, ce pauvre imbécile !_

_« Carter, Callista ! »_

_Je sors des rangs et marche d'un pas tranquille vers la chose noir qui va être déposé sur ma tête, on dit que c'est Godric Gryffondor lui-même qui a eu l'ingénieuse idée de le créer ! Être répartie convenablement, voilà ce qui miroitait dans ma tête. De longs cheveux blonds argentés me tombent au bas du dos et j'imagine que mes yeux bleus-gris se détachent de la peau blanche de mon visage. Je passe le Choixpeau Magique sur ma tête, l'enlevant de la main de la dame au chignon étrangement serré et, lentement, avec application, et non comme cette brute de Sirius, je le dépose sur ma tête. Cette fois le choix semble facile, je ne le cache pas. Il se décide avec précipitation :_

_« Serpentard ! »_

_Une salve d'applaudissements se fait entendre et lentement, je repose le Choixpeau Magique que je ne reporterais plus jamais, sur son socle de bois. Ensuite, je me dirige le visage neutre vers la table qui m'a été finalement attribuée. Eux ont l'air contents et fiers de recevoir une première année qui porte le nom des Carter. Mais qu'importe, ils ne savent pas qui je suis, ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai déjà vécu, il ne savent rien de ce que je déciderais d'être dans cette maison. Alors, j'avance. Aucune surprise, aucune joie, aucun dégoût ; pas d'état d'âme à montrer. Je marche. Personne ne saura ce que je pense de me retrouver dans la maison Serpentard, pas même mes anciens amis… Assise, je me mets à l'écart des autres Serpentard, les ignorant totalement pour des raisons claires que moi seule connais véritablement - ou pas._

_« Evans, Lily ! »_

_La fille est rousse et semble s'éloigner d'un garçon au cheveux noirs sans charme._

_Ainsi recommença la longue et interminable liste de l'appel._

Aujourd'hui, je sens que des choses bonnes comme terribles vont se dérouler durant les années avenirs, comme durant mon année scolaire où je passerais en dernière année. Je devrais être heureuse, excitée d'y retourner, de retrouver la populace de Poudlard et son enceinte, mais aujourd'hui je me sens comme au plus mal, car les mauvais pressentiments me guettent, et les comportements belliqueux de certains ne me laissent plus de marbre. Ma vie me semble étrangement morne. Mais comme chaque jours à un crépuscule, moi j'aurais droit à un oubli total de ces sentiments invraisemblables : je ne l'espère pas, je le sais. Alors que je pense à ces choses-là, que je pense également à mon cousin Landon Carter à qui je ne parle plus, ma tête bute contre la paroi froide de mon bol de glace et j'étouffe un gémissement plaintif, je me sens nauséeuse et agacée.

Demain ça ira mieux, tout ira pour le mieux ; du moins dans ma tête. Parce que je le sais bien, tout ces problèmes passent inaperçus aux yeux des autres car ils sont dans ma tête ! Oui, décidément, demain j'oublierais avec une simplicité navrante mes noires pensées. Je sortirais sur le chemin de traverse seule puisque Némésis n'était pas en ville.

Et dans environ quatre semaines, ma septième et dernière année à Serpentard va débuter.

**--**

**Alors, ce prologue ? Je l'ai corrigé à plusieurs reprises, aussi j'espère que le style n'est pas trop lourd pour vous.**


	2. Attaque à Godric's Hollow, I

**Hey, **

Voilà dans ce chapitre vous allez voir qu'il y a James et Sirius, cool non ?

Ensuite ce chapitre compte un personnage de mon invention déjà cité dans le prologue, c'est un Carter et il entre en scène directement. D'ailleurs, sa description est assez semblable à celle de l'acteur Shane West qui a interprété le rôle de Landon Carter (une grande similitude avec le perso je sais) dans "Le temps d'un automne" (il n'y a que la couleur des yeux qui change mais vous vous en rendez compte en lisant).

Bref, je vous laisse, donnez moi en des nouvelles par reviews :).

Bonne lecture de cette première partie bien longue !

**Briséis Black**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : Attaque à Godric's Hollow, I**

Nous sommes le 15 juillet 1977.

Et à deux pas de là, Landon. Ce déserteur, ce connard, ce félon, ce fourbe, cet infidèle, ce lâche, ce perfide, ce renégat, ce sournois, ce trompeur, ce vendu… ! Oui, et ce lâcheur se tenait appuyé contre le dos de sa chaise et faisait nonchalamment dériver son regard bleu électrique sur tout les invités du mariage d'une des nombreuses parentes éloignées que contenait la famille. _La famille_, j'en avais une chance hein ! Cassandre, celle qui épousait un sang-pur assez bon côté politique dirais-je, était une cousine assez éloigné de la branche des Carter. Landon s'arracha à sa contemplation hypnotique en me happant de ses deux prunelles farouches et froides.

Par Merlin ! Je n'avais alors pas fais deux pas avec mes talons vers une autre direction que la voix détentrice de voluptés me rattrapait aisément :

« Cousine, me salua-t-il dans un rictus mi-railleur, mi-sarcastique. »

Je serrais les lèvres me remémorant des souvenirs pas très guais en sa compagnie et me retournais, la mine impassible.

« Tiens, Landon le beau parleur.

- Tu comptais peut-être me snober et partir rejoindre les toilettes pour dames ? demanda-t-il d'une voix claire en m'entraînant à l'écart de la petite table ou des hommes me reluquaient de haut en bas.

- Excuse mon impolitesse si je ne prends plus de tes nouvelles comme je le faisais avant, ok ? Maintenant déguerpis de ma vue _et vite_.

- Où est donc passé cette amabilité que tu prenais à mon égard ? Tu l'as refilé au premier lépreux du coin ?

- Charmant, Landon, charmant, cassais-je après avoir eut droit à son humour noir. »

J'inclinais alors la tête.

« Mais dis-moi, tu es de sortie dans les festivités familiales depuis quand ? Tu sais, je connais bien ton tempérament vicieux mais j'avoue que celui dont tu uses aujourd'hui dépasse toute imagination correcte. Poursuivre tes petits vices et venir contre toute attente me voir moi ? Si ça ce n'est pas de la pure hypocrisie, alors qu'est-ce que c'est, dis-moi ? Mais qui sait, va dont voir les moldus du dehors qui attirent tes envies de tortures perfides, car tes vices doivent êtres épanchés au plus vite, non ? C'est comme ça que ça se passe chez les fous je crois. Et mes envies de duels à tes égards ont également besoins de s'épancher… Alors… Allons, réponds-moi, Cousin… ! Ne restes donc pas dans ton attitude prostré de fainéant : tu m'as habitué à bien mieux ! »

Le provocation. Était-ce tout ce qui me restait pour lui parler ? J'avais un nœud dans la gorge suite à ma tirade.

Physiquement il me ressemblait beaucoup bien qu'à mon inverse il s'avérât qu'il était bien plus grand et bien plus dérangé mentalement - bien sûr la raison de mon animosité à son égard m'en a fit prendre un peu plus conscience. Sa couleur de cheveux jouait également dans la différence ; ah… ! Il était brun ou châtain clair, qu'en savais-je ? Enfin si, il était brun et châtain clair, c'était un curieux mélange. Mais je ne voulais plus poser mes yeux sur sa tête de félon, d'infidèle !

Bref, pour le moment mon mètre soixante-dix ne faisait pas le poids face au sien qui devait avoisiner les quatre-vingt… Et l'idée pas si nouvelle que ça me vint, qu'en effet, une personne extérieure à toutes mes paroles belliqueuses aurait bien pût se méprendre et énoncer l'idée d'une parenté fraternelle nous reliant, car tous deux avions le même nez droit et les mêmes mimiques, la même peau diaphane qui nous donnait un teint de porcelaine, et, témoignant peut-être d'un héritage des mêmes gènes, nos yeux, _surtout_ nos yeux.

Surtout, ouais. Cependant, ses prunelles bleus-grises, d'une nonchalance trompeuse, illustraient plus la perfidie qui nous désunissait que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il était aussi un expert dans l'art de pénétrer les esprits ; on avait même presque appris ensemble cette technique… Un Legimens donc. Mais la lueur chevaleresque que je lui avais connu jadis n'avait aujourd'hui plus place dans son regard fixateur et dérangeant. Certes, les similitudes physiques n'étaient pas les seules choses qui m'unissaient ou me démarquaient de Landon Carter, car il avait été, un certain temps, le seul de la famille de mon père que j'étais en mesure d'encadrer. Mais là je n'étais guère sensible à ses vaines tentatives de fraternisation… parce que oui, la traîtrise infâme apprise quelques semaines avant était bien trop présente dans mon cerveau et dans mes gestes distants et impérieux pour que je l'oublie. Et à dire vrai, c'est que j'aimais le repousser, le distancer.

« Tu es bien amère avec moi, ce soir, se lamenta-t-il sans quitter son semblant de sourire avenant.

- Ça, grinçais-je aigrement avec ironie et distance, il fallait y réfléchir avant de flâner et d'errer tel un dépravé autour du camp des Mangemorts… _pauvre imbécile_ ! »

Mon accusation le contraignit à détourner le regard vers les mariés qui dansaient, mais un temps seulement car il repartit de plus belle :

« Ah ! Tu me fends le cœur, là !

- Je n'énonce que la vérité, je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne profère pas des paroles séduisantes mais peu fiables. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? m'impatientais-je. »

Ouais, que voulait-il ?

Une moue craquante d'enfant perdu apparût sur son visage d'ange et il pencha la tête sur le côté, me fixant de ses grands yeux bleus-gris hypnotiques. Mes yeux. Nos yeux. Ça m'embrouilla. _Il_ m'embrouillait.

« Rien de particulier. Je t'apprécie toujours, moi.

- Non, on n'est plus de la même famille. Plus depuis ta trahison. Je t'ai aidé à sortir de la merde où tu t'es foutu il y a un mois, mais c'est fini nous deux. Fini. À la prochaine, connard. »

J'allais le dépasser quand, ployant la nuque et me retenant par le bras, il souffla en un chuchotis nerveux contre mon oreille :

« Ne te complais pas trop dans le déni des évidences, Cousine. Bientôt tu t'y perdras comme tu te plais à hurler à tout bout de champ tes idéologies politiques. Tu n'as jamais pensé à ce que la connaissance pouvait apporté qu'elle qu'en soit les démarches faites pour en acquérir toujours plus ? »

D'une voix plus basse encore il me susurra :

« Dommage que je ne sois pas scolariser à ta savante école, j'aurais peut-être était répartit à Serpentard. Ce cher -

- _Albus Dumbledore_ n'accepterait pas un tel résidu de souillure dans ton genre, assurais-je en tâchant de sourire crânement. »

Car Cassandre, la mariée, nous jetez des coups d'œil répétitifs, craignant sûrement une bagarre. Ah, Cassandre, elle avait été témoin de tellement de coups bas et de farces, de bagarres et de scandales, à cause de l'un de nous. Il était donc justifiée qu'elle craigne quelque chose, là, maintenant…

« Allons, allons, souffla-t-il en m'entraînant à danser de force, tu sais que je pourrais y faire ma septième année en un claquement de doigt, n'est-ce pas ?

- Espèce de…

- Danse ou les autres vont croire que je te martyrise, ajouta-t-il en me serrant la main. »

Le connaissant, il dût se délecter de mon tressaillement puisque ses doigts errèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, rapprochant mon corps frileux du sien.

« Mais n'aies crainte, ma Calli, si l'idée me vient d'être déscolariser de Durmstrang, je t'avertirais au préalable.

- Dégage tes mains de là, persiflais-je automatiquement. _Ne me touches pas_, Traître ! Et lâche ma taille ! Bordel, tu te prends pour qui, un amoureux transi ? »

Et il s'exécuta dans un doux rire, en déclarent suavement à mon oreille :

« Tu es stupide, ma Calli. Regarde lentement derrière toi et tu comprendras mes gestes… Et si tu veux que le méchant cousin reste proche de toi dis le tout de suite, chérie.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, là ?

- Trop tard, l'affreux bellâtre approche. Ne te tourne pas, ce serait trop voyant, finit-il par dire dans une touche amusé. »

La panique me pris d'assaut alors qu'un visage se formait dans ma mémoire. _Mulciber_.

« Tu restes finalement, m'empressais-je de dire, car si tu parles de la même personne à laquelle je pense…

- Oui ? »

J'empoignais son épaule fortement, le souffle court.

« Je crois qu'il veut me faire la peau. »

Je me figeais alors que le visage de Landon se crispait en un masque de pur froideur et que ses doigts se repositionnaient sur ma chute de rein, se figeant dessus. Si il y avait une seule chose dont j'étais reconnaissante à mon cousin, c'était le fait qu'il me surprotégeait toujours, quelque soit nos relations tendus. Mon corps ne cherchait plus à fuir mon cousin possiblement enrôler mais plutôt à m'imbriquer au sien, pour fuir le nouveau venu. Il nous fit avancer rapidement, par quelque pas désordonnés, au milieu de la piste de danse. Rapidement, le garçon au regard lubrique qui avait tenté de m'approcher, abandonna.

« Merci, Landon.

- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il te voulait ce con ? Ne me dis pas qu'il croit avoir une chance avec toi ? Je n'aime pas ses fréquentations, tu sais… Non mais, regarde avec qui il traîne ce salop ! Ces mecs sont de vrais porcs avec les filles, j'en connais un, il -

- La ferme. »

Et je le plantais pour m'éloigner.

x X x

« Salut. »

Le regard prévenant et douceâtre était posé sur ma personne.

- Non, Landon, fiches-moi la paix cette fois !

- Écoute, je veux juste te parler. »

Je me retournais :

« Très bien. On a parlé, là. Maintenant file, je souhaiterais être tranquille, tu vois.

- Je suis désolé, Callista. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de revenir sur le sujet mais… »

Au même moment Mulciber apparût et prit place sur la chaise en face de la petite table et snoba la main de Landon qui était sur l'accoudoir de la même chaise, je me raidis perceptiblement.

« Je peux te parler une seconde ? Je crois que cette bague est à toi. C'est de l'argent massif, au fait ? »

Je l'avais cherché désespérément de partout un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et avais fini par abandonner, éreintée.

« Oui, répondis-je froidement en reprenant la bague et en la glissant sur mon annulaire droit. XVIème siècle, argent ouvragé, superbe travail de gobelin, frappé aux armoiries des Carter. »

Landon ne manqua pas de la reconnaître, sourcils froncés, vu que c'était lui qui me l'avait offerte pour mes dix-sept ans, le 28 mars. Décidant d'ignorer les futurs paroles de mon camarade Serpentard, je tirais ma chaise brusquement, me rapprochant de la table, pour ne plus être face à l'autre chaise, mais le bras de Mulciber intercepta une barre de ladite chaise et la tira brusquement face à lui, faisant en sorte que nos visages soient face à face. La bouche entrouverte en un plis de rage qui laissa écouler un soupir méprisant, je l'écoutais pestiférer, lui et ses paroles de mécréant.

« Je vais te dire, je suis bien content de ce qui a faillit se passer avec cette fille de toute à l'heure. Et plus encore que tu sois populaire à Poudlard, parce que tu es une belle garce Callista Carter. Et tu sais ce que tu devrais faire de cette popularité ? Essaies d'en profiter à l'horizontal, susurra-t-il, pour ensuite finir par me jeter un long regard de perversion. »

Pour une fois dans ma vie, je ne fis rien. Pour une fois dans ma vie je ne répondis rien à une attaque. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je fermais ma bouche.

Et il se leva, ayant cette attitude de maîtrise noble et conne qu'il aimait tant, et nous laissa, moi la bouche convulsivement serrée, le regard accroché au vide pour ensuite s'éclaircir et observer mon entourage, soit mon cousin me fixant et fixant la silhouette qu'il venait de reconnaître comme étant le « mec » que j'avais fuis en dansant ce stupide slow avec lui. Et maintenant il suivait toujours la silhouette sombre qui avançait vers un groupe de garçons à peines pubères ; je ne les connaissais pas tous de vue, mais je reconnus le gars à qui j'avais balancé des insultes un peu plus tôt dans la soirée du mariage…

C'était justifié. C'était normal. Il avait tenté d'abuser une fille avec une sorte de drogue, une drogue qu'il avait glissé dans son verre ! Bon sang ! Il avait tenté d'abus… Je relevais les yeux vers Landon, les mains ballantes, il me vrillait de haut en bas d'un regard, comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose et commença à faire deux pas rapides vers l'endroit ou Mulciber était ; putain, dites-moi que je rêve : il comptait se battre ?! Je me levais à demi et le hélais avec empressement, ayant peur des conséquences :

« Landon, reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Je réussis à me lever et à le rattraper alors que lui fixait la table des gars à moitié ivres avec rage, la bouche un peu ouverte. Je continuais de le retenir en gardant mes mains sur ses deux bras, sur sa veste noir en cuir - très élégante pour jouer au rebelle, d'ailleurs.

« Landon, le rappelais-je en appuyant bien sur mes mots. Il a des relations. Il a le bras très long. N'y va pas, il est de Serpentard, dans la même année que moi, ça ne me ferait que plus de problèmes. S'il-te-plaît, n'y va pas ! »

Il a continué de fixer le groupe masculin où Mulciber ricanait et devait sûrement rapporté notre échange à ses copains alors que de la musique d'un énième groupe sorcier repartait en bourrade dans l'air. Mon cousin souffla un petit soupir ironique suivit d'un étrange petit rire perdu avant d'enchaîner rapidement :

« Ouais. Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne le remettais pas à sa place. »

Je continuais de le regarder mais cette fois je fis une sorte de grimace à cette phrase, il continua :

« Bon écoute, encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour cette trahison, comme tu l'appelles. Y'a des moments ou je suis très stupide, je sais.

- Écoute, c'est très gentil ce que tu dis, mais cette fois il va falloir un petit peu de temps pour que je me fasse à l'idée. »

Je commençais à tourner les talons pour aller me rasseoir quand je l'entendis répondre, d'une voix douce que je pris comme tel :

« D'accord. »

Et là, alors que je venais de m'appuyer la tête dans une main, assise sur la même chaise que peu de temps avant, et regardant dans une direction opposé si mon père n'était pas dans les parages, ou même Regulus qui avait été convié avec ses parents, j'entendis un énorme bruit de table renversé. Je relevais la tête, et très vite, je compris avec horreur qu'il ne m'avait pas écouté.

Il était de dos, Mulciber était de dos, face à sa table quand Landon fonça sur lui pour l'entraîner dans une bagarre ; avec une étreinte néfaste autour de l'abdomen il l'envoya boulé contre la table qui était déjà entièrement renversée sur elle-même. La suite des événements les entraîna tout deux un peu à l'écart des tables blanches et même les cris horrifiés de la populace ne semblèrent pas alerter mon cousin dans sa folie ; il était une toute autre personne, une personne possédé par la colère aveuglante. Et, avant même que Mulciber n'ait pu comprendre la moindre chose, Landon se jeta sur lui, le ruant de coups de plus en plus violents. On pouvait même parfois entendre quelques craquements d'os brisés…

Le nez de Landon était en sang, prouvant que le combat n'était pas encore totalement à son avantage. Mais malgré cela, Landon continuait encore et encore à frapper… Je me levais, la bouche ouverte, tandis que Landon envoyait un poing fougueux dans la figure à terre de Mulciber qui cambra le dos sous le coup et tenta d'envoyer à son tour une réponse à la bagarre d'un coup de poing. Mais Landon qui semblait trembler de rage en étant debout, lui envoya un nouveau coup sur la visage. Ses poings étaient déjà écorchés et étroitement fermés et le corps à terre de mon camarade d'école faisait découler son sang sur le sol de la salle de réception très coûteuse de notre cousine éloignée Cassandre Malefoy, nouvellement MacCallan.

La foule se composait essentiellement de jeunes filles hystériques qui crièrent d'effroi lorsque Mulciber se releva et que Landon lui envoya un nouveau coup - cette fois-ci dans les côtes. Le corps gisant à terre de douleur frissonna et bougea tandis que je m'avançais pour mieux comprendre, pour mieux voir la scène aussi - mais j'étais comme tétanisée. Sous mes yeux ahuris et dans un autre mouvement nonchalant, Landon lui envoya une assiette de porcelaine qui s'échoua sur son thorax, se brisant dessus, déversant de-ci de-là la nourriture qui y était. Landon avait le souffle court quand il lâcha d'une voix mi-moqueuse, mi-sarcastique :

« À l'horizontal, hein ? C'est bien ce que tu lui as dis devant moi ? _Enfoiré_ tu vas voir ! _Expelliarmus _! »

Le sortilège fusa vers le corps plein d'ecchymoses et Mulciber le reçut de plein fouet et se cambra sur le côté, comme pour essayer de se relever. Mais déjà, Landon revenait à la charge en avançant d'un pas furieux. Il leva alors la jambe et, d'un coup de pied lourd et calculé, enfonça son pied sur le dos de Mulciber, le poussant sur le côté ; résultat, prit de convulsions, Mulciber s'affala à terre pendant que les yeux fous de mon cousin possiblement déjà enrôler chez les Mangemorts me cherchaient du regard. Il me trouva et se plaçant derrière la tête de Mulciber, il lâcha :

« Je crois qu'il a des excuses à te présenter, non ? »

J'avisais lentement les gémissements de douleurs - occasionnés par les poings de Landon - que sortait Mulciber du bout de sa bouche fendu, j'avisais aussi les converses noires, le jeans foncé, et la veste de cuir noir, et remontait vers la figure déchaîné de Landon. Les gens parlaient tout bas autour de nous… tout pleins de murmures planaient dans l'atmosphère lourde. La voix quelque peu tremblante, je pus enfin en placer une :

« Non, je ne suis pas intéressée par ses excuses. »

Landon acquiesçait doucement, plusieurs fois, comme accablé par ma réponse, et, s'essuyant la bouche qui perlait du sang, il jeta un œil autour de lui en un sourire supérieur et prétentieux. Ainsi, sa chemise blanche lui servit à essuyer vaguement ses poings en sang, répandant par ce fait une trainée rouge sur le tissu blanc qui avait dû lui couter cher. Et puis, Mulciber, les mains légèrement levés, allongé sur le dos et toujours au sol, lança ceci en regardant Landon se positionner à mes cotés :

« Qui que tu sois, tu vas crever ! »

Je le voyais, ensanglanté au sol, crachant du sang pour ne pas l'ingérer, pissant le sang, le visage tuméfié des rudes coups, je les voyais, ses si belles lèvres lacérés, ses yeux plissés sur son infâme douleur souillée. Et c'était là une bien belle menace qu'il garderait certainement à l'esprit, je le savais. Landon recula toutefois d'un demi pas, m'entraînant par la taille avec lui et avisa de lui répondre après avoir seulement lâché un rire dément et moqueur qui prouvait bien qu'il n'avait pas était sidéré d'entendre de tels propos :

« Un jour, j'imagine… »

Et il lâcha un gloussement dément, le genre de gloussement trépident de tout ces types fêlés qui finissent de se battre et qui se moquent du perdant. Oh oui, il avait cette hauteur aristocratique des sang-purs de notre parenté, de ceux que je n'encadrais pas, de ceux que j'essayais de bannir de ma vie lorsque l'on me demander si tel ou tel était de ma famille, mais qui, pourtant, faisaient la renommée de mon nom dans la classe sociale des sorciers de vieilles familles, mais oui, je devais l'avouer, Landon, lui, était beau à sa manière ; et sans pouvoir me contrôler, j'avais souris de son impertinence, dévoilant là mes dents éclatantes et mes canines légèrement pointues.

« Tu vois, ma Calli, une fille ne peut pas se battre comme ça, je l'ai fais pour toi. »

- Excellent croché du droit, Landon. »

Il sourit.

Lui aussi, il avait les mêmes canines, légèrement courbées et légèrement saillantes. Sa tête était penché, son souffle encore hiératique, figé. Et sa façon de sourire à Mulciber, tout ça, tout ça lui conférait une expression indestructible, alors que bien d'autres sorciers et sorcières n'auraient pas jouer à ce jeu là. Mais nous avions ça dans le sang, nous, les Carter… Il releva les yeux vers moi et me sourit ; les yeux bleus gris nacrés d'électricités me brûlèrent un instant, puis il se fendit dans la masse des spectateurs horrifiés, m'empoignant toujours par la taille dans son chemin.

J'arrimais un bras autour d'une de ses épaules hautes. Enrôler chez les Mangemort ou pas, il était mon cousin, il était en quelque sorte mon alter-ego. Un autre moi-même. Mais parfois les mêmes qualités, les mêmes caractéristiques, ne suffisaient pas à nous faire prendre les mêmes chemins. Nos caractères étaient presque psychologiquement identiques, certes - car lui possédait une petite folie typique à lui-même et la mienne, de folie, n'était un secret pour personne. Mais le temps viendra ou seul nos propres choix nous différencieront, j'en étais consciente.

Car une nouvelle ère approchait depuis le début des années 70, une ère terrible qui se soldait déjà par l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a su se garder dans l'anonymat bien trop longtemps. Une nouvelle ère approchait avec des choses terrifiantes, ouais, et j'avais bien peur de connaître des pertes.

Mais je savais ce que je voulais faire de mon avenir.

Je le savais…

x X x

_Magique Elixir, commença par dire la voix basse et lente du présentateur de radio, c'est le nouvel élixir de parfum pour jeunes sorcières créé tout en un concentré de sensualité utopique. Un parfum fait d'une nouvelle orchestration olfactive, un concentré de sensualité, où le pouvoir diffusant de l'eau de parfum se marie au plaisir intime et durable de l'extrait naturel. Un flacon de 50 ml d'exception ! Trempé dans le clair-obscur d'une laque noire somptueuse, qui laisse apparaître sous certains angles le parfum d'un rose sensuel et lumineux. Très esthétique comme senteur. Son prix est de 95 gallions, 10 mornilles et 3 noises… De plus mes chères amies, ce parfum est de source fiable le plus en vogue pour la nouvelle saison…_

Je reposais ma nuque sur mes avant-bras alors que je sentais le brouillard de ma somnolence passive et lente se dissiper. Je soupirais dans le vide avec cette agacement délicat et loyal à mon sal caractère, et, plein de cet apitoiement qui me rendait lascive d'ennuie, je me tournais, joue apposée contre l'oreiller blanc, vers le poste immobile qui semblait n'être fait que de paillettes argentées si l'on omettait de fixer les petites baffes raccordées de part et d'autre à l'engin couteux.

Je coupais net la radio, toutes ces conneries de pubs niaises à deux noises me saoulaient de plus en plus, trop même. Soit, ce parfum je l'avais acquis grâce au deuxième cadeau de ce cher Landon pour mon anniversaire vers mars dernier… Bien sûr, j'aurais peut-être préférée - et ce largement - m'acheter des confiseries et d'autres choses qui avaient une place dans mes goûts avec tout l'argent dépensé dans ce parfum à l'enveloppe de verre si archaïque, si ténébreuse, mais Landon était Landon. Et ce cadeau était apparut avant que je ne le soupçonne de vouloir rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mes jambes au collant couleur peau s'allongèrent, froissant la fine couverture rosée du lit à baldaquin ; mes tennis blanches salissaient quelque peu les broderies anciennes faites à la main ; c'est ainsi que la pensée fugace de me mettre aux engins moldus me vint soudainement à l'esprit. Cependant mon petit ricanement caustique qui cinglait cette plaisanterie songeait sans grande idée, me remit rapidement les idées au clair, car encore faudrait-il que je prenne comme option les cours de Burbage, la jeune prof d'étude des moldus à Poudlard. Par contre, jamais je ne le ferais.

À Serpentard, c'était connu : personne depuis le fondement de Poudlard n'a osé relever ce défi là, car après tout, quels genres d'élèves de Serpentard à l'allure ambitieuse voudrait d'un tel défi, d'un tel cours pour ce dévaloriser soi-même auprès de ses propres camarades de maison ? Bien sûr, il a fallu que ce soit _lui _qui le fasse… Un nom, un Gryffondor, une personne que je connaissais et connais encore malgré… enfin bon. Une personne venant d'une famille de Serpentard. Il a prit cette option quand les temps était venu, soit durant la troisième année du cursus scolaire qu'offre la seule et unique école du pays, mon école. Ah, Poudlard chéri ! Ouais, Sirius Black a joué gros sur ce coup là : sa chère et tendre mère ne s'en est toujours pas remise d'après Regulus. _La pauvre_… mais bon.

Cesse de penser à lui ! me brutalisais-je alors intérieurement. Puis, le grésillement audible de la radio argenté m'agaça l'ouïe et je me résignais, les yeux fermés, à tâter du bout des doigts l'un des nombreux boutons pour faire cesser l'horripilant bruissement d'ongle crissant contre un tableau de classe. Manque de chance un mouvement bizarre fit tomber la radio contre le délicat carrelage blanc ; les bruits tintèrent alors d'eux même, parmi eux le bruit suintant contre le carrelage de petits bouts de plastiques noir qui servaient vraisemblablement à ne pas faire glisser l'engin, vinrent agressés mes oreilles à l'affût, et, en même temps que mes yeux s'ouvraient avec une brusquerie revigorante et que la flemme dont je faisais preuve jusque là se dissipait, j'attrapais avec un mouvement rapide ma baguette, et lançais le sortilège :

« Reparo. »

La chose réparer, je m'allongeais plus confortablement sur mon lit deux places en soufflant de mécontentement, les avant-bras toujours sous ma tête.

On était en un de ces soirs de mois d'août, vers la fin du mois qui plus est ; il faisait frais, certes, mais du moins plus frais que d'habitude. Les courants d'air provenant de ma fenêtre entrebâillée me gênaient dans mes pensées, et sans doute le courant d'air était responsable de la soudaine mauvaise réception de l'onde de radio. Je frissonnais mais ne fis rien pour y remédier ; toujours avec cette paresse accablante et cette mort dans l'âme qui m'envahissait d'autant plus que l'absence d'occupation se faisait sentir.

Oh comme je maudissais ce temps-là ! Je maudissais tout !

Je me levais, claquant brutalement la vitre de verre de ma chambre. Résultat, elle se referma avec bruit. Mon regard fût indéniablement attiré par le paysage du dehors qui était, semble-t-il, en émoi. Le moins que je pouvais en penser, de ce temps, c'était que pour une fin de mois d'août c'était bizarre. J'attrapais une sucette parfumée au sang qui était posé sur mon bureau et la portais à ma bouche tout en essuyant de mes mains la buée outrageuse qui m'empêchait de voir plus clairement le désordre qui régnait là-bas, au dehors du manoir.

Une pluie fine tombait calmement sur Godric's Hollow, mon village. On se situait actuellement dans le West Country, au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Cependant, cette sale pluie avait beau être continuelle, humide, monotone, triste et j'en passe, elle était très rythmique et très donneuse d'envies froussardes ; elle me donnait d'étranges sentiments, refoulant les précédents m'abritant. L'attitude morose disparut au profit d'autres bien plus ambigües ; les causes étaient sûrement aussi liées qu'elles me l'apparaissaient… Cette saleté de pluie, ces saletés de conditions météorologiques, ce journal aux gros titres révélant des catastrophes liées au dangereux Mage Noir en pleine ascension… Oui tout ça me rendaient maintenant cafardeuse et triste ! Grincheuse aussi, car ces choses me faisaient réfléchir aux choses profondes qui m'occupaient depuis un temps déjà, à ma scolarité et mes attitudes puériles entre outre, au monde du dehors aussi.

Et puis, pas un signe de vie, parce que, semblait-il, tout paraissait endormis dans le quartier ; encore une de ces choses assez inhabituel, faut le dire clairement. J'avançais d'autant plus et scrutais. Je regardais le manoir d'en face, bien qu'assez bien séparer par la ruelle, il était pile en face. Les Potter y logeaient. Le manoir familial des Potter qui était sous mes yeux me fit voir autre chose, car le bas de la rue suivit également et ça n'y manqua pas, évidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent encore…, ne pus-je m'empêcher de marmonner. »

Aperçu : deux silhouettes rentrant sordidement d'une belle fête ou d'une belle ballade nocturne ; James Potter, Sirius Black. Leurs capes de sorciers voletaient autour de leurs mollets cachés pas deux jeans foncés ; leurs deux corps étaient incurvés l'un contre l'autre, bras dessus, bras dessous. Je pouvais sentir que l'un devait soutenir le corps ployant vers l'avant et l'arrière de l'autre. L'un avec ses cheveux assez longs se laissait vraisemblablement traîner par son compagnon Maraudeur vers le domaine d'en face ; j'eus un doux sourire atterrer en les voyant, eux, deux Gryffondor. Sirius Black serait-il en train de cuver son alcool ?

Black… Il ressemblait à un vrai énergumène bourré au whisky pur feu ou à la boisson avoisinant les plus hauts degrés en matière d'alcool.

Cependant des doutes palpables planaient autour de ma vile conscience, je pouvais voir James boitiller par-delà la pluie fine et abondante. Se seraient-ils blessés quelque part ? Ça ressemblait étrangement à ça, en effet… La tête arborant les longs cheveux noir ployait quelque fois vers l'avant, les cheveux suivant le mouvement, en même temps que le dos bien proportionné se comportait de la même façon, avec légèreté et emportement, et voilà que James s'empressait de soutenir son meilleur ami Maraudeur qui semblait être en pleine souffrance. Que s'étaient-ils donc passer, bon sang ?!

Ses cheveux trempés se mouvaient en une cascade désordonnée autour de son visage crispé et caché par la brume vaporeuse de l'ombre, du temps, de la nuit, et je pressentais ses lèvres plissées en une fine ligne rosée et crispée, les yeux en deux fentes par leurs pupilles canines et animales, un temps ils restèrent immobiles au centre de la ruelle, la respiration saccadée pour l'un, la cage thoracique en hécatombe pour l'autre. Sa poitrine se soulevait violemment. Ses épaules qui tressautaient attestaient de son pouls trop rapide, et la crispation qu'exerçait son bras sur les épaules de James Potter attestait, elle, de son trouble. Je posais ma main convulsivement sur la paroi de verre et y posais le front en y regardant au travers plus attentivement que jamais auparavent.

Si jamais il tombait, je sortirais dehors, sous la pluie, et irait voir ce qu'il se passe. J'irais, je me le jurais. Je le regardais se calmer, lentement. Son souffle devait se tarir, ses lèvres se détendre ; il le devait, oui. Il le devait puisqu'il sembla se remettre peu à peu droit. Mes doigts perdurent leur crispation jaunâtre contre la froideur repoussante de la vitre. Je plissais les paupières et le masque de mon inquiétude se fendilla en un miroir de mon apaisement fulgurant, avant de s'altérer et de se figer sur la neutralité du mensonge. Je me redressais. Ils allaient bien, _il_ allait mieux et ils marchaient vers le perron de la demeure d'en face.

Tout allait bien. _Sirius_ allait bien.

Je pouvais à nouveau me complaire dans le mensonge, parce que ouais après tout, je n'étais plus amie avec ces deux Gryffondor, alors à quoi bon m'inquiéter de leur sorts réunis ?

Ma faible lumière restait encore allumée malgré l'heure tardive, mais dans la maison haute et splendide d'en face, le noir total était également de mise. Les parents Potter devaient soit être sortit, soit dormir. La lune pleine et haute dans le ciel ne me rassura guère quand je repensais au fait que l'un des deux était sensiblement très mal en point. Et puis, je n'aimais pas la pleine lune, c'était la nuit des loup-garous.

Résidait toutefois une interrogation, car en deux mois de vacances, c'était la deuxième fois que je venais à voir une tel scène ; celle là était la pire, l'autre ne m'avait laisser voir qu'un James Potter à la joue ensanglantée.

Que se passaient-ils avec eux ? Il y a peu c'était Sirius qui était mit en cause à Poudlard par Rogue, et là ils revenaient blessés ou mal en point ?

Ils étaient étranges.

x X x

Il était très tard.

Les rayons lunaires perçaient le verre coloré des vitraux du couloir en un joli faisceau plein de clarté. Je refermais la porte de la salle de bain lentement, sans bruit, et jetais un œil à l'escalier en descente. Ma peau luisait doucement, éclairée par la lueur de la pleine lune sur la fine pellicule de crème doucement pailleté d'or dont j'avais enduis ma peau ; la chaleur projeté dans le couloir réchauffait mes jambes nues, et je passais une main lasse sur mon visage comateux. Pas un bruit ne troublait le silence endormi de la nuit, en dehors du doux craquement des flammes de la cheminée dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée ; je terminais ma descente pour pénétrer silencieusement dans le bureau de père.

« Bonne nuit. »

Il sursauta violemment et fit volte-face de sa fenêtre, le souffle court. Le rire s'échappant de mes lèvres détendues le fit agréablement sourire par-delà sa préoccupation première tandis que mon rire se tarissait très rapidement en analysant sa précédente expression face à la fenêtre. Je l'observais un moment et poussais un petit soupir avant de lui demander :

« Un problème de travail ? »

Il eut un vague sourire, presque amusé, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Le temps me préoccupe, c'est tout. Rien de particulièrement grave, Trésor.

- Bien, dis-je alors que je ne le croyais pas vraiment. »

Et en guise de bonsoir, je donnais un léger baiser sur la joue droite de mon père ; un sourire typique et affectueux me revint en retour. Je retentais alors ma chance, tandis que son visage sobre d'émotion était encore proche du mien :

« Qu'est-ce qui semble tant te préoccuper ? »

Il fit volte-face, brusquement, échappant enfin à ma vision et à mes œillades inquisitrices. Et, d'un mouvement prompt et fuyant, il remit le livre qu'il avait en main dans l'étagère de sa bibliothèque et me dépassa, son petit pas rapide et mouvant l'éloignant de moi comme dans une vision onirique. C'était du Duncan Carter tout craché, cet attitude. Tandis que je restais immobile, les yeux fixés sur sa silhouette, il se retourna. Je lui jetais un nouveau coup d'œil alors que mon regard avait très rapidement dérivé sur le temps du dehors qui commençait à sérieusement se gâter ; mon regard sage se reporta donc sur mon père. Il me regardait par en dessous, pour ne pas avoir à croiser mon regard. Ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front en une espèce de frange étaient aussi sauvagement ébouriffer sur sa nuque en une attitude savamment désintéressé, et ses hautes pommettes avaient une couleur pâle. Il plissa la bouche et je le vis déglutir ostensiblement. Alors que je m'apprêtais à réitérer lentement ma question, il releva ses prunelles émeraudes.

« Il n'y a rien de préoccupant, je puis te l'assurer. Allez, il est tard, allons nous couchés, tu veux ? »

Je fus heurtée, violemment, douloureusement, par l'éclat de pur mensonge rétrogradant que ses deux yeux bleus limpides dégageaient, et, sans vraiment en être consciente ça me fit un coup au cœur. Boniment, pensais-je, calomnie, contrevérité, hypocrisie, tromperie…

« J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes avec Marlene et sa famille, m'entendis-je répondre d'un ton sec et cassant alors qu'encore une fois, mon regard dérivait vers la fenêtre et le déluge du dehors. Bonne nuit.

- Les McKinnon sont en sécurité et Marlène aussi. Bonne nuit, mon Trésor. »

Duncan Carter. C'est un homme de trente-huit ans, travaillant pour le compte du Ministère de la Magie en tant qu'Auror, il fait partit de l'élite des plus hauts hiérarchiquement. Il s'est marié très jeune sans le réel consentement de mes grands-parents paternels ; c'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de s'enfuir le plus tôt possible avec ma mère, le plus loin possible de chez lui, de chez elle. Et par chance il possédait et possède toujours une énorme fortune familiale, nos comptes se situent vers les 700 à Gringotts, la Banque des Sorciers. Il n'a jamais été à Poudlard, sa scolarité s'est déroulée à l'institut Durmstrang.

Mais, le départ n'a pas été facile pour lui ; abandonner sa famille, ses amis, son identité pourrais-je presque en déduire. Mais cela en valait la peine, me disait-il, les rares fois où l'on en parlait. _Cela en valait la peine_… par amour, voilà la vrai raison. Pour ma défunte mère et pour moi, sa fille, son unique héritière à ce jour. L'amour, père l'a perdu son grand amour. Ça ne cicatrisera jamais pour lui, je le vois, je le sais.

Et moi dans tout ça ? L'amour ?

Finalement, je ne sais pas car c'est compliqué, voilà…

x X x

C'est au beau milieu de la nuit, que le tonnerre s'est mit à gronder sinistrement.

Et pour cause : la pluie devenait de plus en plus violente, le vent sifflait, les arbres se courbaient sous le poids de violentes rafales, les branches d'un arbre frappaient le toit du manoir avec des intermittences lugubres, le froid était palpable. Jamais je n'avais connue pareil tempête en cette époque de l'année. Jamais. Et c'était loin d'être normal.

Au moment où je prenais conscience de cela je décidais de me lever de mon lit en vitesse, encore surprise par le vacarme qui régnait à l'extérieur du manoir. Je m'étais éveillé en sursaut, les yeux plissés par l'incompréhension. Mais à la suite de mes écoutes je voulais voir de mes propres yeux. Levé, je pris donc ma baguette en murmurant un faible « _lumos _» et un coup de tonnerre retentit avec horreur, provocant de ce fait un mouvement du bras pas très recommandé contre un bord pointu de ma commode…

« Putain de… mais _aïe _! PUTAIN ! tonnais-je, secouant mon coude meurtrit par l'élancement, le tiraillement, la souffrance. »

Tressautant d'un pied à l'autre sous la douleur exiguë je me forçais à retenir mes gémissements.

Je détestais être prise par surprise et j'avais peur. Je m'approchais de ma fenêtre avec brusquerie. Je revis un angle bien connu, ma position donnait sur l'entrée du manoir d'en face, sur l'entrée de chez les Potter. Sur une partie du village aussi. Je me félicitais intérieurement de n'avoir pas pris la peine de fermer ce stupide volet. Mais je tremblais inlassablement, mes dents claquaient. Pourquoi ? De quoi tremblais-je au juste ? Je ne savais pas et ça m'inquiétait : les énigmes, c'était pas vraiment mon truc ça. Plus celui de ceux qui n'étaient pas impulsifs et nerveux de nature.

Par ailleurs, d'étranges pressentiments étrangers me fonçaient dessus en vagues constante ; je ne ressentais aucune joie, aucun sentiments propre à l'espérance. Puis, collant mon front moite d'appréhension contre la vitre légèrement froide, ma baguette faisant apparaître un large rayon de lumière, je pus voir l'étendu de la tempête. Et… les créatures. Je pus les voir en osant tourner la tête, en roulant latéralement mes yeux, je pus voir des ombres dans le ciel, à des kilomètres me semblait-il pourtant…

Ma bouche forma un « o » d'étonnement et l'adrénaline me monta.

Je chassais aussitôt mes yeux de là-haut où les formes se mouvaient, essayant de me dire que j'étais tarée, _complètement _tarée même.

« Il n'y a pas de Détraqueurs hors d'Azkaban, point barre. »

C'est-ce que je me répétais une bonne dizaine de fois avant que, au bout de quelques secondes de contemplation en plus, je me retournais dans l'idée de rejoindre la porte de ma chambre, me disant qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi de réveiller mon père pour qu'il me dise lui-même si j'étais complément folle, seulement, j'arrêtais brusquement mes pas vers ladite porte.

Car soudainement, le son caractéristique du bruit d'un transplanage se fit entendre à mes oreilles. Je ne bougeais plus, je ne respirais plus. Me répétant que se devait être un des voisins qui rentrait chez lui, je n'y pris pas garde, ou plutôt je ne voulais pas y prendre garde. Mais… un instinct plus fort que ma raison me poussa à rester immobile en face de mon lit, à attendre.

On était à Godric's Hollow après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Un village peuplé de sorciers et de sorcières, quoi de plus normal d'entendre quelqu'un transplaner ? Vraiment, j'étais -

Toutefois, quand d'autres « pop » retentissants se firent entendre, là, mes jambes me firent aussitôt pivoter sur mes talons en direction la fenêtre. Je baissais ma baguette éblouissante, frustrée de croire que l'on pourrait me voir. Et j'avais eu raison : en bas, dans la rue, une foule serrée de sorciers, avançant d'un même pas, la baguette magique pointée en avant, traversant lentement la rue.

« Oh, non, non, non ! »

Je faillis tourner de l'œil. Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible ! Pas ici. Pas ici. Non, non. Comment, pourquoi, non enfin, je savais pourquoi, ou du moins en avais une vague idée… le pourvoir, la vengeance. On ne refusait rien à Lord Voldemort ! Mais putain, et toutes ces nouvelles protections autour du village, toute ces défenses ? Ils les avaient brisés une à une ? Comment ? Foutaises. _Foutaises _! Je plissais les yeux pour mieux les voir ; ils semblaient dépourvus de visages. Je compris alors, je compris que leur tête étaient recouvertes de cagoules et de masques. Ils n'étaient pas encore passés devant le manoir des Potter, devant notre manoir… Mais rien ne serait tarder, pour sûr.

Ouvrant légèrement la fenêtre d'une main tremblante, des exclamations moqueuses, des explosions de rire, des vociférations d'ivrognes me parvinrent en masse méprisante. Mes dents se serrèrent en un mouvement quasiment instinctif, j'essayais de contenir la monté de peur en la transformant par de la colère, de la haute répugnance, par une méprise profonde. Mais, j'observais toujours, toujours… Incapable de me détourner du spectacle d'horreur qui accaparait mes sens, je ne bougeais plus. Les Mangemorts, c'était une chose redouté par tout sorcier de nos jours, et ça ce déroulait, ici, chez-moi !

Déjà l'un d'eux osait : une puissante lumière verte illumina la scène, illuminant le ciel en éclatant. Même l'écho de la voix masculine dériva jusqu'à mes oreilles terrifiées :

« _Morsmordre _! criait la voix forte et rauque. »

Le sortilège formulé fît apparaître, là-haut, dans le ciel, une chose, une forme ; je ne levais pas la tête, sachant que la vision de la chose me ferait peut-être défaillir en mal. Il y aurait donc au moins certainement une mort sur leurs consciences cette nuit. La Marque étant apposé ils se devaient de l'honorer. Les exclamations redoublèrent alors d'intensités… les gens du bas semblaient possédés, dirigés par l'obscurité, par le mal lui-même. Alors c'était ça que de se retrouver en plein devant un futur que je me réservais pleinement ? C'était ça que de voir ses futurs ennemis ? Des serviteurs de _Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_ ?

Cet espèce de fou furieux qui croyait que l'Angleterre allait être asservi par lui ? J'eus un terrible spasme en comprenant, en redoutant leurs actions. Soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volé sur mon père.

« Callista, tu es réveillée… »

Très vite, je repris contenance.

La porte vitrée que je retenais fut claqué avec brusquerie, par moi-même.

x X x

« Qu'est ce qui se passe véritablement dans les rues ? Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Ils veulent quelque chose de précis, non ? C'est invraisemblable, voyons ! COMMENT ONT-ILS PU PASSER TOUTES LES DÉFENSES DU VILLAGE ? Tu en a toi-même installés, bon sang ! »

Je ne cessais de demander inlassablement d'une voix inquiète des choses que je savais déjà ; ma voix très méprisable envers les concernés attitrés semblait résonner en écho dans les pièces que nous longions avant d'arriver une fois de plus dans ma chambre. En plus de cela, j'étais énervée : mon père ne me répondait pas.

« Callista, arrête de parler, arrête d'être comme ça ! C'est urgent, prends une cape ! Les Mangemorts, ce sont _des Mangemorts _à Godric's Hollow ! Tu connais leurs pratiques, tu connais les règles ! Alors habille-toi au plus vite ! »

Je tandis la main sur d'autres vêtements m'appartenant dans l'armoire, mais mon père, qui était déjà vêtit d'une robe de sorcier, m'arrêta d'un geste sec :

« Pas le temps, vraiment pas le temps, on doit sortir d'ici au plus vite, dit-il en se répétant. »

Il prononça un sortilège informulé et je me retrouvais entièrement habillé d'une robe de sorcière, noire, tenue de camouflage nocturne, au sigle discret des Aurors sur la manche droite. J'avais toujours des flemmes qui me tambourinaient le cœur, j'avais peur de la suite. Je sentis mon père m'agripper le bras, et sans ménagement il me força à courir en dehors de la chambre. Nos deux silhouettes filiformes descendirent les escaliers du manoir avec hâte, en direction d'une porte menant directement dans le jardin arrière de la maison… Père me répétait des paroles rassurantes, il me protégerait, il ne m'arriverait rien, du moins si je l'écoutais, disait-il, si je le suivais tranquillement, en obéissant plaisamment. Tranquillement ? Ironie. Sans se battre ? Mensonge, qu'il rêve aussi. Une caractéristique que je ne pouvais, ne voulais faire. La vérité c'est que j'étais complètement terrifiée par l'ambiance refroidissante mais étais prête à prouver que je pouvais me défendre, défendre les innocents.

« Les McKinnon ont offensés le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le père et le frère n'ont pas voulu se joindre à lui, et c'est une vieille famille de sang-pur, comme tu le sais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut se venger, que ce soit sur le village entier ou pas, il veut frapper, on ne refuse rien venant de sa part… Marche droit, Callista ! »

Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille et sursautais à mon prénom. Mes tempes me bourdonnaient l'inaptitude à ce qu'il souhaitait de moi, je ne pourrais pas rester en arrière, soit seule et à l'abris de tout, comme une lâche… Après avoir traversé le jardin sous la pluie battante, nous nous retrouvâmes, désormais, dans la rue arrière de la maison ; on entendaient des hurlements et des pas précipités. Et, là haut, dans le ciel il y avait une chose, la chose ! _La Marque des Ténèbres_. Une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche vipérine… Je frissonnais à sa vue, et mû par un spasme de dégoût, je n'en sais trop rien, je dégelais presque à terre ce que j'avais avalé au repas du soir. Père me regarda avec inquiétude. On avançait toujours et il me soutenait alors que j'essuyais ma bouche rapidement. La marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je la voyais et en sentais les rayons lumineux et verdoyant qui éclairaient le village. Pire que tout, je ressentais les rayons verdâtres me purgeant le visage. Et puis une foule, voilà ce que je pouvais voir, ces gens, les habitants du village, ils couraient, hurlaient. Evidement, impossible de transplaner et impossible de fuir par le réseau de cheminée. Tout n'était que confusion. Et où étaient… ? Bon sang ! Bordel de merde ! Putain !

« Non ! hurlais-je alors tout à coup. Non, attends, attends papa !

- Quoi ? s'empressa-t-il de quémander, visiblement dans l'impasse.

- Les Potter ! LES POTTER ! ET Sirius qui est avec eux… !

- Ne te soucie pas de ça, j'ai eus le temps d'avertir le Ministère avec un hibou, et le père de James ne va pas tarder à arriver ici avec d'autres Aurors, il n'était pas chez lui ce soir, sa femme aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, James et Sirius savent ce qu'ils doivent faire, ce ne sont plus des enfants… »

On se mit donc à courir. Les Mangemorts avaient créés un sort anti-transplanage très délicat, car seul les Aurors ou les gens extérieurs pouvaient transplaner pour venir, pour entrer dans l'enfer chatoyant des combats de mauvais sorts. Après une minute de course effrénée, je jetais un énième coup d'œil derrière moi : des Mangemorts remontaient calmement la rue en direction de la grande place du village, frappant de-ci et de-là de leurs sortilèges en des fusements colorés et altérés. Mon père bifurqua brusquement à droite et m'obligea presque méchamment à me cacher derrière un arbre au tronc volumineux ; c'était une bonne, une très bonne cachette.

Il fit taire mes protestations en m'intimant de regarder le ciel, puis de garder un silence religieux. Je compris alors. D'autre « pop » se firent entendre dans la rue, des trainés blanches et fumeuses venaient droit du ciel, des auras de transplanage : une équipe d'Aurors était arrivé. Je reconnus la démarche du père de James, je reconnus la voix rauque d'Alastor Maugrey, l'un des coéquipiers de mon père, je reconnus également Marlène McKinnon qui semblait animait d'une rage mordante. Marlène, c'était une de mes connaissances : ancienne élève de Gryffondor, elle avait quitté Poudlard lorsque je me préparais à passer en deuxième année, elle devait donc avoir finit ses trois année de formation pour être un Auror de terrain. Je gardais avec elle une certaine amitié loin de mon contexte Serpentard.

Les Aurors se dirigeaient tous vers la place du village, eux aussi.

Nul doute que les plus gros combats se dérouleraient là-bas, à côté de la fontaine historique et des champs immenses, à l'orée des sous-bois. Père jeta un œil dans la rue puis me fixa d'un œil étrange. Je savais que mon père était paniqué pour moi, sa fille qui prenait trop de risques, qui se plaisait à s'entrainer aux combats avec son cousin détraqué qu'il aimait comme son propre fils… Toutefois, il me prit le visage entre ses mains, il était nerveux, trop nerveux.

« Callista, je vais allé aider les autres Aurors, me dit-il précipitamment. »

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer de la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Par contre, toi tu ne vas… »

Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, je venais d'éclater d'un rire à moitié hystérique, d'un rire forcé et froid, du même rire qu'une fille qui pétait les plombs. Puis, tout en retroussant mes manches avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se prépare au combat je m'entendis lui dire :

« Je sais me battre, tu m'as appris. Je veux aider, moi aussi. Je ne suis plus une enfant, tu le sais parfaitement ! Je le souhaite, j'irais aider. J'irais car je connais un paquet de sortilèges que je voudrais bien pouvoir tester… Papa, je veux être là si quelqu'un a besoin d'aide, même de loin, je pourrais aider, j'en suis certaine ! »

Il médita mes paroles confuses mais pourtant si expressives et parla avec un sourire forcé mais bien présent :

« Je savais que tu allais dire ça, tu es ma fille après tout.

- Alors, tout est réglé. Et puis, il est temps de mettre en pratique tout ce que tu m'as enseigné, tout ce que j'ai appris.

- Très bien, tu sors d'ici dans seulement dix minutes alors, tu restes en arrière, ne te mêle pas directement aux combats… Le temps que ça ce calme un peu là-bas et tu t'approche… Si tu me désobéis, Trésor, ce sera la dernière fois que tu pourras pratiquer la magie. »

Jamais mon père ne m'avait regardé ainsi ; ses yeux bleus semblables aux miens et à ceux de Landon étaient si déterminés, alors qu'habituellement ils étaient si doux envers moi. Je ne pus qu'acquiescer de la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre, pour la deuxième fois en cette soirée maudite.

« Je t'aime, ne l'oublies pas.

- Je…, essayais-je de l'arrêter. »

Je n'étais pas doué pour dire mon affection, voilà tout.

« Évite les imprudences, ok ? Attends au moins dix minutes, Callista. »

Il lâcha alors brusquement mon visage et me serra fort dans ses bras. Mon cœur pulsait fortement contre sa poitrine ; j'agrippais fortement ses épaules. Il n'en prit pas garde, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire… il le savait. Dernier regard paternel, dernier coup d'œil d'un père à une fille ; et il retourna dans la rue principale, sa baguette en main. Il reviendrait comme chaque fois que je le voyais venir me chercher en fin d'année et en début de vacances… Je me devais de le croire - mais brièvement j'eus peur.

Si il ne se tourne pas et qu'il ne me regarde pas, il reviendra. Brièvement, il se tourna, et je retroussais encore une fois mes manches, soufflais un bon coup et laissais mon cœur se déchirait pour l'homme qui s'élançait bravement dans la rue, direction le lieu du combat, la grande place du village.

Un, deux, trois… je m'approcherais des combats, j'aiderais, quatre, cinq…

Enfin, mon cœur ce calma de lui-même et doucement, sûrement, je revenais sur le chemin de la raison, sur la longévité des combats avenirs ; sur des tactiques d'attaques à adopter.

x X x

Dix minutes.

Il m'avait bien dit dix minutes ?

Je regardais autour de moi, je me trouvais au bout de la rue arrière de chez moi… Alarme, couardise, crainte, effroi, épouvante, frayeur, frousse, hantise, inquiétude, lâcheté, pétoche, spectre, terreur, trac, trouille. Tout ça me tenaillait l'estomac.

Quelque chose entra alors dans mon champ de vision, une forme sombre, et là, malgré la pluie et le vent qui faisaient rage au-dessus de moi en cette soirée bien macabre, je pus distinguer un chien. Et quel chien ! J'oubliais alors que j'étais une sorcière, j'oubliais que je pouvais me défendre avec ma magie, j'oubliais tout, vraiment tout. Alarme, couardise, crainte, effroi, épouvante, frayeur, frousse, hantise, inquiétude, lâcheté, pétoche, spectre, terreur, trac, trouille… J'oubliais ça, aussi. Car, je le craignais, ma seule aptitude c'était le fait de regarder fixement les yeux de la bête d'en face : ils étaient incandescents, voir insondables, mais si purs et si beaux. Je jetais ma natte blonde par-dessus mon épaule et remarquais à quel point ce chien était bizarre ; il me fixait comme un être humain en serait capable. Je m'apprêtais donc à sonder l'esprit de l'animal mais me ravisais aussitôt en me souvenant des conséquences, des règles, de ces stupides règles auxquelles je me soumettais, auxquelles je me _devais _d'être soumise, plutôt. Cette pratique était et restera réservé qu'en cas de grande nécessité absolue. La Legimencie avancée, un pouvoir puissant à ne pas trop prendre à la légère.

Mais, malgré les brindilles sèches et humides, le chien avançait toujours en ma direction. Gamine, j'aurais très bien pus crier au sinistros ou pire au chien gardien des cimetières lors des nuits de pleines lunes ; une vieille superstition sorcière, dit-on… Mais bon, je n'étais plus cette gamine là, je n'étais plus cette enfant. Me dérobant au regard plus que bizarre de l'animal, je levais la tête vers le ciel, parce qu'en plus d'avoir la marque de puissance dans les étoiles, on avait une lune ronde ; la pleine lune.

Avais-je dis que je n'aimais pas ça du tout ?

Mais tout d'un coup, je ne savais pas ce qui avait subitement prit au chien, peut-être avait-il entendu quelque chose, je ne savais pas vraiment, mais il s'était soudainement mit à courir vers le lieu où je me trouvais. J'eus peur. De mon souvenir, je n'avais jamais vu un tel chien à Godric's Hollow ! Merlin ! Arrivé devant moi le chien grogna, mais… merde ! Et s'il avait la rage et qu'il me mordait ? J'eus un étouffement hystérique et bête : depuis quand, moi, j'avais peur d'un chien ? Mais si, j'avais toujours été rejetée des animaux… enfin sauf les chiens. Bordel, mais il manquait plus que ça ! Un sal cabot qui ne m'encadrait pas et qui voulait m'attaquer en pleine attaque des Mangemorts… !

Je reculais, forçant sur des racines qui encombraient mes pas laborieux, ne parant tout de même pas ma baguette, au cas où il ne me ferait pas de mal. Après tout, il semblait mignon ce chien… NON, pas mignon, mais féroce, brutal, cruel, farouche, impitoyable, inhumain, sanguinaire, sauvage, terrible, violent. Ah Landon ! Pourquoi n'es-tu dont pas là, toi qui aimes tant les situations les plus délicates ? Les dix minutes étaient passées. J'essayais de contourner le tronc auquel j'étais appuyé, en vain : le chien grogna doucement mais suffisamment pour que je stoppe tout gestes de fuite. Je tentais alors l'approche : je tendis une main en avant, doucement, mais sûrement.

Pourquoi étais-je si impulsive ? Je risquais ma main après tout là !

Le chien ne fut pas sensible, ni raisonnable face à ma main tendu et Merlin aussi face à ma prière ! Mais ce fut moins pire que ce que je pensais. L'imitation du sinistros se recula d'un bon mètre en sautant avec grâce en arrière. Il aboya férocement, les narines dilatées, le museau contracté me faisant découvrir ses dents éclatantes et aiguisés. Étaient-elles aussi tranchantes qu'elles me paraissaient pointues ? Je crois que oui vu la façon dont elle brillaient inlassablement ! Face à mon impassibilité contrôlée, la bête ne m'attaqua pas. Ne montre en aucun cas ta peur, Callista, me dis-je avec un ton docte, les chiens sentent ce genre de choses… ce sont des animaux intelligents…

Je reculais lentement, baguette en main, alors que le chien avançait avec des pas mesurés comme si il était plein d'assurance. Il allait me sauter dessus, sûr de sûr ; ah fatalité ! Alors que j'enlevais d'un coup sec ma capuche noire, pour mieux le voir, l'effet fut instantané. L'animal se calma et me regarda sans agressivité, sans outre forme de méchanceté. Il avança alors en un bond majestueux et fût près de moi. Très vite il remua sa queue noire, ce qui me rassura un peu ; je m'abaissais à sa hauteur et tendis pour la seconde fois ma main, il me donna une patte. Sérieusement ?

J'eus un stupide sourire attendri en voyant qu'il était maintenant inoffensif envers moi, je lui caressais la tête avec douceur, le regardant yeux dans les yeux. Et quels yeux, bon sang ! Ils étaient sombres, certes, mais d'un gris mouillé et vif ; magnifique et dangereux en somme.

« Que fais-tu là, toi ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux d'être ici ? Tu devrais courir le plus loin possible, surtout en cette soirée. Je vais y aller, je dois aller aider les autres. Mon père et même le père de James y sont… Quant à James et Sirius… ces deux là je me demande ce qu'ils foutent, je ne les ai pas croisé, ça m'inquiète… »

Pendant mon discours, plus destiné à moi qu'à lui, le chien sembla se tendre. Il recula son corps, de ce fait sa tête que je caressais en étant quelque peu absente, glissa sèchement le long de ma paume. Seule l'autre, ma main droite, occupée à avoir une patte aux coussinets semblable à de la soie, resta en place.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'ai-je fais mal quelque part ? fût ma demande perplexe. »

Le chien croisa mon regard et il recula loin, très loin… et sans forme d'adieu me quitta en courant vers la route ; au même instant, alors que j'étais très perturbée face à son comportement bizarre, un éclair blanc illumina un endroit, à un pâté de maison de-là… C'était la maison de Nathaniel Archibald, mon ex. Lui, c'était le seul Serpentard de sa famille, qui, avec moi habitait dans un village à l'effigie de Godric Gryffondor, fondateur de la maison Gryffondor à Poudlard. Heureusement pour lui et sa familles, ils n'étaient pas en Angleterre pour ces vacances, mais en Allemagne à ce qu'il m'avait brièvement dit, encore en colère contre moi pour avoir décidé de rompre. D'ailleurs il n'ira pas à Poudlard cette année, Durmstrang va avoir un nouvel élève… La vérité ? Ses parents ne veulent pas qu'il reste en Angleterre car disons qu'à Poudlard les mauvaises fréquentations ne se lassent plus d'être.

Je devais y aller, maintenant.

Le lieu des combats, le rejoindre. Se battre pour remporter des duels, faire des combats… Les seules choses auxquelles je pensais tout en courant à la hâte, dans l'ombre des trottoirs de béton, étaient claires… J'inspirais et expirais en regardant ma montre et vis qu'il était tôt, très tôt dans la mâtinée. D'ailleurs, le temps semblait s'être calmé de lui-même tout à coup : plus de pluie, plus de froid. Une pensé me vînt : mais bien sûr, le temps était liée aux Détraqueurs ! Père m'en avait bien parlé, certains étaient déjà sous ses ordres. Les maisons défilaient, pas de corps, pas de cadavres, heureusement, heureusement… J'appréhendais mais me mis à courir avec plus de vitesse dans le noir, la grande place était mon but, le seul but du moment. Mais toujours en train de courir, je heurtais ou plutôt je me fis heurter par quelque chose.

Ce fut brutale, ce fut idiot, mais je vacillais déjà. En tombant, je me fis violence pour ouvrir les yeux mais je ne voyais rien, personne.

J'avais la détestable impression d'être passée sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes ; je me redressais en position assise avec une respiration courte et saccadée, baguette fendant l'air au risque de devoir attaquer. Je scrutais les environs, mais rien, pas une âme qui vive.

« Hey mais… ! lança une voix masculine surprise. »

Qui était-ce ? Surement pas un Mangemort mais qui ?

« Qui est là ? lançais-je en pointant ma baguette devant moi. »

Un silence, voilà ce qui me répondit.

« Bordel, c'est qui ? grognais-je d'une voix sourde, toujours à terre.

- Callista ? s'exclama de nouveau la voix, maintenant tout prés de moi.

- James ! m'exclamais-je en reconnaissant le timbre de sa voix. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, espèce d'imbécile ! Oh, c'est idiot… _lumos_ ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, espèce de crétin ? Mais explique, j'attends ! »

Je dirigeais le faisceau de lumière apparut au bout de ma baguette sur sa tête au regard étrange. Il eut un petit rire sarcastique et je le contemplais pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas ensorcelé à coup de sortilèges interdits. En face, j'avais un jeune homme, aux cheveux noir ébouriffés - très ébouriffés même. Son regard chocolat et tinté de gravité ne lâcha toutefois pas mes yeux. Son esprit était - pour le peu que j'essayais d'en voir par respect pour lui - non contrôlé.

« J'habite aussi Godric's Hollow, ma chère. Difficile de l'oublier avec un voisin tel que moi, hein ? minauda-t-il. Mais l'heure est grave, vois-tu.

- Non c'est vrai ? J'avais sans-doute oublié ! Non mais, James, tu m'as carrément étalé par terre en plus de m'avoir…

- Foutu la trouille de ta vie ? ricana-t-il comme le stupide idiot qu'il était. Allons, allons, tu sais bien que je ne te voulais aucun mal. Mais, huum… désolé, mais où t'allais comme ça, Vipère ?

- Je croyais que la vie de tout élèves de Serpentard t'importait guère.

- Toi c'est pas vraiment pareil : t'es peut-être aussi fêlée que tes copains Serpentard, ça n'empêche pas que j'ai encore de l'estime pour toi, on a était très amis si je me souviens bien, mais omettons ta fuite loin de moi, tu veux.

- Ok, ferme là.

- Tu sais bien que je t'aime. Allez dis-moi ou tu comptais aller, Vipère.

- Merde mais t'es pas au courant qu'il y a des Mangemorts qui rodent dans le coin ? »

J'avais craché ma haine, ma frustration. Lui, il rigola, le con.

« Pas besoin de passer tes nerfs à vifs sur moi, tu sais… Tu n'as rien j'espère ? finit-il par me demander en m'aidant à me relever, me fixant de ses yeux couleur noisette. »

Je pris la mouche :

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse, Potter ? Oh ! Non, non… ne me dis pas que… tu crois que je vais _aider _les Mangemorts ?! »

Un brin ironique, un brin atterrée de mes idioties, j'écoutais sa loyale répartie.

« Arrête de dire des conneries, Callista. J'en sais suffisamment sur toi et tes vices pour te pourrir la vie et dans tout ça rien ne me dit que tu te voues à devenir une fidèle partisante de Voldemort, tu le sais très bien alors ta gueule !

- Ta gueule toi-même ! Et inutile de me rappeler ces faits chaque fois que tu me croise.

- Je m'en fous. Hey mais… au Chemin de Traverse hier !

- Quoi au Chemin de Traverse ?

- T'aurais pus m'attendre quand je t'ai appelé avec Sirius ! répond-t-il en souriant.

- Pour supporter les railleries de Sirius et les tiennes combinées ? Non merci !

- Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis maintenant, hein ? De toute manière, Sirius adore vos conversations. Mais dis-moi, Vipère…

- C'est fou cette habitude que tu prends ! _Je-ne-suis-pas-une-vipère_, compris ? C'est une habitude décadente ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu es autant détraqué que moi, James. Pas étonnant qu'enfant nous nous bâtions…

- Bon, tu vas bien la fermer, oui ?! »

Il me serra étroitement la main mais la relâcha aussitôt qu'il eut vit que son geste me faisait mal ; je le remerciais d'un regard, il avait totalement raison, et ce sur toute la ligne. Parce qu'il fallait que je me la boucle. Et vite.

« Désolée, c'est la panique. Je veux aller me battre, laisse-moi passer. »

Je le contournais en avançant a pas mesurée, il marcha à mes côtés.

« Attends, attends ! Tu ne crois sérieusement pas que je vais te laisser y aller toute seule ! T'es complètement fêlée ce soir, Callista ! Non mais je rêve quoi ! »

Je lui lançais des éclairs de mes yeux, rabaissant ma capuche sur ma tête.

« Oh, fiches-moi la paix tu veux ? Moi au moins je ne reviens pas ivre et en mauvaise état comme toi et Sirius le faites en pleine nuit ! Alors occupe-toi de tes propres affaires ! Pour ma part, je ne veux pas d'un James Potter protecteur, compris ? Je croyais te l'avoir fais comprendre il y a longtemps, alors arrête d'accord, _arrête _! »

Il me lança un regard furibond, en colère.

« Toi aussi tu commences à m'agacer, donc dis-moi tout de suite, tu n'aurais pas vu Sirius dans les parages ? On a étés séparer par… euh et bien…

- Par quoi, James ? Par quoi ?! Tu me gâches mon temps et j'ai comme l'impression que tu le fais exprès ! »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et là, son agacement face à ma répartie fut vite oublié face à sa revanche prochaine, je le voyais, je le connaissais…

« Par des inconvénients de premier ordre, tu vois.

- Quoi une greluche de Sirius, ou l'une des tiennes pleurait à chaude larmes dans l'un de vos lits ? ricanais-je en face de lui.

- Jalouse ?

- C'est donc ça ? feignais-je de m'apitoyer. Tu l'as mise en sûreté la pauvre innocente, au moins ?

- Je plaisantais et tu le sais. »

Il regardait de tout côtés, oui il me retardait de son bon vouloir, chose qui arrivait souvent. Mais là, ça n'allait pas, ça ne fonctionnerait pas comme ça, pas aujourd'hui, pas cette nuit…

« Sérieusement qui voudrait de toi ? Un dérangé. Et qui voudrait de Sirius Black ? Un fou furieux.

- Toutes les filles de Poudlard à ce que je sais, me nargua-t-il, narquois.

- Des idiotes, constatais-je. Et cesse de te donner cet air narquois, il ne te va pas, James. »

Il garda le silence, souriant soucieusement dans la nuit, continuant à marcher doucement, lentement. Et regardant tout autour de nous, tout le temps…

Je soupirais :

« Des créatures venant des espèces les plus répugnantes qu'on puisse compter sur cette terre sont venues ici, alors dis-moi, dis-moi la raison de votre séparation, on a pas vraiment de temps à perdre à converser ce soir… allez parle.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais te le dire ! Donc, des contraintes humaines et assez belliqueuses nous on empêcher de rester au même endroit… »

Je m'arrêtais net, ils avaient quoi ? Avant moi-même ? Non… ! J'étais puérile, mais -

« Tu as combattu, tu as… avec des Mangemorts, des vrais, avant moi ! m'étouffais-je, en me stoppant net. Dis-moi que c'est une blague, James ! Dis-le-moi tout de suite, merde !

- Allez arrête, t'inquiète pas, il en reste suffisamment pour toi ! roucoula-t-il comme si j'étais une gosse. Bon alors, et pour Sirius ?

- Sirius ? Non je ne l'ai pas croisé, dis-je en fulminant. Mais _ton _Sirius, va savoir s'il n'est pas allez au combat avant toi aussi. On le connait assez bien pour savoir que c'est une tête brulé ! »

Soudain derrière nous, un grondement qui enflait rapidement se fit entendre. On pivota sur nos talons et notre première vision fut… Sirius Black.

Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, qua -

« Crétin de Black ! Putain de merde ! L'idiot… je vais le tuer de mes propres mains ! »

Ce n'était même pas moi, c'était l'autre malade qui insultait son supposé meilleur ami. Donc, aperçu : Sirius Black en train de courir vers nous à toute jambe le long du milieu de la rue, parce que des flammes d'une taille anormale le poursuivaient inlassablement et léchaient tout sur leurs passages.

« Ce n'est… écoute, ce n'est pas un feu normal, je me trompe ? lançais-je, complètement abasourdie. »

Il ne répondit pas, on ne bougeait pas ; James finit cependant par tenter un truc lorsque Black arriva proche de nous… trop prés à mon goût… James leva sa baguette :

« _AGUAMENTI_ ! hurla donc un James acharné. »

Mais le jet d'eau qui jaillit de sa baguette s'évapora dans l'air ; je poussais un profond soupir dérisoire alors que je sentais la tête me tourner.

« Foutu, on est foutu… à cause de ce con de clebs puant, putain ! murmurait Potter avec frénésie. »

Je ne pris pas compte du témoignage bizarre et choqué de James qui haletait, perdant de sa superbe. Ma main s'agrippa naturellement à la sienne et je reculais doucement en l'empoignant avec moi.

« CALLISTA, JAMES COUREEEEEEEEEEZ ! DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! MERDE ! JAMES COURS ! »

Sirius semblait m'avoir reconnu après le regard dégouté que je lui avais jeté : je ressentais une telle colère à son encontre que je n'avais pas pu retenir mon regard. Pire, j'avais presque envie de le tuer sur place à cause de ce qu'il nous avez emmené…

Ses cheveux bruns tombant sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte, il semblait vraiment essoufflé. Nul doute que ce stupide Sirius courait depuis un bon petit moment. Il portait, tout comme James, un simple jean et une chemise - chemise qui était déchiré à l'avant bras gauche, comme brûlée… Ainsi donc, il avait été seul face aux deux Carrow. Ouais, Amycus et Alecto Carrow pour être plus précise. Un nom commun familial, pas de mariage mais seulement un lien du sang. Simplement des frères et sœurs, des pauvres sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui échappaient encore à Alastor Maugrey et à mon père depuis quelque temps… Mais ce feu pour l'amour du ciel, ce feu, c'était l'un de _leurs _tours !

« On ne peut l'éteindre…, marmonnais-je pour moi en courant. »

Il n'y a qu'eux qui font des trucs pareils et ça s'est déjà vu en plus minime dans un quartier de moldus… je me rappelais… père me l'avait déjà dit et ils excellent dans l'art que leur enseigne leur Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je les avais vu à Poudlard, je les connaissais de réputation…

« On est dans la merde…, lâcha James, toujours à mes côtés, laissant sa phrase traîner dans nos têtes.

- BLACK, TU N'ES QU'UN PAUVRE IDIOT ! PAUVRE CON VA ! m'époumonais-je alors soudainement d'une voix furieuse.

- TU CROIS QUE JE L'AI FAIS EXPRES ? TU CROIS QUE JE L'AI FAIS EXPRES ? hurlait Sirius en réponse.

- JE NE SAIS QU'UNE SEULE CHOSE, BLACK ! SI ON MEURT À CAUSE DE TOI, JE TE TUERAIS, BLACK ! rugit ma voix assourdie par la fumée. »

Passant devant moi, Sirius me prit la main ainsi que le bras de James, et il déclara, en nous entraînant dans une course effrénée, des paroles dénuées d'espoir :

« On a un problème, un gros problème…

- Ce n'est pas un problème, Sirius, déclarais-je en abandonnant le Black, c'est la véritable merde ! Et on va mourir tout les trois ensemble, on va mourir, me lamentais-je. »

James qui, lui, n'avait pas prononcé sa rancœur en face de Sirius la fit très vite connaître à l'intéressé :

« Patmol ! Sale chien ! Si je meurs ne m'adresse même plus la parole ! Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je n'aurais jamais, _jamais _dû te laisser à ton propre sort… »

En effet, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je pus voir le feu arriver vers nous. Énorme, il était énorme et il semblait même vivant ! Alors c'était ça que d'en voir un en vrai ? Merlin, mon père m'avait déjà parlé de ce genre de magie, pas de celle que l'on nous apprend à Poudlard, pas de celle qui nécessite de simples incantations et procédés d'ensorcellement mais de la Magie Noire. Incontrôlable et insatiable, vivante, elle se moue, se déplace, ce nourrit à sa propre manière. Et ça, c'était le sortilège du Feudeymon, j'en étais certaine. Et un vraisemblablement bien manié vu sa taille… Ce sortilège a la particularité de faire apparaître des flammes qui détruisent et se nourrissent de tout ce qu'il y a sur leur passage… C'est un sortilège qui, appliqué, est capable de ressentir la plus infime des créatures vivantes pour la chasser.

« Non, Callista, m'avait expliqué mon père, le Feudeymon est intelligent : il cherche à capturer ses proies, il les traque. Il sait se transformer à mauvais escient. Les sortilèges de gèles flemmes ne font aucun effet contre lui, seul le détenteur de la baguette qui a utilisé et exécuté le sortilège peut s'en débarrasser aisément… »

C'était sa version.

Quatre heures du matin - rue paumée, année 1977 : je n'aurais jamais dû me permettre de discuter avec James Potter. Et puis, les paroles de père me firent chanceler au bout d'un court moment. Sirius se chargea de me tenir debout tout en m'entraînant à poursuivre notre course bien vaine. Ouais, bien vaine. C'était la parfaite phrase décliné, car tout n'était que frivolité, c'était une course que nous allions peut-être mener sans but. J'étais stérile de tout espoir, je voyais tout de mes yeux dérisoires et inefficaces.

Alors, comment s'en sortir ?

--

**Des impressions les gens ? Tous commentaires sont les bienvenus ! Je vous assure.**


	3. Attaque à Godric's Hollow, II

_**C**_**oucou,**

Déjà, un merci pour les reviews ! Et désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre, je me suis retrouvée sans internet pendant un petit temps (c'était atroce), bref, je passe.

Sinon, j'encouragerais bien ceux qui m'ont mis en story alert (vous savez, pour recevoir un message du site à la publication d'un nouveau chapitre) à se montrer, ça me ferait très plaisir ! Et si il y a des anonymes, vous êtes aussi conviés (mais laissez vos adresses mails ou autre pour que je puisse vous répondre svp).

Enfin, autre chose : ce chapitre (qui est la deuxième partie du chapitre 1) est plus court mais je ne voulais pas le surcharger, je le trouve bien comme il est,

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Briséis Black**

* * *

**Chapitre 2** **: Attaque à Godric's Hollow, II**

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, nom d'un chien ! essayais-je de dire, mais les sons qui sortirent de ma bouche ressemblaient plutôt à des sifflements de serpent.

- Bordel de merde ! lança James d'une voix éraillée. »

Non mais, _sérieusement_ ? Allions-nous mourir tout les trois de cette façon ?

La vérité c'est que j'avais peur. Et les deux autres semblaient être tout aussi paniqués que moi. Sirius cria même, la voix hors d'haleine :

« Plus vite, plus vite ! »

Étant habituée à voir les choses de moi-même, j'inspirais une énième fois l'air frappé de fumée et observais les flammes de derrière. Notre traqueur. En effet, la vue de derrière aurait fait agrandir les yeux de terreur de n'importe qui, et surtout les nôtres, en l'occurrence. James accéléra avec prévenance l'allure, m'entraînant fraternellement dans son sillage ; le feu s'était semble-t-il métamorphoser, transformer en une gigantesque horde de bêtes les unes plus féroces que les autres. Serpents, dragons et chimères enflammés se dressaient sur l'allée, entre les deux trottoirs de béton. Autant dire que toutes les assurances, les certitudes, les convictions d'espoirs n'étaient plus permises ; cette vue me doucha de froideur alors que les vapeurs de chaleurs étaient pourtant bien présentes.

« C'est un cauchemar ! braillais-je, complètement désespérée.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE TRUC ? »

Hurlement déchirant la tempête ardente de derrière, signé James Potter, bien évidement ! Qui d'autre pourrait crier alors que des _Mangemorts_ étaient peut-être à l'affût, et de tout, croyons-le bien, cette nuit ?

« Tais-toi ! dis-je assez sèchement, toujours en courant. Tu souhaites que les Mangemorts nous repèrent si facilement ? Déjà que Sirius nous a apporté un présent assez suffisant pour leurs tâches ! »

J'appuyais ma parole par un regard assassin et épuisé à l'intéressé.

« Quand est-ce que t'arrêteras tes conneries putain ?! Tu crois que je l'ai fais exprès juste pour que _Callista Carter_ s'énerve ? »

Il appuya férocement sur mon nom, en courant toujours. J'allais pour répliquer quelque chose de mordant quand il continuant, me prenant de court :

« Comme si j'avais prémédité ce qu'_elle_ allait faire ! articula l'intéressé, furieux après moi.

- Elle ? répétais-je en lui jetant un bref coup d'œil. C'est qui « elle » ? »

La compréhension vint toute seule. La colère incessante que dégageait ce feu me fit également comprendre. J'ouvris de grands yeux ahuris, regardant devant moi, regardant le feu de derrière, regardant Sirius et regardant James qui me pressait de courir, puis je... et je riais jaune pour finir par plisser des yeux et débiter à toute vitesse en direction de Sirius qui m'observait depuis que je réfléchissais (il devait d'ailleurs me prendre pour une folle psychopathe de Serpentard après mon rire de compréhension et de haine) :

« _Alecto Carrow est ici ? _

- QUI ? brailla James.

- Oh, la ferme James ! _Alecto Carrow_ ! vociférais-je entre mes dents. Ton père ne te parle donc pas de ce qui se passe à son travail ?! Le mien et Alastor Maugrey sont chargés de la coincer depuis une semaine ! Une belle idiote de Serpentard au sang-pur, tu dois bien te souvenir d'elle et son frère ! À Poudlard, elle passait son temps à dénigrer les enfants sorciers nés de parents moldus et les traîtres à leur sang. Elle a quitté l'école quand nous étions en troisième année. Et c'est elle qui a mit en œuvre ce sort contre Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment tu peux -

- Elle et son frère, halet;ais-je péniblement en posant une main sur le bras de Sirius pour le faire taire, ils sont recherchés, elle a lancé ce sort lorsque mon père a failli l'attraper sur les côtes albanaises…

- Amycus Carrow, c'est son frère, non ? grinça James.

- Et c'est aussi un Mangemort, annonçais-je d'une voix sans appel. »

x X x

« Répète le nom du sort. »

La voix de James me fila aux oreilles en un bourdonnement peu audible, très peu audible.

« S'il-te-plaît. »

Le sang me montait à la tête, je n'étais pas habitué à courir de tels distances avec une telle rapidité, et là, être debout, en repos me fatiguais, me donnais un vertige accablant et mon rythme cardiaque ne pouvait baisser sans que je puisse marcher un peu (or pour le moment, il était _exclu_ d'être à découvert). De plus, la même respiration saccadée de Sirius dans mon cou ne m'exaspérait pas du tout, ce que je trouvais accablant dans une telle situation.

« Un feudeymon et comme je l'ai déjà dis, c'est un feu ensorcelé qui a pour seul but de capturer ses proies.

- Et comment tu connais le nom de ce sort ? C'est de…

- De la magie noire, ouais, un feu antique si tu préfère, grinçais-je en voyant son regard s'attarder sur mon visage et sur la façon dont j'avais prononcé le mot magie noire. Mais dis bien merci à Sirius. Oui ! Remercie-le de ce super cadeau ! »

Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit. Je savais que Sirius avait faillit y rester avec cette sale garce d'Alecto Carrow (juste pour ça j'avais envie de l'avoir sous la main et de pouvoir la faire suffoquer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive) et je savais aussi que je me détournais de l'attention de James en parlant sèchement de lui ; je savais tout ça mais ça ne m'avait nullement empêcher de le blâmer.

De derrière, alors qu'il était appuyé d'une main contre le mur froid et que sa respiration s'échouait dans mon cou, je le sentis se reculer un peu et se raidir. Le silence revint, personne ne commenta.

Seulement, quand James s'avança légèrement en éclaireur vers la sortie de la petite ruelle, seul, j'entendis Sirius soupirer lourdement et se rapprocher de moi par derrière.

« Tu vas arrêter quand avec tes reproches ? se plaignit-il, à mon oreille. »

Je ne bougeais pas, garder les yeux fixé sur la silhouette de James qui avançait.

« Retourne toi. »

Je me retournais, consentant à lâcher des yeux James, j'espérais qu'il n'aille pas trop en avant.

Et voilà, je fus face à Sirius, retournée, comme il me l'avait demandé d'une voix qui m'avait fait plier, une voix douce et triste. Pourquoi ? Maintenant je voudrais savoir _pourquoi_ son torse – en plus je n'avais même pas encore redressé la tête pour me heurter à ses yeux gris - me faisait battre le cœur à la chamade ! Avant c'était mon ami, peut-être un béguin d'enfance que nous refoulions tout deux pour garder cette amitié qui nous unissait, et puis, nous n'étions que des enfants, et puis je ne… je n'étais pas vraiment comme ça, enfant, plus du genre à me bagarrer avec Sirius pour ensuite se railler, se chamailler, se parler, rire, mais… stop.

J'osais lever les yeux vers lui.

Il y a toujours eu une véritable concurrence entre la maison Gryffondor et la maison Serpentard. Une haine sans limite et sans nom, dût souvent aux préjugés acerbes de certains ; certes, j'ai été un temps son amie, mais c'était avant que je ne vire à Serpentard. Je fais abstraction de ce qu'il veut dire, je tourne la tête, je cherche James des yeux. Où est cet imbécile ?!

« Tu veux m'ignorer donc. Tu me diras, ça ne sera pas la première fois. »

Je tourne la tête par-dessus mon épaule, en ayant l'intention de lui répondre. Mais, ce crétin de Sirius avait fait le mouvement contraire, je faillis donc entrer en collision avec ses lèvres, un mouvement de recule pressé suffit à me séparer du frôlement doucereux de son haleine chaude et surtout, surtout de ses levres qui avaient frolés les miennes un dixieme de seconde !

Je rougissais dans la pénombre de la rue et James réapparut à ce moment là. Je repris aussitôt contenance en toussant, comme Sirius le faisait en se passant une main dans les cheveux, à la faible lueur de la lune.

« On va finir par croiser le feu sur notre chemin, dit James.

- Je… »

Splendide, Callista ! Vraiment ! Montre bien à Sirius comment il réussit à te troubler !

« On ne peut plus rester ici, lançais-je finalement, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir… et j'ai un plan. »

Je commençais à m'expliquer sans plus tarder.

x X x

Je me mis à courir de plus belle, avec plus de vitalité, plus d'empressement. J'arrivais donc rapidement chez-moi, au manoir qui se portait comme un charme, comme d'habitude (heureusement que les maisons sorcières n'avaient pas prient feu grâce à leur sortilèges de protection). Je passais une main sur le grand portail noir pour me faire tenir debout et le lâcher alors qu'il s'ouvrait avec un fracas énorme dû à mon « a_lohomora_ » dont je n'avais pas ménagé la puissance. Avec de grandes enjambées pressés, je me dirigeais vers le grand garage et ouvris la grande porte coulissante avec un empressement limite hystérique.

Pénétrant à l'intérieur, j'eus une vague hésitation : laquelle des deux prendrais-je ? Le temps me manquait à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, je n'avais pas le temps de cogiter de cette façon. Mais je n'y avais pas pensée… car il y avait deux voitures, donc deux choix. Eh bien, la lamborghini noir ou la porsche rouge écarlate ? Après tout, j'avais pensée de suite à la première, elle était plus rapide quand Landon l'avait essayait en venant la semaine dernière, non ? Alors voilà, mon choix fut fait.

Murmurant un « a_ccio_ » les clefs arrivèrent dans la paume de ma main tendue, celle qui avait une écorchure pleine de sang séché. Je rentrais agilement dans l'auto, en tremblant quelque peu d'appréhension. Le moteur gronda légèrement, j'eus un petit sursaut de frayeur. Je fis une marche arrière sans accroche, j'eus un soupir fière de moi et d'un mouvement de baguette j'ouvris l'énorme portail noir et la voiture déboula férocement en marche arrière dans l'allée.

Il me fallait rouler face au feu pour pouvoir retrouver James et Sirius, et non pas derrière lui. J'accélérais donc trop vite, provoquant une embardée inimaginable - et putain cette voiture, Landon avait dû la trafiquer ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ces vitesses qu'elle prenait tout d'un coup ? Et ce ronronnement permanent ?

De ce fait, je pensais donc à mon cousin. Il était en France normalement, chez le père des nôtres en l'occurrence. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Savait-il que les ténèbres entouraient Godric's Hollow cette nuit ? J'esperais qu'il aille bien et regrettais sa présence à mes côtés.

Les rues et les pâtés de maisons défilèrent, et une fois encore, je remerciais intérieurement Landon de m'avoir appris de force comment conduire ces engins moldus, plutôt bien pratiques en plus.

x X x

Là, je me trouvais prés de la grande place du village, et je devais retrouver les deux autres acolytes. Mais le feu avait disparu ! Impensable mais véridique et je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement de leur sort. L'habitacle obscure ne me parut pas très rassurant alors que je ployais la tête en avant pour pouvoir regarder ici et là, et là, tout à coup, mes phares éclairèrent une scène au milieu d'une route, parce qu'ils étaient là. Ici. Et en mauvaise compagnie. Deux Mangemorts. Moi qui avais commencé à ressentir une inquiétude maladive, je pouvais la rabattre au placard : ils avaient l'air d'être dans leurs éléments, ils se débrouillaient bien dans leurs combats. Ils étaient très agiles : je vis même deux corps aux visages masqués gisant à terre alors que je de roulais maintenant à grande vitesse.

Ils étaient doués, indéniablement.

Mais, moi, je roulais trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. C'est pourquoi le véhicule moldu manqua de renverser les deux Mangemorts trapus, vêtus tout deux de capes noires et de masques qui me donnèrent quelques sueurs froides. C'était la première fois, que j'en voyais habillé comme ce qu'il était. Je roulais toujours et ils durent sauter sur le trottoir pour éviter le par choc aux phares lumineux. J'ouvris la fenêtre côté conducteur et lançais à voix haute, baguette parée :

« _Everte Statim_ ! »

Il furent tout deux projeté dans les airs, loin de nous, par un jet puissant sorti de ma baguette.

« Ah ! Ça n'aurait pas était une grande perte messieurs ! »

Par contre, j'évitais d'un brusque coup de volant mes deux camarades, avant de stopper le véhicule dérapant à moins de quelques centimètres d'eux. Je me sentais joyeuse. J'ouvris la portière côté passager en tendant le bras tandis que je voyais les deux Mangemorts dans leurs capes commencer à se ressaisir (immanquablement, mon sortilège ne les avaient que simplement abrutis). Mais autant garder les gros sortilèges pour d'autres adversaires. Hum, ouais !

« Montez ! Vite ! lançais-je d'une voix pressée. »

Je les distinguais très bien, maintenant ; deux formes humaines, deux jeunes hommes aux regards triomphants mais quelque peu affolés. La vitre tintée de la lamborghini se referma automatiquement lorsque j'appuyais sur le petit bouton adéquat à la manœuvre. Ma voix m'avait fait reconnaître par eux deux, sans doute, car ils entrèrent prestement, sans outres formes de précaution. Il y eu un claquement de portière sonore, puis un :

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis content de te voir ! »

Suivit d'un :

« Hé ! Je t'avais bien dis que c'était une fille qui conduisait, Cornedrue !

- _Cornedrue_ ? relevais-je comme je le faisais toujours sarcastiquement quand je les entendait se surnommer bizarrement. »

Il y eu un crissement de pneus, je faisais demi-tour, en accélérant trop vite, sans même regarder dans le rétroviseur, provoquant une nouvelle embardée qui obligea les deux Mangemorts restant à s'écarter prestement, et nous filâmes à toute allure en direction d'une autre rue.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au feu magique, au juste ? questionnais-je, tout en ne quittant pas le pare-brise des yeux. »

Sirius et James. James et Sirius. Ils n'étaient pas très attentifs depuis que je les avais retrouvé. Sans doute la vitesse de la voiture leur mettait de la poudre aux yeux…

« On a malheureusement croisé la route des deux Mangemorts que tu as vu, mais bon, l'un d'eux a eut le mérite de nous avoir débarrassé du feu, persifla lentement Sirius.

- Il y avait donc Alecto.

- C'est ce que j'allais en déduire, tu sais. »

Je notais qu'ils m'observaient toujours très attentivement ; eux et leurs yeux scrutateurs, méthodiques. Ça me gênait assez, surtout maintenant que je voyais qu'ils étaient en train de s'habituer à mon humeur normal avec eux. Quant au cas de Sirius, si je le mettais à part, je n'en aurais pas fini de chercher ce qui clochait…

« Bien, repris-je, un peu plus joyeuse, on va se battre ? Et, euh…, hésitais-je face à leur silence, vous en êtes oui ou non ?

- Évidemment, nous comptions nous y rendre avant d'être séparé par la foule ! dit James.

- Je te crois. Et toi, tu es d'accord ? demandais-je laconiquement en secouant l'épaule la plus proche de moi, celle de Sirius. »

Je sentais à nouveau son regard brûlant sur moi, pour me déplaire, évidement.

« Bien sûr. »

_Bien sûr_ quoi.

x X x

La pluie battait comme jamais, les gouttelettes gelées se fracassaient contre mon visage, ma baguette était quant à elle dans ma main. Trop occupé à éviter les sorts qui fusaient dans ma direction, je ne vis que vaguement Sirius se joindre à moi au moment où je cherchais James des yeux. Je ne le trouvais pas, et je ne me surpris pas tant que ça à prier une seconde pour qu'il aille bien, avant de me remettre à l'attaque, aux côtés de Sirius.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard : je suis euphorique et mon regard appartient à celui d'une démente. Les doses d'adrénaline qui pulsent dans mon cerveau à cet instant précis sont totalement indescriptibles. Un autre Mangemort brandit sa baguette dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre ce qu'il pense jeter comme sort, car déjà je le désarme. J'ai recommencé à joué au Legimens. Je hurle de rire, d'un rire un peu dément, et utilisant un sortilège de blocage j'envoie mon adversaire valser un peu plus loin, contre la fontaine de la place. Je voudrais bien souffler, reprendre ma respiration, mais c'est impossible : déjà un autre Mangemort m'atteint presque.

Haletante, je suis cette fois-ci cachée derrière le tronc d'un arbre dénudé. Baguette en main, je sais que mon ennemi est de l'autre côté, et qu'il ne me ratera pas si je fais un mauvais geste. Je me retourne d'un coup, et vois mon adversaire, baguette toujours vers moi, tomber au sol. Quelques mètres derrière lui, Sirius m'adresse un sourire et s'éloigne en courant. Il est déjà à une dizaine de mètres lorsque je réalise ce qui vient de se passer. Je souris.

Dans la foulée des duels, j'essaye de ne pas _les_ perdre des yeux, et eux font de même. Je suis carrément au centre des batailles, je suis exposé et j'aime cette haine qui sort de mes sortilèges, j'aime à savoir que je ne suis pas frêle et peureuse face à des Mangemorts. J'adore me sentir utile dans un monde en plein écroulement.

Je regarde alors le ciel : la pluie bat toujours mon visage et sans outre forme de procès je frisonne. Là-haut, dans le ciel, des créatures parmi les plus répugnantes de toutes celles qui existent dans le monde magique. Des Détraqueurs. Je cligne des yeux, comme assommée ; et eux, enveloppés dans de grandes robes noires qui les masquent entièrement - à l'exception de leurs deux mains, qui ont l'air de chair morte et moisie - avancent en glissant dans la nuit. Je me rappelle alors… on ne peut pas détruire les Détraqueurs, mais on peut contrer leur nombre si on élimine les conditions qui leur permettent de se reproduire, à savoir le désespoir et la déchéance.

Je me mis à hurler, complètement paniquée :

« JAMES ? SIRIUS ? »

Je les cherche tout en effectuant le sortilège du bouclier autour de moi. La seule manière de neutraliser un Détraqueur est de créer un patronus, un sort protecteur particulièrement difficile à réaliser qui concentre les émotions positives sous la forme d'un animal éthéré. J'ai besoin que l'on me couvre pour pouvoir en lancer un à la hauteur de celui que j'ai l'habitude de créer quand je suis dans une pièce, seule. Un aperçu à la ronde me laisse savoir que Sirius n'est plus derrière moi, il a disparu de mon champ de vision ; mais très rapidement, j'aperçois James, je soupire de soulagement.

« James, le ciel ! Regarde-le ! »

Il obéit en profitant d'un manque d'attention de son adversaire pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit cité, et ses yeux chocolats se glacent d'épouvante. Je me rapproche en courant de lui. Des sortilèges sortent alors en masse agressive de ma baguette. Joueuse en voyant mon Mangemort par terre, je lance :

« Hé, James ! Tu veux voir le sort informulé que Rogue a utilisé sur ton visage durant votre confrontation après nos B.U.S.E. ? »

En simple question rhétorique, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, car c'est de la magie noire que je vais utiliser.

« _Sectumsempra_ ! »

Jouant de la baguette comme une chef avec cette moue vaniteuse qui ne fait qu'attiser la haine de mon adversaire, je lui rend la mobilité de ses jambes. Je me délecte de ma supériorité, et aperçois James qui m'observe m'occuper de son Mangemort avec incrédulité. En sortant de mes pensées, j'envoie un sortilège informulé sur l'homme qui tombe à genoux devant nous, il tente de se révéler, mais s'évanouît d'un simple coup de baguette, et j'éclate de rire en lui envoyant un sort qui le maintiendra en vie pour qu'on puisse le mener en prison, de ce rire enfantin qui ressemble plus à un son désarticulé plutôt qu'a un réel éclat de rire.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui maitrise parfaitement sa situation, et décide d'entraîner James dans mon sillage.

« Non mais dis-moi que j'hallucine ! explose-t-il enfin. C'est de la magie noire que tu as utilisé ?

- James, cesse de faire l'enfant, soupirais-je, parce qu'au final, c'est pas la véritable et profonde intention de celui qui jette le maléfice qui fait la différence ? »

J'avais froid et je commençais à être privée de pensées positives, telles que la joie, l'espoir ou le désir de vaincre, et pire, de vivre.

« Je n'ai jamais aimée ces trucs là ! maugréais-je tout bas, faisant référence aux Détraqueurs tout en parant un sort venant vers nous. James_… baisse-toi_ ! »

Je le débarrasse d'un coup de baguette d'un assaillant, bien que très expérimenté il ne pare pas le sortilège offensif qui fuse de ma baguette comme d'un fusil ; l'énergie du sortilège endommage sa belle petite cape de Mangemort que mon sort heurte en plus de l'effet magique à proprement parler qui l'envoie dans le décor de la nuit. Je montre du doigt l'artifice de ma peur toujours ancrée à James : les vils Détraqueurs sont de plus en plus nombreux.

« Je ne peux pas faire un patronus corporel sans qu'on me couvre en arrière ! »

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse mais un adversaire cria mon nom férocement :

« CARTER !

- Tiens, on m'appelle on dirait. »

Quittant James, je m'engageais dans un vrai combat. Et quel combat ! Il était bien trop égalitaire et _elle_ le remarqua assidûment et me fit grâce de ses questionnements acerbes :

« Je sais bien que la défense contre les forces du mal est une matière primordiale pour les élèves de Poudlard mais peu d'élèves appartiennent à la catégorie dans laquelle tu joues, ma chère !

- Tiens, _Alecto_… je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! gazouillais-je comme un bébé. Où est donc Bella ? Pas en service ce soir où bien tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville et tu t'occupes des gosses ? »

Un maléfice particulièrement difficile à créer passa si ras de sa tête qu'elle prit aussitôt une certaine garde à ma réponse :

« Tu parlais de la magie noire, c'était ça ? J'avoue, disciple, et comme tu le sais - je jurais entre temps en évitant un sort à l'aide d'un bouclier rouge écarlate - d'autres écoles ont la réputation d'enseigner la magie noire, et pas seulement au niveau de la défense contre les forces du mal, et… - je me decaler vivement vers la droite pour eviter un sort - j'ai disons eu recours à certains ouvrages de Durmstrang portant sur le sujet. »

Je voulais la provoquer pour qu'elle sorte un peu de ses habitudes et qu'elle éclate au moment propice.

« Allez, allez, retire moi cette capuche et ce masque de fer ! Tu te caches parce que t'es moche ? »

Je rigolais toute seule et évitais un sortilège violent en tombant au sol. Je lui en envoyais un en retour, un « _expelliarmus_ » alors que je me hâtais de me redresser.

« Tu parles trop, Carter !

- Et toi si peu ! Mais dis-moi, tu sembles également appartenir à cette catégorie, celle qui en connait beaucoup en magie noire ! Est-ce le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui t'as enseigné cet art subtile, très chère amie sang-pur ? »

Derrière le masque, les pupilles noires ancres semblaient possédées de folie.

« Tu prononces son nom à notre manière ? Serais-tu bientôt des nôtres, Callista Carter ? »

J'eus une moue de dégoût et elle comprit le message. Elle réitérât le combat en plus poussé, très vulgairement elle me lança maléfices sur maléfices. Je n'en connaissais pas certains, sûrement venant de l'enseignement du _maître suprême_.

Et finalement, c'est moi qui éclata :

« CARROW, TU ME COLLE A LA PEAU ! JAMES DÉPÊCHE-TOI UN PEU PUTAIN !

- James, comme James Potter ? roucoula Alecto. »

Évidement, alors que je jurais férocement, et que James combattait dos à moi son duelliste attitré, la folle d'en face recula de plus bel vers son camp imaginaire, ça s'annonçait donc si mal, pour nous ?

« Viens te battre ! criais-je. »

Mais j'abandonnais quand elle fut hors de portée.

« James ! Les Détraqueurs ! »

James comprit le message et m'aida à reculer le plus loin possible, derrière la plaque de marbre de la fontaine à moitié détruite… Nos deux ennemis étaient perdus face au sort de désillusion que venait de produire Sirius à l'autre bout de notre coin, je le remerciais vivement de la main.

« Prends ma main, on va le faire ensemble, ok ? Allez, allons-y… »

James fermait les yeux, levant sa baguette au ciel, sa main dans la mienne ; il était réputé pour être passé en cinquième année devant les examinateurs de défense contre les forces du mal avec son patronus corporel, autant dire que c'était un exploit pour son âge. Alors que je commençais à avoir froid, très froid, il me secoua fébrilement, impatient :

« Ressaisis-toi ! Ne flanche pas, j'ai besoin de toi Callista ! A trois… un, deux… »

Je recherchais des souvenirs heureux, je recherchais même à tenter d'abandonner la chose, le sentiment honteux d'abandon qui se rependait lascivement en moi, tel un philtre de poison titanesque, prodigieux. Le « trois » ne se fit même pas entendre que mes yeux se plissèrent d'inquiétude : je les voyais tous, là, à avancer dans la nuit noire, comme attendant une future proie qui se révélerait friande et généreuse en repas pour leurs sale bouches de serviteurs des enfers !

Des monstruosités de la magie, voilà ce qu'étaient ces… trucs ! Je repensais à la joie que j'avais, lorsque encore enfant, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés m'attendait sur le haut du mur de mon lieu d'habitat, je repensais à tout les après-midis passé en sa compagnie ; c'était des souvenirs pleins de promesses, très heureux. Je fis mon possible pour en degager un seul, le plus fort. Ma main serra celle glacée de James et la formule jaillit de ma baguette en même temps que la sienne, ensemble, liés comme à l'époque ancienne :

« _Spero Patronum _! »

James.

Il réussit le premier : un magnifique cerf argenté et lumineux sortit de sa baguette ; son maître lui ordonna de charger la première immondice dans les parages, il obéit, _la chose_ fut aisément repoussé.

Le sortilège de désillusion de Sirius était incroyablement puissant. Comment faisait-il pour le faire tenir avec tant de facilité ? La réponse avec Sirius était très simple, il excellait dans tout les domaines. Moi, ma baguette semblait vibrer de peur, mais, un filament sortit d'abord en premier, puis une forme animale ce dessina lentement alors que le cerf argenté commençait à charger un autre Détraqueur… La forme était là, face à moi… Je voulais m'avancer pour la toucher, sentir sa forme sous mes doigts frileux et glacés, mais James me rattrapa d'un coup de main agile, me disant de le commander à un ordre.

Reprenant mes esprits peu à peu je compris que mon comportement était très stupide : j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir mon patronus, seule. Et pourtant, James semblait attacher beaucoup d'importance quand à la forme de la créature divine - pour moi elle était parfaite dans sa posture.

C'était un chien, grand et majestueux, il ressemblait même à un sinistros, en plus rassurant. Non, il était la réplique même du chien dont j'avais eu peur en début d'attaque… Oui, la même réplique qu'auparavant, que celle que j'avais caressée et tenté de dompter à grands renfort de précaution. D'un mouvement de baguette violent, je l'envoyais courir dans les charger.

Il sautait, mordait, faisait fuir, tout comme le cerf de James, les Détraqueurs.

Au loin, je vis Sirius stopper net ses agissements de sorcellerie en voyant passer devant lui mon patronus. Son regard tourna, lentement, et croisa pourtant brutalement le mien. Je faillis me liquéfier sur place devant ce regard chargé de sentiments qu'il m'adressait.

Mais plus que que tout autre chose, je ne compris pas cet air ahuri qui se peignait sur son visage.

x X x

Je reprenais mes propres combats, retrouvant Alecto à l'extrémité de la fontaine. Des sorts vert, rouge et tant d'autres fusaient de partout ; c'était inimaginable comment il fallait sans cesse être sur ses gardes. Je ne trouvais pas mon père, c'était pourtant mon but premier car j'étais inquiète ; le père de James ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre deux lieux.

C'était la panique totale. Sirius était resté à ma droite, James à ma gauche. Très bons en duel, ils excellaient dans leurs combats ; rares n'étaient pas les fois où Sirius lançait des piques sauvages à l'ennemi d'en face, j'en riais parfois. Mes maléfices étaient quant à eux de plus en plus virulents, et à toujours prononcer mes sortilèges sans formulations, j'avais la même longueur d'avance que mes adversaires. Mon adversaire d'en face ? C'était toujours Alecto ; car au vu de son regard antipathique, de son maniement de baguette rigide et de sa posture contrôlée, je ne me trompais pas en affirmant qu'elle voulait ma peau.

Aprés tout, elle n'était pas sans ignorer que j'étais la fille de l'Auror qui la pourchassait avec Alastor Maugrey.

Un combat acharné s'en suivit alors… et je me rapellais que j'avais toujours hais cette sorte de bande hétéroclite dont elle faisait partie et qui ne cessait de perturber la vie tranquille du château (encore pire qu'elle ne l'était avec ma promotion de Serpentard).

« Avad… »

Le sort de la mort.

Je perçus avec une inquiétude maladive le murmure sadique de la personne le prononçant. Mes cheveux détachés volèrent devant ma figure pour ensuite rester pantelant contre ma nuque, alors que ma tête se tournait avec brutalité à droite, me provoquant de ce fait une douleur dans la colonne vertébrale - torticolis soudain ? Mais je n'en avais que faire, seul m'importait le sortilège à l'issue irrémédiablement fatale, immanquablement funeste.

La mort.

Un frisson désagréable me parcourut dans un premier temps l'échine, puis le corps en entier en voyant le potentiel destinataire.

« Sirius, soufflais-je, doucement paralysée. »

Lentement, une peur douceâtre prit possession de moi.

_Un coup bas_ ! Ce n'était même pas le Mangemort dont s'occupait Sirius qui avait prononcé cette formulation maléfique. Non, un autre, seul, en face. Lord Voldemort n'apprenait-il donc pas, en plus des sorts douteusement cruels, les règles de duels ancestraux des sorciers ? Sur le coup une seule chose me vint en tête, cette parole :

« Non, pas lui. »

L'issu qu'aurait cette formule me brulait les entrailles. Alors, l'adrénaline et cette douleur malfaisante me poussèrent à faire une chose, une chose que bon nombre de sorcières et sorciers expérimenté dans le domaine des duels ne se seraient surement pas permis de faire pour un simple inconnu ou collègue ; mais pour moi, c'était Sirius !

Je relâchais totalement et sans prés-à-vis la garde part rapport à mon ennemie, et mon sort de magie noire fusa à merveille :

« _Corpus Encestrium_ ! »

Le bras encore tendu, la formule funeste au bord des lèvres rosées, je le vis, Amycus Carrow, le frangin d'Alecto, qui tombait raide comme une planche, hurlant à la mort en se tenant le visage caché par son masque couleur de fer.

Ma natte défaite depuis longtemps, qui avait laissé place à ma chevelure longue et ondulée me coupa la vue lorsque je la tournais face à ma propre duelliste, sa sœur bien aimée. Je sus alors. Je sus les prochaines actions qui se dérouleraient autour de ma personne dés lors que je le vis, _lui_.

_Landon Carter_. Mon cousin que je croyais perdu à jamais dans l'absurdité que faisait naître chez lui le pouvoir.

Il m'adressait un franc sourire, malheureusement, ses traits angéliques ne restèrent pas très longtemps en place : très vite ils se tordirent en une grimace horrifiée, je sus alors que j'étais perdue. Je croisais un regard gris affolé. J'eus tout de même un sourire satisfait dans ma folie, comme un adieu lui étant spécifiquement adressé, à ce Sirius que j'avais préservé de la mort.

« _Endoloris _! cria la voix haut perchée d'Alecto. _Endoloris_ !»

Alecto. Je ne m'y attendais pas, véritablement pas ! Mais, elle jouait dans la grande cour maintenant. Elle remettait simplement et aisément à sa place, une fille, une folle, une inconsciente qui se mesurait à plus tarée qu'elle-même. Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Une seule seconde d'inattention, un simple coup d'œil jeter à ma droite, un seul maléfice de ma propre invention lancé à l'adversaire de Sirius Black, me valut ça, bon sang !

Le maléfice impardonnable.

Oui, l'un des trois en tout cas, et il avançait avec certitude pour s'entrechoquer à mon abdomen ; l'un de ceux qui peux nous valoir un bon séjour à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers… Je décidais de rester droite et fière face à lui qui avançait vers moi : je savais bien que c'était inévitable, je le pressentais avec une pointe de détachement paralytique. Il me frappa alors de plein fouet, fatalement, irrémédiablement, là ou je l'avais prévu. À l'abdomen.

_Putain_.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti de toute ma vie une telle douleur ! Pourtant, aucun cris ne sortit de ma bouche, je me l'interdisais au plus haut point, _haut plus haut point _! Elle était si intense, si dévorante, cette douleur physique et mentale… j'avais l'impression que mes os étaient en feu, que ma tête allait se fendre en deux, comme… comme si des lames transparentes transperçaient vulgairement de parts en parts le corps juvénile qui abritait mon âme. Mon âme était-elle sainte de tout préjudices douteux ? Non, je n'avais pas eus le temps de purger certaines sentences, certains détours fâcheux que j'avais économisé de réparer de moi-même !

Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, que tout cela finisse,qu'on m'achève ! Les Détraqueurs n'étaient que des amusements, des jouets avec lesquels ont s'amusaient un temps, mais que l'ont pouvait faire décamper avec un sortilège adéquat, ils n'étaient rien par rapport au sortilège _Doloris_, rien !

La magie noire a de très mauvais effets, je le savais déjà, mais là, je souhaitais que ça se finisse ! Que tout sombre dans les ténèbres les plus bas, mon rêve de l'instant. Le chemin de la mort ne me faisait même pas peur par rapport à cette saleté de douleur dévorante ; oui, pas de peur, aucunes appréhension, rien.

Seulement plus qu'une seule volonté : celle de mourir en paix, dans un long sommeil réparateur et paisible.

Le néant me plaisait.

L'état comateux et indolore qui était mien me poussa pourtant à regarder, à ouvrir un œil, puisque mes oreilles ne m'obéissaient pas, m'interdisaient d'entendre les appels incessants de Sirius, de James et de Landon - si je ne rêvais pas ? Une foule autour de moi, des sueurs froides dans les prunelles de James, des hantises bien présentes dans celles de Sirius : déjà du regret incomparable. Je ne pouvais le tolérer. Ils essayaient de se débarrasser de leurs ennemis, mais d'autres arrivaient.

Je ne voulais pas me plier, je ne voulais pas montrer de douleur, je serrais donc les dents, je resserrais donc les yeux. Et puis, mû par une impulsion de véracité je crachais même au sol, pour emmerder le vice d'Alecto.

Visiblement elle ne le prit pas bien : je tombais sur les genoux, ça craqua fortement.

Mes genoux connasse ! _Mes genoux_ ! criais-je dans ma tête.

J'étais muette de douleur, et j'espérais dans une certaine mesure que je ressentais bien les choses, que je ne gémissais pas sous la douleur, car aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je pouvais me contrôler. Chez moi, tout était dans le mental apparemment.

Puis soudain la douleur disparut… mon corps était inerte, j'étais incapable de me tenir debout, je tombais lentement mais sûrement au sol…

Mes genoux déjà cassés tremblèrent d'appréhension, mon dos ploya involontairement vers l'arrière et me fit vaciller sur le goudron mouillé de pluie, gelé des effets des Détraqueurs, l'une de mes jambes forma un angle inquiétant, je ne ressentais pas la douleur certes, j'eus juste une peur sourde. J'entendis alors, j'entendis vaguement une personne arriver sur le lieu où je me trouvais.

Des cheveux noirs ébènes étaient proches, si proches qu'ils me touchaient le visage tandis que la main de l'inconnu prenait mon pouls… Des halètements, des bouffées de respirations inquiètes me parvinrent aussi contre la joue. La personne pleurait-elle ma futur disparition ?

Non, Sirius, arrête ça, aurais-je voulu lui dire, _arrête de pleurer_.

Puis ce fut le noir complet, l'achèvement de ce souhait fatidique tant prié quelques secondes auparavant.

--

**Une review ? Des trucs à commenter ? Je sais, une fin sadique, mais c'est pour garder le suspens ! **


	4. Les routes fantômes

**Hello,**

Je remercie encore tout le monde (eh oui, c'est déjà fait dans mes réponses persos mais bon héhé) pour vos gentilles reviews que j'adore lire !

**Bien sûr, autre chose cette fois ci : **

Cher **imation **: alors, sympathique review, autant le dire comme cela, mais bon j'aurais aimée que la critique soit plus poussé et plus recherchée. Sinon, pour simple information si tu repasses par ici (et j'en suis certaine vu que tu voudras savoir ce qu'il en est de ta critique), je ne suis pas vexée par ta review, si tu veux t'acharner, vas-y.

Bon il est tard et je suis fatiguée, et quelqu'un (une gentille personne) attend ce chapitre avec impatience.

Bonne lecture tout de même !

**Briséis Black**

* * *

**Chapitre 3** **: Les routes fantômes**

Les routes fantômes.

Un lieu de démence.

Limbes, vide infini : aucun son - pas même mon hoquet de surprise - aucune lumière : du gris brumeux à perte de vue, sans frontière ni limite. Pas de froid pas de chaleur. Simplement… rien.

Au moment où je parvenais à cette conclusion, je pris conscience que j'étais déjà venue dans cette endroit. Landon, mon taré de cousin. Parce que, ce pauvre idiot s'était aventuré dans une antre qui nous est interdite, à nous, sorciers vivants. J'étais debout dans une brume clair, brillante, une brume telle que je n'en avais jamais connue. J'étais là, tout simplement, sur mes deux jambes, sur un support qui me semblait insolite mais qui devait être réel puisque j'étais là, debout, toujours. Mon corps ne semblait porter aucune blessure. Je passais mes doigts sur mon visage. Aucune entaille, aucune tâche de sang. Et le néant informe qui m'entourait me filait la frousse. Bordel.

Sirius et James. James et Sirius. Ils devaient être de l'autre côté. En bas ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus… Tout ce confondait dans ma tête. Et, bien que je savais que jamais je n'aurais pu me préparer à l'étrangeté de l'expérience, cette impossibilité me rendit anxieuse, malade de peur. Encore.

Par instinct et à cause de mon entraînement très stricte, chaque fibre de mon être me hurlait de regarder autour de moi et de ne pas bouger de cette place dans le vide. Certes, il n'y avait pas d'adversaire sur qui se concentrer. Mais pourtant, je percevais le danger. Les poings serrés, je pris une inspiration et tentais de me calmer. Relâchant mes muscles, je laissais pendre mes bras contre mes flancs. Aussi contraire à mes principes que ce fût, le seul moyen de conquérir cet endroit serait de ne rien faire. Ma seule défense était la passivité. Je devais trouver un moyen d'accepter l'absence de forme et de structure, le gris infini couleur d'orage, comparable aux yeux étincelants de Sirius, et d'admettre que ce gris était… ce qu'il était.

Les routes fantômes.

Dés que j'eus formulé cette pensée, je sentis une surface solide sous mes pieds, bien plus réelle que l'ancienne, que l'insolite surface brumeuse. Ma vision se précisa d'un coup, et j'entendis un étrange soufflement râleur.

« Je vois que tu te rappelle de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire en ce lieu maudit. »

Pivotant sur mes talons et clignant des yeux, je découvris Landon qui marchait vers moi, droit et nerveux, vêtu d'une tenu des plus normale : jean, sweet-shirt assorti et baguette à la main. Il me dévisagea avec inquiétude. Et les deux yeux bleus-gris de mon cousin me firent l'effet d'un roc dans la tempête. Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Callista. »

Il ne souriait pas, pas même de ce sourire que je voulais toujours lui faire bouffer. Son air de petit insolent n'était pas de mise, aussi.

« Cousine ? Tu es avec moi ? »

Je hochais maladroitement la tête, avec l'impression d'être une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

« Je suppose que oui, avançais-je, hésitante. À moins que tu n'es pas pu trouver le moyen de revenir ici et que tu ne sois que le pur produit de mon imagination. Oh, soufflais-je tout d'un coup, tu es mort, peut-être ? »

Landon se détendit un peu.

« Oh non, répondit-il d'un ton morne. Je suis en ce moment même à Godric's Hollow. Et toi tu es en train de faire ton choix. Le trépas ou la vie. »

Lui avait déjà arpenté les routes fantômes. Il était donc logique qu'il s'y adapte plus vite, ou plutôt que sa raison s'y adapte plus vite. Oui, Landon avait été le premier de nous deux… Le premier a pénétrer dans cette zone vide d'existence humaine. Quand il avait seize ans et demi, il avait fait une belle connerie en s'aventurant dans des phases de la magie noire encore inexpérimentées… J'étais seule, j'étais assommée, j'avais mes dix-sept ans, je ne pouvais l'amener à Ste-Mangouste, je ne pouvais quémander de l'aide à une autre personne (surtout pas la famille Carter), je ne pouvais que l'en sortir moi-même… Alors, après avoir pu reprendre mes esprits tandis qu'il gisait sur le sol de sa chambre avec toute sorte de livres et parchemins m'indiquant ce qu'il avait fait autour de lui, j'étais allée le chercher dans ce royaume pas très recommandable, par la pensée… et la magie noire. À son réveil, le visage de Landon était maculé de larmes de sang, versées pour je ne sais quel raison.

Et je me demandais ce qui allé se passer dans ce foutu trou, pour moi.

Tournant la tête de gauche à droite, je me raidis. Une aura de danger m'enveloppait, comme un brouillard d'été sur les bords du lac noir de Poudlard, caressant mes joues et touchant mon cœur. Soudain, Landon enleva sa main de mon épaule. L'absence du touché me glaça jusqu'à la moelle. Je frissonnais.

« Il y a quelque chose ici, avec toi, annonça-t-il. Quelque chose de maléfique. J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Je pense que c'est l'ombre de la mort, et… (il inclina la tête et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son sweet-shirt foncé) c'est assez inquiétant. »

Je ne bougeais pas, écoutant la suite :

« Quand elle a croisé ma route, j'ai eu envie de m'écarter du chemin et de m'endormir. De m'abandonner. Elle m'avait semblé assez paisible, cette mort. Mais du peu que je m'en rappelle, ta voix m'était parvenue, tu m'avait incité à revenir dans l'autre chemin. Grâce à ton aide, j'ai pu continuer à vivre. Mais écoutes-moi, pour toi elle est _dangereuse_, et tu dois avoir envie de la combattre. »

Lentement, je tournais la tête derrière moi, je commençais à ne plus rien distinguer. La panique s'emparait de mon être.

« Oui, _tu dois_ te convaincre de vouloir la combattre, souffla Landon en un chuchotis fraternel. Comme tu m'as poussé à la combattre il y a peu.

- Alors… puisque tu as pu trouver le moyen de venir ici, je suis dans le même cas que toi, il a quelque semaines ?

- Oui, répondit mon cousin, d'un ton neutre.

- Je ne suis pas morte ?

- Ah, s'exclama Landon, qui souriait largement à présent. Telle est la question, n'est-ce pas ? Dans l'ensemble, Callista, je crois que non. »

On se regarda un long moment. Landon semblait reprendre peu à peu son air grave.

« Non ? répétais-je.

- Non, confirma Landon.

- Mais, hésitais-je. Je crois que l'on m'a lancé un sortilège qui dépasse toute rationalité des lois de la magie… Je… c'est que je ne suis pas sûre, Landon.

- Non, tu as raison, grogna Landon. C'est d'ailleurs ce sortilège qui t'a donné un aller simple dans cet endroit.

- Explique-moi.

- Tu te trouve dans l'un des royaumes de la magie jusqu'alors inconnu, dont personne n'est censé en revenir vivant comme moi lors de mon expérience, ouais, personne n'est même censé en revenir. J'ai fais entorse à la tradition… Tu es une Carter, tu vas le faire toi aussi. »

Autour de moi, le gris se transforma en un éclair d'une blancheur aveuglante. La route se changea en poussière sous mes pieds. Je me couvris les yeux quand une lueur écarlate brûla mes rétines. Puis, je me souvins des larmes de Landon, et me demandais si cette lueur n'était pas mes propres larmes de sang. Ça devait bien l'être.

Lentement, j'entrouvris les paupières pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose. Devant moi se tenait une fille de mon âge, chaussée d'escarpins typiquement en cuir noir et semblant d'une époque lointaine et vêtue d'une robe blanche, nouée sur les épaules, dont le tissu était recouvert de sang séché. Elle avait la pâleur de la craie, des yeux presque noirs et des cheveux couleur d'acajou qui cascadaient dans son dos. Sa silhouette se découpait distinctement sur un fond noir. Si je tendais la main vers elle, me dis-je, je toucherais sa chair solide. Pourtant, la femme avait quelque chose d'étrange, de spectral et d'éthéré.

Quelque chose qui trahissait son appartenance à ce royaume.

« Qui êtes-vous ? L'interrogeais-je sans laisser transparaître ma nervosité dans mon ton. »

_Tu devrais me reconnaître, Callista Carter. Nous sommes de la même famille._

« Dans ce cas, tu dois faire partie de la branche éloigné des Carter, répliquais-je, parce que les femmes sont plutôt blondes de notre côté. De toute manière, je ne veux pas reconnaître qui que ce soit dans cet endroit. Tu n'es pas réelle. Tu n'es pas vivante. Je ne veux pas et je sais que j'en ai le droit. Je ne me laisserais pas berner. »

Je me raclais la gorge et demandais sérieusement :

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

_Mes cheveux étaient aussi blonds que les tiens auparavant, avant que je ne les colore. Quant à ta question, je ne peux répondre que partiellement à cela, Callista. Jadis, j'étais une sorcière, comme toi. _

Les lèvres de la fille remuèrent, mais on eût dit qu'une autre personne avait parlé en même temps.

« Je serais bien tenté de connaître ton nom, à toi qui te dis être de notre lignée. »

Jetant un coup d'œil désespéré à la ronde, j'aperçus Landon. Un espèce de soulagement provenant des tréfonds de mon cœur fit surface. Landon se tendit, prenant ma main, la serrant très fort. Je me mis à regarder la fille pour comprendre ce qui le troublait. Mais le visage distinct de l'espèce de prisonnière des lieux demeurait sans failles. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Landon, qui me le rendit.

« Tu es de notre lignée ? s'enquit abruptement mon cousin. »

_Oui._

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? répétais-je. »

Mon interlocutrice leva le menton tandis que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Mais la fille n'était pas triste ; à en juger par ses mâchoires contractées et la veine qui pulsait dans son cou, j'aurais juré qu'elle luttait contre la colère.

_J'ai été imprudente dans une période troublée par la guerre. Il y avait un garçon qui me plaisait… nous pensions que nous pourrions fuir loin de tout les problèmes que causait la guerre. Mais un traître nous a vendu à Gellert Grindelwald et à ses démons ; nous lutions contre lui, et j'allais devenir Auror._

La voix de cette improbable parente chuchota et ça fit écho.

_Mais une personne nous a trahie. Triste fin…_

« Grindelwald, répétais-je lentement.

- Tu remontes d'à peine une génération, dis-tu ? lança Landon, comme un sauvage. Alors comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons jamais eu d'échos sur toi ? Comment se fait-il que de tout l'arbre généalogique des Carter, tu n'y figures pas ? »

_Étant donné que mes parents étaient des fanatiques de magie noire et se croyaient supérieurs aux autres familles, que mon frère était pareil, je crois qu'il fut logique que je fus rayé de tout ce qui pouvait me rattacher à eux. _

Landon et moi, on se jeta un regard étrange. Le frère, se pourrait-il que ce soit notre grand-père… ? La fille le vit et sut qu'elle avait notre pleine attention.

_En effet, dit elle d'une voix veloutée qui semblait être coléreuse, Logan Carter était mon frère. Après ma mort, j'ai su qu'il avait eu deux fils, vos père respectifs… Duncan Carter - elle inclina respectueusement sa tête vers moi - devrait être mon neveu. Quant à Liam Carter, son frère cadet - elle lança un coup d'œil à Landon - il devrait être également mon neveu. Oui, votre grand-père, Logan Carter, était mon frère. L'aîné… mon insupportable ainé !_

Je notais qu'il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix quand elle parlait de mon grand-père paternel. Je ne la méprisais pas pour ce fait, je n'aimais pas le vieil homme qui regardait de haut tout ceux n'aillant pas le sang-pur, je n'aimais pas mon grand-père, à vrai dire, il me tolérait les rares fois ou il arrivait que je le croise par le passé.

« Attendez, attendez ! s'énerva Landon. Depuis quand notre grand-père n'est pas fils unique ? L'arbre généalogique ne nous à jamais appris votre existence ! »

_L'arbre généalogique, releva la fille. Eh bien, Landon Carter, je t'apprendrais que le scandale qu'a provoqué mon détournement d'opinion envers ma famille au sang-pur devait se tarir en vitesse. Après tout, je faisais bel et bien partie de la célèbre famille Carter !_

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? demandais-je, sonnée. »

_De mon vivant, j'étais Calypso Carter. J'ai par la suite faillis devenir Calypso Black._

J'eus l'impression de recevoir la pire gifle de ma vie.

« P-pardon ? bégayais-je. Mais comment ça… _Black_ ? »

_Antarès, souffla-t-elle avec amour. Antarès Black était mon fiancé, lui aussi est mort._

« Je… Je suis parente avec Sirius Black ? murmurais-je d'une voix blanche à son intention. »

Landon levait les yeux et se passait une main dans les cheveux, apparemment conscient que tout se jouait ici maintenant, que nos vies allaient s'en retrouvé peut-être changées avec les nouvelles que nous apprenions, car après tout, nous étions les héritiers du groupe Carter, et on nous avez cachés des choses_…_ que l'on n'aurez pu soupçonner.

_Je ne suis pas présente ici pour ce genre de conversation, mais je vais te répondre. Antarès et moi n'avons pas pu nous marier, donc je suppose que toi et ce Sirius, vous n'avez aucun liens de parenté. De mon temps, les familles de sang-pur commençaient à se faire rares, et par conséquent elles étaient toutes liées entre elles - seulement aucune alliance entre les Black et les Carter n'a jamais était concrétisée._

Sentant mon cœur repartir normalement, je me demandais pourquoi le fait d'avoir un lien de sang avec Sirius me déstabilisait tant.

« J'imagine que Grindenwald vous a fait tué, dit Landon sans prêter attention à la demande que j'avais faite à la dénommée Calypso au sujet des Black. À cause de ce sang séché sur votre robe - il pointa du doigt le tissu taché de sang - je suppose que c'était un sortilège de magie noire bien capricieux. »

_Non. J'ai mis fin moi-même à ma vie alors que j'étais à la prison de Nuremberg, le détrompa Calypso. Mon Antarès s'était sacrifié pour me protéger avant que je ne sois faite prisonnière. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans cette prison. Cela s'est passé vers l'an 1900._

Était-elle là depuis cette date ? Landon et moi frissonnâmes en nous jetant un énième coup d'œil énigmatique. Soixante dix-sept années à arpenter les routes fantômes sans jamais atteindre de destination : ni enfer ni repos. Juste du vide. C'était le contraire de ce que j'espérais après ma propre mort.

_J'ai été appelée… pour te mettre en garde, Callista. _

« Par qui ? demandais-je. »

_Je l'ignore. Nous sommes parentes, donc une puissance supérieure est intervenue, j'imagine._

« Me mettre en garde contre quoi ? »

_La mort arpente ces routes avec toi. Mieux vaudrait que tu fasses demi-tour. _

Je me rembrunis.

« Et vous prétendez avoir le moyen pour tenter l'aventure ? »

_J'ai choisi la mort et l'exil loin des miens, je ne connais donc pas toute les réponses._

Landon eut un petit rire amer.

« Elle n'a pas l'intention de connaître le même sort. »

_Cher Landon, il me semble que tu as bien failli le prendre toi même, ce sort, sourit la parente. _

Elle observa Landon, la tête à demi inclinée, dans une attitude hautement amusée.

_Oui, j'étais présente lors de ton bref passage dans l'antre des Morts. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu as eu la chance d'avoir à tes côtés une personne ayant acquise les bonnes connaissances en matière de magie noire. _

Elle inclina la tête vers moi alors que je haussais un sourcil inquiet.

_Je ne suis pas étonnée, les Carter ont toujours eu le chic de vouloir maitriser cette magie. Landon, mon neveux, tu connais les risques, tu connais les enjeux : reprendre conscience avec la réalité est une épreuve très dure. Tu vas devoir la guider de l'autre monde. Tu le lui dois bien. _

« Je ne veux pas rester indéfiniment ici, intervenais-je. »

Un éclat de rire au son spectrale me parvint comme des cloches carillonnant joyeusement.

_Dans ce cas, n'oublies-pas : fais demi-tour le moment venu. Car souviens-toi, Callista, ton heure n'est pas encore venue, et ta simple présence ici est absurde, tout cela relève d'un malentendu. Il semble que tu aies des choses à accomplir dans la vie qui t'attends… Quant à toi, Landon, j'espère ne pas te revoir de sitôt. _

Elle inclina amicalement la tête vers lui.

_Callista… _

Elle fit de même, me jetant un long regard - une sorte de mise en garde.

Je notais le ton de doucereux et le changement de la prononciation délicate et familière de mon prénom et de celui de Landon. Et je compris. Elle nous aimait. Un instant suffit alors, une seconde s'écoula seulement, un seul clignement de paupières de ma part. Et je rouvris les yeux et fixais l'endroit où devait se trouvait Calypso Carter. Mais celle-ci avait disparu… elle s'était évaporée comme elle était apparue, ombre parmi les ombres.

« Reprends tes esprits, Cousine. Je ne peux te suivre dans les passages que ton esprit va emprunter, je ne pratique pas le genre de magie ancestrale à laquelle tu avais fait appel pour moi.

- J… Je vais affronter ça seule ?

- Putain ! Ma Calli ! Joue pas à la martyre ! Tu vas y arriver. »

Il me caressa la joue, plein de compassion et de regret. Dans ses yeux, je vis l'electricité du bleu et du gris qui faisait se retourner les gens sur nous lorsqu'ils voyaient nos yeux.

« N'oublies pas ça : t'abandonne et je te tue. C'est plutôt clair, non ?

- Clair et limpide. »

Car c'était partie. Landon commençait à s'éloigner, à se désintégrer.

Et moi… moi je dépérissais.

x X x

Je n'étais pas morte. Mais je n'étais pas non plus de retour parmi les vivants. J'étais à la lisière de l'existence, suspendue entre les deux mondes, dans une sorte de stase. Avant même de me rappeler ce que je devais faire, un son me parvint.

_Oui, je ne t'abandonne pas. _

Je savais à qui appartenait cette voix dans ma tête : Landon, mon beau cousin. Landon… Le nom tourna un moment dans mon esprit : certes, ses paroles n'avaient pas la puissance évocatrice d'une voix proche, non, c'était plutôt comme un doux murmure dans ma tête. Je m'y accrochais donc comme un naufragé à une bouée afin de ne pas me perdre dans l'endroit, bien que je connaissais les enjeux, les règles.

_Je suis toujours auprès de toi, tu vois. À bien y regarder, je ne te laisserais pas avant que les chemins que tu arpenteras ne me soient pas… empruntables. Maintenant, ouvre les yeux._

J'ouvris les yeux sur un univers de ténèbres. Je sentis comme un poids peser sur moi, comme si mon corps était plongé dans une eau tiède. J'eus une bouffée de panique, mais je parvins à me reprendre. Non, non ! Si j'étais sous l'eau, je ne pourrais pas respirer. Je devais être morte ! Morte et enterrée sous terre !

_Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, il faut réfléchir, être méthodique, c'est comme ça qu'on triomphe de l'adversité. Rappelle-toi, c'est toi-même qui m'as appris cette leçon là._

Oui, c'est ainsi que je triomphais. Jusque-là.

Qu'est-ce que cette putain de Carrow m'avait expédié comme autre sortilège douteux ? En écartant le doloris dont je connaissais les effets, la réponse ne venait pas. La colère monta donc en moi et je m'y abandonnais, laissant s'exprimer ma peur et mon impuissance.

_Non, ne laisse pas ce genre de colère te purifier !_

Peu à peu, je commençais à revenir à moi, à reprendre conscience avec mon corps, mon esprit sortit de son engourdissement, et la colère continua de décroitre, jusqu'à ce que je sente une douce chaleur m'entourer, insufflant en moi une énergie nouvelle.

_Écoute-moi bien. Afin d'être libre et de revenir à toi tu dois passer les épreuves. Enregistre-moi ça dans ton cerveau : tu ne voueras pas ton existence à servir ce royaume comme le fait l'autre Calypso. Promets-le. Promets comme tu m'as fait promettre. Promets de _lutter_…_

Je sentais la menace désespérée poindre sous les accents de cette voix caressante. Je repris donc mon sang-froid et lui adressais mes pensées.

_Tu es sage, Landon. Tu as raison, je vais lutter._

Landon demeura silencieux si longtemps que je crus qu'il m'avait quitté.

_Ça va commencer, je le sens. Je peine à garder le contact entre toi et moi._

_Je comprends_, répondis-je mentalement. _Mais j'aurais aimée être de ces gens qui vivent et meurent tranquilles. Mais tu parles, j'aurais pas cette chance._

La voix dans ma tête eut comme un petit rire spectrale et lança :

_Tu divagues là. Tu ne mourras pas._

Le vrai cauchemar pouvait débuter.

x X x

Les routes fantômes. Un lieu de démence et de peur. J'avais affronté une partie du voyage, une autre restait indécise. Avais-je seulement pensé à ce que m'avait raconté Landon ? Avais-je seulement pu ne pas le croire, lorsque quelques semaines auparavant, il m'avait confié que certaine fois, des passages du futur venaient à nous ? Rester à dire si c'était de la fiction ou de la réalité qui se produira. Pour l'heure qu'il est, je suis très retournée.

**Soirée d'anniversaire de Sirius Black - 27 février 1978, Manoir Potter, Godric Hollow.**

« Sirius ? Où pars-tu ? »

Ma voix le fit bondir, son cœur frôlant sans aucun doute un infarctus. Tiens donc, comme ça il ne m'avait absolument pas entendu le rejoindre ?

« Putain ! Jura-t-il de frayeur. Ne refais jamais ça !

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, m'excusais-je sans réel conviction.

- Oh si, tu le voulais !

- Peut-être bien, finalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Après des mois d'absence tu crois que je vais pardonner ta lâcheté ? ironisa-t-il, continuant son chemin. Au revoir, Callista !

- Arrête de jouer au gamin, Sirius ! On a plus dix ans ! »

Il croyait poursuivre sa route sans avoir à me parler, bien, qu'il se leurre. Car je n'étais pas de cet avis. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le lâcher si facilement. J'attrapais son bras et l'entraînais à ma suite, sans lui laisser le choix. En quelques secondes, je le fis passer dans la vaste terrasse et refermais la porte coulissante derrière nous à une vitesse hallucinante. Ma main ayant lâchée son emprise tenace sur son bras, il commença à m' ignorer en portant toute son attention sur ce qu'offrait la vue du paysage. Je m'approchais de lui, il se retourna d'un coup, le regard sombre ; il m'en voulait. Et c'était compréhensible.

« _Je pars à Durmstrang voir mon cousin. Je reviens pour le deuxième trimestre. Je ne peux pas donner plus d'explications. Au revoir. _Ça c'est une lettre ! cita-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Que voulais-tu que je dise, Sirius ! Je n'avais pas envie de vous alarmez avec mes problèmes ! J'avais besoin d'un nouveau souffle, d'un nouveau départ…

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir quand j'étais avec toi la nuit de ton départ ! continua t-il avec reproche.

- Je ne savais pas encore que je pourrais partir de Poudlard à ce moment là !

- Non ! Non ! Mais… »

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, il me coinça brutalement entre le mur derrière lui et son corps. Et malheureusement pour ma santé mentale, c'était loin d'être désagréable… Mais vraiment loin. Presque haletant, ses lèvres tout près des miennes, Sirius poursuivit, son agitation intérieure plus que perceptible.

« Tu étais loin de moi. Il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi là-bas sans que je… sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire et…

- Tu étais inquiet pour moi ? demandais-je.

- Non, non… pas de cette manière, essaya-t-il de se justifier, n'aimant visiblement pas l'idée que je puisse le comprendre. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement, de plus en plus amusée par ce que j'entendais. Le voir lutter pour garder les apparences était très étrange, d'habitude c'était moi qui jouais à ce jeu là.

« Je me suis aussi inquiétée, tu sais, continuais-je avec un ton moqueur. »

Mais je ne te dirais pas ce que j'ai fais, que j'ai risquée ma peau pour faire ce que je devais faire en vous le cachant à tous, sauf à mon cousin.

« Fermes-là, Callista. »

Alors, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes à ma plus grande joie. Sans douceur, mais avec la fureur et toute la frustration que lui avait causée ma réapparition, il m'embrassa. Je me sentais déjà vaciller contre lui… Je répondis à son baiser langoureusement, calmant ses envies de brusquerie.

« Je t'ai manqué, hein ? murmurais-je contre ses lèvres d'un ton joueur.

- Certainement pas.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Je ne t'ai même pas regardé, lança-t-il soudainement. »

Il recula alors et m'observa d'un œil critique. Dans une certaine mesure je le comprenais un peu. J'avais complètement changé de coiffure. Mes cheveux habituellement aussi rebelles et indisciplinés que James étaient maintenant lisses, soyeux et élégamment relevés sur ma nuque. Je portais une robe vaporeuse d'un blanc pétillant et mon maintient était différent - peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de ces hauts escarpins noirs que je ne portais pas d'ordinaire.

Je souriais aussi - avec une certaine nervosité, il est vrai - et cette fois, on voyait nettement que je n'étais pas à l'aise. Et Sirius... Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste automatique, le regard un peu perdu.

« Tu peux te pincer ou te coller une gifle, mais je t'assure que tu ne rêves pas, le rassurais-je. Je suis vraiment revenue à toi. »

Nerveusement, je rejetais une mèche rebelle en arrière et vissais mon regard dans celui de Sirius. Je crois bien que c'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à me pardonner entièrement.

« Ta robe, elle est magnifique, dit-il avec amusement en s'approchant de moi lentement. Tu t'es maquillée soigneusement… »

Il s'arrêta à quelque centimètres de moi.

« Et tes cheveux… »

Il tendit une main vers moi et à mon plus grand étonnement, chassa la mèche rebelle de mon épaule.

« Tes cheveux sont à ton image, d'une beauté irréelle. »

Il me prit alors la main et la leva vers son visage, afin de la poser sur sa propre joue, je sentis qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de se raser correctement, je ne souris plus, je ne pensais même pas à retirer ma main de sa joue chaude ; ma paume sur sa peau était un deuxième contact depuis mon arrivée… Sirius ferma les yeux, lentement, comme un enfant s'abandonnant à la douceur maternelle.

Une salve d'applaudissements frénétiques nous parvinrent de l'intérieure du manoir. Je m'aperçus que des lanternes vives s'étaient éteintes et que les bruits de joies à travers la porte vitrée n'étaient pas sans compter la voix de James qui criait aux invités de danser. J'eus un sourire alors que Sirius ouvrait doucement les yeux, sa main toujours par-dessus la mienne, entretenant le contact irréelle sur sa peau. La musique était celle d'un slow. Sirius dû le remarquer car un sourire fendit ses lèvres parfaites et il me tendit la main.

« Quoi ? fis-je en la prenant.

- Viens, murmura-t-il. Je veux danser avec toi, maintenant !

- Non ! m'écriais-je en tentant d'enlever ma main, ne déconne pas cette fois Sirius ! Je ne veux pas danser ce genre de danse !

- Mais c'est mon anniversaire ! protesta-t-il. On s'en fiche que tu veuilles pas danser ! Et puis James a lancé cette musique pour les couples, c'est fait exprès que ça soit embarrassant. »

Sirius n'attendit même pas ma réponse qu'il me tira hors de la terrasse, poussant la vitre coulissante et nous amenant parmi la foule d'invités. La musique était lente et mélancolique et Sirius me traîna derrière lui pour s'avancer vers la piste de danse brillamment éclairée. Quand à moi, évitant soigneusement de croiser les regards des autres élèves, je ne disais rien.

« Ne t'occupe pas des autres, tu veux, susurra-t-il en se penchant vers moi. »

Je voyais James ricaner en me faisant de grands signes. Soudain, il attrapa mes poignets et fit passer mes bras autour de sa nuque. Totalement pétrifiée, je vis Sirius glisser une main autour de ma taille alors qu'il posait l'autre fermement sur ma hanche. Il nous fit évoluer sur place, lentement. Heureusement pour moi, il guidait tout mes pas.

« Tu vois, Callista, quand tu m'écoutes, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. »

Sa proximité plus qu'ambiguë me gênait alors que les yeux des autres étaient rivaient sur nous. Après tout, c'était sa fête, son anniversaire. Et je me sentais terriblement bien entre ses bras. Tellement que j'aurais pu en mourir. D'autres couples de Poudlard vinrent rejoindre la piste de danse. Et, lentement, je sentis que nous cessions d'être le centre d'attention. Cela me soulagea.

Je baissais la tête et détournais les yeux. Si seulement il savait à quel point j'étais pétrifiée de rencontrer le regard des autres après ma longue absence ! Il prit mon menton en coupe et releva doucement mon visage pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, je sais que bientôt tu feras comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Pardon ? Mais il ne s'est rien passé, me défendis-je.

- Parce qu'il faut que nous couchions ensemble pour que tu admettes qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ?

Quoi ? Moi, toi… coucher ensemble ? chuchotais-je en lui écrasant volontairement le pied. »

Il silfa de douleur puis me fixa d'un regard où brillait à la fois le désir et la contradiction. Je fermais les yeux, savourant la douceur de son étreinte et emportée par la faible lumière de la pièce, je me laissais guider par ses bras qui m'étreignaient toujours davantage.

Il nous mena ensuite dans un recoin sombre ou nous parvenait la musique et ou nous pouvions danser, mais où les autres ne pouvait nous voir. Soulagée je me détendis. Il posa alors sa tête contre mon épaule, inspirant profondément avant d'y déposer un léger baiser… C'est dès ce moment qu'il me fit perdre la tête. J'étais perdue car il se mit de nouveau à m'embrasser, ses caresses devenant plus exigeantes, son souffle s'accélérant. Je sentais ses mains se balader sur mon corps.

« Bon sang, Sirius…, soupirais-je en sentant son manège.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Callista.

- Je t'ai manqué ? »

Ma voix trembla un peu. Redoutais-je davantage un oui ou un non ? J'étais incapable de le dire.

« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

Son timbre doux et sensuel avait laissé place à une sorte de résignation mélancolique. Sa main quitta mon menton et, alors que mes yeux venaient de s'entrechoquer avec les siens, il posa subitement ses mains sur mes hanches et les fit légèrement remonter, dans une caresse langoureuse. Puis, d'une main, il toucha ma peau, suivant le contour du haut de mon épaule nue et de mon bras, descendant jusqu'à l'endroit ou ma main était figée sur sa nuque. Puis, il poussa un soupir et laissa sa main pendre le long de ses hanches. Cette caresse couvrit mon corps tout entier de chair de poule.

Puis, alors que nous restions comme des pantins à nous fixer dans la douce pénombre, nous nous fîmes bousculer légèrement par un couple ivre. Sirius reprit son sang-froid et me prit par la taille alors je mettais mes bras autour de son cou et chuchotais contre ses lèvres :

« Tu es très beau ce soir. »

Il me répondis par un son inarticulé, m'attirant contre son torse. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et je plongeais dans le parfum et la chaleur de son corps. Sirius était semble-t-il un farouche partisan des longs baisers. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement érotique dans le fait qu'il prenne ma langue dans sa bouche ; le simple fait d'y penser me donnais des frissons partout. La température de son corps avait sur moi des effets hypnotisant.

Tout en mordillant ses lèvres et sa langue, je le sentis faire des efforts pour contenir sa passion. À l'instant précis où je commençais à avoir le vertige, il interrompit notre baiser, mais ne desserra pas son étreinte. Nos regards se croisèrent. Mes joues étaient brulantes, mes lèvres mouillées et agréablement meurtries.

Je piquais un fard monstrueux. Ma robe, très vaporeuse, me laissait le loisir de sentir ses deux mains chaudes, et je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur. J'étais on ne peut plus attirée par l'indescriptible flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux gris acier. Je me sentais belle comme jamais dans ses bras. J'avais soudainement l'impression d'être plus tentante que toutes les filles de l'assistance.

J'avais aussi envie de le toucher. Ses traits étaient on ne peut plus détendus. On aurait dit que nous étions retombés en enfance. Je fus déboussolée. Il était beau. Il m'attirait. Je l'aimais. Plus que je ne le croyais en étant loin de lui. Et être face à lui était incomparable à tout ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer. Il nous fit danser, menant toujours et encore mes pas. Je ne fis pas attention aux autres et l'une de mes mains se décrocha de sa nuque. Je la portais à son visage. Quelques unes de ses mèches noires retombaient sur ses yeux clos, avec une élégance qui lui était propre. Sa bouche parfaite était entrouverte et, en mettant mes doigts devant, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre eux.

Il était étrange de constater cette attraction qu'il me causait sans cesse. Sa chemise noire laissait entrevoir chacune des formes de son torse et je le regardais comme jamais. Je touchais aussi son visage, son nez parfait, ses joues doucement rugueuses. Il s'était négligé, n'avait pas prit la peine de se raser, ses cheveux étaient un peu décoiffés. J'aimais sa nonchalance. Ses cheveux bruns, mis-longs et brillants. Il cligna les yeux et les referma sous mes caresses.

Le slow se termina et je vis avec soulagement que nous étions dans un coin très sombre et à l'abri des regards, personne ne nous avait vu. J'entendis la musique lancer une dernière note avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

« Callista…, gémit alors Sirius son front contre le mien. »

Il effleura ma cuisse alors que je pressais inconsciemment mon corps contre le sien. Ses respirations chatouillaient mon cou. J'aimais cette sensation. Il transplana alors dans un endroit vide de monde. Le jardin. Et là, je rencontrais le regard de Sirius, empli d'une passion absolue et dévorante. Une vague de désir me submergea brusquement. Je le désirais avec une intensité à laquelle mon expérience très limitée ne me permettait pas vraiment de faire face. Sirius sembla être dérouté et se recula dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

« Tu… Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Tu vas ensuite repartir ?

- Non, non ! m'écriais-je. Je ne vais pas repartir, Sirius ! Tu comprends ? »

Alors, sans la moindre hésitation je m'approchais de lui, comme un papillon attiré par la flemme de son charisme irréel.

« Tu ne partiras plus ?

- Je ne partirais plus, assurais-je.

- J'ai envie de te toucher…

- Vas-y, touche-moi, l'encourageais-je. »

Sans la moindre hésitation, il caressa ma joue, puis sa main descendit pour épouser la courbe de ma nuque. Je tremblais des pieds à la tête, j'étais électrisée par l'effleurement de ses doigts sur ma peau.

« Encore, murmurais-je. »

Avec un grognement, Sirius me souleva et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Nos langues se mêlèrent et je dévorais avec gourmandise la chaleur de sa bouche et chacun de ses murmures de plaisir. Je verrouillais mes bras autour de ses épaules puissantes. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un truc pareil. Je me sentais dévorée par la passion. J'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de Sirius Black, songeais-je en dévorant ses lèvres meurtries et en pressant ma poitrine contre la sienne. Je collais mes hanches contre son bassin, me frottant contre sa braguette distendue. À un moment, j'ouvris les yeux me demandant d'où venait cette vague de passion.

« Oh Merlin ! Je dois être en train de rêver… C'est trop bon ! haleta Sirius contre ma bouche en me saisissant mes fesses à pleines mains et en me plaquant un peu plus contre lui.

Quelque part dans les tréfonds de mon esprit, je fus horrifiée par mon propre comportement, mais j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Je brûlais de désir…

Soudain, un tourbillon allant à toute allure, une sensation d'enfermement et d'écrasement… Très vite ces sensations furent oubliés par le corps qui me poussait contre une surface moelleuse. Je remarquais qu'il faisait totalement noir… et que mon dos reposait sur la couverture d'un lit confortable.

« Tu as encore transplané ? ricanais-je, ne perdant pas mon mordant habituel. Où sommes nous ? »

Il captura mes lèvres, y déposant nombre de baisers papillons pour ensuite s'en détacher et me répondre, haletant :

« Chez-moi… J'ai pris un appartement les premiers jours de vacances, pendant que tu étais avec ton cousin je ne sais où. »

J'acquiesçais et oubliant le lieu, je me consacrer uniquement à l'assouvissement du désir qui nous emplissait tous deux. Il effleura ma cuisse. Me retira ma robe - elle retomba sur la moquette dans un chuchotis léger - et il m'étreignit alors que je laissais échappais des mots fiévreux.

Sirius était un amant expérimenté. Il prit tout son temps avec moi, même si à l'évidence, j'en aurais voulu toujours plus, plus vite. Il vint goûter mon cou et me prépara, avant de venir sur moi pour me pénétrer d'un seul coup de reins.

Je poussais un petit gémissement de douleur, faisant reculer brutalement Sirius.

« Je, je suis le premier ? haleta-t-il. »

J'acquiesçais.

« Non… »

Il plaqua son front contre le mien et chuchota :

« T'aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais été plus doux, j'aurais… »

Je le fis taire d'un baiser, laissant cette délicieuse fièvre se répandre de nouveau dans mon ventre. Déjà mon corps commençait à s'habituer à la présence de Sirius en moi. Déjà j'apprenais à onduler, guidée par un désir inextinguible, et Sirius répondait à mes mouvements, se reculant juste assez pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.

Nous connûmes alors le même spasme, et tendis que le plaisir affluait comme un éclair affolant, je criais son nom. Sirius plaqua alors sa bouche contre la mienne.

« Callista…, murmura-t-il doucement. »

x X x

**Fin de l'été 1968 - Entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes, Londres, Angleterre.**

J'ai huit ans et une énième rencontre houleuse entre Sirius Black et moi s'est déroulée un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi ensoleillé. J'ai finis par le frapper - un coup de pied dans le tibia ; je le regrette un peu car au fond je l'aime bien. Mais je n'en fais qu'à ma tête, comme d'habitude. Oui, j'ai huit ans et je commence à m'engouffrer dans la ruelle que je cherchais vainement, par simple défi des règles - sans autorisation parentale donc.

Mais on sauta carrément sur moi et on me tira violemment hors de la ruelle dans laquelle je voulais m'engager. Black. Je montrais presque les dents alors qu'un grognement guttural sortait des tréfonds de ma gorge. Ça ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus l'hilarité passagère que Black avait.

« Tu comptais quand même pas mettre les pieds là-dedans sans m'avoir au préalable présenter des excuses ?

- Black. »

J'avais lâché son nom comme une insulte obscène, ça provoquait toujours quelque chose chez-lui… Et je m'en réjouissais. Toujours.

« Ne dis pas mon nom avec ce ton ingrat ! Je n'aime pas ça. Tu ne peux donc pas m'appeler par mon prénom ? Sirius c'est trop compliquée à dire ? rugit Black.

- Ah, Black ! je lui chuchote en me penchant. Arrête tes airs faussement menaçants ! Où est mon petit Regulus ? Oh, non ! Laisses-moi deviner ! Tu l'as encore lâché coté moldu ? ricanais-je comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire ! Tu l'aimes ou quoi ?

- Tu sais bien que j'aime Rabastan Lestrange, roucoulais-je en feignant l'attachement. »

Il me lâcha les avant-bras, semblant incrédule, et recula doucement, m'observant attentivement.

« Attends, sérieusement ?

- Je plaisantais ! rigolais-je, décidant par la suite de changer radicalement de sujet. Alors, et pour ton petit frère ? De toute manière, le Chemin de Traverse n'est pas incartable pour les sorciers, on lui retrouvera son chemin.

- Je l'ai pas lâché, c'est plutôt lui qui est repartit avec mes parents.

- Alors pars les rejoindre.

- Quoi ? C'est ça. Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ta mère va te tuer si tu ne repars pas avec eux, comme à chaque fois.

- Et toi, la tienne ? Serait-elle contente de te voir traîner devant cet endroit ? Des gens racontent que… que…

- Que quoi, Black, m'impatientais-je.

- Que c'est un endroit mal famé où tous les mauvais sorciers se rendent pour acheter des objets liés à la pratique de la magie noire !

- Oh, c'est bon ! coupais-je. Je voulais juste voir à quoi ressembler l'enseigne de Barjow et Beurk, mon cousin l'a vu lui. Et puis tu peux parler, si je devais t'écouter, avec un nom comme le tien, c'est plutôt de toi que je ne devrais pas m'approcher !

- Mais t'es vraiment idiote comme fille !

- Et tu es différent de tout les autres. Je t'aime bien. »

Je lui souris malicieusement.

« Au revoir, Black. »

Je commençais à marcher loin du début de la ruelle _« m'étant interdite » _sans un regard en arrière… Mais, à vrai dire j'avais simplement eu l'intention d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, sans plus. Je me retrouvais donc au beau milieu de la foule des sorciers adultes, sans l'ombre du garçon compromettant mais si amusant à embêter, à mes côtés.

« Hé ! Tu ne viens pas ? criais-je par-dessus des éclats de voix. »

Certains jeunes sorciers dit sang-impures par Bellatrix (la cousine dérangée de Sirius) me regardèrent très curieusement : à vrai dire j'avais crié sans me retourner au préalable - les gens me prenaient donc pour une folle. Et, alors que je m'étirais le cou pour chercher la silhouette disparu de Black, une main se posa sur mon épaule, délicatement. Black souriait insolemment. Je levais en même tant la tête vers un magasin : par-delà la vitre épaisse d'une fenêtre, Bellatrix Black, âgée de dix-sept ans, nous regardait avec un sourire digne d'une fille perfide lié au vice. Je reniflais dédaigneusement en la montrant du doigt à mon ami :

« Regarde-moi celle-là ! Elle va le dire à ta mère, tu ferais mieux de décamper.

- Pourquoi me plier aux ordres quand je suis avec toi ? »

Il sourit, et me donna un coup dans l'épaule en courant vers l'inconnu le plus total… Je le poursuivis en jurant des insanités sur sa tête auréolée de cette chevelure noir ébène que j'avais appris à aimer. Ses cheveux volaient au vent, comparables aux miens, qui, détachés, volaient et tournoyaient autour de mon visage, de ma nuque…

Régulièrement il se tournait, prenant le risque de rentrer dans des sorciers, simplement pour voir si je ne le distancer pas dans cette course poursuite qu'il avait instauré… Et je criais. Je menaçais. J'essayais pourtant d'avoir l'air menaçante dans mes propos, mais je rigolais face à notre ligne de conduite. Fatiguée, et ayant un point de côté je lui criais de revenir. Le con continuait pourtant de courir, intrépide, plein d'hilarité. Bien malgré moi, je continuais de courir, étouffant l'affreuse douleur. Lui aussi étouffa un sifflement amusé lorsque je finis par le rattraper à son propre jeu.

Le sol plein de dalles de pierres était sale, plein de poussières, dans un sale état de propreté. Ça ne m'empêcha pas pour autant de sauter - comme lui savait si bien le faire - sur son dos. Résultat, il fut désarçonné. Notre situation précaire nous fit vaciller, moi toujours sur lui. Je craignais de lui avoir fait mal quelque part, n'importe où, mais son rire et son éclat de parole haletant me détrompèrent et me rassurèrent :

« Espèce… de… malade ! »

Rigolant de ma victoire, je montais à califourchon sur lui. Il me semblait bien qu'il se laissait faire pour me faire plaisir, encore rieur de mes tentatives de vengeance juvéniles… Et cela m'amusa plus qu'a l'accoutumée. Je lui fis sortir des gloussements presque féminins de la bouche ; mes chatouilles ne lui plaisaient pas, il inversa donc subitement les rôles. Quelques remarques faussement acides lancées pour qu'il ne tente rien, sortirent de ma bouche.

Bien sûr, il n'en prit pas une seule compte et commença sa douce révolte ; je ne pouvais qu'en être la frêle victime… J'étais morte de rire contre le sol. Ma tête claquait contre les dalles salles, mais pas assez pour me causer du mal. Mes cheveux jouaient à la serpillère. J'avais mal au ventre à force de rire… Mais je m'en fichais. On se roulait partout, voulant tout deux dominer, mais je m'en fichais des regards des autres passants.

Parce que j'étais particulièrement heureuse.

Il se baissa alors. Il était dans la même position que je l'étais sur lui, auparavant. Soit assis avec une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps allongé. Il aimait dominé les situations, mais aimait aussi les retourner en sa faveur. Voilà toute l'ironie dans notre enfance. J'étais exactement pareille que lui.

« Temps mort, Black ! soufflais-je, les joues écarlates. Fais-moi l'immense plaisir de dégager _tes cuisses_ de mes côtes. »

Sa bouche aux lèvres fines et bien dessinées s'était alors approché de ma joue. Et je m'étais subitement tue alors qu'il me donnait un baiser fraternel. J'avais éclaté d'un rire sonore, soufflant par le nez - bien que Sirius me répétait que ce n'était pas du tout élégant pour une fille. J'avais encore une fois retournée la situation à mon avantage, le jeu continua jusqu'au nouveau crépuscule, comme toujours.

x X x

**Année 1970 - Godric's Hollow, Angleterre.**

Je revenais de France, pays ou le corps de ma mère, ma douce et belle mère gisait sous un amas de terre, entourée par un bois richement lissé. Blanc. Elle aimait le blanc. Symbole de pureté. Blanc. Père était derrière moi, je marchais vite, à toute allure ; j'essayais de me dire que tout irait bien… Mais rien n'allait, pas dans ma tête en tout cas et pas dans mon cœur déchiré. Au loin, j'aperçois James sur le mur de ma murette. Mais voilà, je reviens d'une semaine passer en France aux côté de la famille maternelle et je suis différente.

Petit garçon aux allures amicale, je le vois. Il saute de la murette et se précipite vers moi. Incapable de savoir ce que je veux vraiment je le laisse me serrer de toute ses forces. _Une dernière fois_, James, je songe, car bientôt ce ne sera plus des regards amicaux que tu me lanceras. Cœur contre cœur, je reste frigide, les bras ballant. Je n'ai pas eu à dire adieu à l'amitié de Sirius de cette façon, une lettre répondant à toutes les siennes sans réponses a suffit. Radicale, il n'y a répondu que par un « je ne comprends pas ».

Oui, bientôt je serais différente pour de bon. Bientôt je ne parlerais plus. Bientôt je te nommerais par ton nom de famille James, comme je le fais pour t'énerver. À ton contact, James, les souvenirs affluent ; l'enterrement, le premier auquel j'avais jamais assisté de ma vie, tu y étais présent. Les paroles remplies de chagrin, de compassions, de mots d'encouragement pour la famille de la défunte, tu les a endurés pour moi, me tenant la main… Je ne peux pas continuer de rester avec toi, James. Tu me rappellerais trop ces souvenirs là et je suis faible moi… ou du moins je souhaite le faire paraître et oublier.

Est-ce une erreur que de préférer être d'une lâcheté méprisable ? Suis-je qu'une égoïste ? Oui, je le suis et je regrette de ne pas avoir ton courage. Je regrette aussi de ne pas avoir le courage de Sirius, même si le sien se lie plutôt à cause de son début de rejet de la suprématie des sang-pur.

Mais toi James. Toi tu me rappelle ma crise d'étouffement quand j'ai appris_ sa mort_. Je me rappelle m'être battu avec Landon, je me rappelle du regard neutre de Landon après que je lui eus craché au visage ma haine de tout. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de tous vous envoyer paitre… Si tu savais comme je me hais de faire ça, James… Mais j'en souffre, je ne veux plus de ses souvenirs, je veux repartir à zéro sans vous, sans rattachements à ma mère qui m'a abandonnée… Sans toi. Je suis abjecte, mais je le veux.

J'attends simplement que ton étreinte chaude et rassurante cesse, que tes bras m'entourant se lassent de mon inactivité.

Car non, mon James. Je ne pleurerais pas. Je n'ai pleuré qu'une seule fois, quand j'étais devant le cercueil ouvert de ma mère… Une larme, une seule destinée à celle que j'aimais. Mon caractère effronté face à toute la famille les a fait tiquer, jaser même… J'étais considéré comme une sauvage. _Inadmissible_, disait même ma tante. Je m'étais comportée comme une vraie étrangère envers tous. Je m'étais enfuie de la pièce envahie de tout ses regards qui attendaient ma défaillance… Landon et toi, âgés comme moi alors de dix ans. Vous m'aviez suivit. Je venais pourtant de me disputer très méchamment avec vous…

« Ça va ? demanda James.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Je voudrais que tu me lâche. Je voudrais que tu m'oublie. Vie ta vie, fais ce que tu veux. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Oublie-moi, James. Je vais partir en France pour le moment. »

Ton visage se décompose à vitesse vertigineuse, tu jettes un regard par-dessus mes épaules. À mon père, évidement. Mon père… Mon père que j'avais haïs pendant un petit moment… Mon père que je ne pouvais pas renié complètement… Mes amis, eux, je le pouvais aisément.

Sa voix douce que je ressentis comme douceâtre retentit, perplexe :

« Callista, James est ton meilleur ami. Il te connait depuis toujours. Ne le rejette pas. »

Je le regarde sans ciller, presque comme pour le défier… Je suis tremblante de je ne sais quoi lorsque je reporte mon regard sur Dorea et Edward Potter qui vont aux nouvelles de mon père, il me laisse donc seule, James toujours les mains pressées sur moi.

« Au revoir, James. »

J'ai désobéis. Je l'ai reniée cette amitié aussi. J'ai voulu oublié mon presque frère. C'est-ce jour-là que j'ai commençé à me brûler les ailes.

x X x

**12, square Grimmaurd - Londres, Angleterre.**

« Serions-nous toujours amis ?

- À jamais, Sirius.

- Quoi qu'il ce passe ? Quoi qu'il arrive ?

- Toujours, assurais-je. »

Je fus… renvoyée.

_Landon ? Landon ? _criaient mes pensées.

_Oui, je suis là_.

_Je… je sais pas ce qui ce passe… J'arrive plus à contrôler, rien…_

_Ne panique pas, Cousine. _

x X x

Les souvenirs se tarissant, une faible reprise de conscience lucide me prit d'assaut. Je l'accueillis involontairement, de plein fouet, en un soubresaut violent ; mon abdomen s'arqua théâtralement vers le haut et j'expirais un râle de douleur atroce - c'était comme si je revenais de l'au-delà, du passage interdit aux vivants… Oui, les routes fantômes, bon sang ! Et c'était flou, c'était vague, c'était indescriptible : je ne pouvais que ressentir ma forte respiration, le reste n'était fait que d'ombres, de noir, d'ombrages illimités.

Aucunes limitation de douleur dans les soubresauts qui m'asseyaient. C'était un beau vice que de se penser à l'abri dans un combat contre plus expérimenté que sois. Putain, n'avais-je donc rien appris aux contacts d'autres sorciers bien plus expérimentés que je ne l'étais ?

« James ! criait une voix familière. _James_ !»

Ma respiration se fit plus sifflante, plus controversée. Je reconnaissais tant cette voix, tant…

« Je… Je crois qu'elle… _qu'_e_lle est en train de mourir _!

- Alors fais ce qu'il faut, Sirius ! »

James Potter hurlait à travers les combats de mauvais sorts. Sirius Black semblait bouleversé par son impuissance, je gémissais. On me souleva de terre. Et, il y eut, dans la seconde d'après, des tas de sons qui bombardèrent mes oreilles, des douleurs qui se faisaient sentir en vague machinale dans mon être.

J'avais peur, aussi.

Les malheureuses damnations réservées à la population sorcières… Ouais, la belle affaire, putain ! Je compris alors : le sort que l'on m'avait lancé, celui qui avait pour but de m'expédier dans l'autre monde, eh bien, celui-là même… il n'était pas finit. Pas totalement, du moins. Une fois de plus, je me sentis dériver vers un autre espace temps.

L'inconscience.

x X x

Bordel ! Je pleurais, j'étouffais. Mais ça, ce n'était que le début de ma mort pleine de souffrance.

_Non, tu vas vivre._

Soudain un tourbillon allant à toute allure et une sensation d'enfermement ; un transplanage par escorte. Je ne pouvais discerner correctement le contexte auquel on m'avait placer, j'étais froide, vulnérable, chaotiquement en mauvaise état. Une simple poupée qu'on aurait secouée, chiffonnée, détruite. Poupée a l'âme qui fuit, s'enfuit, sans contrôle d'aucune part. Alors, mes yeux clos furent assailli par une vive lumière blanche. L'aura de James. James qui venait également de transplaner.

« Plus vite, Sirius ! Plus vite ! Dépêches-toi, il faut qu'ont l'amène à l'intérieur du bâtiment !

- Je le sais ! hurlait mon porteur, complètement en panique. »

Des rafales de vent et des fines gouttes de pluie fouettaient mon visage, ce qui accentuait mon mal être insupportable en cet instant. Il ne s'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir, alors que la voix de James, affolée et familière, criait des ordres. La peur sourde dans sa voix me faisait peur. La voix de Sirius n'était pas présente ; ses respirations nouées et assaillies par je ne sais quoi, l'étaient, elles. Ou bien étais-ce moi, qui, le visage enfouie au creux de sa gorge nouée par l'appréhension, refusais d'entendre sa voix ? Je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus…

Des battements de cœur. Des halètements de respirations combinées aux miennes. Des supplications encore plus vives. Une haleine chaude. De puissantes claques sur mes joues livides, des claques presque violentes. Sirius.

Je compris alors, j'étais vraiment en train de repasser de l'autre côté. Et, soudainement, quelque chose trembla. C'était moi. C'était bien mon corps, bien mes bras, bien mes jambes… Toutes deux qui tremblaient comme jamais auparavant. J'étais secouée de part et d'autre par de fortes convulsions. Je sentais les engourdissements se créer peu à peu sur mes sens déjà partiellement atteints. L'une de mes mains était aussi fortement agrippée à la chemise de Sirius. Je sentais qu'il me tenait fermement, et alors que j'étais chancelante et en mal dans l'atmosphère pénible, je me sentis comme incomplète et sans douleurs. Ça ne dura pas, malheureusement. Je n'avais pas échappée à un autre haut-le-corps, plus violent, plus virulent, et également plus difficile à calmer par Sirius : il avait beau me serrer très fortement contre sa poitrine à chaque mouvements inconscients de mon corps, j'avais toujours des rechutes. C'était donc interminable ?

« Callista, tu m'entends ? Restes avec nous ! Ne lâches pas ! Callista… »

Alors que j'entendais la voix rauque de Sirius, j'eus de plus en plus de mal à respirer : l'air m'oppressait, envahissait mes poumons comme des gaz mortellement mauvais : je peinais même à inhaler quoique ce soit… Les bras qui me portaient resserrent alors leur prise, protecteurs, bienfaiteurs. Mes cheveux étalaient de part et d'autre de mon visage me collaient et me cachaient la vue. Ma tête tremblante heurta quelque chose, une épaule. Quant à _sa_ chemise, elle était trempée, collait à sa peau et l'étoffe de tissu était d'une froideur comparable au marbre brut.

J'entendis à nouveau sa voix, James semblait être partit à l'avant, loin du spectacle de mes derniers instants. J'allais crever. Puis, Sirius courait, je crois. Il se dépêchait, se hâtait vivement. Les choses que j'écoutais doucement, dans mon coma irrémédiable, semblaient représenter des regrets, des supplications. Les convulsions reprenaient de leurs droits spécifiques et Sirius parlait, Sirius se hâtait, Sirius étouffait ses sanglots.

« Calme-toi, nous y sommes presque… Essaye de mieux respirer… Nous y sommes presque… T-Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Je compris alors. Premier mot que je pus faire entendre, d'une voix éraillé, brisée :

« S-Sirius… »

D'une main douce, il se chargea de dégager une mèche de mes cheveux qui cachait ma vue, mes yeux papillonnèrent un instant, dans le noir, et je le vis. Lui me portant tout en marchant à toute allure dans un hall, un hall d'accueil blanc. Ce n'était que lui, que le Sirius gamin qui avait des sueurs froides quand il avait ses doutes, ses peurs… Sa présence, son affliction, son dédain relancé à plus tard, tout, tout ce que son aura ranimait dans mes prunelles me firent parler, me firent remonter des souvenirs cuisants à la surface.

« Sirius…, murmurais-je. Pour… Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Co… Comment j'ai pus le faire ?

- Ne parles pas, économises tes forces… Restes éveillée, Callista ! Je t'en pris, je t'en pris ! Fais le pour moi… Pour James aussi… Pour nous tous… »

Le rayonnement lumineux provenant d'un néon du plafond m'agressa la vue, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler du tout. Je me trouvais dans _ses_ bras, bercée contre son torse, flottant irrémédiablement. Et, je sentais son propre cœur battre sans régularité, à lui, mon premier coup de guerre d'enfance, mon premier béguin… Je m'étais battu avec d'autres, je m'étais amusée avec d'autres, j'avais disputé des sujets avec d'autres, mais jamais… _jamais_ je n'avais pu retrouver une tel autre personne… !

Bien sûr il y avait mon James, mais autre que lui, il n'y avait personne de semblable. De l'arrogance, du franc parler, de l'humour, de l'intelligence, de la connerie appliquée… Sirius était comme James… James était comme Sirius. Ils avaient d'autres qualités, bien sûr, mais ils étaient si semblables…

Maintenant je savais simplement que quelque minutes avant l'abandon de la vie, les sortilèges ne faisaient plus effets correctement, ils n'étaient plus nécessaires pour l'individu visé, d'où mon état d'esprit. J'allais mourir sans que l'on puisse m'expliquer pourquoi je venais d'avoir des souvenirs, des images, des conversations… Avec un Sirius Black âgé d'à peine huit ans… Avec un James que je lâchais mesquinement, que j'abandonnais, déjà pleine de froideur à dix ans, et puis -

« Sirius… C'est trop tard…

- Non ! Non ! NON ! »

Son cri douloureux m'atteignit en plein cœur, je ne pouvais le supporter, j'étais en train de le quitter et je ne pouvais rien faire, seulement attendre passivement la fin de l'agonie cuisante, du trépas inévitable, en essayant de chasser la nuit que j'avais passée avec lui dans le futur (et quelle nuit !). Mais pourquoi fallait-il que je sois avec lui en cet instant douloureux ? Où était Landon ? Un liquide à l'odeur métallique et salé coula de ma bouche aux lèvres charnues, j'étouffais. Je voulus lui dire que j'essayais de respirer, mais je n'arrivais plus à parler. Sirius courait toujours, encore plus vite qu'auparavant. Mais à quoi bon, à quoi bon dire ces choses là ? À quoi bon alors que le trépas, ma fin terrible approchait ?

« Arrête, _arrête ! _James va arriver avec de l'aide, _il va arriver_ ! On est presque arriver, essaye… »

Toutefois, au delà de ces douloureuses convulsions qui me faisaient souffrir, je voulais dormir d'un repos éternel, car ce repos, maintenant si ardemment désiré semblait bien m'attendre quelque part.

Il m'appelait.

M'attirait.

Me _réclamait_.

Je ne pouvais résister à cet appel morbide, dépravé. Je sentais mes yeux commencer à se vider de couleur, de contraste. Toutes les couleurs indiquant dans quel contexte je me trouvais aussi disparurent, unes à unes, immanquablement… Mes paupières se refermèrent, lentement mais sûrement, inéluctablement vouaient à s'éteindre d'un seul souffle…

« Non ! Reste éveillée ! Je t'en pris, Callista ! Je t'en supplie, arrête ça !

- Je peux pas, dis-je avec un dernier effort lointain. »

Au moment même ou les cris de Sirius à l'encontre d'une femme se pointèrent, l'ombre surréaliste m'attira. Mon âme déjà meurtrie commençait vraiment à partir de mon être… et j'avais peur de ce que l'au-delà me réservait, à moi, une fille aux actions si controversées, contestées. Lointaines furent les supplications de Sirius Black et celles d'un James Potter de retour qui amenait des guérisseurs. Ils me firent soulever la poitrine en soubresauts paniqués, tristes, morbides, malsains. Des pleurs. Tels furent les derniers sons qui me parvinrent d'eux, leurs peines dévoilées, misent à nues.

Et on tenta de me sauver du néant.

Je perdis connaissance.

x X x

La vie est trop dure, songeais-je alors que je me réveillais en sursaut, suffocante et tremblante de tous mes membres ; j'avais besoin de respirer, de me remplir les poumons à sec d'oxygène. J'inhalais alors à grande respiration des bouffées d'airs fraiches, des bouffées salvatrices. Je venais de sortir de ce que l'on appelait le coma – et c'était bel et bien la seule chose que je pouvais avec certitude affirmer. Seulement, le sentiment d'en être sortie était si ancré en moi que j'en avais déserté les causes m'y ayant enfoncée, le reste n'était donc que néant, absence temporaire dans ma mémoire.

« Putain, jurais-je en ouvrant les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt tant je crus recevoir des éclairs dans mes pupilles tant la lumière me faisait mal. »

De longs bras athlétiques s'accrochèrent à mes bras et me soulevèrent sans délicatesse, un torse entra brusquement - malgré les précautions de l'individu - contre ma poitrine encore sous l'effet de la trop grande inhalation d'air.

« Callista ! Hé ! Coucou ma belle. Tu t'es finalement décidée à te réveiller ! »

_Je reconnus cette voix. Il_ était triste.

« James ? glapissais-je avec une drôle de voix. »

Mes poumons se remplirent à nouveau avec empressement : il me semblait n'avoir jamais respiré de toute ma vie, c'était à la fois étrange et inquiétant. Et pourtant je n'étais ni en enfer, ni au paradis ; j'étais vivante.

« Hey, calme-toi un peu, tu veux ?

- James… Je suis passée de l'autre côté, j'étais comme isolée du monde des vivants, j'ai eus si peur !

- Non, tu es là, tu es vivante. Cesse de dire des conneries. Ouvre grand les yeux ne les ferme pas… »

James se recula, alors qu'il respirait dans mon cou, me serrant en à perdre la raison. Une main fraiche, marmoréenne, se posa contre mon front en ébullition, sa main était reposante et calme. Je reniflais toute seule, mes mains tremblantes se posèrent sur mes yeux que j'avais fermé sous la trop grande luminosité de l'endroit.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Où suis-je ? »

Je commençais à bouger mes paupières, mais les refermais presque aussitôt : j'avais de nouveau sentis une lumière blanche m'agresser les yeux, car trop vive, bien trop brûlante pour mes rétines… Finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes sous une douleur puissante, je réussis à maintenir mes yeux ouverts. J'observais l'endroit et James en particulier… Les meubles et l'odeur de l'endroit me bernèrent dans un premier temps : je crus me retrouver à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, mais non. Car Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, ne disposait pas d'une fenêtre et encore moins d'une salle spécifique, à l'abri des regards.

« Pour répondre à ta première question, nous sommes à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. »

Je tournais le regard, et fronçais automatiquement les sourcils en reconnaissant une fois de plus l'odeur familière.

« C'est pas vrai, lâchais-je. »

En séchant d'un de ses pouces des larmes de douleur dû à la lumière qui coulaient sans que je ne puisse les contrôler de mes yeux, il me sourit fraternellement.

« Tu nous a fichus une peur bleue à tous. Sirius était mort de peur, tu l'aurais vu… »

_Sirius._ Ce prénom revint à ma mémoire comme si l'on m'avait jeté un sot d'eau glacée.

« James, écoute, je m'excuse de tout… »

J'avais la désagréable impression de m'être déjà rependu en excuse, et pas qu'un peu.

« Tu es là maintenant, le reste j'oublie, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçais difficilement, tant tout tournait dans ma tête.

« Je pense que tu vas devoir te reposer un moment, je devrais appeler le médicomage. »

Je haussais un sourcil et le retenais par le bras.

« Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de ce qui c'est passé pour que j'arrive ici, James, commençais-je. C'est très… frustrant, finis-je par déclarer après une brève mais dure hésitation. Éclaire moi. Comment ai-je pu _tomber_ ? »

Tomber. Un mot difficile à prononcer pour moi qui signifiait en clair, comment m'étais-je fait avoir aprés tout ce que je savais faire en combat de sorts ?

« Je ne peux pas t'avancer sur le sujet, Callista, répondit James, serieux. Le médicomage qui s'occupe de toi a dit que tu devrais toi-même retrouver tes souvenirs… C'était comme prévu que tu ne possède pas à ton réveil tout tes souvenirs, d'autres que toi sont passés par là, tu sais. C'est courant après ce genre de réveil.

- James t'as intérêt à parler, sifflais-je en me redressant tant bien que mal contre l'oreiller derrière moi.

- Ça pourrait être dangereux ! s'horrifia-t-il si bien que je sus que ce n'était pas de la comédie digne de James Potter. Je ne veux pas le moindre risque pour toi, alors non, je ne dirais rien qui risquerait ta peau.

- Tes intentions sont bien trop bonnes, grinçais-je en un demi-sourire agacé. »

Un instant nous nous fixâmes en chien de faïence, moi essayant de lire son esprit lui ne lâchant pas le regard.

Sachant que James avait toujours eut des doutes quant à ma faculté d'être une legimens suite à un épisode en sixième année entre Rogue et moi, je l'avertis :

« Cessons cela, James, normalement tu devrais perdre. Je sais que tu n'as jamais été très bon occlumens. Alors explique-moi, comment peux-tu être aussi vide dans tes pensées ? »

Un sourire malicieux s'incurva sur ses lèvres séductrices. Je devinais toute seule.

« Mon cousin ? lâchais-je par automatisme.

- Quoi, ton cousin ?»

Les traits angéliques de James se froissèrent un instant pour devenir très vite impassibles.

« Mon cousin, répétais-je fermement. C'est un bon fauteur de troubles celui-là. Il t'a donné une potion spécifique pour que je ne lise pas ton esprit en douce ?

- Mais non, mentit-il en commençant à gigoter ce qui ne me détrompa pas. Écoute, n'essaies pas de lutter et de chercher dans des souvenirs encore enfouis, il n'est pas encore tant.

- Et où est Sirius ? demandais-je alors, abdiquant ma défaite.

- Oh, lui, lança-t-il avec un peu de recul. Il est très bizarre, mais il vient toujours te voir… j'ai même dû l'envoyer de force dormir aujourd'hui. Ça fait des jours qu'il broie du noir, et il ne veut rien me dire, il garde tout pour lui, comme toi quoi. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel je me demandais pourquoi mon coeur se serrait autant à la mention du prenom de Sirius. Pas qu'il ne le faisait jamais avant, mais là, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose nous reliait, quelque chose lié à mes souvenirs.

« J'ai eu des visites ?

- Tes visites sont très contrôlées mais Landon est venu régulièrement, répondit-il. Ton oncle et ta tante également.

- Contrôlée, par qui ?

- Ta famille, répondit James comme si c'était évident.

- Qui d'autre est venu ? Mon grand-père pour attendre mon réveil et m'enfoncer après deux ans sans se voir ?

- Landon a dit qu'il va venir bientôt. Il a eut pas mal de choses à régler apparemment. »

Je me renfrognais. J'espérais que ces « choses » le retiendraient le temps que je sorte de cet hôpital. Mais soudain un visage entra dans mes pensées bouleversées, c'est alors que, les yeux et le visage habités pas un calme relatif, je débitais à voix lente, ma question :

« Et où est mon père, James ? »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, j'étais complètement paumée par son silence religieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, James ? demandais-je avec un semblant de gravité. Il est blessé ? »

Ses traits qui déjà ne rayonnaient pas du tout en prirent un coup. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas en m'étudiant consciencieusement. Il décida de s'asseoir de lui-même à même mon lit, aux drap blancs, et encore une fois, mais sans me prendre dans ses bras, il me scruta consciencieusement. Il prit ensuite un kleenex sur une table, et l'approcha de mon nez.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais, James ? »

Il le tamponna à plusieurs reprises sous mon nez, délicatement. Je l'interrogeais du regard.

« Des effets secondaires de ta remise en forme… »

Il partit soudain d'un petit air enjoué, malhabile pour quelqu'un de son charisme.

« Te l'ai-je dis ? Ces guérisseurs d'Angleterre sont tous des idiots ! Non, mais regarde moi ça… »

Il me montra les taches rouges sur le tissu blanc, mon sang.

« James, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? le coupais-je.

- Trois semaines, lâcha-t-il alors, sombrement. »

Je voulus répliquer mais je ne le pus. Tout se déroula très vite. Du sang coulait de mes narines, mes yeux se voilaient d'eux même et déjà mes jambes tremblaient… Les chocs revenaient en masse, je ne pouvais lutter ; James entreprit d'un mouvement leste et souple de me renverser une potion dans la bouche tandis qu'il faisait appeler ce médicomage par une infirmière de passage. Il devait surement y avoir un bouton, ou je ne sais quoi qui faisait rappliquer dans la chambre du personnel médical…

« Ça va aller, Calli. Tout ira bien… »

La voix suffocante, l'œil tournant, je lui répondis maladroitement :

« Non, non… Parce que je sais que tu me mens là… »

La potion de sommeil, ses mots doux et tendres, ses bras enroulés autour de moi, ses paroles rassurantes… Tout cela me calma partiellement, et bien que je m'endormis avec les songes agités qui me tenaillaient de partout, je pus voir qu'un plis soucieux était greffé sur le beau et fin visage de James.

J'avais commencé à me rappeler de choses…

**Donc, donc ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dite ?**


	5. La caverne et les problèmes

**Hey,**

Comme d'habitude un grand _**merci**_ aux revieweuses du précédent chapitre (tictatine, katie121, kyana wald, Lisa-Black07, Lia-Sail, Margot et xnedra) !

Bon ce chapitre sera un peu… étrange ? Peut-être, mais les explications viendront dans les prochains chapitres, où d'autre choses ce passeront. Et je m'excuse de toute cette attente, j'ai peur de compter le temps d'intervalle que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre, mais bon... maintenant il est posté !

Bonne lecture à toutes !

**Briséis Black**

* * *

**Chapitre 4** **: La caverne et les problèmes**

Là où je me trouve, j'ai dix-neuf ans - je le sais de façon inexplicable.

Je sentais une odeur de sel et entendais des vagues déferler. La mer était plutôt agitée, et je me sentais plutôt nauséeuse. Une violente brise glacée m'ébouriffa les cheveux lorsque je contemplais devant moi une mer éclairée par la lune et un ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Je songeais à la température de l'eau en grimaçant. Les rafales étaient de plus en plus violentes, maintenant, et la pluie me fouettait en tournoyant dans les airs. J'aurais vraiment préférée me trouver ailleurs que sur cette roche, perdue contre des énormes falaises qui respiraient la noirceur - décidément ce n'était pas un endroit accueillant !

« Pourquoi dois-tu mettre un point d'honneur à toujours faire des conneries dangereuses, Regulus ? gémis-je toute seule. »

J'avançais tout au bord du rocher où de petites cavités aux contours pointus permettaient de poser le pied pour descendre sur des rocs à la surface arrondie, à moitié enfoncés dans l'eau et plus proches de la falaise. La descente était périlleuse et je tâchais de progresser avec sécurité. Car en bas de là où je me trouvais, les rochers étaient rendus glissants par la mer et la pluie abondante. Je sentis la fraicheur des embruns me fouetter le visage comme pour me dissuader d'avancer plus loin.

« _Lumos_, dis-je en atteignant le roc qui se trouvait le plus prés de la falaise. »

Des milliers de petits points de lumière dorée étincelèrent à la surface obscure de l'eau, au-dessous de l'endroit où j'étais accroupie. À coté de moi, la paroi de roche noire fut elle aussi illuminée. Je levais un peu plus ma baguette. Je distinguais dans la falaise une cavité profonde aux bords irréguliers à l'intérieur de laquelle une eau sombre tourbillonnait. Je songeais une nouvelle fois à la température de l'eau en grimaçant.

« Et merde. »

Avec une soudaine impulsion en pensant à Regulus et au danger qu'il pouvait courir, je me laissais glisser dans la mer. L'eau était glacée, encore plus que ce que j'avais crains, pourtant les frissons ne faisaient qu'ajouter une indescriptible envie de regagner au plus vite un sol. Mes vêtements trempés ondulaient comme des serpents autour de moi et m'attiraient vers le fond. Ma baguette allumée entre mes dents, les narines remplies d'une odeur de sel et d'algues, je m'efforçais de nager une brasse parfaite en direction de la crevasse. Bien sûr, je ne cessais de jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux autour de moi, ce qui me rendis paranoïaque. Mais la crevasse s'ouvrit bientôt sur un tunnel obscur que l'eau devait remplir à marée haute, songeais-je. Les parois visqueuses et dégoûtantes, qui laissaient entre elles un espace d'à peine un mettre, luisaient comme du goudron humide au passage de la lumière que diffusait ma baguette placée entre mes dents. Je continuais de nager avec appréhension, nageant lentement et précautionneusement alors que j'effleurerais par les extrémités engourdies de mes doigts les parois rugueuses et mouillés de l'endroit.

Enfin, je pus émerger de l'eau, découvrant des marches qui menaient dans une vaste caverne ; mes cheveux blonds et ma robe de sorcière brillant à la lueur de la lumière opalescente, je grimpais péniblement, l'eau salée ruisselant de mes vêtements, et arrivais secouée de tremblements incontrôlables, dans un air glacé et immobile. J'avançais au milieu de la caverne, tenant haut ma baguette, tandis que je tournais lentement sur place, examinant silencieusement les parois et le plafond. De la magie avait été pratiquée dans cette caverne, et, bon sang, j'étais bien consciente des enchantements dont avait fait preuve le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je vois, laissais-je échapper en un murmure. C'est bien ici. »

Malgré moi, des frissons pénétrèrent en moi jusqu'à la moelle, alors que je continuais de tourner lentement sur place, me concentrant sur ce que je voyais. À ce que j'en déduisais, je n'étais encore que dans le hall d'entrée, dans l'antichambre. À présent ce seront les obstacles dressés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui seront sur mon chemin, ce seront _eux_ que je devrais déjouer, et non plus ceux créés par l'usure du temps et de la nature. Mon regard accrocha alors un endroit, je compris alors, toujours refroidie, et m'approchais de la paroi et en caressais la surface du bout des doigts - religieusement. Après seulement l'avoir tâtée sous tout les angles, je m'écartais de la paroi et pointais ma baguette sur la surface rocheuse. La roche reconnu là une aura magique. Pendant un moment, une arcade se dessina, en une ligne blanche éclatante, comme si une puissante lumière brillait derrière une fissure. Claquant des dents parce que je prenais froid, je vis l'arcade disparaître laissant la roche aussi nue et compacte qu'auparavant.

Complètement épuisée et sans idée, je m'assis à même le sol, n'essayant pas d'autre sortilège et restais simplement là, à contempler la paroi d'un regard intense. Baissant alors le regard une brève seconde vers le sol devant moi, j'y aperçu un morceau de parchemin plié. Je me relevais avec empressement et, machinalement, je ramassais le morceau de parchemin, le dépliais et le lus à la lumière rassurante de ma baguette magique :

_Pour passer de l'autre côté, il faut donner de son sang à la porte. _

_R.A.B. _

« Sérieusement ? _Du sang_ ? »

Honnêtement, je n'étais pas pour : donner mon sang signifiait me rendre vulnérable. Bon, je vois, Regulus, pensais-je amèrement tout en glissant ma main à l'intérieur de ma cape d'où j'en retirais un petit couteau d'argent. S'il fallait se blesser physiquement pour passer… d'un geste, je remontais la manche de ma cape, exposant mon avant-bras et positionnais la lame du couteau loin des veines. J'appuyais un minimum et créant l'entaille, je vis un jaillissement écarlate en sortir. J'apposais mon avant bras contre la paroi froide et sale en rangeant le couteau dans ma poche. Voilà, des gouttelettes sombres et brillantes étaient déposées sur la paroi et il semblait que cela avait marché : à nouveau, le contour étincelant d'une arcade apparue sur la paroi et, cette fois, il ne s'effaça pas, puis la surface rocheuse et brillante constellée de mon sang se volatilisa et une ouverture qui donnait sur une obscurité totale se créa. Je franchis l'arcade sans tarder, animée de mon impulsivité.

J'eus alors sous les yeux une vision étrange et effrayante : je me trouvais au bord d'un grand lac noir, si étendu que je ne parvenais pas à en distinguer la rive opposée, et la caverne qui l'abritait était si haute que le plafond restait également hors de vue. De bien des façons, l'obscurité était ici plus épaisse que la normale l'exigeait. _Magie très noire_, songeais-je en observant tout une nouvelle fois.

Je longeais le lac, le claquement de mes talons résonant sur l'étroite bordure rocheuse qui entourait l'eau sombre. Je marchais, avançais, progressais, mais rien ne changeait sous mes œillades craintives. Bien sûr que je pourrais crier « REGULUS ? » mais je craignais trop de briser ce silence oppressant et angoissant qui faisait de cet endroit un lieu propice aux mauvaises choses. Et, soudainement maladroite, je fis tomber mon couteau d'argent au sol qui roula, roula et roula sur la roche et finit par tomber dans le lac noir, loin, très loin. Je jurais, c'était un cadeau de James ! Baguette brandie, je lançais aussitôt à haute voix :

« _Accio couteau !_ »

Et alors, avec un bruit semblable à une explosion, une forme massive et pâle surgit de l'eau noire à deux ou trois mètres de moi en même temps qu'un « Putain ! » retentissant et à la fois aiguë sortait de ma bouche.

Seulement après que je pus voir ce que c'était, la forme replongea dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures qui projeta des ondulations larges et menaçantes à la surface miroitante du lac. Sous le choc, je fis un bond en arrière, heurtant la paroi de la caverne, la main sur la poitrine, haletante, les yeux exorbités. Je regardais à nouveau le lac, ma main serrant le couteau qui était réapparut non sans désagrément et contais les battements tambourinant de mon pauvre cœur mit à mal. La surface noire était redevenue lisse et brillante comme du verre : les ondulations larges avaient disparus à une vitesse qui n'était pas totalement naturelle. Mon cœur, cependant, continua de battre à tout rompre.

Parce que, putain, un inferius ? Un _inferius_ !

Je haletais soudain d'une sorte de joie : une lueur verdâtre, nébuleuse, brillait au loin, là ou semblait se situer le centre du lac, et se reflétait dans une eau parfaitement immobile. J'avais avancée un peu plus alors que la peur que je ressentais à cause de la créature était toujours présente, mais finalement, ça avait payé ! Cette lueur était la seule source lumineuse qui perçait de l'obscurité en oubliant la clarté que dégageait ma baguette. J'entendis des voix et exultais de ne plus me retrouver seule, dans ce silence, dans cet endroit qui n'était qu'un tombeau à mes yeux. Mais mon éclat de soulagement se tarit très vite en même temps que la joie que j'avais pu éprouver : en effet, si la brume épaisse se dégageait au loin, je ne le vis pas tout de suite à terre, sanglotant et gémissant. L'elfe et lui étaient sur une petite île de roche lisse qui émergeait au centre du lac. Une surface de pierre plate et sombre sur laquelle il n'y avait rien d'autre que la source de cette lumière verte. Je plissais les yeux dans un premier temps et vis que la lumière verte provenait d'un bassin de pierre posé sur un piédestal. La potion - parce que c'était sûrement une potion - baissait de plus en plus à mesure que l'elfe de maison la faisait ingurgiter à « _Monsieur Regulus » _à l'aide d'une coupe d'or.

Et bordel.

« Kreattur, non, n'y touche plus ! Ça va le tuer ! »

L'elfe se stoppa net et se tourna en ma direction. Regulus avait les yeux clos et une respiration haletante qui m'inquiéta.

« Monsieur Regulus était très inquiet, très inquiet que vous veniez ici, juste pour lui ! Mais Monsieur Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur d'obéir aux ordres de Miss Callista et Kreattur sait que Miss Callista est une grande amie de Monsieur Regulus, alors Kreattur va obéir aux ordres de Miss Callista. »

Encore choquée, j'avisais le corps à la silhouette mince, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au visage déformé par la douleur et finalement l'elfe en émoi, dont les paroles se transformèrent en sanglots. Il était temps que j'arrive au vu de la situation.

« D'accord, Kreattur, l'apaisais-je en levant les mains et en tentant de réfléchir rapidement. Écoute-moi attentivement : tu vas transplané jusqu'à moi pour m'amener jusqu'à Regulus - moi je ne peux pas transplaner -, et là, tu vas tout me raconter. »

L'elfe observa la masse maintenant recroquevillé de Regulus et hocha la tête. Il disparut et une seconde plus tard, il m'attrapait le poignet et nous nous retrouvâmes tout deux sur la surface lisse où un bateau verdoyant était accosté à la rive. Pourquoi Regulus avait-il prit la peine d'emprunter ce bateau ? Peut-être au cas où l'elfe périsse, pour pouvoir se sauver seul ? Non, ce n'était pas pour ça. C'était pour que _je ne puisse pas_ le suivre ! Je me précipitais pour soutenir la tête de Regulus contre mon ventre, posant mes mains sur son visage blême. Je réchauffais ses joues de mes paumes.

« Regulus ? dis-je la voix tendue. Tu m'entends ? »

Regulus ne répondit pas. Son visage se contractait par instants comme s'il était profondément endormi, mais plongé en plein cauchemar. Sa main qui tenait la coupe d'or se relâchait, mais le verre était vide. Vide !

« Regulus, tu m'entends ? redemandais-je avec force, mes paroles raisonnant étrangement dans la caverne. Ne sombre pas dans l'inconscience, tu es fort, tu peux y arriver, je le sais ! Regulus ? »

Regulus ne respira qu'avec difficulté puis il s'exprima d'une voix que je ne lui reconnus pas car jamais je ne l'avais vu si _effrayé_.

« Je ne veux pas… qu'on ne m'oblige pas à boire… »

J'observais l'elfe avec incrédulité, puis le visage blême de l'homme que je connaissais si bien, le nez droit de Regulus, les mèches de cheveux brunes de Regulus, les yeux gris à demi ouvert par instants de Regulus, l'état lamentable de Regulus, la position mortel de Regulus…

« Kreattur, dis-je en reprenant mon sang-froid, redresse-toi et raconte-moi tout ce que Regulus voulait que tu fasses . »

L'elfe, assis un peu plus tôt par terre, se releva le visage plein de larmes et me regarda avec un nouvel espoir. Lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, sa voix était étouffée et ses paroles raisonnèrent en écho dans mon esprit, tandis que je tachais de passer au second plan les gémissements étouffés de Regulus.

« Un elfe de maison ne connaît d'autre loi que les ordres de son maître, récita Kreattur. »

Je reconnaissais bien là cette phrase pour imposer une vie de servitude aux êtres que les sorciers voulaient dominer… mais c'était aussi une phrase qui débutait une explication :

« Kreattur a reçu l'ordre, cette nuit, d'emmener Monsieur Regulus dans la caverne, la même caverne où Kreattur était allé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Monsieur Regulus a sorti de sa poche un médaillon semblable à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Kreattur, des larmes ruisselant de chaque côté de son nez en forme de groin. Le jeune maître Black a donné l'ordre à Kreattur de le prendre et d'échanger les deux médaillons quand le bassin serait vide et puis de le remplir avec la potion de son sac… il fallait aussi à Kreattur remettre en place les mêmes protections que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mit… Et il a dit à Kreattur de veiller sur Miss Callista s'il s'avérait qu'elle parvienne jusqu'ici… et de partir… sans lui… de rentrer Square Grimmaurd… et si jamais Miss Callista arrivait à temps il fallait lui obéir… mais ne jamais raconter à la maîtresse Black, sa mère… ce qu'il avait fait… mais de détruire le premier médaillon… celui qui se trouve encore en bas du bassin… »

L'elfe hoqueta si fort en concert avec les gémissements de Regulus que j'eus peur qu'à eux seuls ils réveillent ce qui se trouvait dans les profondeurs des eaux sombres.

« Oh, Miss Callista ! Même si Monsieur Regulus ne le disait pas, il avait espoir que vous arriviez sans son autorisation, il voulait de l'aide mais n'osez pas vous mettre en dan -

- Stop, j'en ai assez entendu, Kreattur, lançais-je d'une voix calme et si basse qu'elle calma l'elfe. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil au bassin : il devait rester quelques verres à remplir.

« Tu vas m'aider à faire ce que Regulus voulait que tu fasses, et ensuite on transplanera d'ici à _chez-moi_. Personne ne va mourir ce soir, Kreattur, _personne_. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

L'elfe me tendit peu après la coupe d'or remplit de potion. M'en voulant à moi-même, dégoutée par ce que je faisais, je portais de force la coupe aux lèvres de Regulus et l'inclinais pour l'obliger à boire le reste de son contenu.

« Non…, grogna-t-il lorsque l'elfe replongea la coupe dans le bassin pour la remplir de nouveau. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas… qu'on arrête… qu'on me laisse…

- Donne-moi cette fichu coupe, Kreattur. Plus vite on aura terminer, plus vite on pourra soigner ton maître. »

Je ne pourrais pas l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste. Il fallait qu'il soit caché, protégé et tenu hors de Voldemort et donc de ses Mangemorts. Par cette action, il avait choisi son camp. Restait-il à savoir si je pourrais le sauver.

Je refis surface quand l'elfe obéit de nouveau en me tendant d'une main tremblante la coupe pleine du liquide.

« Je suis là, Regulus. Avale encore et ça s'arrêtera, mentis-je. »

Je versais le contenu de la coupe dans la bouche de Regulus. Celui-ci poussa alors un hurlement qui retentit dans toute la caverne, au-dessus des eaux noires et mortes, ce qui fit monter ma tension.

« Non, non, non… non… ! Je ne peux plus… ça me brûle les entrailles… il ne faut plus m'y obliger… »

Je tendis d'un geste brusque la coupe une nouvelle fois, l'elfe la prit, la remplit dans le bassin et me la tendit, les doigts plus que tremblant.

« Chut, tentais-je de le faire taire tant je craignais qu'une horde d'inferius se jette hors de l'eau. Tu verras, Regulus, je vais te sortir de ce cauchemar… mais pour cela tu dois m'aider. Bois, maintenant, bois… »

Docile sous ma voix douce, Regulus bu la coupe comme s'il s'agissait là de son antidote. Bientôt il fut parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, je le serrais davantage contre moi, sa tête contre ma poitrine.

« Encore, Kreattur ! Dis-je aussitôt en lui lançant la coupe. »

Oui, je me dégoutais. Regulus se recroquevilla sur moi comme s'il était entouré de bêtes particulièrement dangereuses. J'étais meurtrie intérieurement et seule ma capacité à cacher mes émotions me permit de rester dans un état concentré.

« Il ne faut pas faire de mal à ma famille, surtout pas à cause de moi, gémit Regulus. Pitié, il ne faut pas leur faire de mal, ni à eux, ni à Callista…

- Tiens, bois, dis-je d'un ton désespéré alors que Kreattur me donnait la coupe remplit du liquide vert une énième fois. »

Une fois de plus Regulus obéit, ouvrant la bouche comme un enfant…

« Ça suffit, par pitié… !

- C'est la combien qu'il boit exactement ? demandais-je à l'elfe avec des accents précipités.

- La dixième, Miss Callista. Et il n'en reste plus qu'une, ajouta l'elfe alors que j'entendais la coupe racler le fond du bassin. »

Je soutins Regulus par les épaules d'un bras qui tenait encore ma baguette, et de l'autre, portais la coupe à ses lèvres, forçant le passage sous ses hurlement de terreur.

« KREATTUR ! criais-je d'une voix chargée de panique par-dessus le brouhaha que causait Regulus prit de démence contre moi. Le bassin est vide ! Échange les deux médaillons, verse la potion que contient le sac de Regulus et - putain tu veux vraiment nous faire tuer Regulus Black ! »

Je paniquais, oui, et tout mon corps me crier de décamper de cet endroit au plus vite.

« Et remets en place les sortilèges de protections qui étaient en place avant votre arrivée ! ordonnais-je à l'elfe. TOUT DE SUITE ! m'énervais-je quand je vis qu'il restait pétrifié devant Regulus prit de ce mal malsain que lui causait le poison ingéré.

- Oui, Miss Callista. »

Je fis alors boire les dernières goutes à Regulus tandis que l'elfe prenait le médaillon au fond du bassin et le glissait très rapidement à l'intérieur de ma cape, sans un mot. Alors, dans un long râle, Regulus partit dans une de ces convulsions bizarres et incontrôlables qu'ont les gens face au trépas.

« Non ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Tiens bon, Regulus ! »

Regulus battit alors des paupières. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Bon sang, je ne voulais pas qu'il sombre dans l'obscurité de l'inconscience.

Ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent en grand et je sus par l'intelligence qu'ils dégageaient qu'il était de nouveau là.

« De l'eau, dit-il alors d'une voix rauque.

- De l'eau ? Haletais-je pendant que l'elfe exécutait mes ordres en nous jetant des coups d'œil stupéfaits et mortifiés. Oui, attends. _Aguamenti _! _»_

La coupe d'or se remplit d'eau claire. Je lui soulevais la tête et portais la coupe à ses lèvres - mais lorsque je voulu la renverser elle était vide. Regulus gémit, la respiration soudain saccadée.

« De l'eau…, supplia-t-il. »

Je compris alors. C'était même évident. L'eau du lac. Cette foutue eau noire ! Elle était non seulement présente pour abriter des saloperies de cadavres et autres bêtes que j'imaginais très bien, mais aussi pour apaiser la soif de la victime qui tenterait de s'emparer du médaillon. Alors, si je tentais ne serait-ce que de prendre une coupe de cette eau, les inferis se réveilleraient, et là, ce ne serait pas de simples cadavres inoffensifs qui nous feraient face… Oh non, songeais-je avec dégoût, pas de _simples_ cadavres inoffensifs…

Tremblante, j'essayais de calmer la soif d'eau de Regulus en l'étreignant alors qu'il suffoquait et que l'elfe finissait d'un claquement de doigt de mettre fin à l'enchantement de protection sur le bassin et sa potion - une potion aussi lumineuse que la précédente.

Il ne fallait pas laisser de trace de notre passage.

« Le sac, Kreattur, le rappelais-je à l'ordre, ne le laisse pas ici ! »

L'elfe ramassa le sac et s'approcha de moi. Il me prit le poignet tandis que je serrais un peu plus le corps convulsé de Regulus contre moi.

« C'est bon, Kreattur, dis-je rapidement, fais-nous transplaner au manoir Carter, c'est à Godric's Hollow. »

Je fus renvoyer dans mon présent et la sensation fut la même que si l'on m'aurait jeter dans une eau glacée.

J'aspirais l'air en me réveillant brusquement. Portant une main à mon cœur je tâchais d'avaler une goulée d'air pour calmer les palpitations irrégulières et fortes qui me prenaient d'assaut.

Car non, ce n'était pas une hallucination, ni un rêve. Mais le futur. Mon futur_…_ _apparemment_.

x X x

« Donne-moi ça, répétais-je un peu plus fort, ma voix partant dans les aigus. »

Il me tendit la lettre, la posa dans ma paume tendu, se leva doucement du lit et s'accouda contre le mur le plus loin, comme pour me laisser un minimum d'intimité sans pour autant me perdre des yeux ou vouloir sortir de la chambre d'hôpital.

Les mains tremblantes, j'entamais la lecture formelle de la lettre. « Nous sommes au regret de vous faire savoir… », commençais-je à lire. Je levais parfois les yeux alors que je tentais de me concentrer sur les mots que constituaient la lettre. Mon cœur battait déjà fort alors que j'apercevais Sirius m'observer de plus en plus bizarrement à mesure que je lisais. Il réfréna un mouvement d'approche alors qu'au fur et à mesure de ma lecture, je sentais ma respiration devenir brûlante, saccadée. Quand je me sentis défaillir, je fis un mouvement de main impérieux réfrénant de nouveaux mouvements d'approche de sa part.

Je vis alors, comme si je n'étais plus dans mon propre corps, mon bras droit tomber mollement, la lettre filer entre mes doigts tremblants…

Et elle tomba irrémédiablement au sol, sans bruit sourd, dans un simple frôlement contre le sol. Mon cœur cognait à tout rompre et, seulement le long glissement au sol de la feuille de parchemin me parvint intelligiblement, le reste n'était que bourdonnement, tempête. Mon cœur semblait douloureux, en feu. Ma nuque m'était douloureuse, ma main libre s'abattit sur ma poitrine, dans une tentative désespérée de refréner les palpitations incessantes, douloureuses.

Mes yeux voguèrent. Je croisais les prunelles aciers de Sirius : il me fixait, l'air peiné. Assez. J'avais déjà vécu cette situation il y a des années, je connaissais cette douleur que l'on ressentait lors d'une telle nouvelle. _Assez._ Je portais mon regard sur Sirius, encore ébranlée. Il avait apprit ce que je venais de lire bien avant moi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il l'avait apprit, j'en étais certaine.

Non. Ils avaient _tous _appris.

Je baissais les yeux, le cœur toujours affolé. Et comme par automatisme je décidais de ne pas montrer mes sentiments. Aucune faiblesse à laissé transparaître. Non, rien, ne rien laisser s'échapper par des démonstrations quelconques, être forte et savoir se contrôler, serrer les dents, calmer les soubresauts de sa poitrine, se taire. Qui me disait que c'était la réalité ? Qui me disait que c'était vrai ? J'essayais alors de me confectionner une apparence sereine, ça marcha peut-être, je n'en sais rien, je m'en fichais. Pourquoi Sirius restait-il là ? Je voulais qu'il parte, être seule… ou courir vérifier la vérité.

Je devais arborer un visage trop figé, trop mal contrôlé pour être naturelle, car Sirius s'approcha très vite de moi.

« Je ne veux pas, étouffais-je, je n'ai pas besoin de ton réconfort, pour une fois dans ta vie, fous moi la paix. »

Des mots durs. Il me fallait sortir de cette pièce, c'est tout. Je sentis une larme salée commençait à couler, perlant au coin de ma joue.

« Écoute, entama-t-il, hésitant. Ta famille ne peut être présente pour le moment, ton cousin règle des choses, James n'est pas là pour le moment et toi tu as besoin de parler. Moi je suis là… je suis là pour toi.

- Ma famille ? relevais-je. Je ne parle plus à mon grand-père depuis deux ans, alors ça casse _l'esprit _de famille. »

Je tentais alors de me précipiter vers la porte. Échec cuisant : Sirius m'attrapa fermement et m'enserra de ses bras forts pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Dégage, Sirius, m'enervais-je.

- Je suis désolé, Callista.

- Non ! criais-je soudainement. NON ! »

Sur ces cris, je me débattis avec violence, mais Sirius ne me lâchait pas. Au contraire il resserrait sans cesse sa prise. La pièce devait être insonorisée par ses soins car personne ne déboulait au son de mes cris acharnés. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il autant sur moi, sur ma vie ? Je n'y croyais tout simplement pas, je ne le pouvais pas. Alors, je continuais de lutter de toutes mes forces pour échapper à son étreinte réconfortante ; car pour moi elle était dévastatrice, telle un ouragan m'emportant, mais lui ne savait pas, ou ne voulait pas me lâcher comme je le voulais. Je me laissais aller au chagrin, j'étais finie.

« Mon père ! murmurais-je d'une voix cassée et lointaine. Même mon père m'abandonne… ma mère, lui… qui est le prochain ? »

De mes poings fragiles, pâles, je tapais férocement contre le torse de Sirius. Comme possédée, je ne voyais même pas si je lui causais du mal, peu m'importait à l'instant, très peu même.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, disait toujours Sirius en bégayant à cause de mes coups. Je suis desolé…»

Je continuais à me débattre, telle une véritable furie prise au piège. À me débattre contre tout ce que j'avais vu dans mon coma, dans ma rechute il y a deux jours… Je devais être atteinte de folie incurable, mais pourtant je savais que tout avait été réel, que tout ce passerait comme cela… Sirius trouva soudain la parade, pour m'entraîner, malgré moi, le plus loin possible de la porte de sortie. Et tandis que je m'efforçais toujours de ravaler mes larmes, de taire mes émotions et ma douleur, quelque chose en moi réalisa que la lettre disait la vérité. Et alors mes coups de poings contre son torse, ses abdominaux, et ses épaules, perdirent de leur vigueur en une lente descente.

Parce que… ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, je le sentais au fond de mon cœur - mais pouvais-je encore me permettre de penser en avoir un maintenant ? Mon cœur avait était fissuré autrefois, maintenant il était brisé. Et, aucun doute là-dessus : si mon propre père n'était pas là, c'était que la seule explication possible était qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ être vraiment ici… qu'il était vraiment dans un autre endroit… mort.

Dés lors, je tombais dans les bras qui me tenaient, haletante. Face à la douleur palpable qui palpitait en mon cœur j'eus des spasmes violents qui provoquèrent des sanglots déchirants. Ma tête toujours baissée contre l'épaule de Sirius, j'essayais de retenir le tout…

« Hey, chuchotait-il à mon oreille, attentif, je suis là moi… Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Je m'agrippais soudainement plus fortement à Sirius, comme à une bouée de secours, j'avais besoin de lui. Gouttes au goût salé, mes larmes messagères de ma peine et de ma tristesse coulèrent… Mais je n'avais pas de honte cette fois à les laisser couler, elles racontaient bien des choses. J'aimais mon père, même si je ne le lui disais pas… À vrai dire, je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui ont les « je t'aime » faciles, je n'étalais pas mes sentiments, quel qu'ils soient. Une tare, n'est-ce pas ?

« Chuhh… comme ça… pleure un bon coup, tu iras mieux ensuite… tu peux pleurer, tu en as le droit… »

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pleurer.

Sirius consolait mon affliction, ma douleur profonde, comme personne… Ma tête était lovée contre son épaule, il me soutenait et j'étais complètement collée à lui, mon ventre contre son ventre, ma poitrine contre son torse, les cuisses contre les siennes et mon bassin contre le bas du sien vu qu'il me dépassait en taille.

J'étais en larme, les hoquets d'amertumes, de douleurs contenues, m'empêchaient de respirer convenablement, je me sentais mal, si mal. Sans savoir comment, on se retrouva sur le lit ; allongée contre lui, mes jambes étroitement serrées aux siennes, une main contre sa chemise, en un poing serré, comme si je redoutais qu'il disparaisse lui aussi, alors je m'agrippais, me collais à lui. Ma tête reposait contre le coussin et la sienne était dans mon cou, il murmurait des paroles rassurantes et me caressait maladroitement le dos tandis que mes larmes coulaient ; sa main dans mes cheveux m'apportait un certain réconfort…

Alors que son bras enroulé autour de ma taille me prodiguait une chaleur douce, il me rapprocha doucement, plus prés de son corps chaud si c'était possible, et il me souffla aussi, d'une voix calme et rassurante :

« Il faut que tu te reposes, maintenant. »

D'une petite voix mal assurée, je lui fis part de mes angoisses, de mes craintes, de mes soucies en tête, de tout, quasiment tout. Sauf, bien évidement je n'avais pas encore perdu ma santé mentale, de ce que _j'avais vu_ de cette nuit, de la nuit d'anniversaire qui avait débuté notre réconciliation et la suite que j'avais vu, cette nuit où il me faisait l'amour… oh bon sang, non, ça je ne pourrais jamais le lui dire, jamais ! Tout comme l'histoire avec Regulus… cette caverne… je sentais qu'il fallait l'oublier pour le moment… ne pas en parler, ne pas me laisser envahir par ça. De toute manière, j'avais Landon pour m'aider, et il me fallait comprendre avant ce que cela signifiait, je ne voulais pas être entourée d'une cellule de psychomages.

Sirius me sourit, me disant qu'il serait toujours là, prêt de moi. Je m'endormis accrochée à lui. Lui me serrant toujours dans ses bras réconfortant. Tout en dormant à peine, mon nez dans le cou de Sirius, je me mis à repenser à ma vie catastrophique.

Demain j'allais sortir de Sainte-Mangouste, signer mes papiers, refuser l'aide que me proposerait le medicomage s'étant occupé de moi, oui et aussi, demain j'échapperais à la surveillance de Sirius. Je ne voulais pas voir mes visiteurs quels qu'ils soient (surtout si ma famille, comme m'y avait fait pensé Sirius, venait à apparaître devant moi, car bon sang, il n'y avait pas plus fouineur et intelligent que mon oncle Liam ou mon grand-père pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire et aux sorts que j'avais subi pour m'envoyer à l'hôpital).

Alors c'était décidé, je sortirais et signerais mes papiers de sorti. J'étais majeure, heureusement.

x X x

Pré-au-Lard.

Je me resservis un verre de whisky en faisant un sourire crispé à Rosmerta qui surveillait ma consommation par des regards en biais. En l'avisant elle et sa mine inquiète à mon sujet (c'est vrai, elle m'aimait bien), bref, je songeais que j'aurais peut-être du me rendre dans un bar moldu. Mais maintenant que j'étais là, n'est-ce pas, autant consommer jusqu'à l'ivresse. Laissant mon regard voguer sur la salle, j'avalais une gorgée du liquide à même la bouteille - j'eus l'impression douceâtre que le liquide me brûlait la trachée et descendait jusqu'à mon estomac. Bien, au moins la douleur me donnait l'impression de vivre. Génial.

Mon regard égaré s'arrêta tout d'abord sur un groupe de jeunes hommes qui riaient très fort en levant leurs chopes de bière en l'air, trinquant entre eux. Ils avaient tous quelque chose de vaguement familier qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Ils étaient cinq ou six, exubérants, déjà éméchés, enfin… pas tous : celui qui trônait au centre de leur clique avait les cheveux noirs et ondulés, un visage charismatique, un rire rauque, une voix exquise. À sa suite, un grand blond aux yeux sarcastiques hochait la tête et semblait parler par de petites phrases suintantes et machiavéliques, ses lèvres à l'apparence charmeuses bougeaient lentement et ironiquement. Il avait une bague de fiançailles au doigt et alors que je regardais ma bague aux armoiries des Carter et la deuxième bague que lui-même portait avec différentes armoiries, un éclair de lucidité acheva de faire disparaître mon début d'ivresse.

Oh oui…

Il était à Serpentard lorsque moi-même j'étais en première année. Lucius Malefoy. Un des nombreux parents affiliés à ma famille paternel par une quelconque alliance, un quelconque mariage. Je détournais les yeux en fronçant le nez de dégoût. Lucius puait Voldemort comme Landon - ce petit con de cousin que j'avais dû fuir en sortant à peine de Sainte-Mangouste - puait les ennuis. Le pouvoir, c'était seulement le pouvoir qui les attiraient tous, mais Landon était de ma famille proche, s'il s'enrôlait (chose qui n'était plus à l'ordre du jour apparemment), j'irais le trouver où qu'il soit et lui mettrais une belle raclée !

En déviant mon regard vers la gauche, je remarquais un blond qui me dévorait des yeux. Et ce pauvre con, comme s'il ressemblait un tant soit peu à l'idéal que je me faisais depuis un temps déjà, comme si il était Sirius, comme si il avait ses airs de poète maudit qui me laissait souvent songeuse même quand je sortais avec le fils Archibald… Oh, non. Non. Je ris légèrement, d'un rire acide et froid, et, avant de jauger le garçon blond, je donnais l'argent nécessaire à mes boissons alcoolisées sur le comptoir, et puis, alors que j'étais prête à lui dire d'aller se faire voir si il venait à m'aborder, tout bascula lorsque la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrit violemment et qu'un rire clair sonna dans le bar, sans couvrir l'ambiance bruyante et enfumée par les cigarettes, la musique et les cris des gens déjà éméchés, mais plongeant néanmoins jusqu'à moi comme un éclair.

Rosmerta ne sembla pas remarquer le son perlé, mais moi, je plissais les yeux de fureur.

Il était là, ce petit con, et il avait l'air très éméché. Bien plus que je ne l'été du moins.

Il avait un rire trop haut perché, les cheveux faiblement rabattu sous sa cape pour découvrir son visage provocant, et il s'agrippait aux tables des clients pour marcher normalement. Non mais, franchement, depuis quand Regulus Black approuvait-il la débauche ? Depuis quand buvait-il comme ça ? Et dire que cette abjecte Bellatrix allait enrôler son cousin dans ses conneries ! Et ses parents qui ne le laissait pas s'affirmer correctement, l'étouffant de leurs espoirs, essayant de sauver leur honneur familial en oubliant leur ainé rebelle au profit du pauvre cadet attrapeur, bref, ils la laisseraient sûrement faire. Ah mon pauvre Regulus !

Il passa près du groupe d'hommes (certains étaient très certainement des Mangemorts) - mais ils étaient entrés il y a peu, cherchant l'un de leur amis, aussi personne ne faisaient attention à eux, ou plutôt, personne n'avait été à Serpentard pour avoir des échos de quelles familles de sang-purs ou de sang-mêlés étaient d'accord ou non avec les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi l'accès que Lucius et ses camarades avaient à ce pub ne causaient pas de fuite ou d'émois de la part de la clientèle ou de la gérante.

Et puis, à quoi bon me battre avec Lucius et ses amis ? La lettre que j'avais lu disait que c'était Voldemort en personne qui avait tué mon père. Ce mage devait vraiment avoir une longue liste de morts à son effigie… Ma main se crispa si fort sur la table que lorsque je voulu la décrisper je renversais dans le mouvement mon verre d'alcool. Rosmerta me regarda avec plus d'inquiétude que jamais. Je reportais mon attention sur Regulus qui jeta un coup d'œil séducteur et brumeux à la salle et _au groupe_.

Déjà, ils le reconnurent.

L'homme au centre, Rodolphus Lestrange, releva les yeux de son verre et me scruta d'un long regard sombre et lourd de sens, et un rire coquin passa sur ses lèvres ivres, rire qui passa sur tout ses compagnons une fois qu'eux-mêmes m'eurent jeté des coups d'œil mi-appréciateurs mi-distants ; le rire épargna seulement Lucius, qui, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, me jeta à son tour un coup d'œil.

Avalant une nouvelle gorgée du liquide ambré, je détournais mon regard de celui de ce cher Lucius et adressais un sourire indulgent à Regulus qui allait se mettre dans le pétrin. Je continuais de les observer mais cette fois ci à l'aide du grand miroir faisant face au bar et à ma personne. Regulus croisa mon regard une nouvelle fois et me décocha une œillade décevante : il était la pour noyer son cafard, tout comme moi.

Je détournais les yeux alors qu'il riait avec Lucius, Rodolphus et les autres.

Je l'entendis commander deux whisky pur feu. Ouais, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer…

x X x

Mes jointures étaient blanches autour de ma baguette d'aubépine, et ma colère n'avait d'égale que la tristesse qui était dû à la mort de mon père. Cependant, j'étais complètement étouffée par la connerie déferlante qui vrillait le crâne de Regulus. Cherchais-je encore comment sortir de là Regulus ? Ou mieux : quel châtiment pourrais-je lui infliger, à cet imbécile enrôler dans le cercle infernal des sang-purs ? Et, l'euphorie de l'alcool fort bouillonnant dans mes veines, je me sentais prête à refermer mes doigts sur son visage adolescent pour en griffer la surface plate et douce ; le faire se réveiller comme il devait se réveiller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard : il aurait bientôt seize ans et Lord Voldemort l'enrôlera à son moindre accord effrayé ou enthousiaste, surtout avec l'appui de Bellatrix. Il n'était pas bon pour lui de traîner dans les pattes de Lucius et ses soi-disant amis.

Je tapotais l'épaule de Lucius en ignorant le regard mauvais et lubrique que Walden Macnair jetait sur moi (il valait mieux pour lui puisque l'envie de lui tordre le cou me rongeait), et jetais d'une voix guillerette :

« Bonsoir, Lucius. »

Je vins même lui coller une bise avec une aura de pure agressivité sauvage et grandiloquente qui me conférait une apparence de démone, néanmoins, je dûs retenir ma respiration en touchant ses deux joues hautes. Comme si le fait de respirer l'air le plus proche de lui me contaminerait - d'une façon ou d'une autre - par l'arrogance et la connerie qui se dégageait de ses airs méprisants envers ses sous-fifres. Et tiens donc, Rodolphus cessa son rire rauque et m'observa moi, puis Regulus, en tout points mon contraire mais exhibant une beauté bien plus délicate que celle que je laissais paraître sous mes faux airs affables envers eux.

Lucius me présenta rapidement à ceux qui ne savait mettre de nom sur ma personne sous le nom d'une parente éloignée et leva son verre :

« Vraiment navré pour ton père. Mais bois donc ! »

Il me proposa de me joindre à ses côtés et m'offrit un verre d'hydromel.

Quel petit con.

Mais je compris qu'il ne s'attardait pas sur mon nom de famille pour ne pas accaparer l'attention des autres. Lucius savait que je voulais Regulus et il s'en fichait, tant que je ne criais pas autour de moi aux assassins.

Je me tournais enfin vers Regulus.

x X x

Je le retenais fermement et le faisait avancer contre son gré en évitant ses coups et en riant de son air de chien en colère :

« Avance, petit con.

- Tu veux m'aider ? ricana soudain Regulus en s'accrochant à mon bras pour ne pas tomber, chancelant sur ses jambes, alors que je le propulsais plus vite et avec plus de colère en avant, le poussant violemment à travers les rues de Londres.

- Ta gueule ! »

Je le giflais violemment et il marmonna quelque chose que je ne compris pas, alors que j'accélérais le pas pour contrer le vent froid ; lui marchait difficilement, en gémissant, et je le tenais par le poignet pour qu'il hâte le pas, agacée et épuisée. Il se remit à hurler alors que nous atteignîmes le carrefour qu'il fallait contourner, complètement hystérique et embarqué dans son ivresse agressive, il me gueulait des conneries les unes les plus abracadabrantes que les autres.

Foutu gosse.

« TU VAS ME LACHER, MERDE ? POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS LAISSE AVEC LES AUTRES ? POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ? POURQUOI T'ESSAYE DE JOUER LE ROLE QUE SIRIUS AVAIT AVANT DE CLAQUER LA PORTE DE NOTRE MAISON ? HEIN, POURQUOI, CALLISTA ? »

Il avait la voix si brisée que j'aurais pu croire à des sanglots.

« Tu ne fais que des conneries contre Sirius. À quoi te sert ta colère si il n'est pas au courant ? Ton vrai problème Regulus, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est ton affection envers ton frangin ! »

Il n'écoutait pas ma voix calme et jetait ses mains sur sa figure pour que je le lâche et ne puisse l'atteindre ; il avait les yeux embués de douleur et cracha en réponse :

« JE M'EN FOUS DE SIRIUS ! JE M'EN FOUS DE LUI ! CE N'EST QU'UN TRAITRE ! TU ENTENDS ? »

Je soupirais et le jetais sans ménagement vers l'avant.

« Je me sens mal, je me sens mal…

- C'est pas vrai ! m'exclamais-je, au comble de l'agacement. »

Mais, en scrutant son visage cireux et baigné de larmes, ses yeux vitreux, son corps tremblant, je sus qu'il disait vrai.

« Viens ici, Reg, je vais t'aider à marcher. »

Je hissais l'un de ses bras sur ma nuque et son poids tout entier ploya sur moi par intermittence alors qu'il alignait un pas, puis deux, ainsi de suite. Il ne pleurait plus, mais j'effaçais les sillons de larmes qui maculaient encore ses joues avec une main fraîche.

Sans pouvoir contrôler mes pensées, je m'agaçais encore une fois à repenser à cette satanée caverne.

x X x

Nous arrivâmes au 12, square Grimmaurd.

Un perron nous conduisit à une porte noire, avec une poignée d'argent en forme de serpent. Bien sûr, il n'y avait ni serrure ni boîte aux lettres comparables aux autres portes moldus que l'on pouvait apercevoir de là ou nous nous trouvions. L'extérieur de la maison était crépi d'une belle couleur qui se fondait dans la masse et les fenêtres étaient toutes brillantes sous le reflet de la lune et des deux lampadaires qui encadreraient à eux deux l'entrée invisible aux yeux des moldus et de ceux qui ne savaient pas que la maison familial des Black demeurait Place Grimmaurd. Les yeux rivés sur Regulus que je soutenais, je franchis la porte… et me heurtais violemment à une masse informe et vivante. L'elfe - car s'en était un - m'observa rapidement de ses grands yeux globuleux et avisa la personne que je soutenais contre moi.

« Oh, excusez-moi, Miss ! Pardonnez-moi ma maladresse. »

L'elfe de maison s'inclina plusieurs fois en tremblant ; il semblait sur le point de se prosterner pour me baiser les pieds. Je voulus lui poser la main sur l'épaule et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais, en me voyant tendre la main, l'elfe se recroquevilla et mit ses mains devant sa tête pour se protéger.

« N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te frapper ! »

Toujours tremblant, il releva la tête et me regarda à travers ses doigts. Je lançais un appel muet à Regulus qui commençait à sortir de son espèce de coma éthylique, et qui articula « Il ne te reconnaît pas » du bout des lèvres.

Je fermais d'un coup de pied en arrière la porte et redressais la tête, abaissant le capuchon de ma cape qui empêchait à l'elfe de me reconnaitre correctement.

« Miss Callista ? s'étouffa-t-il presque.

- Kreattur, s'il-te-plaît, ne t'en fais pas. C'était ma faute : j'ai foncé sur toi sans regarder. »

Il cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes et, lentement, abaissa les mains qui cachaient son visage. Oui, maintenant il se rappelait de moi. Et moi de lui dans cette caverne. Kreattur était l'elfe de maison qui était déjà au service des Black quand que je fréquentais Sirius durant l'enfance. Ses yeux étaient toujours sombres et immenses, et son ossature toujours aussi fine et allongée. Je lui fis un sourire forcé et m'efforçais de rester immobile, comme si j'avais eu affaire à un animal nerveux. Enfin, un éclat hésitant naquit dans ses yeux.

« Maî… Maître, je… j'ai dressé le couvert pour le dîner il y a bien longtemps, et votre mère n'est toujours pas rentré de son voyage chez votre tante. »

Il essuya ses yeux.

« Je suis resté pour voir si c'était à votre goût. »

Derrière lui, je vis une table ravissante avec un couvert.

« Formidable, dis-je avec un réel apaisement du fait que Madame Black n'était pas présente dans la maison. Peux-tu faire servir le dîner dans la chambre de Regulus dés que je l'aurais monté là-haut ? »

Il s'inclina de nouveau et s'éloigna à reculons vers la longue table entourée de nombreuses chaises.

« Et aussi, Kreattur… »

Il s'arrêta net. Regulus venait enfin de parler.

« Je crois que je ne me suis pas très bien comporté, ce soir. »

L'elfe ouvrit de grand yeux tandis que Regulus poursuivait :

« Je m'excuse pour cela. À partir de maintenant les choses seront différentes. C'est aussi pour cela que je te demanderais de ne pas dire à ma mère dans quel état je suis rentré.

- Et avec qui, renchéris-je.

- Et avec qui, répétât Regulus à l'adresse de l'elfe.

- Oui, maître Regulus.

- Merci, Kreattur. »

C'était quoi, ça ?

Le visage de l'elfe rayonnait de bonheur pour un simple _merci_ ? Ah ouais, j'avais oubliée comment cet elfe adorait Regulus et repoussait Sirius.

En partant, il s'inclina de nouveau et s'engouffra dans le sous-sol qui devait encore contenir cet immense buffet de bois où étaient conservés les ustensiles et les assiettes. Quant à moi, j'empruntais les escaliers conduisant au dernier palier de la maison où il y avait deux portes. Celle d'en face portait une plaque ouvragé sur laquelle était gravé le nom « Sirius ». Je soupirais et baissais les yeux. J'avançais avec Regulus vers la deuxième porte du palier. La peinture blanche y était impeccable, et un petit écriteau demeurait visible sur le haut de la porte, visiblement collé grossièrement. La main sur la poignée, je m'arrêtais pour lire la plaque prétentieuse écrite à la main en lettres soigneusement tracées :

_**DÉFENSE D'ENTRER**_

_**SANS L'AUTORISATION EXPRESSE DE**_

_**REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK**_

« Ai-je ton autorisation, Regulus ? demandais-je plaisamment.

- Je crois que la question ne se pose pas, répondit-il. »

Je poussais alors la porte. Elle s'ouvrit.

x X x

Quelque temps après, nous en étions là :

« Merci… de m'avoir ramené jusqu'ici. »

Je retournais à la fenêtre, les mains croisées dans mon dos. Je soupirais, et une boule amère se forma au fond de ma gorge.

« Regulus, tu auras seize ans en fin d'année scolaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était dit d'une voix hésitante et éteinte.

« Oui, dit-il.

- Tes dix-sept ans se rapprochent bien trop vite, à cet age si ce n'est avant, tu rejoindras le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le servir. À moins que tu ne choisisses le contraire. »

Silence.

J'observais le paysage du dehors à travers la vitre propre et impeccable de sa chambre en repensant à ce jour de fin d'année ou j'avais pénétré son esprit pour y chercher une vraie réponse sur ce qu'il choisirait, or je n'avais vu que son indécision.

« Tu vas te faire enrôler par ta cousine, hein ? »

Silence.

« Cette chère Bellatrix. »

Silence.

Je continuais de fixer le lampadaire de la rue d'en face.

« Si tu n'as besoin de rien, Regulus, je vais te souhaiter une bonne soirée et partir avant que ta mère ne me trouve là.

- Non ! »

J'avais commencé à battre en retraite vers la porte, mais je m'arrêtais doucement pour me retourner. Je le dévisageais sans expression.

« Je veux dire… je ne suis pas heureux de la tournure que vont prendre les choses, parfois j'aimerais être une autre personne, dans une autre famille, même si j'aime les miens… mais je, je ne souhaite pas ne plus être ami avec toi…

- Regulus, coupais-je d'une voix froide et soudain capricieuse. Je t'explique, mon père est mort en combattant des Mangemorts, moi-même j'ai combattu aux côtés de ton frère ce soir là. Alors, quand tu arrêteras de faire semblant de croire en des idées stupides, et seulement quand tu arrêteras de faire semblant, c'est là que tu pourras venir me voir, c'est là que j'arrêterais de douter de l'avenir te concernant. Maintenant, je pense que l'on se verra à bord du Poudlard Express, dans quelques jours à moins que l'on se retrouve plus tard que dans le train. Bonne fin de soirée, quant à moi je crois que j'ai besoin de me rafraichir la tête. »

Je quittais rapidement cette maison et lorsque je fus à nouveau seule, sans rien à faire, sans responsabilité, je crus devenir folle et mourir tant les idées pour achever ma douleur se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Je transplanais.

x X x

À l'est de Godric's Hollow, au-delà de ce que les gens civilisés considéraient comme le « village », se trouvaient les ruines d'un vieux château. De nombreux acquéreurs s'étaient présentés pour rebâtir et acheter le vieux domaine, mais il semblait depuis bien longtemps que le propriétaire partit s'installer loin, très loin en Europe n'avait guère été séduit par les nombreuses propositions alléchantes des personnes ayant étés, elles, séduites par le potentiel du domaine et de sa superficie. Et les ruines de ce paysage étaient bien trop loin du centre du village… Trop loin de tout, en vérité ; à proximité ne se trouvaient que la grande et sombre forêt, la route 17, quelques petites ruelles ne débouchant que sur des champs, puis, à quelques kilomètres, des maisons.

Avant, les adolescents moldus venaient souvent sur ce terrain à l'abandon pour boire ou faire des feux de camp ; cette pensée me ramena en 1975, deux ans plus tôt, où déjà, la plupart des pierres du château qui donnaient sur la façade ouest tombaient déjà en ruine, et depuis quelques semaines, les lieux étaient vides, même les adolescents en quête d'un endroit éloigné pour leurs petites fête ne venaient plus en période de grandes vacances. Oh ouais, je me rappelais la rumeur… Ceux qui s'approchaient de la palissade principal repartaient, terrifiés, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi.

Les moldus en avaient tant parlés entre eux et avec nous, sorciers qui nous leur cachons en vivant dans le même village, Godric's Hollow, que ça nous avait rendu nerveux. Car qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire fuir autant ?

L'instinct…

Ou la Magie Noire.

Au point où j'en étais, je n'avais que faire des risques. J'avançais de quelque pas, ayant l'idée saugrenue de pénétrer seule et en pleine nuit dans le château pour avoir un aperçu de ce qui s'y était déroulé ou de ce qui était toujours à l'œuvre comme sortilège.

On ne savait pas si le propriétaire du domaine était de sang sorcier ou non. J'allais entrer et je le saurais, à mes risques et périls.

Le claquement violent des roues d'une moto entrant en contact avec le sol me fit sursauter. La lueur qui étincelait au bout de ma baguette s'éteignit quand j'eus reconnu le visiteur.

Comment m'avait-il retrouvé ?

J'étais mal barrée.

Je me redressais légèrement et calculais vaguement qu'il était assez loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Parfait. Je me levais rapidement – car oui je m'étais assise pour évaluer ma prochaine connerie pour faire taire la douleur qui me tenait à la gorge et à la poitrine. Sirius descendit de sa moto sans un mot, et laissa les phares allumés, les clés sur le contact. Le regard étincelant et la carrure impressionnante, il se mit à marcher à pas rapide vers moi…

La fuite me parût la meilleure des amies.

Ombre parmi les ombres des arbres, j'accélérais le pas en direction de la vieille bâtisse en priant pour qu'il m'ait perdu de vue et par la même occasion qu'il reparte. Mais une chose à laquelle je m'étais attendue se produisit : alors que je commençais à bifurquais vers les ruines menant à une ruelle, je le vis se mettre à me courir après. Mon souffle s'accélérant brutalement, je fis de même pour le fuir.

« CALLISTA ! VIENS ICI ! s'écriait-il déjà d'une voix rauque. »

Je ne l'écoutais pas et accélérais ma foulée. Je l'entendis se mettre à courir plus vite lui aussi. Heureusement que j'avais quelques mètres d'avance. Je montais avec difficulté la pente menant dans les bois.

« La forêt ? Non mais, t'es malade ! Ressaisis-toi et arrête-toi immédiatement ! »

Il se rapprochait.

« REVIENS JE TE DIS ! JE VEUX JUSTE TE PARLER ! »

Et était furieux.

J'étais de plus en plus affolée par mes pas qui me menaient tout droit dans la forêt. J'osais un regard en arrière, rien. Je continuais ma course, en ayant l'odieuse impression de me trainer, comme si j'avais couru dans de la boue particulièrement épaisse, et, comme incapable de trouver une prise plate sur le sol de la forêt pour mes pieds, je titubais. M'enfonçant de plus en plus parmi la végétation, je trébuchais à plusieurs reprises, tombais une fois, même, m'écorchant les mains en voulant amortir ma chute, titubant pour rattraper ma baguette pour mieux retomber ensuite. Mais soudainement, je me stoppais, en alerte. Je tournais sur moi-même, aux aguets, et guettais un _autre_ craquement de la végétation. Sans être rassurée par le manque total de bruit, j'attendis qu'une chose se produise pour que mon cœur puisse battre de nouveau.

Une respiration saccadée et putride envahit l'air ambiant.

Mon cœur cognait très fort, et, malgré moi, je restais pétrifiée, plissant les lèvres, concentrée sur chaque bruit humain ou animal - qu'en savais-je pour le moment ? Un spasme d'angoisse me parcourut, et je me concentrais sur une idée rassurante - Sirius, ses cheveux noirs ébènes, sa mâchoire pourvu de ces poils qu'il ne rasait que quand il allait bien, oui, c'est ça, se concentrer sur l'amour fou et l'utopie précieuse qui me rattachait désormais à lui - mais le cri menaçant de la forêt m'arracha une peur bleue et je me mis à haleter, comme une enfant prise en faute et qui sait qu'elle peut y rester, puis, criant le prénom fuit avec une fièvre douteuse, je criais des « SIRIUS, C'EST TOI ? » en reculant sous la noirceur d'un saule pleureur qui chatouilla mes craintes avec ses branches qui me frôlèrent le dos.

« SIRIUS ? »

Pas de réponse. J'avalais de l'air pour calmer mon pouls irrégulier.

L'air froid me brulait la peau à mesure que mes yeux partaient de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, ma silhouette faisant le tour de l'arbre, se collant à lui, cherchant une échappatoire salvatrice, une chose bien rassurante qui me ferait savoir qu'il n'y avait nul animal dangereux, ou nul psychopathe voulant atteinte à ma vie.

« Callista… ! PUTAIN ! »

Le cri intelligible de la voix aimée m'attira soudainement à droite, et ma baguette traça sur mes pas prochains mon chemin semé d'embuches et de racines proéminentes ; je fixais la lueur opalescente du bout de ma baguette d'aubépine une brève fraction de seconde, les yeux maintenant dardés sur les environs, ne cherchant plus à fuir mais à scruter. Je me disais que je n'étais pas passé par la douleur et la mort pour prendre fuite face à l'inconnu. Je soupirais, passant une main tremblante sur ma nuque, écoutant toujours, espérant - espérant reconnaître les bruits suspects qui m'avaient fait si peur. L'_inconnu_ me faisait peur.

Je hurlais encore un appel :

« SIRIUS ? »

L'écho étrange de ma voix me répondit et je reculais en retrait, avant de reprendre ma route vers la droite ; quelques bruits accrocheurs se firent entendre dans la pénombre, puis la réponse vint enfin.

« CALLISTA ? »

La voix était là. Lointaine, trop lointaine, certes, mais je la discernais avec une acuité nouvelle - c'était lui, c'était Sirius, je n'étais pas seule dans ces bois sombres et irréprochablement noirs ; je m'arrêtais pour répondre en reprenant mon souffle court, mais interceptais en une œillade nerveuse une ombre proche ; j'eus alors l'impression qu'un souffle fétide et animal roulait sous mes narines, et le feulement guttural qui sortit de l'ombre à présent visible suffit soudain à me rendre hystérique.

L'ombre était en fait un personnage massif aux long membres avec des cheveux gris en bataille, dont la robe noire paraissait trop serrée pour lui, laissant découvrir un torse imberbe aux nombreuses cicatrices, et, ses mains crasseuses ajoutant plus de dégoût à sa personne, mon œillade craintive parada le tout de sa silhouette sans grâce : il possédait de longs doigts jaunes d'une couleur comparable à ses dents pointues et sales. Une puissante odeur de terre, de sueur et, à n'en pas douter, de sang, émanait de lui. Ses mains crasseuses et grandes se fermèrent en deux poings menaçant.

Mon regard l'avait offensé.

Un animal.

Un loup-garou.

« CALLISTA ? »

Sirius. Non.

Déjà, je bondissais en arrière, poussant un cri horrifié, et me mis à courir à toute vitesse dans la direction de la voix, évitant de justesse des racines grâce à mon lumos qui voguait à mon rythme ; j'étouffais et retenais mes cris fiévreux, frôlant les troncs d'arbres et autres arbustes de ma vélocité épouvantée, et croyant échappée à une poigne j'accélérais encore ma course, essayant de mettre en action la définition du mot célérité ; et encore plus secouée par ces enjambées rapides, je répondis d'une voix tremblante et forte, suraigüe :

« SIRIUS !

- Je suis là, Callista ! Concentre-toi sur ma voix, seulement sur ma voix… ! Dépêche toi ! »

Je bifurquais, me fiant à la voix qui me guidait, cherchant stupidement la fin du cauchemar, cherchant la silhouette masculine et époustouflante fuite et honnit, aimée et désirée. Puis, toutes pensées courageuses ayant désertées mon esprit, j'accélérais pour sortir des sentiers battus m'empêchant de transplaner pour fuir l'hybride qui hantait ces lieux ; soudain je localisais à travers les arbres une présence rendant ma peur plus que présente, et, déchirée par les convictions des lois qui interdisaient aux loups-garous de nous attaquer, je grommelais des jurons tout en cherchant Sirius du regard. Ensuite, jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi pour vérifier que rien ne me suivait plus, je heurtais Sirius de plein fouet en m'accrochant fortement et désespérément à sa taille connue.

Nos visage aussi s'étaient heurtés et même dans ma panique, je ne manquais pas de remarquer que mes lèvres s'étaient entrechoqués aux siennes, brièvement et rapidement avant que nous ne nous reculions de nous-mêmes.

« Il faut se tirer d'ici, Sirius ! Il… il y a un…, chuchotais-je d'une voix étranglée. »

Mais au même moment, alors que je reprenais mon souffle, la lumière déclinante de la lune dansa sur des pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Des pupilles qui appartenaient à la même ombre qui m'avait traquée.

L'animal.

Le loup-garou.

L'homme - l'hybride ? - découvrit un rictus animal et se prépara à bondir, incapable de se transformer sans l'effet de la pleine lune - mais prêt à mordre pour je ne sais pas quoi, à mordre pour lacérer l'un de nos visages encore juvéniles, à mordre pour se délecter de nos chairs.

Me concentrant, fermant les yeux, je transplanais vers des terres plus sécurisantes en ayant la désagréable impression de tomber en arrière et de sentir une main ou quelque chose de tranchant s'abattre sur le dos de Sirius, cela ne nous empêcha tout de même pas de transplaner.

x X x

Je sentis le marbre dur et solide s'entrechoquer à ma colonne vertébrale alors que j'atterrissais sur le dos, le nez dans le cou de Sirius, dont le parfum m'emplissait les narines aussi sûrement que son corps était imbriqué au mien. J'avais fermé les yeux pendant notre transplanage et je les gardais fermés. Sirius restait immobile, le souffle coupé. J'avais tellement le tournis que le sol me paraissait tanguer comme le pont d'un navire. Pour essayer de dissiper cette sensation, je me cramponnais au corps de Sirius dont je serrais le dos contre moi. Respirant les effluves du parfum masculin, où subsistait une odeur de cannelle douce, je me ressaisis. Tremblante et les mains toujours posées sur son dos, je le tâtais à la hâte et retirais ma main, une main tachée d'une substance rouge.

Du sang.

C'était ce que j'avais redouté alors que j'avais transplané.

Je devins aussi pâle que lui l'était.

Non, il ne deviendrait pas un loup-garou. Mais peut-être que. Oui, peut-être que la chose qui l'avait blessé avait du poison ? Oh non, non, ça ne présageait rien de bon !

« Dis-moi que ça va ! suppliais-je en le prenant par les épaules. »

Sirius déglutit péniblement, et n'acquiesça pas la tête.

Deux secondes passèrent.

« SIRIUS ! hurlais-je cette nouvelle fois, en le giflant de toutes mes forces. »

Sirius sursauta violemment, et la douleur de mon ventre s'effaçât soudain. Il me regarda de son regard plus clair, et reprit son souffle dans un grand frisson. Il ne savait pas… qu'il était effrayant. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait laissé son regard viré au gris flou et que la blessure qui commençait à s'étendre dans son dos m'inquiétait plus que nécessaire.

« Je vais te soigner, j'ai quelque connaissances de guérisseur et ensuite j'irais chez les Potter pour les prévenir que l'on est ici. Est-ce que ça va ? demandais-je d'une voix basse.

- Ça va, chuchota Sirius en tâchant de garder les yeux ouvert tandis qu'il se redressait avec difficulté. »

Lorsqu'il qu'il fut assit convenablement, je l'aidais à se débarrasser de sa chemise non sans que mes yeux ne s'attardent sur son torse musclé et ses pectoraux. Il ne voyait pas mon regard chamboulé vu que je soignais son dos.

Et c'était tant mieux je pense.

x X x

J'étais là.

Je frissonnais dans l'air courbé de la pénombre splendide ; mes cheveux flottant dans la brise, mes mains cachées par l'habit gris, se recroquevillant sur la douce étoffe fluide, se croisant sur ma poitrine. Mes yeux se fixèrent droit devant, mélange de bleu blessé et de tempête acier. J'inspirais du nez dans la douce atmosphère, encore, et resserrais mes doigts sur ma baguette à la couleur neutre. Blanche. Une nouvelle fois, un éternuement discret m'échappa.

Déjà, je traversais la rue à pas lent, hésitants. Et les larmes silencieuses grimpèrent doucement dans ma gorge et c'est délicatement que j'avançais dans l'allée de gravillons et jetais un œil incertain au jardin, m'attardant par la suite sur l'immense façade du manoir - les Potter étaient extrêmement riches. Je gagnais le perron et toquais deux coups distincts à la porte richement polie. Baissant la tête je me mis à faire les cents pas, attendant. Quelque secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit.

Enfin.

« Callista ? »

La voix se répercuta sur le perron. Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, comme passive, ou absente ; il me toucha l'épaule très légèrement, et je sursautais ; ma peau était pâle, cireuse, elle se reflétait presque dans les verres de ses lunettes rondes et malicieuses, à l'endroit ou ses yeux bruns se trouvaient ; il dût même remarquer les demi-cercles violets sous mes yeux et le pli soucieux de ma bouche charnue. Je levais alors rapidement mon bras, aussi prompte que l'éclair, et posais mes doigts sur la main de mon ami. Agrippés, compulsifs, mes doigts ne la lâchèrent pas - la main secourable, aimée aussi.

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure qui se brisait sur la fin, qui se faisait rauque sur la ponctuation :

« Bonsoir, James.

- Tu… oh, idiote ! »

Il se pencha vers moi et m'étouffa dans une étreinte fraternel.

**Alors ? Comment vous le trouvez ce chapitre ? J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, et l'action, que j'adore ! Des reviews ? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis, pensez-y ! **


	6. Apprendre à cicatriser

**Salut,**

De retour après une longue période d'environ 3 semaines. Mais soyez gentilles, des reviews, des reviews ! D'ailleurs, merci à toutes pour vos ces dernières et pour ceux qui m'ont mise en Alert ET pour ceux qui sont nouveaux à reviewer. (certes, pour les gens qui se cachent derrière les Alerts, je déplore encore que vous ne vous manifestez pas, mais je vous remercie quand même.)

Anon', vous pouvez aussi laisser vos adresses mails si vous voulez : je pourrais ainsi vous répondre si vous avez des questions, etc.

Sur ce… Bonne Lecture !

**Briséis Black**.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : Apprendre à cicatriser**

Ses bras puissants me retenaient prisonnière de son étreinte et c'est après un moment ou il remarqua que je tentais de lui dire quelque chose qu'il cessa de me tenir pour me regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

« James, James, gémissais-je, en m'agrippant soudain à ses épaules. Tes parents sont là ?

- Non, une affaire urgente à régler au Ministère, ils ne reviendront que dans trois jours. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Écoute, James… j'ai… j'ai fait une énorme connerie cette nuit et…

- Entre, on va en parler. Tu sais que moi et Sirius on te cherchait partout ? J'ai dû rester ici au cas ou tu déciderais de rappliquer chez toi, et Sirius lui, a décidé de faire le tour de Londres, dans les endroits ou il penserait que tu serais… Landon, aussi, il t'a cherché. »

J'eus un autre gémissement plaintif. Ils avaient tout fait pour me retrouver alors que je changeais d'endroit constamment pour fuir tout le monde, pour les fuir. Landon… ma famille… et eux.

« Allons, calme-toi, tu trembles tant…

- Non, non, il faut que tu viennes avec moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Je suffoquais.

« C'est Sirius. »

J'agrippais sa main durement.

Il me relâcha alors très vite et me regarda un instant dans les yeux, gagné par mon affolement.

« Sirius ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je… je t'ai dit… j'ai fait une connerie ce soir… et… »

Je m'arrêtais très vite de parler, ça ne servait à rien.

Mon regard n'essaya même pas de le rassurer tant je souhaitais qu'il me suive. Il abdiqua rapidement de la tête, soucieux, et le temps de fermer la porte de son manoir, de prendre la main que je lui tendais, toute tremblotante, nous étions partit. Il ne me posait aucunes questions, se contentant de suivre mes pas pressés ; le perron dévalé à la hâte, je voyais de là la lumière d'une chambre allumée ou j'avais monté Sirius après l'avoir soigné dans le salon. James me regardait alors que je lui jetais des coups d'œil coupables et désorientés. L'allée de gravillons dépassé, son jardin bien derrière nous, nous traversâmes la rue et déboulâmes chez-moi.

Là je me dépêchais de monter les escaliers, lui à ma suite.

Sirius dormait encore sous l'effet de la potion de sommeil que je lui avais donné pour qu'il se repose. Quand James le vit, des bandes enroulées autour de son dos, dormant sur le ventre, il ne comprit pas et s'approcha de lui.

« Il… Il va bien, hein ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je l'ai soigné, il va bien, James.

- Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? »

Je hochais la tête, bouleversée par les événements.

x X x

Il me fit asseoir délicatement, près de la cheminée du salon, sans lâcher ma main accrochée à la sienne. Je rencontrais le sol lourdement, et restais assise, voûtée, mes cheveux voguant vers l'avant en caressant mes joues, et la peau de James.

« Je n'avais nulle part où aller pour être vraiment seule… Je suis partie de Sainte-Mangouste après avoir signé moi-même mes papiers de sortie. Ensuite, j'ai pas mal traîné et j'ai finis par atterrir à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai bu, James, énormément, sans doute pour me soulager, mais la douleur était encore là et je n'arrivais pas à atteindre l'ivresse qui me permettrait de tout oublier, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Regulus, le frère de -

- Je sais qui il est, me pressa-t-il avec un regard peu amène. »

Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. James n'aimait pas Regulus et Regulus n'aimait pas James.

« J'ai fini par me dire que je devais le tirer du bar. Alors je suis allé le ramener chez-lui, il était ivre et dans un sal état… Je n'aurais pas pris la peine de faire ça si il n'y avait pas eût Lucius - tu sais Malefoy - il… il lui aurait encore plus monté la tête qu'elle ne l'ai déjà avec leurs conneries d'idées que ses parents lui inculquent déjà… En-ensuite, j'ai été au vieux Domaine Fangorn, prés de la forêt, à l'Est du village. J'avais vraiment besoin d'air et si je serais rentré chez-moi, je savais que j'y trouverais peut-être quelqu'un… Landon a bien failli m'attraper après ma sortie de l'hôpital, ça à eût le mérite de me refroidir. Je suis donc allé dans le seul endroit ou je pensais être certaine que personne viendrait me cherchait. Le Domaine Fangorn. J'y suis allé, j'ai transplané… Je crois y être resté seulement un quart d'heure avant que Sirius ne débarque… Il était là et comme je ne voulais pas le voir, j'ai fuis jusqu'à me retrouver dans la forêt…

- Et il t'a couru après, devina James.

- C'est juste. »

Je parlais avec nombres difficultés, et James du voir avec horreur mes yeux se voilaient d'un rideau de larmes incongrues. La mâchoire crispée, formant un pli dur dans ma joue droite, je continuais de mon timbre contenu :

« Tout à débuté quand j'ai commencé à réaliser que nous n'étions pas vraiment seuls dans les environs.

- Comment ça, pas vraiment seuls ?

- James, débutais-je lentement, il y avait un loup-garou.

- Quoi ? »

James serra plus fort sa main autour de la mienne, fragile et docile, et me regarda avec ahurissement. J'appuyais légèrement mon épaule contre la sienne, et mes doigts se crispèrent plus fort autour des siens.

« Je…, hésitais-je. J'ai pris peur alors j'ai commencé à regretter d'avoir agis comme une gamine en fuyant Sirius qui était à mes trousses… ensuite je me suis stopper net, James. Je me croyais folle, je ne savais pas encore que j'avais eus un bon pressentiment. Tu-tu me connais, balbutiais-je, j'ai commencé à rire de moi-même avec sarcasme et c'est là que toute l'ironie m'est remonté : j'ai eus une montée de peur et j'ai appelé Sirius. Face à l'inconnu, je commençais à me dire que peut-être il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal dans les parages et il a finit par me répondre. Alors, j'ai tourné la tête à droite, là ou sa voix m'était parvenu le plus clairement, pourtant, je ne courais pas, j'étais nerveuse, James, comme si il y avait encore cette chose. Comme ci c'était un animal qui me guetter dans l'ombre. Je marchais, essayant d'écouter si j'étais suivis, n'éteignant pas mon Lumos, n'arrêtant toujours pas de marcher. J'ai ensuite crié le nom de Sirius une nouvelle fois et cette fois là, il a répondu tout de suite. J'ai arrêté ma marche, prête à lui répondre, quand…

- Quand ? me pressa encore James.

- Quand j'ai sentis une odeur fétide rouler sous mon nez et un ricanement bestial sortir de la bouche d'une ombre… humaine. Je ne sais pas son nom, me précipitais-je de dire, je ne sais pas si il était présent par hasard, je ne sais rien, James ! Je sais juste que je ne me suis pas trompé. Je sais reconnaître les loups-garous, et c'en était bien un, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu es tombé face à lui ? émit James en un son plaintif, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- À ton avis, reniflais-je avec une voix lointaine. Je l'ai regardé… et il n'a pas paru enchanté par le regard que je lui ai lancé.

- Ensuite ?

- Ensuite, c'est là que Sirius m'a de nouveau appelé, plus proche, beaucoup trop proche. J'ai poussé un cri horrifié et j'ai décampé sans un regard en arrière. Sirius ne devait pas être très loin, je l'ai donc appelé à mon tour, d'une voix plus pressante qu'auparavent et il m'a répondu, me menant jusqu'à lui pendant que je croyais échapper à une poigne… Et puis, j'ai foncé finis tout droit par tamponner Sirius. J'ai à peine eus le temps de lui dire qu'on devait partir au plus vite que l'homme est réapparu juste derrière Sirius. C'est là que j'ai, que j'ai…

- Que tu as ? demanda James, pressé de connaître les détails. »

Mais ma voix s'étrangla. Je fixais ses yeux chocolats et l'éclat de culpabilité que je devais avoir depuis que j'étais allée toqué chez lui, y revint, éclairé par des larmes que je retenais sans relâche et que je ravalais pour qu'elles ne perlent pas la limite de mes cils. Je continuais laborieusement :

« Je n'ai pas été assez intelligente, d'accord ? Ce que je ne voulais pas est arrivé. L'hybride, ou quelque soit son nom, il s'en est prit à Sirius ! Finalement, j'aurais dû transplaner dés que j'ai foncé sur lui ! »

Je déglutis doucement, et, d'un geste impulsif, il m'attira contre lui, comme si j'avais été une petite-fille. Il me serra et caressa l'arrière de ma tête, ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et sa bouche sur ma joue. Je restais immobile. Je respirais avec difficulté son odeur ; je sentais ma poitrine se soulever lentement, laborieusement, tentant d'endiguer les sanglots qui m'obstruaient la gorge, de toute évidence. Je le serrais contre moi, à mon tour, et il inclina du bout des doigts ma tête dans le creux de sa propre épaule, avant que je ne commence à balbutier des paroles incohérentes contre son cou :

« Et James… James… je l'ai déjà laissé seul avec ses parents quand on avait dix ans… pour… pour simplement être à mon tour une égoïste co-comme ma mère qui m'a laissé seule. Mais-mais ça ne change rien, je n'étais pas là… et il avait besoin… de… moi… »

Je passais rapidement mon bras sur mes yeux pour essuyer les larmes traîtresses qui avaient dépassés mes cils, et serrais fort les paupières ; James me reprit dans une étreinte et écouta ma voix lente et heurtée, presque bercé par ma tristesse, il me serrait toujours, doucement, fraternellement.

« Et aujourd'hui, tout est encore de ma faute, reniflais-je dans un souffle erratique contre sa clavicule. »

Et j'avais raison. Il n'y avait que moi qui attirais comme un aimant les catastrophes.

« Non, c'est faux et tu le comprendras avec le temps. Pleure, Callista. Ça ira mieux, tu verras. »

Je ne relevais pas le visage et restais immobile.

« Et sa moto… elle… elle… est encore là-bas, J-James.

- Je vais transplaner là-bas dans quelque temps, d'accord ? »

Je tressaillis, prête à protester.

« Allons, tout ira très vite. J'aurais ma cape d'invisibilité et je sais me servir de la moto de Sirius. Je la ramènerais en volant, il ne m'arrivera rien…

- D'accord.

- Écoute, Callista. Demain on rentre à Poudlard, tu resteras avec nous, tout le temps. Pas question de ne pas y aller ensemble.

- Tout ce que tu veux, James, répondis-je difficilement à cause de ma respiration saccadée. »

Bercé par le tressautement de mes épaules et de mon buste, et par les perles salées et glaciales qui parfois atteignaient sa propre joue et roulaient dans son cou, il murmura des mots.

Je pleurais pour de bon.

x X x

James avait tout fait et j'allais beaucoup mieux.

Il était tout d'abord allé chercher la moto de Sirius ou celui-ci l'avait laissé et était revenu sans dommage à mon plus grand soulagement. La moto avait été entreposé dans le garage des Potter, là ou Sirius avait l'habitude de la laisser depuis qu'il vivait chez James. Quant à moi, pendant ce temps, j'avais fais ma valise, la remplissant d'une bonne partie de ma garde robe, des livres de cours, des fournitures, de mon Nimbus 1700 que j'avais réduis à l'aide d'un sort complexe - qui m'avait donné du fil à retordre - et de tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Tout avait été finalement terminé vers les trois heures du matin ou James rentra dans le manoir, chargé de deux valises noirs extrêmement lourdes. J'avais monté la sienne dans ma chambre tandis que lui avait transporté celle de Sirius dans la chambre d'ami où il se trouvait, toujours endormi sous l'effet de la potion.

Ensuite, j'avais reçu une énième lettre de Landon. Prise de soudain remords, je m'étais empressé de la lire en repensant à mon cousin. Le hibou majestueux qu'il avait utilisé, Venero, était celui de mon oncle Liam, le frère mon père. Venero m'avait transmit la lettre avec une lueur de reproche dans ses grandes prunelles sombres.

Voilà. Landon était inquiet, furieux, mécontent, irrité, courroucé, fulminant et j'en passe. Au fil de ma lecture, je compris que mon cher cousin était toujours aussi doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. La lettre été écrite en vitesse mais assez developpé pour que je comprenne aisément son état. Et, il disait, en résumé, qu'il avait passé sa journée à me chercher, partout. Que j'allais payer cher de m'être enfuie devant lui alors qu'il me hélait devant des gens. Qu'il réclamait de mes nouvelles. James avait lu par-dessus mon épaule et m'avait apprit qu'ils s'étaient parlés, lui, Sirius et Landon. Alors, j'avais répondu une longue lettre à mon cousin, pendant que j'avais envoyé un James fatigué dans ma chambre, pour qu'il puisse y dormir. Tout simplement parce que les chambres qui étaient au troisième étage, voisines de celle où Sirius dormait, n'étaient pas équipés de lits et du mobilier conventionnel.

J'avais donc pus écrire tout un tas de chose dans ma lettre à Landon. Des excuses pour mon attitude, des remerciements pour m'avoir sortie des routes fantômes et enfin, je lui demandais si il était déjà devenu un Mangemort, au quel cas, je ne voulais plus le voir, plus lui parler, plus entendre parler de lui. Aussi, au cas ou il ne l'était pas, je lui appris qu'il pouvait rester chez-lui, pour ne pas manquer sa rentrée à Durmstrang, que le voir m'importait mais que je ne souhaitais pas chambouler ses habitudes ; même si je savais très bien qu'il se fichait de manquer sa rentrée, ça lui permettrait juste de se faire remarquer et de se pavaner dans son château incartable. Bien sûr, j'avais volontairement omis de lui raconter la mésaventure que j'avais connus avec Sirius dans la forêt. Encore un événement du genre et il rappliquerait à Poudlard avec moi.

Et Dieu sait comme je ne souhaitais pas voir ce jour arriver.

J'avais renvoyé Venero chez mon oncle après lui avoir offert de quoi boire et de quoi se nourrir. Et c'est en buvant une tasse de thé bouillante à la menthe, le cœur battant assez fort, que je lisais la réponse que Vigila, ma chouette blanche, avait rapporté une bonne demi-heure plus tard après que j'ai répondu à Landon.

_« Cousine,_

_Je suis soulagé d'apprendre que tu vas bien, j'étais véritablement très inquiet. James allé presque s'arracher les cheveux quand Black nous a annoncé que tu avais quitté l'hôpital alors qu'il t'avait laissé seulement deux secondes toute seule. J'ai voulu le tuer, cet incapable, mais j'ai préféré me rendre sur place et aviser. _

_Bien sûr, tu t'ai échappé à ma vue ! Mais je te pardonne. Quant à mes parents, eux aussi étaient inquiets, il en va de soit, tu es quand même aimé par ta famille malgré toutes tes frasques et tout ce que tu penses d'eux ! Oh et j'y viens, tu veux éclairé un point important, je te reconnais bien là, Callista. Alors sache que je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Et je ne veux plus l'être, ok ? _

_Je crois que tu m'as ouvert les yeux, Callista. Je crois que je me suis perdu un temps dans des idées qui n'étaient pas miennes… _

_Bien, je crois que tout est dit, j'espère que tu tiendras le coup dans ton école avec ce Dumbledore. Et si, par un malheureux hasard, ce connard de Mulciber te cherche à nouveau, avertis-moi, je suis sérieux ! Bon. On se verra aux vacances de Noël, j'essaierais de me débarrasser de ma harpie de Mère et de Père pour passer les fêtes avec toi. Mes amitiés à James et Black. Et Callista, tu peux te servir des voitures tant que tu ne les abîmes pas._

_Affectueusement (quoi que tu en penses, je tiens à toi, Cousine), Landon Carter. »_

x X x

Je m'étais changeais rapidement dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à côté de ma chambre, troquant mes habits contre un simple short blanc avec tee-shirt accordé. Puis, une fois sorti de la salle de bain, après seulement deux ou trois pas dans le couloir, je jetais un coup d'œil dans ma chambre et y vis James qui était toujours dans mon lit, dormant d'un sommeil lourd. Je fermais doucement la porte et me dirigeais un étage plus haut, au troisième. J'entrais alors dans la chambre. Et c'est grâce à la lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce par le couloir que je pu constater que Sirius n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que James l'avait vu.

Les mouvements de sa poitrine alors que l'air entrait et sortait de ses poumons étaient les seules preuves qui montraient qu'il était toujours en vie. Je retirais doucement la couverture de dessous lui, prenant garde à ne pas le déranger et l'étalais sur lui. Mais quand il commença à remuer dans son sommeil, j'arrêtais net mes gestes et me mis à le regarder.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes, il ouvrit des paupières encore lourdes. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant sûrement une douleur lancinante lui vriller le dos. Les sortilèges que j'avais utilisé était connus pour laisser quelque traces de leurs passages et puis, autant avouer que je n'étais pas une pro dans les sortilèges de guérison, mon domaine c'était plutôt les sortilèges défensifs ou d'attaques. Sirius soupira profondément, les yeux plissés et à nouveau fermés, puis essaya de se relever tant bien que mal, les yeux toujours fermés. Pour faire acte de ma présence, je lui attrapais l'épaule et l'aidais à se redresser. Il s'aperçut aussitôt qu'il n'était pas seul et me dévisagea, ouvrant ses magnifiques yeux gris clair.

« Salut, Sirius, dis-je en tentant un sourire. »

Hébété, il regarda la pièce de tout les côtés et j'attendis sagement que son regard revienne vers moi avant de m'assoir en face de lui, en tailleur. Je pris soin d'éteindre d'un coup de baguette nonchalant les lumière du couloir et d'allumer à la place la lampe de chevet qui se trouvait pas très loin du lit, accroché au mur. Je fermais la porte.

« C'est fou comme tu peux avoir un sourire lugubre.

- Très drôle, Sirius, grimaçais-je. Tiens, bois. »

Je lui tendis un verre d'eau. Il bût, sa gorge devenant sans doute moins sèche.

« Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé ? demandais-je comme je reposais le verre qu'il avait finit sur la table de chevet.

« Ah oui, ta fuite ! me gronda-t-il avec un regard sévère. Non mais, franchement ! Et je ne te parle pas de l'épisode de l'hôpital où tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu partais, je te parles de cette nuit ! T'enfuir comme tu l'as fait, en pleine nuit, était complètement irresponsable de ta part, lança-t-il avec une nette amertume.

- On dirait McGonagall, me moquais-je.

- Arrête !

- Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé, Sirius ? répétais-je, en me tassant.

- Tu parles du Domaine de Fangorn ? »

J'acquiesçais en ne relevant pas la tête, attendant sa réponse.

« Tu ne te rappelles donc pas ? murmura-t-il alors.

- Me rappelais de quoi ? demandais-je, curieuse, en lui jetant un coup d'œil vif. »

Il baissa la tête et retira la couverture qui était sur lui pour s'asseoir sur le lit, en tailleur, contre l'oreiller, avec moins de difficultés qu'au tout début. Je l'aidais tout de même en posant une main sur son bras.

« Tu m'avais dit, quand on étés gosses, que tu aimais y aller chaque fois que tu avais un problème, pour te vider l'esprit. »

Je restais sans voix, regardant tout sauf son visage.

« Je ne me rappelais pas t'avoir confié ça.

- Il y a bien des choses que tu sembles avoir oublié. »

Son ton était sec, cassant. Ça me blessa quelque peu, me souvenant d'une promesse que je lui avais faite.

_« Serions-nous toujours amis ?_

_- À jamais, Sirius._

_- Quoi qu'il ce passe ? Quoi qu'il arrive ?_

_- Toujours, assurais-je. »_

Mais je décidais de ne pas relever, sachant que nous nous engueulerions comme nous le faisions à Poudlard, avant que je ne recommence à leur parler.

« Bon. C'était quoi, dans forêt ? demanda-t-il alors en chuchotant.

- Un homme… ou un loup-garou. »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel il se contenta de me regarder sans réel expression. Un vrai mur.

« Tu as été blessé quand j'ai transplané avec toi.

- Oui, je me souviens de cette épisode, maugréa-t-il.

- J'imagine que c'était une lame empoisonnée, lui dis-je comme ci de rien n'était. Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais si c'était ça, elle a dû tombé pendant notre transplanage. La suite tu l'as connais. Je t'ai débarrassé de ta chemise et je t'ai fais boire une potion. Tu dormais, je t'ai soigné. La blessure entière a disparu, il n'y aura aucune trace, aucune cicatrice, aucune séquelle. Tout va bien et ne t'inquiète pas si tu ressens quelque tiraillements, ils s'estomperont d'ici peu de temps… Et demain - enfin on est demain vu l'heure - j'irais au Chemin de Traverse très tôt, j'ai une chose à acheter pour moi, et ensuite, nous serons en route pour retourner à Poudlard.

- Et James ?

- J'y viens, Sirius. Regarde, tu as là ta valise. (Je fis un geste vers sa valise posé dans le coin du lit.) James a prit la liberté de te la faire, comme toutes tes affaires étaient chez-lui et que ses parents ne vont pas rentrés avant plusieurs jours -

- Je sais.

- …il m'a demandé si vous pouviez rester ici pour qu'on aille ensemble à King's Cross. Bien sûr, enchainais-je très rapidement, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas rester ici avec tout ce qui s'est passé mais il est déjà trop tard. »

Sirius retourna la tête pour me regarder quelque peu déboussolé et me vrilla de ses yeux.

« Quoi ? Non, non ! Ça ne me dérange pas de rester chez-toi. »

Un regard si puissant que je ne pouvais le fixer comme je le faisais avant. Affronter son regard signifiait affronter tout ce que j'avais vu dans ces satanées visions.

« Tu veux peut-être que j'aille réveiller James ? Il dort dans ma chambre, juste un étage au-dessous. »

- Non, laisse-le dormir. Crois-moi il doit en avoir besoin.

- Tu sous entends quelque chose ?

- Simplement qu'il a passé trop de nuits blanches ces temps-ci. Il se plaignait à propos de Lily Evans.

- Ah oui, James et son obsession pour Evans.

- Ouais. »

Je me relevais et éteignis la lumière d'un coup de baguette sur la lampe de chevet.

« Je vais te laisser, Sirius, tu devrais te rendormir, lui soufflais-je.

- Et toi ? Non, allez, viens ! »

Dans l'obscurité, je le vis qui retirait doucement la couverture de dessous lui, et, prenant la peine de me tirer en avant sans la moindre douceur, il fit en sorte de me faire tomber sur le matelas, à ses côtés.

« Dors avec moi, lança-t-il. »

J'étudiais sa proposition. Après tout, j'avais déjà dormis avec lui l'autre nuit, à l'hôpital, quand j'avais appris la mort de mon père. Je posais ma baguette sur la table de chevet, à côté de la sienne, de couleur sombre et vis un sourire de victoire étirer ses lèvres à mon geste, révélant des dents blanches et régulières. Docile, je me glissais sous la couverture et me déplaçais pour ne pas être coller contre lui. Il faisait vraiment froid. J'aurais dû me vêtir d'un pyjama plus chaud.

« Callista, lança-t-il après un petit moment.

- Oui ?

- Tu grelottes.

- J'ai froid, Sirius, c'est tout. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me retournait vers son côté et me collait contre lui. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de ma taille avant de me serrer davantage dans ses bras, comme ci j'étais une peluche particulièrement fragile que l'on câline. Je pouvais sentir chacune de ses respirations. D'abord rigide et totalement statufiée, je soupirais et me laissé aller, posant ma tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient légers et réguliers, ça me berça.

Je le sentis soupirer de bien être contre mes cheveux, et j'inspirais sa douce et agréable odeur. Un mélange de cannelle et quelque chose qui me disait que c'était la flagrance douce et masculine de son habituel parfum. Je relevais la tête dans le noir, pour essayer de discerner ses traits grâce à la fenêtre qui laissait entrer les faibles faisceaux blancs de la lune.

Il avait l'air si paisible. Aucune trace de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti, seulement quelques temps auparavant, alors évidentes sur son visage, quand il était blessé au dos. C'était comme si tout était normal. Mais rien n'était normal. J'étais encore profondément brisée et blessée, et je devais arrêté de penser à mon père. Mais comment ?

« Callista…, l'entendis-je murmurer, et je me raidis, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux.

- Oui ? »

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et sa respiration était toujours mesurée, montrant qu'il ne dormait pas.

« Je suis là et je serais là, tu sais, murmura-t-il de nouveau, et je réalisais qu'il était en train de me faire une promesse. »

Ce fut à ce moment là que je pris l'une des plus grandes décisions de ma vie.

Je décidais que j'allais faire en sorte d'aller bien. De n'importe quelle façon que je le pourrais. Oui, j'essaierais.

« Je sais, Sirius. Tu t'endors. »

Il étouffa un bâillement puis se tût. Et moi, plus fatiguée que je ne pensais l'être, épuisée par cette longue journée de tension mentale et émotionnelle, je sombrais dans le sommeil, enlacée par ses bras chauds.

x X x

Je me réveillais le lendemain, troublée, c'est peu de le dire.

Je pouvais sentir quelque chose contre moi et j'oubliais momentanément les faits de la veille et ce que ce quelque chose était. Levant la main gauche, je sentis que je touchais des cheveux. Je baissais ma main et fermais les yeux. Quand je les rouvris presque brusquement, je me souvenais avec une vision très réaliste des évènements de la veille. Ce fût peu après que je réalisais qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre dans ce lit, avec moi. Une tête aux cheveux d'un noir très foncé était pressée contre l'oreiller blanc, et cette couleur ébène contrastait étonnement avec la blancheur de l'oreiller. Ses bras entouraient encore ma taille, et ses jambes étaient enchevêtrées aux miennes. J'avais le sommeil léger depuis toujours, aussi me dis-je que c'était étrange d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps, et ce, sans réveil en sursaut ou… sans même faire un seul cauchemar.

Je rabaissais la couverture qui couvrait le visage de Sirius et sentis mon cœur se gonfler lorsque je le vis, allongé là, à côté de moi, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son front. Après l'initiale révélation qu'il était là, je me souvins que je devais aller faire une course très tôt pour ne pas manquer le Poudlard Express. Je tournais ma tête vers la table de chevet derrière moi où une petite horloge indiquait l'heure. Il était huit heures et demi. Merde. Je retournais la tête vers Sirius qui était toujours endormi, je pouvais même entendre sa respiration.

Soudain, alors que je m'étais débarrassé de ses mains posées sur moi et que je pensais sérieusement à le secouer pour qu'il se réveille, celui-ci enroula de nouveau un bras autour de ma taille et remonta sa main le long de mes côtes avant de me chatouiller. J'éclatais de rire, le repoussant durement vers l'autre bout et me dégageais de son emprise.

« Bonjour, dis-je, d'une voix fraîche.

- Bonjour, réussit-il seulement à murmurer, la voix ensommeillée. »

Très vite, alors qu'il s'étirait, j'en profitais pour quitter le lit et me poster à la porte que j'ouvris.

« Je vais me doucher et m'habillais à la salle de bain du deuxième étage. Tu trouveras une autre salle de bain au bout du couloir. Et Sirius, tu as toutes tes affaires dans ta valise, n'oublie pas. Alors fais comme avant quand tu venais, fais comme chez-toi. »

Il acquiesça lentement, et je refermais la porte sur moi. Marchant pour m'éloigner de la chambre, je sentis un étrange sourire naitre à mes lèvres : Sirius avait tout simplement l'art et la manière de remonter le moral. Et ce, depuis toujours.

x X x

« James ! James ! Mais réveille-toi, enfin ! »

James remua dans mes draps roses et me balança un oreiller bien rebondi. Derrière moi, Sirius était hilare. Je fronçais des sourcils. J'approchais de James d'un peu plus prêt et le touchais à l'épaule. Il dégagea ma main d'un mouvement d'épaule. Je réitérais mon geste.

« Huuum…, geignit-t-il d'une voix rauque. Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi… »

Il délirait dans son sommeil ? Je consultais l'heure. Neuf heures et demi.

« Potter ! DEBOUT ! »

James ouvrit les yeux et me regarda, agenouillée à côté de lui, le secouant pour le réveiller tant bien que mal.

« Tu m'as balancé un oreiller, James. Je t'ai connu des méthodes un peu plus charmeuses. »

Sirius et lui échangèrent sans doute un regard l'un envers l'autre. Car quand j'allais pour ouvrir les rideaux en grand, James demanda après Sirius qui venait de s'éclipser en le narguant avec sa tasse de café fumante et odorante. Un vrai gamin.

« Il doit être repartit déjeuner, en bas, dans la cuisine. Je t'ai laissé des serviettes à la salle de bain, il y a tout ce qu'il faut. Tu peux y aller, Sirius t'attendra en bas. Moi je dois me rendre au Chemin de Traverse, j'ai un truc à acheter.

- Tu veux pas qu'on vienne avec toi ?

- Ça sera très vite régler, James, il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Attend, c'est quel heure déjà ? Tu crois que tu vas avoir le temps de revenir ici à temps ?

- Il est neuf heures et demi, je pense que je rentrerais vers dix heures et demi maximum. Donc, ouais, on aura le temps de se rendre à la gare.

- Ah. Bon, je crois que je vais prendre une douche. »

James se leva alors de mon lit. Il avait son jean tout froissé et sa chemise en tissu était à moitié ouverte. Je n'osais même pas regarder de plus prêt sa tignasse noir ébouriffé à l'extrême. Je lui tendis ses lunettes alors qu'il ouvrait sa valise.

« Merci. »

Je le retins soudain par le bras alors qu'il allait piocher dans sa valise des vêtements propres.

« Et James… Je… j'ai rien dit à Sirius pour ce que j'ai fais après avoir quitter l'hôpital, pour Regulus. »

Il m'écouta attentivement.

« Je… c'est pas que c'est un secret, mais si vous en parlez quand je ne serais pas là, tu peux tout lui dire, même le passage de Regulus… En fait, ça m'arrangerais que ce ne soit pas moi qui le lui dise. Tu sais, il n'aime pas me voir traîner avec Regulus.

- Ouais, ça se comprend, grommela-t-il. »

J'observais le visage séducteur de James et il se résigna.

« Okay. Mais ne viens pas me chercher quand il viendra te demander pourquoi tu l'as aidé. »

x X x

Le temps était couver, obscurci par de la brume grisâtre. Lorsque je sortis de la maison en attachant minutieusement ma cape, je me dirigeais aussitôt vers le garage, un trousseau de clefs entre mes doigts. Je remarquais que la Lamborghini était intacte. Je me doutais bien que Landon avait fait une petite escale chez-moi pour la déposer pendant que je croupissais à Sainte-Mangouste.

J'avançais vers l'autre voiture, la Porsche, et entrais dans l'habitacle luxueux. Je réglais le rétroviseur à mon avantage et mis le contact. L'engin était plus que puissant et le grognement sourd qui sortit de je ne sais où me fit vaguement sourire. Je fis marche arrière pour débouler brutalement dans la rue. Sirius me regardait partir en m'adressant des signes de la main droite par la fenêtre du salon, pendant que sa main gauche était occupé à lui faire enfourner toast sur toast. Je ricanais en lui faisant un seul signe de la main. Déjà, après avoir fait gronder le moteur et trembler la voiture tellement j'accélérais sans avancer d'un millimètre, je décidais de m'éloignais du manoir sans douceur.

Le trajet par la nationale fut étonnement court et je ne tardais pas à devoir ralentir l'allure en entrant dans la rue Charling Cross Road. Je ralentis un peu plus vers le Chaudron Baveur où je trouvais une place pour me garer. C'était la première fois que je venais en voiture, préférant habituellement le Réseau de la poudre de Cheminette ou même les Portoloins. Mais je voulais me faire discrète, je ne voulais pas que l'on me voie entrer ou même sortir d'une cheminée, je ne voulais pas non plus atterrir dans la petite zone réservé aux Portoloins, m'assurant de ce fait, tout les regards.

Je voulais passer en coup de vent, parmi les gens, simplement.

« Allez, allons-y, murmurais-je entre mes dents en ajustant mes gants noirs. »

À peine sorti de la voiture que des moldus me reluquèrent, moi et la voiture. Je jetais rapidement les clefs dans ma poche après avoir verrouillé la voiture et m'éloignais. Je préférais le regard des moldus à ceux des sorciers. Au moins, eux ne me connaissaient pas alors que dans le monde de la sorcellerie, je risquais fort de rencontrer quelqu'un.

Cependant, je dus me pousser à entrer au Chaudon Baveur qui, à mon entrée, était complètement bondé et tant mieux. Tom, le patron, desséché et partiellement édenté, était en pleine conversation avec une masse de sorciers entourant le bar. Je remontais quelque peu le col de ma cape avant de traverser le bar et de sortir par la porte de derrière, dans la petite cour ou étaient les poubelles. Je tirais ma baguette, la levais, et tapotais une brique du mur qui disparût aussitôt pour former une arcade donnant accès à une rue pavée et sinueuse. Je passais de l'autre côté et m'arrêtais pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi.

Le Chemin de Traverse n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis ma dernière escapade. Les vitrines étaient toujours aussi colorées, aussi étincelantes. Les différentes boutiques exposaient des grimoires, des chaudrons de toutes tailles, qu'ils soient en or, en cuivre, en laiton ou en étain, puis des livres, des chouettes également - hulottes, effraies, brunes ou blanches… Par ailleurs, alors que je traversais la rue en me frayant un passage raide parmi les autres passants, je finis par m'arrêter net devant la façade d'un apothicaire bien précis. Capper et Cadwallader.

Il y avait une probabilité non négligeable pour que je ne trouve pas ce que je cherchais. Alors, seulement, je me résoudrais à chercher ailleurs. Officiellement, ce n'était qu'une boutique d'apothicaire comme les autres, mais une boutique qui offrait, en plus de vendre des ingrédients pour les potions, des potions déjà prêtes. Officieusement, c'était l'une des échoppes les plus pointues de tout Londres : un endroit où même une personne mal intentionnée - je ne me comptais pas dans cette catégorie - pouvait se procurer toute sorte de potions interdites.

La potion de Cedenmornia en outre, faisait partie de cette catégorie. Simplement parce qu'elle était faite à partir de propriétés non autorisées par le Ministère. Mais cette potion… il me la fallait ! Elle me servirait à ne plus risquer de plonger dans une vision douteuse du passé ou du futur. J'avais besoin de retrouver des nuits paisibles, de me débarrasser de ce fardeau.

Je m'avançais pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. À première vue, la boutique paraissait vide. J'entrais donc après m'être assuré une fois de plus que personne ne compté y faire un tour : je ne souhaitais pas être interrompue.

Alignés par terre, il y avait des tonneaux remplis de substances visqueuses et des pots contenant différentes poudres. Et, recouvrant tout les murs uniformément, des herbes de différentes valeurs. Les pas d'un vendeur approchèrent derrière une rangée d'étagères comportant nombres de fioles à potions aux différents contenus. Bien sûr, celle-ci devaient êtres en règle avec les lois imposés par le Ministère. Je levais les yeux vers le plafond où des paquets de plumes, de crocs et de serres pendaient.

Les pas s'arrêtaient et je fronçais le nez plus mes bottines à talons avançaient vers le comptoir. L'intérieur du magasin sentait vraiment mauvais, un mélange d'œufs pourris et de chou rance. Je ne fis pas de commentaire et vis que le vendeur me jaugeait depuis un moment de ses petits yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il était toujours aussi horrible qu'à ma dernière visite. Il finit par se pencher légèrement vers moi.

« Puis-je vous aider ?

- Vous vendez du Cedenmornia ? questionnais-je d'un ton poli. »

Il se raidit devant moi avant de tirer un épais grimoire de sous son comptoir et de le consulter soigneusement.

« Ah. Je suis désolé, commença le vendeur en farfouillant dans son gros livre où tout les biens de la boutique devaient êtres couchés sur papier. Nous n'en avons plus en stock. »

Dépitée, je serrais fort les dents mais me repris très vite sous l'œil scrutateur du commerçant.

« Bon. Peut-être seriez-vous où est-ce que je pourrais m'en procurer ? »

Il eût l'air de me jauger une nouvelle fois du regard, se demandant sûrement ce que je voudrais faire avec ce genre de potion. Chasser de mauvais rêves ? Ou dans mon cas, rêver simplement de rêves normaux et non pas venant d'un autre espace temps. Je ne supportais plus du tout d'attendre que son œillade se termine, aussi pris-je les devants intentionnellement.

« Écoutez, j'en ai vraiment besoin, le pressais-je.

- Si l'Allée des Embrumes ne vous refroidit pas, Miss, eh bien rendez-vous-y.

- Quel magasin ?

- Chez Barjow et Beurk, ma chère enfant.

- Vous êtes sûr de ça ? »

Je ne souhaitais pas faire un tour dans un endroit malfamé comme celui-là pour ne rien trouver en retour.

« Oh, oui, vous en trouverais certainement là-bas, me certifia-t-il. »

Je fis un pas de côté, le remerciais pour ses renseignements, et quittais le magasin à pas rapides.

x X x

Lorsque je passais devant Fleury et Bott, je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, regardant à droite et à gauche, à travers les vitrines et les portes des boutiques, jusqu'au moment où je fus certaine de ne pas être épié. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais déjà loin, tournant à gauche et disparaissant dans l'Allée des Embrumes. En ce début de période trouble, de danger et de soupçons, il était trop compromettant d'acheter quoi que ce soit dans un magasin liés aux forces du Mal - ou en tout cas d'être vu en train d'acheter.

J'étais enfin arrivé à la hauteur du seul magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes dans lequel je devais me rendre, Barjow et Beurk, qui proposait un large choix d'articles particulièrement sinistres. Une moue ironique aux lèvres, j'entrais dans la boutique d'un pas décidé, faisant tinté la clochette datant du moyen âge, fixé au-dessus de la porte. Aussitôt, Barjow, le seul propriétaire de la boutique - Beurk croupissant depuis bien longtemps six pieds sous terre - un homme aux épaules voutées et aux cheveux huileux, me jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

« Bonjour, dis-je froidement avec un sourire poli qui du dévoiler une canine bien pointue.

- Bonjour, répondit Barjow sur un ton qui laissait deviner une certaine réticence à s'engager. Vous souhaitez quelque chose en particulier ?

- Je voudrais acheter une dose de Cedenmornia, j'ai appris que vous en vendiez. Chose étonnante d'ailleurs. »

Barjow me regarda en plissant des paupières. J'eus la désagréable impression qu'il doutait de mes finances.

« Oh. Si vous voulez tout savoir Je dispose d'assez de Gallions pour vous acheter une bonne partie de vos objets les plus coûteux, lui lançais-je d'un ton tout aussi froid qu'auparavent. »

Barjow passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air préoccupé et avança vers une étagère pour en ressortir une fiole de potion remplit d'un liquide très noir.

- Combien ? demandais-je en m'arrêtant devant lui, sortant ma bourse pleine.

- Cent Gallions. »

Je m'y attendais mais le prix n'avait pas d'importance.

Après avoir sorti précisément cent Gallions de ma bourse de cuir à l'aide d'un sortilège, je lui déposais le tout sur son comptoir où il compta rapidement le règlement de l'achat. Une fois seulement la vérification faite, il me tendit la fiole que je m'empressais de fourrer dans ma poche. Un instant plus tard, la clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta avec force tandis que je sortais de la boutique en étant un peu plus soulagée qu'auparavent, me disant que j'essaierais de ne plus y mettre les pieds de sitôt.

x X x

Il était dix heures quinze.

Il faut dire que vouloir sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes sans se faire voir et aborder pouvait vraiment être irritant. Comme en y entrant, il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un me voie sortir de cette rue miteuse. À l'abri des regards, caché derrière un mur de briques crasseuses, je jetais un coup d'œil au bout de l'allée reliée au Chemin de Traverse ; et, avant de sortir de l'ombre, je pris évidement soin de remonter mon col de cape. Après avoir une fois de plus stressée pour ne pas rencontrer de connaissance, me vint à l'esprit l'impression d'avoir une attitude ridicule, car après tout, me disais-je, ce n'était qu'une potion que j'étais allé acheté chez Barjow et Beurk et non pas un quelconque objets à utilité douteuse de ce satané magasin.

Et puis, me répétais-je avec plus de véhémence, c'était déjà une véritable aubaine que cette potion se vendait exceptionnellement dans un magasin où l'on vend habituellement que des objets maléfiques… dont certains vraiment dangereux.

Soufflant de mécontentement face à tout mes doutes, je rabattis ma capuche sur le sommet de mon crâne en voyant le bout du chemin se terminer. Je sortis alors de l'Allée des Embrumes avec des enjambées un peu trop rapides et trop crispées pour qu'elles paressent un tant soit peu naturelles aux yeux des autres personnes présentes - dont un gamin complètement taré qui parlait à un mur - et me retrouvais dans la longue rue pavée où l'on pouvais retrouver un étrange assortiment de magasins et de restaurants, dont certains avec des tables disposées à l'extérieur munies de parasols aux couleurs éclatantes. Je pus respirer à nouveau.

Lorsque après avoir jeter des coups d'œil autour de moi je fus certaine que personne ne me regardait ou se doutait d'où je sortais, je pus également redresser la tête et baissais mon capuchon noir vers l'arrière. Très vite, je passais près du grand bâtiment en marbre blanc qu'est Gringotts, ne pris plus la peine de regarder de tous côtés en passant devant le bureau de La Gazette du Sorcier, passais ensuite pour la deuxième fois de la matinée devant le magasin Fleury et Bott et devant les mêmes étals qu'un peu plus tôt. Les gens qui faisaient leurs courses ne firent pas attention à ma silhouette qui traversait à la vitesse de l'éclair un passage étroit servant de raccourci aux habitués du Chemin de Traverse. Et c'est là que j'atterris devant le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch.

Je me stoppais net devant le magasin, ne pouvant m'y empêcher. La vitrine présentait plusieurs robes d'un vert foncé soyeux ornées d'une serre dorée sur la poitrine. C'était les répliques des robes des Harpies de Holyhead, une équipe de Quidditch Britannique fondée en 1203 composée uniquement de joueuses dont la célèbre Gwendolyn Morgan, la capitaine de l'équipe. Et j'aimais beaucoup cette équipe qui jouait pour la ligue. Puis, non loin des robes était mis en avant le tout nouveau model Nimbus 1700 qui avait été commercialisé dans le courant du mois de juin permettant ainsi à la Compagnie de Balais de Course Nimbus de rester en tête du marché des balais de sport tout en offrant aux clients un balais dont la vitesse maximale était supérieur aux deux cent km/h. Autant le dire tout de suite, ce model là avait été conçu spécialement pour jouer au Quidditch - au vrai Quidditch.

Je plissais alors les lèvres et marchais à reculons en essayant de chasser le visage que mon père avait eût quand il me l'avait offert après que je l'eus supplier à grand renfort de supplications amusées. C'était le en juin dernier… quand il était encore vivant.

Alors que je voulais décamper au plus vite, ce que je pris d'abord pour une tornade brune, passa en coup de vent près de moi avant de reculer et de me heurter violemment. Surprise, je suivis des yeux les longs cheveux bruns et vit une fille déconcertée aux yeux étonnamment dorés, s'excuser de sa maladresse.

« Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai trébuchée ! Je ne regardais pas autour de moi, une sale habitude ! »

Son accent légèrement français me poussa à la détailler. C'est ainsi que mon regard se baissa vers ses vêtements et je ne tardais pas à reconnaître la tenue qu'elle portait. Le tissu de sa cape noir bleutée était orné du symbole argenté d'une baguette croisée avec une rose blanche.

« Une cape de chez Verify ? questionnais-je. »

Verify était une marque sorcière que l'on ne vendait qu'en France. Elle comprit aussitôt que je n'allais pas la rabrouer pour sa bousculade et me tendis une main gantée, sourire aux lèvres.

« En effet.

- Tu viens de France ? me permis-je de lui dire en lui serrant la main.

- Oui, exactement ! Je suis arrivé il y a très peu de temps, sourit-elle encore plus si c'était possible. »

Pour ma part, je me contentais de prendre une légère incurvation des lèvres vers la droite, prouvant un intérêt envers elle. Comme il était agréable de parler à une personne qui ne vous connaît pas et qui ne sait rien de votre vie. Je baissais les yeux un instant : au bout de son bras, elle portait un sac remplit de fournitures scolaires. C'était donc une nouvelle élève à Poudlard ? Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je ne les retienne :

« Tu fais tes achats seulement maintenant ? »

Ses beaux sourcils fins et bruns se froncèrent et son expression changea.

« Oh, ça ! C'est de la faute à ma tante Carly, elle a tardé à me donner l'argent nécessaire pour que je puisse tout acheter : elle avait égarer l'argent dans notre nouvelle maison. C'est une vrai tête en l'air, je te jure ! Et puis, nous ne sommes en Angleterre que depuis peu, se sentit-elle obligé de rajouter sous mon regard inquisiteur. »

Bizarrement, cette fille, qui paressait avoir le même âge que moi, m'inspirait une certaine sympathie. Ses yeux d'un doré pur et magnifique me fixèrent et nous nous sourîmes mutuellement et restâmes un instant sans bouger. Puis jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle vit sûrement que le temps passait.

« Oh quel dommage ! Il faut que j'y aille. C'était une rencontre très agréable mais je suis attendue chez Madame Guipare et -

- Guipure, la corrigeais-je machinalement. C'est Madame Guipure.

- Oh, oui, excuse-moi, rigola-t-elle de sa bêtise. En fait, il me faut passer prendre mes nouvelles robes et allé rejoindre ma tante à un café du coin pour aller à King's Kross. J'espère qu'on se reverra dans le train, je ne connais personne à part toi ! »

J'allais lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis - même si les circonstances actuelles ne me permettaient pas vraiment d'être de bonne humeur - quand elle enchaîna :

« Ah oui, que suis-je bête, je ne t'ai même pas demandé ! Est-ce que tu es à l'école Poudlard ?

- Je rentre en septième année, lui assurais-je sans réel sourire.

- Fantastique ! s'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse. Alors à plus tard ! »

Et elle s'éloigna en courant vers le magasin de vêtements, tel la tornade qu'elle avait été quelque temps auparavent. Étrange personnage.

Deux bâtiments dépassés après avoir étouffée une blessure ne semblant vouloir cicatriser qu'avec de la distraction, je débouchais finalement derrière le pub où se trouvait la petite cour comportant toujours ses trois poubelles habituelles et son mur de briques rouges. Je m'avançais vers le mur et tapotais du bout de ma baguette la bonne brique. Le portail menant au pub se révéla aussitôt. Mais néanmoins, je me sentis bien plus légère en empruntant le passage pour sortir que je ne l'étais en l'empruntant pour entrer dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Il était dix heures trente tout pile.

Et j'allais maintenant rejoindre Godric's Hollow en vitesse avant que Sirius et James ne commencent à s'inquiéter.

Et qui sait, peut-être Sirius serait-il en colère après moi ? Ce qui était fort probable.

--

**Même si je sais que parfois on a vraiment la flemme de mettre une review après un long chapitre, je vous le demande parce que recevoir une review c'est comme… rencontrer un Sirius ! :D Allez, allez. Appuyez sur le petit rectangle vert, s'il-vous-plaaaaît !**


	7. Le commencement

**Hep,**

Du retard de quelques jours pour certaines à qui j'avais dit que je posterais avant (si, si ! je n'oublis pas). Mais pour ma défense j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et je viens de passer ma journée à le peaufiner. C'est difficile (en plus) d'avancer quand je préfère écrire des scènes ou même des chapitres entiers qui suivront dans l'histoire.

Enfin, mais vous verrez, il s'y passe des choses dans celui-ci, des choses… intéressantes.

Je vous remercie juste pour les reviews, je crois que sans ça, je n'aurais pas le courage de continuer d'écrire et enfin, je vais cesser de monologuer. Bonne lecture !

**Briséis Black**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**** : Le commencement **

« J'ai l'impression d'être un porc que l'on presse à l'abattoir, putain ! s'exclama Sirius avec irritation. »

Mu par un reflexe, je me suis retournée brièvement pour rencontrer tout d'abord le visage agacé de Lupin. Ensuite, mes yeux passant juste dernière lui, après avoir rencontré la petite taille de Pettigrow, je pus observer le visage furieux que Sirius semblait avoir adopté depuis un temps déjà. Son regard rencontra alors brièvement le mien avant qu'il ne passe une main vive dans ses cheveux foncés, s'en défaisant.

« Queudver, fulmina-t-il ensuite d'une voix suave pour mieux reprendre par la suite son ton agacé. Avance d'un pas ou ôte toi de mon chemin ! »

À l'entente de ce ton, je fermais doucement les yeux, me retournant. Meurtrie. Parce que je l'étais.

J'avais eu droit au prélude de son incompréhension. Parce que comme prévu, James et Sirius avaient bel et bien eu une conversation portant autant sur moi et toutes mes frasques que j'avais détaillée à James que sur Regulus, que j'avais sorti des Trois Balais bondé et trainée dans les rues de Londres pour arriver dans les alentours du Square Grimmauld, place où la maison des Black demeurait. Manifestement, Sirius était toujours en colère et la seule chose qu'il m'est dite expressément, quand j'avais du être confrontée à lui à mon retour au manoir, fut qu'il comptait bien en parler avec moi, mais plus tard. Dans le train, peut-être ? Où à Poudlard ? Sirius était imprévisible. Alors qu'en savais-je après tout ? Et je ne voulais même pas chercher à lui parler de moi-même vu la situation actuelle.

En effet, sur mon passage, les autres élèves ne se génèrent pas le moins du monde pour me dévisager, et ce, sans réels scrupules. Génial, songeais-je avec un certain détachement lointain et railleur. L'extraterrestre débarque. Et pour les jours et les semaines à venir, c'était ce que je serais. Alors, pas après pas, je pensais aux autres… Oui, me suggérais-je, peut-être aurait-ce était plus simple d'être de ces personnes normales qui se mettent à pleurer ou à se morfondre devant tout le monde, montrant la douleur qu'une perte cause au cœur… et à la psychologie.

Mais, malheureusement, je ne l'étais pas, de ces filles simples et banales, et c'était bien pour cela que tout le monde attachait autant d'importance à me regarder et à m'épier en silence. Ils voulaient tous savoir pourquoi j'avais l'air d'être dans un monde à part, seule dans ma douleur, impassible devant tous. Certains collaient même le nez contre les vitres de la porte de leur compartiment pour m'observer de plus prés et ensuite chuchoter entre eux sans discrétion notable. Alors, je me contentais de respirer calmement, essayant de faire abstraction de l'agitation que ma présence causée, tout en sentant de là où je me trouvais les ondes négatives que lançait Sirius à tout le monde. Car bien qu'il été énervé contre moi, pour ce que j'avais fait en aidant Regulus, il était aussi en colère contre les autres élèves qui me scrutaient. Ensuite venait James, qui, devant moi, avançait en regardant les autres de hauts, doucement arrogant dans son attitude aussi impassible que la mienne. Parfois, il arrivait même qu'il leur jette des regards provocateurs et malfaisants.

Je soufflais et me contentais de continuer à jouer la carte de l'impassibilité face à tout le monde, essayant de me cacher le visage avec mes longs cheveux blonds. Et, comme je savais si bien le faire, j'appris au fur et à mesure que nous avancions dans le convoi qu'il valait mieux que je garde les yeux baissés.

Tout le monde était au courant de ce qui m'était arrivé milieu août. Évidement, les différents quotidiens avaient dû rapporter les faits à peine quelque heures après que l'attaque n'ait eût lieu à Godric's Hollow. Et la Gazette du Sorcier - ce journal maudit - avait dû être en tête pour déverser son flot d'informations, tirant ses feuilles de papier de l'imprimerie en pleine nuit. Et j'imaginais aussi très bien le scandale que ça avait dû provoquer pour le reste de la population sorcière. Allons, franchement, que les Mangemorts soient de plus en plus présents, soit. Mais qu'ils se soient attaqués à un village tel que Godric's Hollow où Godric Gryffondor lui-même a vécu, ça c'était quelque chose ! Et ils avaient réussi à forcer les défenses et les barrières magiques par je ne sais quel moyen, enrageant les gens du Ministère qui étaient conscients des nombreuses défenses dont les habitants de Godric's Hollow bénéficiaient… Et puis, ensuite s'ajoutait autre chose à ce que j'avais appris. Les McKinnon, minime raison de l'attaque, avaient échappés de peu aux Mangemorts… Et finalement, c'était juste une attaque imprévisible, pour sortir de l'ombre.

Je haïssais ce Mage Noir.

Et j'avais une bonne raison pour, en omettant mes convictions sur la valeur du sang.

Mais fatalement, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je le savais, c'était certain, indéniablement certain. Tout le monde était au courant de mon passage à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste ainsi que de la cause de ce passage, et par la même occasion, ils savaient également ce qu'il était advenu de mon père. Cette pensée m'arracha une douleur intérieure. Je tentais de calmer cette fissure au cœur vive et brulante en posant ma main sur ma poitrine. Ensuite, les yeux baissés, haletante sous les yeux de personne, je dépérissais, j'étouffais.

« Elle est là, entendis-je une fillette murmurer alors que James venait de passer devant un autre compartiment plein. »

Et voilà que, maintenant, sans trop pouvoir m'en empêcher - en un geste venu d'ailleurs - je laissais ma main retomber de ma poitrine meurtrie qui alla pendre le long de mon flanc droit, enclenchant le mouvement. Je bousculais alors James avec une facilité dû à l'habitude et passais devant lui, devant les quelques élèves entassés dans l'étroit couloir du convoi, de ce train rouge médiocre, et, d'un pas pressé, la silhouette raide, les yeux voilés derrière une expression lointaine, je marchais. Je me mordis même l'intérieur des joues dans une attitude bouleversée quand j'entendis James me courir après, fendant la foule d'une manière toute aussi brusque que je l'avais fait. Ne pas pleurer. Une quatrième année à Serpentard se repoussa pour me laissé passer tranquillement. Ne pas pleurer. J'entendis de nouveaux chuchotements où mon nom figurait. Ne pas… James. James me rattrapa alors avec les trois autres.

Sirius se contenta de jeter un regard noir à un jeune garçon qui nous épiait par-delà son compartiment. Cela me rassura quelque peu. Lupin me lança un regard indéfinissable, s'abstenant de commentaires, et Pettigrow m'observait candidement, une moue d'indécision peinte sur son visage enfantin, innocent. J'avais envie de fuir tout à coup ! Oh comme ce serait si simple de quitter l'école avant d'y être, de quitter le pays même. Mais je ne voulais pas être lâche, je ne voulais pas dégager une attitude craintive, j'avais appris beaucoup de choses au cours de mon coma, quand je vivais ces sortes de visions, et je ne voulais pas être une lâche. Et si je ne voulais pas être une lâche, je ne partirais donc pas.

« Allons chercher une place, tu veux, proposa James calmement. »

Suite à quoi, me dépassant légèrement, il reprit sa marche en tête, sa main droite agrippé à la mienne tandis que nous franchissions la porte d'un nouveau wagon. Après tout, me disais-je, tout valait mieux que de rester planter au milieu du corridor du Poudlard Express, parce que, me connaissant, j'aurais sans doute craqué suite à d'autres regards ébahis ou d'autres bouches à moitiés ouvertes… Les enjambées de James furent si rapides que j'étais déjà passé devant la moitié du convoi ou les compartiments étaient occupés, et, avant que d'autres élèves n'aient pu avoir le temps de me remarquer, de me reconnaître, il trouva enfin un compartiment vide. Je m'y précipitais avec soulagement. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à y entrer.

Je me taisais, le regard lointain.

« On s'en fiche d'eux, non ? soupira alors faussement Sirius. »

James braqua sur lui un petit coup d'œil agacé alors qu'il redonnait sa taille normale à sa valise. Une fois fait, il reporta sa pleine attention sur moi.

« Ils finiront par ne plus le faire, m'assura-t-il en hissant sa valise dans le filet à bagages. Certes, la Gazette du Sorcier a beaucoup parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines, mais ils finiront pas se lasser de te regarder, tu verras. »

Je méditais ses paroles un instant avant de sortir de ma poche ma valise et d'utiliser un sortilège informulé pour lui redonner sa taille normale.

« J'aurais préférée recevoir de l'indifférence. Mais bon, je peux toujours rêver, soupirais-je en commençant à hisser ma valise dans le filet.

- Laisse-moi faire, me coupa brutalement Sirius, m'arrachant des mains ma valise noire. »

J'avais envie qu'il cesse tout ça, de me faire la tête et de me protéger par derrière.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si brutal.

- J'ai pas été brutal ! s'emporta-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Je ne cherchais pas plus loin.

Je le regardais juste hisser sa valise et la mienne avec une facilité déconcertante dans le filet à bagages de l'autre banquette, celle face à moi. Puis je le vis s'écrouler sur la place en face de moi, du côté de la vitre. Et, sans me jeter un regard de plus, la mâchoire contractée, il s'adonna à la contemplation du quai. Je décidais de m'asseoir à mon tour en regardant les autres rapidement. Pettigrow m'observait par-dessus son magazine Le Chicaneur qu'il tenait à l'envers - le mettrais-je mal à l'aise ? James avait décidé d'engager rapidement une conversation sur le Quidditch, notamment sur les capitaines de l'école. Mais Sirius n'y prit pas part, se contentant de ruminer après moi, encore. Je décidais de me taire après m'être forcé à participer légèrement à la conversation.

Cette rentrée promettait d'être un flop total.

x X x

La pluie dense qui s'écrasait contre la vitre du compartiment ne me permettait pas de voir grand-chose du quai. Mais malgré l'inconvénient, une jeune fille brune perché sur de hautes derbies noires à talons aiguilles m'apparût sous un parapluie noir.

C'était elle. La nouvelle.

Mon sourire échappant aux autres, j'essuyais rapidement du plat de mes mains la buée que je pouvais atteindre sur la vitre.

Maigre et grande, avec des cheveux foncés et un visage juvénile, elle devait mesurer environ un mètre soixante-cinq, si ce n'est plus en comptant les derbies à bouts rond. Elle était d'une grande beauté, inutile de le nier. Quant au reste, elle avait l'apparence digne et noble. Elle était sur le quai, accompagnée d'une femme et d'un gosse qui gigotait contre sa jambe, s'accrochant à elle. Ensuite, à côté d'elle, un chariot comportant une valise ; l'une de ses mains, celle qui n'était pas occupée à tenir le parapluie, était accrochée fermement sur la barre de chariot alors que ses yeux extraordinairement dorés essayaient de sauver et de chercher quelques indices quant à ce qu'elle devrait faire ensuite. Cependant, tandis que les secondes s'écoulaient, elle montrait des signes d'appréhension en parlant à la femme que j'imaginais être la « tante Carly ».

L'enfant s'accrochait de plus en plus, collant sa petite joue doucement rebondie contre sa jambe, l'une de ses mains tentant de prendre prise sur son mollet. Alors, chaque fois, il tirait sur le collant couleur peau qu'elle portait, semblant pleurer, et elle, elle bougeait la jambe, tentant de doucement de se dépêtrer du gosse qui allait effiler le collant impeccable qu'elle portait. Néanmoins, même de loin, je pus voir que l'enfant était beau, très beau même.

Quant à elle, elle s'était changée : elle portait toujours sa cape de chez Verify, certes, mais une jolie robe bleu lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux seyait maintenant sa taille fine… Étrangement, ça me plu car elle n'était pas de ce genre de beautés artificielles que l'on voyait plus que de raison, elle n'avait pas une once de maquillage en trop, préférant un épais trait d'eyeliner à la base de ses cils, comme moi. De plus, il n'y avait pas non plus de vue plongeante sur sa poitrine ou même de coupe de cheveux très élaborée comme la plupart des filles soucieuses de leurs styles ont. Au contraire, elle portait sa petite robe bleu voltigeant dans le vent pluvieux. Quant à ses cheveux bruns foncés, ils retombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules, formant de-ci de-là des boucles furieusement éclatantes ; enfin, les mèches du devant étaient simplement soutenues par un fin serre-tête à la couleur de sa robe, bleu.

J'observais toujours. Elle enleva sa main du chariot, enlevant sa valise tant bien que mal avec le gosse qui s'accrochait de plus en plus à sa jambe. Une fois la valise à terre, elle sembla se baisser vers lui et s'en décrochait tant bien que mal alors que la femme à ses côtés les observait, rieuse. Elle le porta ensuite contre elle, le tenant sous les fesses de sa main droite. Il nicha alors sa tête contre les attaches en argent de sa cape bleutée qui se trouvaient vers sa poitrine ; et, tandis qu'elle soutenait de sa main gauche son parapluie noir, elle força le gamin à relever la tête par une quelconque parole pour lui coller un baiser sur chaque joues. Elle fit ensuite de même avec la femme d'à côté.

Cette fille, d'une façon que je n'expliquais pas, me donnait juste envie de la connaître : elle paraissait si différente des autres. Alors, soudainement excitée, je me relevais si brusquement de mon siège que j'en fis tomber le roman à la reliure fragile que Lupin avait dans ses mains. Je me baissais rapidement pour le lui ramasser et m'excusais en le lui rendant.

« Vous voulez venir ? demandais-je ensuite si rapidement qu'ils froncèrent tous les sourcils. »

J'attendis une demie seconde et allais vérifier que la fille était encore sur le quai. Je faillis tomber sur Sirius alors que je m'appuyais sur son épaule - me fichant de son état à mon égard - pour me pencher et avoir une vue plongeante vers la droite, latéralement. Il me rattrapa nonchalamment par la taille pour me stabiliser et je reçus aussitôt comme une décharge électrique partant de ses paumes à ma taille. Gênée par son toucher qui me poussais à imaginer autre chose, je ne pus empêcher mes joues de s'embraser avant de me penchais davantage vers la vitre, soucieuse de ne pas passer pour une folle. C'est ainsi que je vis la nouvelle qui ne m'avait même pas dit son nom - et moi non plus d'ailleurs - se dirigeait souplement vers l'entrée du train avec ses bagages, le gamin, et la femme.

« Enfin, vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est la fille ! La nouvelle ! Celle que j'ai rencontré au Chemin de Traverse ! m'exclamais-je comme une vraie hystérique. »

D'ailleurs, mon achat acquît là-bas, la potion, elle était bien cachée dans ma valise.

« La nouvelle ? Celle qui viendrait de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons ? me demanda Lupin. »

Toujours penchée et courbée à gauche du côté de Sirius et de la vitre du compartiment, je tournais la tête très rapidement, vers la droite, par-dessus mon épaule.

J'étudiais Lupin un instant avant d'esquisser un sourire sarcastique.

« Oh, s'il-te-plaît ! Arrête de me répéter ça d'un ton si septique, Lupin ! m'emportais-je gentiment. Ce n'est pas qu'elle en _viendrait_, comme tu le dit si bien. C'est qu'elle en _vient_ ! Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas ma faute si ce cher Albus ne prévient pas son préfet-en-chef qu'une nouvelle arrive à Poudlard. »

Il voulu répondre mais le rire bruyant de James l'en empêcha. Après avoir quitté les mains chaudes qui m'avaient stabilisées pendant que je regardais la fille à travers la vitre et que je répliquais à Lupin, je pus constater que Sirius avait perdu de son animosité passagère à mon égard - enfin quelque peu. Quant à Lupin, il se taisait, attendant que je ramène la fille, la nouvelle.

« Je reviens, lançais-je pour tout le monde en commençant à m'enfuir.

- Et dépêche-toi de la ramener ! me cria James en me poursuivant jusqu'à la porte, sa voix résonant dans le couloir. Le train est sensé partir dans moins de dix minutes ! »

Je quittais le wagon sans plus de préoccupation. J'avançais rapidement dans le couloir suivant, quittant les wagons un à un en tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux chuchotements que je produisais à ma seule présence. J'arrivais finalement vers la portière la plus proche et la poussais, arrivant enfin au-dehors où l'air était humide.

Contrairement à ce que j'espérais, je ne tombais pas face à elle et sa famille. J'avançais alors devant les fenêtres du train, parmi la foule de gens qui y était amassée. Seulement, alors que je commençais à me sentir mal avec tout ces regards que je recevais, une chose que je n'identifiais pas tout de suite fonça contre ma jambe droite, puis s'y agrippa férocement. Je baissais les yeux, ahurie, et vis le môme de toute à l'heure, celui aux cheveux bruns et à la fossette rosie. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise mais sa beauté étourdissante me mit en confiance, car de prés, il était encore plus beau. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et l'observais en lui donnant un réel sourire. J'allais pour lui adresser une parole qui pourrait l'amuser mais me stoppais net.

Retour en arrière.

C'était quoi ça ? Il m'avait jeté un sort ?

« Hey Alec ! »

Je me retournais, encore choquée de cette réalisation. Et elle était là. La fille aux yeux dorés.

« Ooooh, c'est toi ! sourit-elle en regardant le gosse qui s'agrippait à mon cou pour que je le porte. »

Elle sautillait presque sur ses talons, semblant excitée et nerveuse à la fois. Elle vint même me faire la bise tandis qu'une seconde auparavent, j'étais forcé de me redresser parce que le gosse entreprenait de mettre son visage dans mon cou et d'accrocher ses bras autour de moi, joueur. Je ne fis rien.

« Je te présente Alec, mon cousin ! Cette petite terreur a voulu s'enfuir alors que je venais de lui dire au revoir ainsi qu'à ma tante… En tout cas, il l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier ! s'extasia-t-elle en s'approchant de plus prés.

- Je remarque ça, ai-je murmuré en me disant qu'au final le môme n'était pas abjecte et que je devais me calmer. »

Seulement, il fixa un peu plus fort ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Je… je ne suis pas là par hasard, entamais-je aussitôt pour me débarrasser de lui au plus vite. Je suis descendu du train parce que je te cherchais. Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre de mon compartiment et je voulais te proposer de -

- ALEC ! »

Je me sentis soudain mieux. Merlin ! Etait-ce ce que je pensais être ?

Le gosse resserra ses petites menottes autour de mon cou et s'agrippa plus fort contre moi. Sa mère, « la tante Carly », arrivait vers nous, le soulagement se peignant sur ses traits aristocratiques et chaleureux tandis que le gosse s'agitait. Elle était jeune, très jeune. Peut-être avait-elle juste un peu plus que la vingtaine ?

« C'est donc elle la jeune fille que tu as rencontrée au Chemin de Traverse, s'exclama sa voix veloutée alors que je faisais descendre le gamin à terre.

- Oui, oui, c'est elle ! Et regarde, Carly, regarde comme Alec l'aime déjà alors qu'habituellement il fuit tout contact avec les autres ! »

Et là, je compris mieux son ton si enjoué. Ce gosse, il devait donc être bizarreet introverti, et voilà qu'il venait vers moi alors que, selon sa cousine, il fuyait les gens.

« Delphie ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur tes yeux, m'apprit alors sa tante. C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air unique. Oh, mais, excuse-moi, se reprit-elle aussitôt que son compliment m'eût arraché un sourire poli. Je manque à toute politesse. Je m'appelle Victoria Burton.

- Enchantée, lui répondis-je d'un ton respectueux. Callista Carter. »

Je me retournais alors vers sa nièce et fronçais les sourcils car si je venais enfin d'apprendre son prénom par sa tante, elle, elle se contenta de pousser une petite exclamation joyeuse.

« Callista Carter ? s'enjoua-t-elle alors que sa tante reprenait Alec dans ses bras - à ma plus grande joie. Ça sonne bien ! Moi c'est Delphie Dasylva ! »

Je souris, me disant que ce prénom était charmant. Et, sans trop savoir que dire d'autre, je meublais la conversation sur un tout autre sujet :

« Euh, tu sais, nous devrions peut-être monter dans le train, il est bientôt onze heures. »

Aussitôt dit qu'elle posa ses grands yeux dorés sur moi, et dit d'une voix claire, pleine d'espoir, qui me plut aussitôt :

« Je peux rester avec toi ? Je veux dire, au moins pendant le trajet, comme je te l'ai déjà dit je ne connais personne… »

Tant que tu es normale et pas comme le gosse, oui, pensais-je alors.

« Bien sûr, lui assurais-je alors que je chassais ma pensée.

- Oh, merci, merci ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas te causer de problème, mais il n'y aura pas que moi dans le compartiment. »

Je ne préférais pas lui dire qu'il y aurait quatre garçons dans ledit compartiment que j'occupais. Car, soit elle se serait extasié et aurait sans aucun doute baissé dans mon estime, soit elle aurait prit peur d'être avec des garçons âgés de dix-sept ans. J'ai appris que les autres filles étaient souvent compliquées.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lâcha-t-elle très rapidement. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel très timide, j'aime rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ! Et Poudlard semble être l'endroit idéal ! »

Ça me rassura. De plus, ni elle ni sa tante ne paraissaient êtres arrivées en Angleterre assez tôt pour avoir conscience de _qui_ j'étais et de ce que j'avais connu comme épreuve. C'était bien en quelque sorte, même si au bout d'un temps de conversation, elle apprendrait sûrement le minimum de ce que je voudrais lui en dire. À savoir que mes parents étaient tous deux… morts.

Sortant de mes noires pensées, je compris que sa tante Victoria me saluait pour nous laisser filer, mais comme toujours avec ma chance, un problème se posa : Alec.

Le gosse, qui, après avoir été étroitement serré dans les bras de Delphie, fit une petite crise de nerfs pour que je m'approche de lui, réclamant un baiser. Etonnée par les geignements incongrus qu'il poussait à mesure que je restais sans mouvement vers lui, il me tendit les bras. Je restais parfaitement immobile, le regardant dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Victoria ne me demande gentiment de lui faire plaisir en répondant à son caprice. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire d'aller au diable, non ? Je capitulais donc, hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Ce n'est qu'un gosse, me dis-je après m'être approché de lui, il ne va pas te bouffer. Alors que j'avais enfin atteins sa pommette droite de mes lèvres scellées et que je me reculais aussitôt, je vis son sourire éblouissant et ses yeux d'un vert tout aussi violent que ceux de sa mère, se réjouirent, pailleté de gaité. Je le quittais des yeux.

Et nous pûmes enfin rejoindre le train, le mioche et son agréable mère derrière nous.

x X x

Le temps se gâtait.

Et elle n'avait pas été agaçante. Elle avait simplement été à la hauteur.

Je lui avais dit, oui. Je lui avais dit que mes parents étaient morts. Ma mère depuis très longtemps, mon père récemment. Évidement, ça ne servait à rien que je le lui cache, elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard. Et puis, ça m'avait permis d'apprendre qu'elle n'adhérait pas aux mœurs sang purs et autres conneries du genre. S'ajoutait à cela que j'étais comme soulagée de voir que nul pitié n'emplissait ses yeux mordorés dès qu'ils se posaient sur moi, attentifs.

Je la détaillais. Un petit nez aquilin ornait le milieu de son visage, d'une forme parfaite, épousant merveilleusement son profil ; sa bouche était petite, en cœur, et ses lèvres assez pulpeuses bougeaient au rythme infernal et enjoué de son babillage. Elle s'exprimait avec des mots qui se succédaient les uns après les autres. Enfin, tout dans la limite du correct, ses joues se tintaient d'une couleur rouge assez voyante dès que l'un de nous lui posait une question. Et Dieu qu'elle aimait y répondre depuis le départ du train.

« Oh, je suis de sang-mêlé, James ! disait-t-elle à ce moment là. Mon père est de sang pur et ma mère et née-moldue. Je voulais depuis longtemps rejoindre ma tante vu qu'ils sont très occupés avec leurs travails. Mon père est dans le Département de la Justice Magique et ma mère est Médicomage vous savez…

- Tes parents étaient à Poudlard ? enchaîna James, curieux.

- Oh, mais je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit ? Oui. Ils ont fait leurs études à Poudlard ! Ma mère était à Serdaigle et mon père à Gryffondor… Bon, quant à Beauxbâtons, Remus, il y fait un temps magnifique et nous n'avons pas de robes noires comme les vôtres ! Le château est assez luxueux et toujours impeccable. Mais bon, franchement, la seule chose que je pourrais regretter de mon ancienne école, c'est l'uniforme : il était constitué d'une matière très légère, si souple… Bon ! rigolait-elle en nous regardant tous tour à tour. J'arrête de parler, sinon je crois que vous allez tous vous endormir ! Mais dites-moi, vous êtes tous à Gryffondor comme James ? s'enquit-elle en convergeant son regard sur chacun de nous. »

Delphie était très extravertie. Elle ne possédait aucun mal à parler à n'importe qui dans n'importe quelle circonstance et à réussir à se le « mettre dans poche ». Je crois qu'elle avait déjà réussie avec moi et James. Et d'ailleurs, elle possédait la facilité de parler aux gens sans aucuns complexes ou peur. Elle pouvait parfois paraître assez excentrique au premier abord mais j'avais vite compris que c'était dans son caractère. Car bien qu'elle se révélait être en réalité quelqu'un de très enjoué, elle avait les pieds sur terre. La pensée me vint que si Landon la rencontrait, il ne l'aimerait pas. Lui aimait le calme, la froideur et elle, elle semblait aimer les choses qui bougeaient, les choses folles et lumineuses.

Mais alors que sa question planait toujours au-dessus de nos têtes, c'est absente que je vis Lupin hocher la tête suivit de Pettigrow. De ce hochement de tête, tous deux lui signifiaient qu'ils étaient bien à Gryffondor. Quant à Sirius, il ne quittait pas mon visage des yeux.

Et ce regard.

Il était de plus en plus alarmant. Il me gênait en faisant ça alors que Delphie attendait certainement sa réponse. Sa main fine et fraîche se posa alors sur mon avant-bras droit, me secouant doucement.

« Et toi Callista, pépia la voix joyeuse qui me plaisait tant, tu es aussi à Gryffondor ? Sirius aussi ? »

Gryffondor ? Je ricanais intérieurement en me disant qu'alors que nous avions abordé l'histoire de la mort de mes parents, je n'avais pas réellement précisé que j'étais une élève de la maison Serpentard. Alors qu'un éclat brillait dans les yeux de Delphie, je méditais.

« Non, répondit alors Sirius sans me lâcher des yeux quand je reportais mon attention sur lui. Callista est à Serpentard, moi à Gryffondor. »

Je vis très clair dans son jeu. C'était une façon de laisser planer dans le compartiment un silence de plomb dû au son du sarcasme de la réponse qu'il avait donné. C'était comme si il voulait nous opposer, nous mettre en vis-à-vis. Je plissais les lèvres pour retenir une parole à son intention et m'adressais à ma voisine.

« Et toi, Delphie, où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment ! Mon père et ma mère on parié sur chacune de leurs anciennes maisons. Je verrais bien sur place. »

x X x

Le temps continuait de passer. Le soir arriva rapidement. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que les nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel ne disparaissent au profit de la pénombre.

Soudainement, alors que je me livrais à un étrange duel de regard avec Sirius, celui-ci se leva brusquement. Ce fut rapide puisqu'il me prit par le poignet et me fit me lever.

« Veuillez nous excuser, lança-t-il à tout le monde avec un sourire faux. Callista et moi, on a deux ou trois trucs à se dire. »

Oh, non.

Je jetais aussitôt un regard à James qui, appuyé contre le dossier de sa banquette, les yeux à demi fermés, ne semblait pas vouloir s'en mêler. Alors voyant que mon seul espoir était anéanti, je me laissais faire quand, me poussant faussement du plat de la main dans le bas du dos en y exerçant une légère pression, Sirius me força quelque peu à ouvrir la porte du compartiment. En dehors de l'habitable il me fit traverser le couloir du petit wagon alors que mes bottines claquaient sur le sol. Aussi, resta-t-il muet.

Arrivés dans le dernier wagon, il me poussa dans un compartiment vide.

« Ne fais pas d'histoires, d'accord, me prévint-il. »

Pour toute réponse j'utilisais un sortilège d'insonorisation qui nous permettrait de ne pas nous faire attendre du dehors. Je préférais prévoir le pire - les cris.

Il accueillit mon sortilège avec une moue narquoise :

« Je l'aurais fait.

- Je voulais t'épargner cette tâche, lui dis-je.

- Tu veux donc faire des histoires, constata-t-il.

- Ça dépend, rétorquais-je. »

Il avisa que l'espace entre les deux banquettes était plus étroit que dans les autres compartiments déjà occupés et revins à mon visage.

« Tu vois, j'ai essayé de comprendre durant tout le trajet, mais rien, je ne te comprends pas. Et comme je t'avais promis cette discussion, nous y voilà. Alors, vas-y. Je suis même prêts à t'écouter. »

Il s'accouda à la porte coulissante du compartiment alors que je me resserrais contre la fenêtre froide et humide. Il y avait maintenant un espace d'un ou deux mètres nous séparant.

« M'écouter ?

- Pourquoi pas au point où j'en suis ?

- C'est étrange que tu veuilles m'écouter puisque tu m'écoutes déjà, retoquais-je laconiquement. »

Il fulmina à ma répartie de gamine. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il ferma les yeux.

« Écoute, tant que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fréquentes encore Regulus, je peux même jouer au psychologue.

- Hey attends ! Au quoi ? »

Rouvrant ses yeux, il m'étudia en silence.

« Au psy, abrégea-t-il finalement comme s'il parlait à une demeurée. En fait, à ce que j'ai retenu des cours de Burbage, ils ont la capacité d'être attentifs aux difficultés d'autrui, ils les aident en les écoutant parler de leurs problèmes et en proposant des solutions… »

Je sifflais.

« Alors tu crois que j'ai des problèmes mentales et tu veux jouer à ton truc de moldu ?

- Ouais.

- C'est ce que tu penses vraiment ? Que j'ai des problèmes ? aboyais-je.

- Non, rectifia-t-il, sans se laisser troubler. C'est ce que je sais. »

Je fulminais.

« Non. Tu ne sais rien du tout.

- Tu me fatigues, lâcha-t-il alors. »

Je l'observais furieusement mais il ne rajouta rien de plus.

« Eh bien éclaire-moi, Sirius ! le poussais-je méchamment d'une voix presque aigue. Dis-moi pourquoi je deviens tout à coup fatigante !

- C'est simple. Tu ne dois pas t'accrocher à Regulus comme tu continues à le faire.

- Mais c'est mon ami ! me défendis-je.

- C'EST ÇA OUAIS ! cracha-t-il si fort qu'il me fit frissonner d'effroi. »

Il avança promptement vers moi et m'attrapa durement les poignets. Dans un premier temps, j'accaparais mon attention à le faire me relâcher, me débâtant et essayant de lui donner des coups de genoux. Nos respirations se mêlaient presque alors que ses cheveux se balançaient autour de son visage, allant d'avant en arrière au rythme de ses mouvements. Il régla rapidement le problème en me coinçant d'autant plus contre la vitre et le bas du mur. Tous ça me rappelait nos petites disputes à Poudlard. Et, face à lui, j'abandonnais bien vite.

« Tu sais très bien que mes parents ne cessent de montrer leur émerveillement à l'idée que les moldus puissent réellement être contrôlés ! me siffla-t-il alors, dans un état second. Oh oui, et c'est au même titre que tu sais aussi que c'est pour ça que je me suis cassé de chez-moi l'année dernière ! Quand tout devenait insupportable pour moi ! Tu le sais, tu le sais que mes parents ne sont pas juste sans cœur et insensibles ! Tu sais depuis toujours que ma mère donne toute son affection à Regulus, qu'il est sa fierté, celui qui redorera la réputation des Black. Il est son préféré ! Sauf que cette vieille folle lui en demande trop et toi, toi tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuies si tu le pousses à allé se refugier vers toi !

- T'as fini ?

- Arrête ça putain ! jura-t-il en me coinçant les poignets de par et d'autre de ma tête. Tu le sais… tu le sais que Regulus est trop lâche pour partir comme moi je l'ai fait… alors arrête, c'est une cause perdu, j'ai déjà essayé. »

Je me mis à ricaner, les poignets toujours contrôlés, un air navré et dédaigneux collé au visage.

« Tu es d'une cécité, Sirius. »

Il serra sa mâchoire alors que mes yeux maintenant plus qu'agacés observaient ses lèvres masculines à l'allure idéalement charmeuse.

« Je te le répète, grinçais-je en essayant de me débattre, _c'est mon ami_. »

J'avais beau essayé d'avancer ou de glisser mes mains vers le haut, elles ne bougeaient pas de plus d'un millimètre, sa poigne s'occupant de ne pas me libérer.

« Non, chuchota-t-il alors en approchant sa bouche de mon oreille gauche, la voix mesurée. Ça ne va pas, Callista… Je ne tolérerais pas qu'il -

- Tolérer… _Tolérer_ ? le coupais-je avec colère alors que ses doigts se faisaient moins oppressants autour de mes poignets. »

Là j'étais en colère.

Mes poignets purent retomber le long de mon corps, ses mains toujours posées dessus.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il te cause du mal, finit-il par me dire en ancrant ses prunelles grises dans les miennes. Je ne veux pas… »

Son pouce caressa soudain mon poignet gauche. Cette caresse me donna d'agréables frissons. Les yeux posés sur ce lien, j'appréciais son toucher en essayant de me calmer.

« Arrête Sirius, je te connais, finis-je par lui dire alors qu'il me lâchait et amorçait un mouvement pour se retourner. Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être dans cet état… Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive… dis-moi le. »

Il haussa les épaules et arbora un sourire désabusé en observant mes deux poignets que je massais lentement, maintenant calmée.

« Parfois, j'aimerais qu'il sorte de ma vie, entièrement, souffla-t-il. Mais le plus souvent, quand je le croise en mauvaise compagnie, j'ai envie qu'il redevienne comme quand il était gosse. Qu'il revienne vers moi pour se confier ou chercher de l'aide. Sauf que ma mère lui a tellement bourré le crâne depuis mon admission à Gryffondor qu'il ne le fera sûrement plus jamais. Par conviction envers ce que lui ont inculqués mes parents, par dégoût envers moi, ou par peur de décevoir ma mère en venant me trouver, et puis… j'en sais rien, Callista. »

Sachant que Sirius avait toujours aimé recevoir du réconfort, je l'enlaçais, collant ma poitrine contre son torse, passant mes bras autour de son cou, les entrecroisant derrière sa nuque. Je posais ensuite mon visage contre son torse.

« Moi je sais qu'il tient toujours à toi, murmurais-je. Il est déboussolé, désorienté. Mais seulement, rappelle toi, Sirius, il n'a que quinze ans. Tu dois lui laisser du temps, laisse-moi aller vers lui, je sais qu'il en a besoin… »

Il cala sa tête contre moi et soupira dans mes cheveux, acquiesçant. Au bout d'un certain temps, je la reculais pour pouvoir observer son visage. Ses traits étaient tirés, lointains. Et dire que je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça était un euphémisme à ce que je ressentais, surtout quand j'étais avec lui, contre lui. Je voulais lui faire penser à autre chose, je voulais retrouver le Sirius normal, pas celui qui avait le visage grave en pensant à sa famille et à ses soucis.

C'est donc avec une vitesse fulgurante, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, que je collais mes lèvres aux siennes, pressée contre lui.

Tout d'abord, il ne réagit pas. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir comprit que je venais de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, et que par cela, je l'embrassais. Il garda les yeux ouverts, ahuri. Quant à moi qui était tout aussi surprise par mon impulsivité, je les fermais rapidement. Il se laissa alors faire, ne me rejetant pas. Je pressais alors davantage ma bouche contre la sienne, qui était légèrement humidifiée. C'était une sensation inimaginable. C'était à la fois doux, chaud et bon. Non. En fait, je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer sans omettre une seule sensation. Il fallait juste que je profite de l'instant.

Mes mains autour de son cou se détachèrent, seule ma main droite resta pour mieux se refermer sur sa nuque tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait fort. Je le sentis se laisser aller de plus en plus à mon baiser… Ses lèvres étaient vraiment douces et il restait immobile, me laissant toujours faire. Je pressais longtemps et simplement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Et, très anxieuse de ce que je faisais, je lui laissais amplement le temps de se reprendre de sa surprise pour me repousser avant que je n'aille plus loin - car oui je voulais aller plus loin. Mais Sirius n'en fit rien et ce fut après avoir comprit cela tandis que ses mains s'étaient posées sur mes hanches pour me soutenir contre lui en exerçant une pression vers le haut que je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres.

Il les entrouvrit aussitôt alors que le gémissement doux qu'il poussa se mêlait à mon souffle erratique. À ce moment là, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre sa bouche. Il dû le sentir mais aussitôt, ma langue se glissait entre ses lèvres, se faisant concupiscente, sensuelle, cherchant la sienne.

À mesure que les secondes passaient, je sentais que la sensation de ce premier baiser me laissait toute pantelante. Oui, ma respiration était vraiment difficile. Et ce baiser avec Sirius, il m'envoyait dans un autre monde, un monde que je ne voulais pas quitter, un monde où nous étions seulement tout les deux, seuls. Et sa langue et sa langue, bon sang ! Elle était beaucoup plus chaude et lascive que je ne l'avais cru. Plus chaude que dans mes pensées à son égard. Plus chaude que dans les souvenirs de plus en plus vagues que je gardais de mon passage dans l'Antre des Morts, dans les routes fantômes, ce lieu maudit pour tous…

Mes pensées allaient et venaient en une cadence infernale alors que, comme il faisait assez froid, je me sentais d'autant mieux d'être contre lui, contre son corps qui semblait émettre de la chaleur, contre son torse dur… Ma langue commença à jouer avec la sienne, toujours si lascive, et il eût une sorte de gémissement plaintif avant que ses mains ne remontent lentement le long de mes côtes, soulevant légèrement le bas de mon tee-shirt avant de se poser de chaque côtés de mon visage, soudant ma bouche avec plus de force contre la sienne. Manifestement, je me sentais bouillante et haletante, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu me détacher de ses lèvres… si chaudes… si parfaites…

Il se détacha de mon visage pour reprendre son souffle, ma poitrine battant contre son torse.

« Attends…, haleta-t-il en ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. »

Ses mains étaient toujours posaient sur mes joues.

« Pourquoi attendre ? rétorquais-je moi aussi à bout de souffle, ma bouche toute proche de la sienne.

- Je… je sais pas, balbutia-t-il comme hébété. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

- D'accord. »

Hochant la tête, je reculais doucement mon visage de ses mains, retirer ma main de sa nuque, et laissais trainer ma main gauche le long de sa poitrine avant de la laisser pendre le long de mon corps. Ce geste sembla le grisé. Je reculais ensuite pour rencontrer de nouveau le mur et la vitre du compartiment étroit. Il me regarda comme si il ne m'avait jamais vue, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres boursouflées… Il finit par arrêter ce geste, comme sortant d'un épais brouillard. Il me fixa alors, encore ahuri. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre mon geste et j'en étais extrêmement désappointée, voir déçue.

« Pourquoi ? assena-t-il alors. »

Je compris tout de suite à quoi ce pourquoi donné comme un coup était destiné. Je haussais finalement les épaules et optais pour la franchise :

« Parce que je le voulais, je voulais t'embrasser.

- Et tu agis souvent de cette manière ? Tu embrasses souvent les gens comme ça ? s'emporta-t-il brusquement. »

Mon ton plaisant et léger l'avait énervé. Je secouais très vite la tête.

« Pas souvent non, corrigeais-je. Et puis, souriais-je pour essayer d'avoir l'air moins gênée, je le voulais, c'est tout. »

Une minute de silence se fit.

J'essayais alors de faire partir la frustration que mes yeux devaient exprimer face aux siens.

« Tu n'as qu'à me donner un nouveau prétexte et je pourrais recommencer ce que j'ai fais, lui dis-je en m'avançant de nouveau vers lui.

- Quoi ? »

J'eus un sourire et mes lèvres capturèrent de nouveau les siennes pour la seconde fois. Mon cœur s'emballa aussitôt à mesure que je sentais qu'il répondait à mon baiser avec entrain. Je nouais mes bras à sa nuque, poussant un gémissement quand je sentis ses mains me presser fortement contre lui, et, collée à lui, je le laissais glisser sa langue dans ma bouche où elle chercha la mienne d'une manière avide…

Joueuse, je me détachais de sa bouche et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Apparemment tu embrasses plutôt bien.

- Tu en doutais ? »

Il allait poser sa bouche sur la mienne, mais… ce fut à ce moment là, avec un minutage précis et impeccable que la porte du compartiment coulissa.

« Oh, euh…, hésita une voix féminine. »

La chaleur de mon sang sembla s'évaporer au moment même. Non, non… pas maintenant ! Pas alors que tout était si bien. Et pourtant…

Sirius tourna la tête, me serrant toujours contre lui. Il sembla que Lily Evans, qui était déjà choquée de me trouver ainsi, l'était encore plus en voyant que le garçon qui lui était de dos, n'était nul autre que Sirius. Aussi remarquais-je que le regard que Sirius braqua de nouveau sur moi, était tout aussi stupéfait que celui d'Evans. Je retrouvais ma faculté d'élocution :

« Evans ? »

Et là, je m'éloignais le plus possible de Sirius, et celui-ci se décala quelque peu, laissant pendre ses bras les long de son corps. Nous étions bien trop crispés en attendant la réaction de Lily Evans qui nous regardait fixement, interdite. Elle avait revêtue la robe noire de Poudlard, et ses cheveux auburn, d'un châtain roux retombaient d'eux-mêmes dessus. Mon regard se baissa légèrement, et je remarquais, épinglé sur sa poitrine, l'habituel petit insigne brillant qui portait la lettre P.

Lupin avait dit qu'elle était maintenant préfète-en-chef.

« Euh, oui… Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, vous devriez mettre vos robes. »

Sourcil froncés, Sirius acquiesça mais Evans se tourna vers moi.

« Callista… »

L'inclinaison de ma tête vers la droite la fit aussitôt continuer :

« Est-ce que je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

- Si tu veux, répondis-je. »

Je n'avais rien contre elle pour le lui refuser.

« Voilà, je voulais te présenter mes sincères condoléances pour ton père. Et surtout, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas. »

La douleur de la perte se ranima.

Je restais sans voix me remémorant toutes les lettres de condoléances que j'avais reçu alors que je me trouvais encore à Sainte-Mangouste, avec Sirius. Landon avait pu aller aux funérailles de mon père, moi pas. J'étais encore à l'hôpital, dans le coma.

« Ah, dis-je avec une voix étouffée. Je… Merci, Evans. »

Elle hocha la tête en tentant de ne pas trop garder son regard dans le mien, gênée, avant de reporter son attention sur Sirius qu'elle connaissait bien plus que moi.

Elle s'adressa à lui :

« Je ne dirais rien, Black. Mais sache que ton ami Potter vous cherche. »

Et ses yeux verts émeraude disparurent en même temps que je réalisais qu'elle n'allait pas se précipiter à aller raconter à tout le monde ce qu'elle avait surprit ici.

« Callista, commença Sirius comme Evans n'était plus là. »

Je savais qu'il voulait parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais j'avais peur, peur de ce qui en découlerait. Je ne voulais pas en parler bien que j'étais déjà consciente que ces deux baisers ne se laisseraient pas aisément oubliés.

La nuit commençait à tomber.

Je me raclais la gorge.

« Euh… On devrait rejoindre James et les autres. Tu sais quoi ? Je… je vais y aller avant toi… »

Et comme une conne je coulissais rapidement la porte du compartiment étroit et la refermais très rapidement derrière moi.

x X x

Le train arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il faisait nuit noire.

« Enfin de retour ! s'écria James en inspirant profondément l'air humide de la nuit naissante. »

Tout le monde était compressé ici. Je m'étais fait cette remarque dés que j'avais senti quelqu'un me bousculer légèrement vers l'avant, me forçant à me raccrocher aux épaules connues de James, ma main droite entraînant de ce fait celle de Delphie qui était, elle, accrochée à la mienne. J'avais ensuite regardé au-dessus de ma propre épaule pour voir un Lupin désolé qui lui-même se faisait bousculer par d'autres élèves qui continuaient d'affuer du train. Et il se raccrochait tant bien que mal sur moi, essayant d'éviter de s'accrocher à une fille de Gryffondor qui semblait intéressé par lui, si je puis dire ainsi. Tiens donc. À croire que Lupin préférait se rabattre sur moi que de s'approcher de la fille qui lui faisait les yeux doux, à sa droite. Merlin ! Je trouvais que Mary Brandon était tellement pathétique de ne pas comprendre que Lupin la fuyait comme si elle n'était qu'une pestiférée. Elle était bête et ignorante. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil froid alors qu'elle m'en jetais un.

Elle se décala pour ne plus me regarder. Lupin sourit.

La pénombre était plus que présente alors qu'une grosse voix retentissait par-dessus nos têtes :

« Les premières années, par ici ! »

Je vis tout les nouveaux élèves à petite taille regarder dans la direction d'où venait la voix bourrue de ce bien aimé Hagrid. Et c'est du bout du quai qu'elle provenait, où, tenant une énorme lanterne dans une main et un parapluie rose dans l'autre, l'homme gigantesque leur faisait signe de s'approcher.

« Par ici, les première année ! Ma parole, vous êtes sourds, ou quoi ! J'ai dit par ici ! »

Il donnait une allure rustre, grossière. Je ricanais soudainement à l'entente de cette voix autant bourrue que familière. Aussi me permis-je de pousser Delphie à se frayer un chemin pour aller le rejoindre.

« Il faut que tu y ailles ! lui indiquais-je alors que sa petite main se faisait ferme contre ma paume. Si, Delphie. Tu devrais traverser le lac avec eux. C'est une tradition à Poudlard et c'est juste Hagrid !

- Juste _Hagrid_ ? C'est ce géant _Hagrid_ ? demanda-t-elle comme effrayée de me quitter. »

Je hochais la tête.

« C'est le garde-chasse et gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. Tu vas le suivre avec les autres, tu vas traverser le lac en barque, et c'est lui qui va t'emmener au château. Nous on ne peut pas venir, mais tout les nouveaux doivent le faire et la vue sera magnifique, lui promis-je. »

Elle parut soudain amusée.

« En barque, tu dis ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un homme aussi grand vienne chercher les nouveaux à l'arrivée du train, mais si tu me dis qu'il est inoffensif et que la vue sera magnifique…

- Hagrid est un ami, lui lança alors James par-dessus son épaule.

- Allez, Delphie, insistais-je, vas-y. »

Et c'est en se frayant un passage gaie, capuchon noir sur la tête, qu'elle atteint Hagrid.

James se tenait toujours devant moi, esquissant un agréable sourire en suivant du regard Delphie qui parlait avec Hagrid à grand renfort d'éclats de rires cristallins. Apparemment, elle semblait bien s'entendre avec lui. Pour en revenir à James, lui avançait au gré de la foule des élèves qui rejoignaient les calèches, vêtu de son pantalon d'uniforme ainsi que de sa chemise blanche et de sa cravate rouge et or. Enfin, il ne cessait de glisser dans sa bouche des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue aux différentes saveurs tandis que sa cape reposait dans le creux de mon coude droit.

J'aurais voulu l'avertir qu'il devrait l'enfiler avant qu'on arrive au château mais il s'en fichait éperdument, ignorant la pluie très fine qui nous tombait dessus et qui hérissait ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés au naturel.

Nous finîmes par arriver dans une calèche et James s'étala de tout son long sur l'une des banquettes. J'aurais dû m'y attendre vu l'empressement qu'il avait mi pour être le premier à y entrer.

« Pousse toi un peu, râlais-je, soucieuse de ne pas me retrouver aux côtés de Sirius. »

Il obtempéra en installant ses jambes sur mes genoux et je les repoussais en souriant doucement. Lupin entra à son tour dans la calèche et partit s'installer à côté de Petigrow, en face de moi.

« Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ? »

Oh, non, cette voix. Je levais les yeux vers Sirius. Ses prunelles grises me regardaient, inondant mes yeux de leurs éclats argentés. Il était penché sur moi. Des mèches noires finement mouillées lui balayaient le visage, formant sur sa peau claire des touches d'ombres, seuls ses yeux luisaient intensément dans la semi pénombre de l'habitable. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, d'admirer son nez droit, son visage fin, ses traits nobles et aristocratiques, et enfin, de revenir à ses yeux, aux deux perles grises qui jouaient à me faire faillir. Mais une gène persistait en moi, me tordant l'estomac.

« Si tu veux, répondis-je en détournant la tête. »

Silence.

James avait cessé de se débattre avec ses jambes sur mes genoux et Lupin et Petigrow me regardaient. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Sirius esquisser un sourire, dévoilant sa dentition parfaite. Apparemment, nos rôles s'étaient échangés comme toujours quand j'étais avec lui ; car si au début c'était moi qui avait une confiance totale en mes actions, maintenant c'était lui qui l'avait adopté, pendant que je restais là, confuse. Je finis par me décalais d'un bond maladroit vers la gauche et la paresse de James s'évanouit en même temps que ses pieds retombaient au sol et que je me rapprochais le plus possible de lui. Sirius alla sur la banquette, à mes côtés. Il ne me reparla pas, j'en fis de même.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, maintenant ? demanda tout à coup James en nous regardant tous un par un. Non mais, c'est vrai ! ajouta-t-il en ne fixant plus que moi et Sirius. Depuis que vous êtes revenus de votre petite discussion privée vous ne vous adressait pas un seul mot ! »

J'amorçais une réponse quand…

« Oh, Callista ne digère simplement pas la façon dont je lui ai exprimé mon point de vue sur Regulus. Quant à moi, j'ai été très surpris de son répondant, répondit Sirius avec un rictus suffisant. »

Je fulminais. Sa réponse était loin de décrire l'épisode du train. James haussa les épaules, sans rien ajouter de plus. Je me contentais de jeter un regard à Sirius qui m'observait.

Regardant par-delà la fenêtre, j'aperçus des trombes d'eau tomber. Les nuages grisâtres s'amoncelaient depuis ce matin : la pluie laissait place à la bruine, et ainsi de suite. Delphie devait être avec les premières années en train de faire la traversée en barque pour rejoindre le château. J'imaginais bien que McGonagall était au courant de sa venue - car elle était quand même la directrice adjointe. Il n'y aurait donc aucun soucis à se faire à ce propos quand j'aurais rejoins ma table et les autres, celle de Gryffondor.

J'épiais Sirius du coin de l'œil. Il avait fermé les yeux, tête contre l'habitacle. Lupin semblait dans ses pensées. James se bourrait toujours des friandises que la jeune fille qui tirait le chariot du Poudlard Express lui avait vendu vers midi. La calèche s'arrêta et nous pûmes en sortir pour nous précipiter dans le Hall. Un caquètement nous est alors parvenu.

« Peeves, ai-je alors marmonné. »

L'année dernière l'esprit frappeur avait eu la merveilleuse idée de fêter le retour des élèves au château en caquetant tout en balançant sur leurs têtes divers objets qu'il avait réussi à piquer dans les locaux de Rusard. Il aimait tout simplement semer la pagaille. Alors, de peur d'être de nouveau la cible de projectiles, les élèves se sont pressés de rentrer dans la grande salle. En passant devant McGonagall qui attendait les nouveaux du côté de l'entrée de la grande salle, j'ai parfaitement senti qu'elle voulait me parler, aussi me suis-je empresser de détourner la tête et d'avancer parmi les autres. J'ai bien sûr gardé mon calme, taisant les bourdonnements où mon nom apparaissait. Ensuite, sous l'œil attentif de Sirius, j'ai rejoins Regulus qui était déjà installé.

« Tu devrais prendre un tonique, t'as une sale tête, ai-je fait en me laissant tomber sur le banc.

- Pour cela, tu devrais d'abord appliquer tes propres conseils. Parce que je suis sûr d'une chose, la mine que tu tiens, elle est bien pire que la mienne, m'a répondu Regulus, imperturbable. »

J'ai souri en mettant encore une fois de côté les regards posés sur moi et me suis penché pour atteindre ses joues rugueuses à cause de poils naissants. J'embrasais ses deux joues.

Mais il faut avouer qu'être observé de la table des professeurs était une sensation très désagréable. Encore plus, lorsque vous êtes quelque peu responsable de tout cet intérêt que vous suscitez. Déjà que presque tout les élèves me connaissant de prés ou de loin me regardaient en tendant le cou comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement, que les plus pieux me plaignaient et que les pétasses comme Olivia Livingston - une fille de ma maison une année en-dessous de la mienne que je haïssais - me critiquaient encore et toujours, je ne souhaitais pas qu'un inconnu en sache plus sur moi que moi sur lui.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que je regardais moi aussi l'homme que je jugeais être le nouveau prof engagé par Dumbledore pour s'occuper des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Regulus attrapa mon avant-bras, doucement.

« J'ai été d'un comportement exécrable quand tu m'as retrouvé et ramené chez-moi hier, dit-il, me regardant dans les yeux. Et j'en suis désolé, vraiment.

- C'est rien, Regulus. »

Il hocha la tête, un sourire fatigué naissant sur ses lèvres nobles et retourna son regard vers les autres tables où les élèves continuaient de s'installer. Regulus semblait apaisé par mon approche. Aussi lui fus-je reconnaissante en remarquant qu'il se taisait, conservent une attitude imperturbable.

J'ai ensuite regardé notre professeur d'étude des Runes Anciennes, faisant abstraction du regard que Dumbledore portait également sur moi. Je savais bien qu'au premier signe de détresse, j'aurais droit à une conversation avec le directeur, alors autant éviter… Déshenta Babbing était une vieille femme qui arrivait au bout de sa carrière et qui nous enseignait l'apprentissage, la lecture et la traduction de l'alphabet runique qu'elle semblait vénérer. Elle nous avait pourtant affirmée que s'en était fini pour elle à Poudlard et que désormais les seuls élèves qu'elle accepterait de voir seraient ceux qu'elle croiserait en dehors de l'école. J'avais choisi de continuer l'option pour avoir plus de points aux Aspics.

Un rire expressif et agacé se fit entendre à ma droite.

« Ouais, apparemment Babbing s'engage de nouveau pour une année, a ronchonné une voix féminine et agacée en s'asseyant lourdement à côté de moi. Merlin ! On va encore s'amuser avec de stupides cours théoriques ! Néanmoins, Callista, je compte sur toi pour m'aider à la supporter une année de plus. »

Némésis Bones se décala un peu plus vers moi et joua avec son couteau en le faisant tourner entre son index, son majeur et son pouce. Ce dernier lui assurait un équilibre parfaitement verticale alors que le couteau tranchant et aiguisé ne cessait de bouger entre ses doigts agiles et souples. Le jeu auquel elle s'adonnait avec son couvert illustrait bien son caractère acide. Au bout de quatre tours impeccables, elle posa le couvert sur la table de bois et rejeta sa longue chevelure ébène au boucles souples et ondulées en arrière. Enfin, elle se pencha davantage vers moi, soupirante :

« J'ai plusieurs fois pensée à te contacter, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas t'ennuyer. En plus, j'ai dû passer presque toutes mes vacances en exécrable compagnie, avec ma sœur Amélia. Quelle plaie celle-là ! Elle était exaspérante ! cracha-t-elle finalement. »

C'était vrai, Némésis n'aimait pas sa famille. Je hochais donc la tête, muette.

« Bon, écoute, sembla-t-elle hésiter à dire. Je sais que j'ai un caractère dur à cerner, un regard froid quand je n'aime pas quelqu'un ou quelque chose, mais j'essaierais de changer ça en ta présence. Enfin, enchaîna-t-elle avec un sourire dévoilant une rangée de dents droites et luisantes à la lueur des chandelles au-dessus de nos tête, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je crois que j'enlèverais juste ce caractère vil et méprisable qui est mien.

- Un caractère dépourvu de dignité et enclin à la mesquinerie, tu veux dire, ajoutais-je comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui, sourit-t-elle, un caractère que j'ai le plus souvent avec les autres, pas avec toi. Et, chose importante, chuchota-t-elle moins confiante, j'aurais toujours la main tendue si tu en as besoin, parce que d'une certaine façon, je n'ai pas envie que tu te prenne la tête avec tous ces idiots qui ne cessent de te fixer. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme mon amie. Toujours. »

Sous la table, sa main entra en contact avec la mienne aux phalanges crispées contre le banc pour la presser doucement et longuement. Elle finit par la retirer et je hochais la tête une nouvelle fois, incapable de formuler quoique ce soit. À côté de moi, Regulus se taisait, sachant que Némésis n'était pas du genre à tolérer une interruption - surtout dans une telle situation.

« Le monde change vite, Callista, ajouta-t-elle en se faisant sombre et préoccupée. Alors si quelqu'un t'importune, je le prendrais comme si on m'importunais à moi.

- C'est un prétexte, lâchais-je alors d'une voix douce en vrillant mes yeux bleus-gris dans les siens, vert clairs.

- Un prétexte ? répéta-t-elle, faussement innocente. »

Je la détaillais. Ses yeux me scrutaient et ses longs cheveux d'un noir ébène descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. Elle était globalement d'une très grande beauté mais son attitude la cachait quelque peu. Une chose à dire sur Némésis, elle possédait un fort tempérament se comparent pratiquement au mien. Elle était connu au sein de l'école pour être une rebelle dans la famille Bones.

« Tu as toujours eût la baguette facile, souris-je.

- Toi aussi ! se défendit-elle.

- Allons, Bones, avoue-le, s'en mêla doucereusement Regulus. Tu veux juste jouer à la punisseuse de torts, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les traits de Némésis se crispèrent aussitôt.

« Tais-toi ! lança-t-elle, méprisante, en se penchant en arrière pour lui donner une œillade mauvaise à laquelle il répondit par une moue dédaigneuse.

- Némésis, sifflais-je alors pour ne pas qu'elle entame une joute verbale. »

Regulus et elle, ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment. Enfin, juste quand ça les arrangeaient.

Le professeur Dumbledore tapa alors trois petits coups sur son verre pour obtenir le silence. Peu après les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand et le professeur McGonagall entra. Chose intéressante, Delphie avait prit place à ses côtés et parlait, parlait et parlait. Elles étaient suivies des premières années. Les yeux de tous les élèves se braquèrent sur Delphie dont la présence faisait parler.

Je ricanais avec Némésis en voyant la tête que tirait McGonagall alors que Delphie sautillait joyeusement à ses côtés, tel un lutin. Mon petit rire n'échappa pas à Rabastan, qui, en face de moi, ne cessait de me regarder. J'essayais tant bien que mal de l'ignorer. Je ne voulais simplement pas lui parler.

« Tout le monde sait qu'elle est restée dans le compartiment que tu occupais avec Potter et sa bande, lança alors abruptement Némésis à voix haute, ne se souciant pas des autres. Alors comment s'appelle-t-elle ? finit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil furieux à Mulciber qui me jaugeait quelque place plus loin en compagnie de Wilkes et de Rogue. »

Mulciber. Tiens, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là.

« Elle s'appelle Delphie Dasylva, ai-je dit à voix basse alors que Regulus et elle plissaient les yeux pour la détailler. Elle vient de France et elle a des yeux mordorés étonnant. »

Je soupirais alors. La cérémonie de la répartition commença par la chanson du Choixpeau Magique.

« Mais ouais, c'est ça ! s'est écrié Némésis alors que toute la salle applaudissait la fin de la chanson. Je préférais quand même celle de l'an dernier… Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce vieux chapeau miteux ? De faire preuve de force et de bravoure dans cette époque troublée ? C'est bien facile à dire pour lui, ce n'est qu'un _chapeau_ ! »

Je hochais la tête avant de reporter mon attention ailleurs. Les choses sont tout de suite devenues plus sérieuses. C'était le moment de répartir les élèves. McGonagall a commencé à déplier son long parchemin en commençant à appeler les élèves de première année qui se succédèrent les uns après les autres. Je commençais à me lasser au bout du cinquième.

« Elle ferait une bonne élève à Serdaigle, celle-là, m'a dit Regulus alors que Mavélena Brook était appelée sous le Choixpeau. Mais oui, continuait-il sous mon regard septique, regarde-là, elle a déjà un livre à la main… Ah, tiens j'avais raison ! Elle passe à Serdaigle…

- Arrête de critiquer, Regulus. »

Il haussa les épaules en marmonnant quelque chose. Némésis n'a pu s'empêcher de rire doucement, d'un rire comme toujours, froid et distant. Elle l'imita :

« Regardez celui-là, disait-elle en désignant un petit garçon à la tignasse cuivrée qui s'avançait à son tour. »

Quand le Choixpeau l'a envoyé à Serpentard, je me suis forcée à me lever pour applaudir avec les autres.

Le temps passait et la fin de la liste alphabétique que tenait McGonagall approchait avec le dernier élève qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor. En tout, sept élèves furent envoyés à Serpentard. Enfin, le professeur McGonagall expliqua qui était Delphie en disant seulement qu'elle nous venait de l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons.

Enfin, alors que je m'impatientais de voir sa répartition, elle finit par l'appeler à la rejoindre :

« Dasylva, Delphie ! »

Nullement gênée par tout ces yeux braqués sur elle, Delphie sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle elle s'était terrée, adossée contre le mur droit la salle. C'est avec les mains jointes derrière son dos, progressant à petites enjambées gracieuses qu'elle parvint devant McGonagall qui la fit assoir sur le tabouret à pieds et la coiffa du Choixpeau. Le Choixpeau prit légèrement son temps alors que son visage exprimait une surprise éclatante bien qu'elle savait très bien que le Choixpeau lisait dans l'esprit de son porteur.

Enfin, elle fût reparti :

« Serdaigle ! »

Ce mot résonna dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations de la part d'une table en particulier. Le Choixpeau fut retiré de sa tête et elle se dirigea là où le bruit semblait plus fort, à la table qui était à coté de celle des Poufsouffle, légèrement à sa gauche, bien loin de ma table qui était tout à droite de la grande salle quand on y regardait de la table des professeurs. Je remarquais que le bruit des ovations ne cessait pas. En effet, deux jeunes hommes étaient debout devant leurs assiettes en sautillant, sifflant et frappant dans leurs mains.

Lysander Waldorf et Cody Mason.

À côté de moi, Regulus laissa échapper un sifflement bas en reconnaissant Mason. Je me tu, n'en pensant pas moins. Je vis ensuite Delphie s'assoir à la première place qu'elle avait repérée, non loin d'eux, mais juste à côté de quelqu'un qui semblait rieuse et qui lui adressa un sourire. Lalwende Jones était préfète en septième année. De sa table Delphie me cherchait alors que James se retournait sur le banc et lui adressait quelques paroles. Je lui fis un signe de main crispé devant toute l'attention qui se remisait sur moi à la table des Serpentard.

Je rencontrais alors des yeux gris insondables à la table de Gryffondor. Il était assit à côté de James et me regardait.

Mon cœur s'emballa brutalement alors que les tables se remplissaient de nourriture.

x X x

Le festin de cette rentrée me parut long. Peut-être parce que justement tout le monde montrait de l'intérêt pour qu'il se finisse bien que les plats qui s'offraient à nous étaient raffinés et très bon. Et, comme tous les autres élèves - à en juger par la façon dont je fixais Dumbledore et sifflais de rage en attendant qu'il ait fini de manger - je n'avais qu'une hâte : que les assiettes se vident et qu'on annonce enfin les noms des capitaines.

Quant au nouveau professeur occupant le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il s'était bien avéré être celui qui m'avait observé un long moment. Alexis Turner, s'appelait-il. Et il avait - pour ne pas mentir - un visage séduisant, de longs cheveux châtains ondulés attachés en catogan et des yeux d'une couleur m'étant pour l'instant inconnue mais qui se devinait être même de cette distance, très perçante.

Au bout d'un long moment, les derniers reliefs du festin disparurent de la vaisselle d'or qui retrouva instantanément son éclat. La rumeur des conversations s'intensifia, puis laissa place à un soudain silence lorsque Dumbledore se leva. À la même table, Slughorn semblait impatient et tendu. McGonagall paraissait indifférente. Quand au nouveau prof, il avait presque l'air de s'ennuyer.

« Voilà, dit Dumbledore. Je vais annoncer le nom des capitaines à la tête de l'équipe de leur maison. »

Il nous fit patienter un instant.

« Le capitaine de Poufsouffle annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, sera Noah Cadwallader. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'ovations retentirent de la table des Poufsouffle où Cadwallader souriait de manière gauche tandis que ses amis lui donnaient des tapes amicales dans le dos.

« Bravo, Noah ! lança Julie Powell, sa petite amie depuis l'année dernière, d'une voix si perçante que chacun put l'entendre malgré le tumulte des applaudissements. Je savais que tu serais nommé ! »

Le silence revint et chacun reporta son attention sur Dumbledore.

« Le capitaine de Serdaigle, annonça Dumbledore, reste Cody Mason. »

- Pas de surprises ! persiflais-je alors que Regulus approuvait. »

En effet, Mason était déjà capitaine depuis la sixième année et comme il était de la même année que moi, il gardait son poste… Enfin, lorsque ce crétin de Cody Mason eut finit de lancer des sourires crispés à ses condisciples condensant étrangement avec l'engouement dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt pour la répartition de Delphie, le silence régna de nouveau, et une fois de plus, alors que tout le monde savait l'identité du capitaine de la maison Gryffondor qui allait suivre, l'attention de tous se fixa sur Dumbledore.

« Le capitaine de Gryffondor, annonça le directeur, reste James Potter. »

Les acclamations qui s'élevèrent de la table voisine étaient trop assourdissantes. Tout les élèves de Gryffondor s'étaient levés d'un bond - car ils n'attendaient que ça - hurlant et tapant des pieds, tandis que James, avec un grand sourire, faisait des signes guindés de la main en les remerciant tous ; à ses côtés, Sirius qui ne s'était pas levé, venait de taper du poing, riant à gorge déployée. Je souris en constatant que les applaudissements en l'honneur de James se prolongeaient si longtemps que Dumbledore dut attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

La bouche sèche, j'usais d'un Aguamenti pour rempli mon verre vide. Car cette fois, la tension était telle qu'on avait presque l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt. Le prochain capitaine désigné serait celui de Serpentard. Celui auquel je devrais me plier - si j'étais de nouveau admise dans l'équipe suite aux sélections bien sûr…

Je portais la coupe dorée à mes lèvres, jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobé à Regulus qui attendait impatiemment l'annonce que Dumbledore semblait prendre plaisir à faire durée. J'avalais une première gorgée alors que Dumbledore s'éclaircissait la voix.

« Le capitaine de Serpentard, annonça Dumbledore, sera une capitaine. Il s'agit de Callista Carter ! »

La deuxième gorgée d'eau que je comptais avaler, je la recrachais aussi sec sur la table, éclaboussant au passage le charmant visage de Rabastan. Je mis aussitôt ma main sur ma bouche, posant la coupe d'or sur la table de bois d'un geste prompt.

« Pardon ? glapissais-je alors devant toute l'école réunie. »

Je restais immobile, consciente que toutes les têtes s'étaient à présent tournées vers moi. J'étais comme assommée, incrédule. Avais-je mal entendu ?

Tous me regardaient bouche bée.

Un instant après il y eut un énorme vacarme provoqué par les applaudissements de mes condisciples. Puis, incrédule et immobile, je constatais que les ovations ne venaient pas seulement de ma table…

À la table des Serdaigle, Delphie sautillait comme un lutin à l'aide de petits bonds tout en levant les bras pour applaudir bien fort. Ensuite, encore plus surprise au point de paraître idiote, je compris que James et Sirius s'étaient levés sur leur banc, tout deux debout, et me sifflaient joyeusement, exubérants en cris. Toujours aussi frappée de stupeur, je remarquais qu'à mes côtés, m'entourant, Regulus et Némésis étaient en têtes de ceux de Serpentard qui étaient vraiment enthousiastes à ma nomination. Ils se tapèrent même dans la main, oubliant leur petite mésentente. Seigneur, je savais bien que ces deux là ne s'entendaient que pour les occasions comme celle-là… En plus, presque toute ma table s'était levée alors que je restais assise sur le banc, sans autre reaction. La honte. Regulus dut même plier des genoux pour passer son bras sous le mien et me relever avec force. Le regardant à ma gauche, je vis qu'il rayonnait et affichait des sourires plaisants à tout va.

Alors seulement, je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, dirigeant mon regard vers la grande table, où, vrillant mon regard dans celui de Dumbledore, j'exprimais ma totale incompréhension.

Quoi alors ? Moi… succéder à Maxence Flint ?

--

**Une simple review ravirait l'auteur de cette fiction (moi bien sûr). Reste à savoir si vous êtes toujours présents à me lire, chose qui m'inquiète.**


	8. Sirius Black

**Hey,**

Alors, j'avais dit une semaine pour la suite (à celles qui me l'ont demandé explicitement) donc me revoilà toute heureuse (oui j'ai enfin pu acheter presque tout ce dont j'avais besoin - et voulais - côté vêtements pour cette rentrée scolaire qui approche bien trop vite à mon goût). Bref.

Je tiens quand même à toutes vous remercier encore et encore pour vos charmantes reviews. Je crois bien que le sixième chapitre a provoqué un bel enthousiasme de votre part (chose que j'ai adoré constater d'ailleurs). Bon, quant à ce chapitre ci, j'espère qu'il en sera de même car il y a aussi des choses qui se passent dans celui-ci.

Je crois même que c'est mon chapitre préféré (souris distraitement car ça en dit long).

Sur ces quelques phrases, bonne lecture à vous toutes (et je vais abandonner l'idée qu'il y est des garçons sur le site) !

**Briséis Black**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**** : Sirius Black **

Les applaudissements se turent. Dumbledore se racla la gorge et le silence se fit dans la grande salle. Et moi, j'étais toujours quelque peu assommée en me rasseyant sur le banc.

« C'est pas possible… Il est cinglé… »

Regulus penché vers moi m'entendit et se pencha d'autant plus vers la droite.

« Tu penses que je vais être réintégrer dans l'équipe, Callista ? me demanda-t-il d'un air mi amusé mi railleur.

J'avais envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire jubilatoire.

« Ça dépend.

- De quoi ?

- Déjà tu es préfet, j'aime pas les préfets. »

Il s'offusqua.

« Oui, mais à ce que je me rappelle, tu aimais bien que je sois préfet quand je m'arrangeais pour que tes retenues se passent avec moi.

- Oui c'est vrai, acquiesçais-je, réticente.

- Donc ?

- Donc commence par te taire déjà, ensuite on verra ce qu'il en est de ta… réintégration dans l'équipe. »

J'esquissais un sourire moqueur alors qu'il se renfrognait en reportant son attention vers la grande table. À mes côtés, Némésis faisait voler son couteau dans les airs à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle se donnait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas s'intéresser aux paroles du directeur.

« Maintenant que l'annonce des capitaines est passé, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Ensuite, Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. »

Je compris très vite que Dumbledore tournerait ses yeux étincelants dans ma direction plus qu'aucune autre, aussi feignais-je de rester sans émotion apparente alors que Némésis s'autorisait un petit ricanement moqueur. Ah oui, tout comme moi, elle était aussi sujette à ce genre de remarque de la part du directeur.

« La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la fin de la semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec les capitaines. Enfin, je vous demande instamment de respecter les restrictions qui vous sont imposées - en particulier l'interdiction de vous trouver ailleurs que dans votre lit en dehors des heures autorisées. »

Dumbledore balaya la salle de son regard bleu, puis sourit.

« Maintenant, des lits tièdes et confortables vous attendent et je sais que votre première priorité sera d'être parfaitement reposés pour vos cours de demain. Alors maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors. Bonne nuit ! »

Dans l'habituel raclement assourdissant des bancs qu'on repoussait, des centaines d'élèves commencèrent à sortir de la grande salle pour prendre le chemin des dortoirs. Je n'étais pas du tout pressée de partir en même temps que la foule ou de m'approcher de Mulciber qui saisirait l'occasion pour me lancer une quelconque pique à propos de Landon qui aurait tôt fait de m'échauffer. Aussi préférais-je traîner derrière les autres sans faire semblant de rien, attendant simplement en retrait alors que la plupart des élèves de Serpentard partaient devant moi. Regulus, marmonnant contre son statut, s'était aussitôt précipité vers les grandes portes pour remplir ses devoirs de préfet, qui consistaient à montrer le chemin aux première année, mais Némésis était demeurée auprès de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a cette enflure de Mulciber à te regarder comme s'il voulait ta peau ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton hargneux alors qu'elle me suivait derrière la foule des élèves.

- Je te raconterais plus tard, répliquais-je sèchement. »

J'avais parfaitement conscience que nous n'étions pas à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Mais…, dit Némésis.

- Pas maintenant, Némésis, coupais-je, avec une gravité éloquente. »

- Toujours les mêmes à chuchoter, lança alors une voix derrière nous, sur un ton moqueur. »

Je me retournais en même temps que Némésis pour voir Jasper Greengrass hocher la tête, faussement réprobateur.

« Salut Jasper, répliquais-je alors que Némésis lui lançait une moue agacée. »

Il ne lui répondit que par de l'indifférence.

- Greengrass, fit-elle alors que nous continuions de marcher, tu viens déjà t'enquérir de la bonne opinion du capitaine à ton égard pour les sélections de l'équipe ? »

Il sourit et ne se laissa pas départir de son humeur impassible.

C'était Jasper, il était dans la même classe que Regulus… Le même qui possède un aspect quelque peu efféminé dû à la finesse de ses traits et la grâce de ses gestes. Son corps est svelte, ses hanches étroites, ses membres agiles. C'est un excellent Poursuiveur qui attire infailliblement l'admiration féminine. Mais ses yeux toujours un peu trop contrôleurs donnent l'impression qu'il peut voir des choses au-delà de leurs formes réelles, ou du moins qu'il détient certaines vérités qu'il ne veut pas dévoiler. Le charme qu'il exerce sur le sexe opposé est puissant grâce à ses manières patriciennes et à son air de poète nostalgique.

Jasper s'attarda à nos côtés alors que nous nous trouvions maintenant à proximité des portes de chêne. De là où nous nous trouvions, je pouvais nettement apercevoir les nouveaux de Serpentard qui suivaient les ordres raides de Regulus alors qu'Olivia Livingston - cette sale peste - essayait d'attirer l'attention de Regulus sur elle.

Jasper qui avait suivit mon regard, ricana.

« Je vais aller le rejoindre, intervint-il. Mais de toute façon, je te vois demain, au déjeuner. Quant à toi, Bones, essaye de dormir cette nuit, tu es d'une humeur massacrante.

- C'est ça, Greengrass, répliqua Némésis en regardant ailleurs. »

Nous saluant d'un signe de main, il emprunta rapidement l'escalier menant aux sous-sols pour rejoindre Regulus qui devait toujours être à la tête des première année avec Livingston - à moins qu'il n'est décidé de la tuer en cours de route pour son salut. Quelle joie ça me ferait ! Malheureusement, mes idées macabres à l'intention de Livingston furent interrompues par les Serdaigle qui passèrent devant nous en nous coupant le chemin.

« Bonne nuit, Callista ! lança alors une voix joyeuse parmi le groupe. »

Delphie se tenait à côté de Lalwende Jones, la préfète au sourire persistant. Je rendis à Delphie son signe de main et sa silhouette s'effaça comme le reste des autres nouveaux élèves de sa maison.

« Cette fille, elle a l'air… joyeuse, commenta Némésis. »

Elle semblait répugner cela.

« Elle l'est, Némésis, rétorquais-je. »

Encore une fois, nous dûmes attendre que d'autres élèves passent devant nous. Des Poufsouffles cette fois ci. À mes côtés, Némésis qui ne cessais de rager devant leur lenteur, avait maintenant l'air de se soucier de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui accaparait pleinement son attention. Ses yeux verts clairs se plissèrent davantage alors qu'elle regardait quelque chose au-dessus de mon épaule. Après un temps où sa bouche sembla former un petit « oh ! » de compréhension, elle me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Aïe ! me plaignis-je.

Les cils noirs qui encadraient ses yeux expressifs se rabaissèrent d'autant plus qu'elle plissait les yeux.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? demandais-je.

- Black. »

Mon cœur battit soudain plus fort et je sentis mes joues s'échauffer.

« Quoi Black ? demandais-je, prudente.

- Derrière toi, vers l'escalier, fit-elle avec un geste équivoque de la main. Il vient de me faire signe de t'appeler. Et il semble t'attendre, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix agacée. »

Ce fut alors que je l'aperçus. Et j'eus l'impression d'avoir des jambes de plombs en constatant que ce que Némésis disait était vraiment la vérité… Il aurait été difficile de le manquer d'ailleurs, car bien qu'il fût appuyé contre un mur, il dominait les élèves de première année à Poufsouffle qui suivaient toujours leur préfet.

« Tu devrais le rejoindre et te débarrasser de lui au plus vite, m'annonça Némésis en se mettant devant moi. »

Elle était agacée, oui.

« Mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe de la salle commune ! m'exclamais-je.

- Tu n'as pas du écouter mais Regulus l'a dit. Le mot de passe c'est Asphodèle. »

Je hochais rapidement la tête, ce mot de passe serait facile à retenir vu qu'il me rappelait les cours de Potions.

« Bon, fit alors Némésis en haussant les sourcils, je crois que je vais allée me coucher tout de suite. Et ce, même si je veux vraiment que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé avec Mulciber… Alors tu me raconteras tout demain, décida-t-elle. Prends ton temps avec Black. »

Je ne relevais pas la curiosité légitime de Némésis et hochais la tête appréhendant déjà de devoir être seule avec Sirius alors qu'elle disparaissait au loin, se frayant un passage parmi les Poufsouffle en jouant des coudes et en haussant la voix contre celui qui avait eu le malheur de ne pas se pousser pour lui laisser un passage.

x X x

J'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir des jambes de plombs au fur et à mesure que j'avançais vers Sirius. Je parcourus finalement la distance qui me semblait interminable pour m'arrêter sagement devant lui. Nous nous regardâmes un moment sans rien dire avant qu'il ne se décide à s'éloigner du mur où il s'était accoudé.

« James et les autres sont montés à la tour, m'expliqua-t-il. »

J'acquiesçais en portant mon regard sur un flambeau accroché au mur.

« On s'est assez évités comme ça dans le train et dans le reste du trajet, lança-t-il soudainement avec un air sérieux qui me poussa à tourner mes yeux vers les siens.

- Tu… tu veux qu'on en parle alors ? »

Il hocha la tête. Je regardais alors autour de moi, le hall était maintenant vide.

« Ici ? demandais-je seulement.

- Non, dans un endroit plus tranquille. Suis-moi. »

Je suivis Sirius qui montait le grand escalier de marbre. Je restais derrière lui et ne pris pas garde aux personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs des couloirs chuchoter et nous montrer du doigt sur notre passage. Je pris tout de même note que Sirius me faisait passer par des portes cachées derrières des tapisseries ou des panneaux coulissants. Nous parcourûmes une distance interminable en silence avant qu'il ne s'arrête brusquement.

Des cannes apparurent soudain devant nous, flottant dans les airs, et se ruèrent sur Sirius qui dut faire un pas de côté pour les laisser s'éloigner.

« Cache ta cravate et ton visage, me murmura Sirius. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il te reconnaisse. Peeves, montre-toi, dit-il ensuite en élevant la voix. »

Pour toute réponse, alors que je m'évertuais à rentrer ma cravate aux couleurs de ma maison dans ma chemise blanche et que je poussais quelques mèches de cheveux sur le devant de mon visage, un bruit grossier résonna dans le couloir.

« Tu veux que j'aille prévenir le Baron Sanglant ? menaça Sirius en se mettant devant moi. »

Il y eut alors un bruit sec et l'esprit frappeur, un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche, se dessina dans les airs. Il avait les jambes croisées et se cramponnait aux cannes.

« Ooooooooh, lança-t-il en accompagnant son cri de son caquètement habituel qui semblait être sa marque de fabrique. Voilà Sirius Black et une jeune fille ! On va bien s'amuser ! »

Il fondit alors sur nous, nous obligeant à nous baisser. Agacée, j'allais lever ma baguette quand la main chaude de Sirius me baissa le poignet avec force.

« Non, ne fais pas ça. Tu veux vraiment qu'il lance à tout le château que tu n'es pas dans tes quartiers ? chuchota-t-il. »

Je secouais la tête vivement alors que ses yeux brillaient intensément à la seule lumière des flambeaux encore allumés dans le couloir. Il tourna alors sur lui-même, les yeux plissés, jusqu'à ce que Peeves ne réapparaisse devant nous.

« Va-t'en, Peeves, sinon, le Baron sera prévenu. Et je ne plaisante pas ! s'exclama Sirius. »

Peeves tira la langue alors que je ne montrais pas mon visage et disparut en laissant tomber les cannes au sol. Des armures cliquetèrent sur son passage.

« Heureusement qu'il ne t'a pas reconnu, dit Sirius en poursuivant son chemin vers le septième étage. De toute manière, le Baron Sanglant est le seul à qui il obéisse. Mieux vaut ne pas utiliser de sortilèges quand on peut avoir la paix autrement. Voilà, on y est. »

Il s'arrêta devant un endroit que très peu d'élèves connaissent comme étant l'entrée invisible de la Salle sur Demande, également appelée la pièce « va-et-vient » par les elfes de maison de Poudlard. Sirius considéra mon silence alors que je me décalais pour lui laisser la place de faire les trois tours devant le mur vierge. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait pensé très fort dès lors qu'une petite porte en bois de chêne apparut devant nous.

Il s'y engouffra et je le suivis. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une salle assez vaste et ronde, elle semblait vide. J'avançais prudemment dans la pièce alors qu'il s'occupait de refermer la porte en la verrouillant.

Il fut alors prés de moi en seulement quelque enjambées rapides.

« J'ai à te parler, Callista. »

Il paraissait troublé. Je m'apprêtais à répondre quelque chose quand il plongea ses pupilles dans les miennes, et je vis combien elles étaient lumineuses, plus lumineuses que jamais, gris tempête. Elles me rappelaient quelque chose… Je frissonnais en fronçant les sourcils. Mais voilà, je n'arrivais pas, je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler.

Alors, tout à coup, dans une impulsion venue d'ailleurs, je faillis sonder l'esprit de Sirius avant de me raviser violement en cessant de le regarder. Je vis vaguement son regard changer alors que je tournais ma tête à droite. Je reculais ensuite de quelques pas en me massant les tempes.

Il ne fallait pas…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Sirius en se rapprochant de moi, mettant sa main sur mon épaule, cherchant mon regard. »

J'étais ailleurs. Lui essaya de me relever le visage vers lui, sa main prenant en coupe mon menton. Je baissais la tête en me soustrayant de son toucher, les yeux fermés et plissés.

« Ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, fis-je alors, d'une voix sonnant comme un ordre, me surprenant moi-même.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. »

Incapable de me retenir, je rouvrais mes yeux. Et là, en un instant, ses yeux gris maintenant hypnotiques faillirent me transporter de nouveau dans ses pensées. Je fermais aussitôt les paupières, maugréant toute seule, et c'est délibérément que je m'exprimais.

« Il… il ne faut pas que je croise ton regard dans cet état… Tu comprends ? Je… je n'arriverais pas à me contrôler sinon… »

J'inspirais bruyamment.

« Je pratique la Legimencie, Sirius, gémis-je.

- Tu pratiques la Legimencie, répéta-t-il, comme assommé.

- Et parfois… parfois je n'arrive pas à me contrôler…

- Tu sais pénétrer dans l'esprit des autres, dans leurs pensées ? me coupa-t-il. »

Au moins savait-il de quoi il en retournait. Je hochais alors la tête tout en sentant mes cheveux frôler mes joues et mon front. Mon visage était comme brulant de fièvre, mes tempes glissantes. Alors, les yeux toujours fermés, ma tête bougeait aux rythmes des pulsations de mon cœur et de l'inconvénient que représenter le souvenir des yeux luisants d'émotions de Sirius.

Bon sang, il fallait que je me reprenne tout de suite avant de replonger…

« Ça va ? demanda alors Sirius, semblant anxieux.

- Je n'ai pas encore appris à me maîtriser totalement, lui soufflais-je tout à coup. Alors cesse d'essayer de croiser mon regard le temps que je me calme, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il y eut un silence où, les mains encore sur mes tempes, je reculais d'autant plus contre un mur de la salle ronde, posant mon dos dessus. Sirius ne bougea pas et ne fit rien pendant un long moment.

Enfin, après avoir retrouver mes esprits, après avoir constater que je pouvais relever la tête pour oser le fixer en face, je soufflais :

« C'est bon maintenant… je crois que ça va. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inferieur alors qu'il ne cessait de me fixer d'un regard incandescent.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées, là ?

- Non, soufflais-je.

- Tu l'as déjà fait ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Jamais, marmonnais-je.

- Jamais, répéta-t-il alors, comme soulagé. »

Il s'approcha alors de moi.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu briser le contact visuel ? Tu… tu es influencé par tes émotions ? C'est ça ?

- C'est ça, répondis-je, gênée. De ce fait, j'aurais pu lire tes pensées involontairement. »

Sirius resta impassible. Ne sachant que faire, et voyant qu'il était ailleurs, je brisais peu de temps après notre proximité et allais pour déverrouiller la porte de chêne. Je savais qu'il était sous le choc de cette révélation, alors autant le laisser à ses réflexions. Ce ne serait donc pas ce soir que nous parlerons en privé.

« Callista ! »

Surprise, je restais figée. Sirius parvint à me rattraper et encercla ma taille par derrière. Je ne cherchais pas à me sortir de son étreinte alors que sa voix chaude me suppliait.

« Reste, ne pars pas. »

Mon cœur s'emballa.

« Sirius, laisse-toi au moins le temps de réfléchir, lâchais-je dans une plainte faible et inarticulée.

- Non, répliqua-t-il, sa voix dans mon cou. J'ai assez attendu.

- Sirius…, tentais-je en essayant d'oublier que ses lèvres étaient bien trop proches de mon cou, de ma joue, et de mon oreille gauche.

- Non, répéta-t-il aussitôt. Je veux te dire quelque chose. Tout de suite. »

Il mit ses mains brûlantes sur mes épaules et me retourna vers lui. En douceur, il prit mes mains et entrelaça nos doigts. Il les serrait si férocement que je me demandais s'il ne m'avait pas brisé les phalanges. Il posa son front contre le mien.

« Je me fous de ton passé, je veux juste vivre le présent avec toi. Je sais que tu as avant tout des problèmes cette année, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas forcément le bon moment pour commencer quelque chose entre nous deux, mais moi, je sais qui tu es vraiment ! Je veux être avec toi Callista, alors ne me laisse pas tomber. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'expression sur le visage, il me regardait simplement. Sa cravate était quelque peu dénouée, sa chemise blanche était déboutonnée, révélant le lissé doucement hâlé de sa peau qui s'étalait, ininterrompu, de sa gorge aux contours masculins à son torse, où sa chemise d'uniforme moulait sa musculature impeccable. Il était trop parfait, me rendis-je compte, désespérée. Il était impossible qu'un être comme lui puisse m'être destiné. Il me dévisagea, décontenancé par mon air torturé.

« Tu préfère rentrer à ton dortoir ? murmura-t-il d'une voix qui exhalait une souffrance différente de la mienne.

- Non. »

J'étais anxieuse de perdre une seconde de plus qui m'était impartit en sa compagnie.

« Qu'y a-t-il, alors ? voulut-il savoir, soudain très tendre. »

Ses yeux ne cessait de fixer mon visage, brûlant chaque parcelles de peau qui leurs étaient visibles. J'aurais voulu rester là toute ma vie, dans cette salle vide, avec lui.

« Moi aussi, je veux être avec toi, confessais-je alors, embarrassée. »

Il abandonna mes mains pour encercler à nouveau ma taille.

« Regarde-moi, Callista, chuchota-t-il. »

Son visage était tout prés du mien. Sa beauté m'étourdit - c'était trop, un excès auquel je n'arrivais pas à m'accoutumer en étant si proche de lui.

« Après que tu m'aies embrassé, je réfléchissais… »

Je regardais ailleurs à la mention du passage du compartiment et il s'esclaffa, ravi.

« Arrête, ronchonnais-je.

- Non, enchaîna-t-il en souriant, je réfléchissais au moment où je pourrais essayer la même chose. »

Sur ce, il lâcha mes hanches pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains en coupe. J'arrêtais de respirer. Il hésita - semblant tergiverser avant de m'embrasser, afin de jauger ma réaction, de voir comment je prenais son élan. Je gâchais son moment d'anticipation par un léger sourire moqueur qui eut le mérite de le pousser à poser ses lèvres tout doucement sur les miennes.

Ce à quoi ni lui ni moi n'étions prêts, ce fut nos réactions.

Mon sang bouillonna sous ma peau, incendiant ma bouche et par ce fait le simple contact aves ses lèvres. Nos souffles devinrent heurtés et erratiques. Ses doigts agrippèrent ma nuque, collant sa bouche d'autant plus contre la mienne. Je laissais mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent et j'inhalais à fond son odeur enivrante. Ensuite, c'est presque inconsciemment que je passais mes bras autour de son cou, passant mes propres doigts dans ses cheveux. Aussitôt, alors que sa langue cherchait la mienne, un fin sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres encore pressées contre les miennes. Je tentais alors de lui rendre son baiser, perchée sur mes bottines noires à petits talons.

Finalement, à bout de souffle, ses mains, douces mais fermes, me repoussèrent. Rouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'un éclat sauvage illuminait ses pupilles.

« Et voilà, annonça-t-il en respirant, visiblement très satisfait de lui.

- Ça t'as plu, Black ? haletais-je tout doucement.

- Très juste. »

Comme il semblait être différent en cet instant d'allégresse où sa physionomie respirait la joie. C'était bien le même Sirius que celui que j'avais connu pendant notre enfance. Et j'en était encore plus attachée.

Je voulus m'éloignais juste un peu. Ses mains refusèrent de me lâcher.

« Non, attends. Une minute, s'il-te-plaît. »

Je continuais de le contempler, observant ses iris s'adoucir peu à peu. Je fronçais doucement les sourcils quand il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux de sa main droite.

« J'adore tes cheveux. »

Je le regardais, l'incitant à continuer.

« Oui, dit-il. Et là, ils forment des ondulations à cause de la pluie. »

Je tressaillis alors que sa main gauche caressait ma joue. Ses traits si mobiles se transformèrent, et une douceur chaleureuse envahit son visage. Et une fois encore, il m'adressa un sourire étonnement espiègle.

« Et toi, lança-t-il, ça t'as plu ? »

Mes bras étaient toujours enroulés autour de son cou. D'abord je ne répondis pas. Je me contentais de me pencher vers lui et de promener mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, de son oreille à son menton, à plusieurs reprises. À son tour, il tressaillit.

« Et quand bien même ce serait le cas ? murmurais-je enfin. »

Ses yeux brillaient intensément quand il se décida à délaisser ma mèche blonde. Peu de temps après, il laissait ses lèvres se courber d'un sourire malicieux.

« Au fait, félicitations pour ton nouveau poste.

- C'était inattendu, hein ? »

Il sourit et secoua doucement la tête. Je ne savais vraiment que penser de lui, en cet instant. Quoiqu'il en soit, le simple fait qu'il prenne l'initiative de me plaquer un peu plus contre son corps me remplissait de bien-être.

« De toutes façons, tu ne peux pas mettre en doute mon habilité à embrasser.

- Alors prouve moi ça, décidais-je aussitôt, rieuse. »

Le temps qu'il assimile, je me détachais tant bien que mal de la prise qu'il avait sur ma taille. Incrédule, il leva les sourcils. Le contournant, je me dirigeais loin de lui. Il m'aurait peut-être laissée passer si je ne lui aurais pas lancé un vague regard provocateur. Quoique… rien n'était moins sûr. Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, m'emprisonnant fermement.

« Je vais te le prouver. Et puis, franchement, tu veux me provoquer ? voulut-il dire en ricanant. »

J'accrochais mes mains à ses épaules. Il approcha son visage du mien, colla sa joue fraîche contre ma peau. Je restais parfaitement immobile.

« Je vais te le prouver, répéta-t-il d'une voix suave. »

Il m'était très ardu de penser à une chose cohérente quand il me touchait, et il me fallu une bonne minute de concentration pour entamer une parole.

« Alors… vas-y doucement, l'avertis-je en reconnaissant l'éclat qui brillait dans ses yeux gris.

- Tu verras, murmura-t-il, son nez glissant le long de ma mâchoire. »

Sa main droite, aussi légère qu'un papillon, écarta une mèche de mes cheveux pour permettre à ses lèvres d'effleurer le creux de mon oreille.

« Je… je croyais que tu voulais seulement tester ton habileté à embrasser, fis-je, haletante.

- Mmm…

- Je me demande… »

Mais ses doigts qui chatouillaient ma clavicule me firent perdre le fil, et je m'interrompis.

« Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Comment… ça se fait… que tu sois avec moi ? »

J'avais balbutié, ce qui m'embarrassa. Je sentis son haleine caresser mon cou tandis qu'il riait.

« Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne te vois plus comme une amie. Je savais bien que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais j'espérais. »

Soudain, je reculais. Il se figea. Nous nous contemplâmes prudemment pendant un moment, puis, il se détendit et l'étonnement se dessina sur ses traits.

« Aurais-je mal agi ?

- Non… au contraire. Quand je suis avec toi, je ne pense à rien d'autre. »

Il médita cet aveu. Il avait l'air ravi, lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Vraiment ? »

Un sourire triomphant illumina son visage.

« Tu veux aussi que je t'applaudisse ? persiflais-je. »

Il s'esclaffa.

« Je suis agréablement surpris, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, pendant tout ce temps, quelque chose comme ça… Et découvrir, même si tout cela est encore tout nouveau pour moi, que je ne suis pas si nul… avec toi…

- Je me sens bien avec toi. »

Il me regarda un instant.

« Alors je ne m'éloignerais pas, répondit-il, incapable de dissimuler son désir.

- D'accord ! plaisantais-je. Tu seras mon prisonnier ! »

Mes mains se fermèrent autour de ses poignets comme des menottes, tandis que, rejetant la tête en arrière, il éclata d'un doux rire silencieux mais plein d'exubérance.

« Tout ce que tu veux ! fit-il en effleurant mon nez du bout des doigts avant de reprendre soudain son sérieux. Je ferais des efforts, tu sais ? Et puis, si l'ambiance ici devait devenir… trop dure, je veux que tu m'en parles. »

Je ne fronçais pas les sourcils comme je l'aurais peut-être fait auparavant. Je me contentais juste de hocher la tête, une idée me venant à l'esprit pour chasser de mauvaises pensées de ma tête.

« Tu ne devais pas me prouver quelque chose, Sirius ? »

Il me contemplait d'un air très particulier.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Sir… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir de parler que Sirius hissait déjà mon visage vers le sien, me serrant ensuite contre lui à m'en faire tituber. Pendant la seconde qui suivit, ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent simplement sur les miennes. Je ne pus qu'enrouler mes bras autour de sa nuque et le laisser me souder à son visage. Mais bien sûr, tout dérapa quand sa main droite passa le bas de ma chemise pour venir timidement caresser le bas de mon dos.

Suite à son toucher aérien je me cambrais d'autant plus contre lui et lâchais un petit gémissement contre sa bouche plaquée à la mienne. Aussitôt après ça, il se décida à approfondir le baiser, titillant de sa langue ma lèvre inferieur. Frissonnante de plaisir, j'ouvris la bouche. Et là, le monde autour de nous disparut. L'espace de quelques instants j'oubliais tout à part ses bras, ses lèvres et sa langue qui caressait voluptueusement la mienne. Puis se fut fini. Gardant ma joue droite dans sa paume gauche, et caressant toujours le bas de mon dos à même la peau, il plongea ses prunelles splendides et brûlantes dans les miennes.

J'enfonçais aussitôt ma figure contre son cou pour calmer mes tremblements.

« Bon sang, Sirius ! m'écriais-je presque. Tu veux me rendre folle ou quoi ? »

Et il se mit à rire faisant trembler ma poitrine pressée contre lui, doucement, d'un rire jubilatoire voir même victorieux. Ça semblait même être nerveux.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il en dégageant de ses deux mains mon visage de son cou sans difficultés.

- Oui ? feignais-je faussement de demander.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai prouvé ? murmura-t-il alors que son visage se fendait d'un sourire malicieux. »

Je fis une moue de travers, il insista :

« Dis-le, Callista.

- Désolée de te décevoir, mais tu es loin d'être aussi habile que tu le penses. D'ailleurs, je n'ai absolument pas trouvé ton baiser convainquant. J'espère pour toi que tu as d'autre talent. »

Un mensonge éhonté, qu'il n'avala pas le moins du monde. Il sourcilla.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, s'esclaffa-t-il avec espièglerie. »

Sur ce, ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents sans défaut, son corps bougea brusquement, et je me retrouvais plaquée contre le mur. Ses mains qui étaient sur mes hanches montaient dangereusement sur mes flancs, prêtes à me chatouiller. Je détachais mes bras autour de sa nuque et les posais sur ses épaules, furieuse.

« Tu n'oserais pas… »

Je ne le vis pas poser ses lèvres dans mon cou, ce fut bien trop rapide. Il y déposa ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises avant de s'attarder sur un bout de peau où il intima une succion longue et forte. Je frissonnais quand, dans un premier temps, je tentais de repousser ses mains qui étaient toujours le long de mes côtes, immobiles, mais il ne me laissa pas faire. Au lieu de quoi, il emprisonna mes poignets, finissant son travail dans mon cou. Quand il me fit face, je lui jetais un coup d'œil affolé ; il paraissait hilare, les iris pétillants de malice.

« Quoi ? me nargua-t-il en caressant les poignets qu'il avait un peu plus tôt emprisonné. »

Je me débattis.

« Oh, non. Dis-moi que tu ne m'as pas fait de suçon. »

Il me ricana au nez.

« Ça ne semblait pas te gêner à l'instant. »

Je restais sans voix, me demandant par quel miracle je pourrais cacher à tout le monde la marque provoquée par ce qu'il m'avait faite.

« Onze heures et demie, murmura Sirius. Il est temps d'y aller. »

Il me prit la main et déverrouilla la porte.

« Il est tard, je te raccompagne, m'a-t-il dit. »

x X x

« Je te dis qu'on va se faire attraper, Sirius, soufflais-je après quelques minutes de marche. »

Sirius me fit signe de me taire et se remit en chemin, me tirant par la main. Nous parcourûmes des couloirs zébrés de rayons de lune qui projetaient l'ombre des croisées sur le sol. À chaque tournant, je m'attendais à me trouver nez à nez avec Rusard ou Miss Teigne, mais nous eûmes de la chance et parvînmes à descendre sans encombre jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait la salle des trophées, quand je le forçais à se stopper net, d'une pression de la main.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? voulut-t-il savoir.

- Tais-toi, Sirius, dis-je brutalement. J'ai entendu quelque chose. »

On aurait dit quelqu'un qui reniflait.

« Miss Teigne ? chuchota Sirius en scrutant l'obscurité. »

Au même instant, un bruit dans la pièce voisine de la salle des trophées nous fit sursauter. Sirius serra plus fortement ma main et nous entendîmes une voix.

« Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans un coin. »

C'était Rusard qui parlait à Miss Teigne. Frappé de stupeur, Sirius me fit des signes pour que nous nous enfuyons le plus vite possible. Il fila en silence jusqu'à la porte de la salle des trophées qui restait toujours ouverte et y pénétra, me tirant derrière lui alors que je jetais un sortilège informulé pour refermer la porte.

Nous passâmes ensuite devant les vitrines de cristal de la salle qui abritaient des coupes, des écus, des plateaux ainsi que des statuettes d'or et d'argent qui étincelaient dans la pénombre, à la lueur du clair de lune. Arrivés au bout de la salle, nous empruntâmes la porte opposée et parvînmes tout juste à la franchir avant que Rusard n'entre dans la salle des trophées.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui doit se cacher quelque part, marmonna-t-il derrière nous. »

Sirius s'engagea alors dans une longue galerie où s'alignait des armures. Nous entendions Rusard qui se rapprochait et Sirius poussa brusquement un rire à gorge déployé. Surprise, toujours en train de courir, je trébuchais, Sirius essaya de me rattraper en me saisissant par la taille mais le mouvement en entrainant un autre, nous tombâmes tout deux en renversant une armure.

Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit aurait suffi à réveiller tout le château.

« ON FILE ! me cria Sirius et nous nous mîmes à courir sans nous donner le temps de nous retourner. »

Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, Sirius prit un virage serré et m'entraîna à toutes jambes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Nous passâmes derrière une tapisserie et nous déboulâmes dans un passage secret où il me tira sans ralentir l'allure. Il tourna alors subitement à droite, dans un petit couloir étroit et exigu. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors prés de la salle où avait lieu les cours de Potions qui était situé à quelques kilomètres de la salle des trophées, et proche de ma salle commune.

« Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé, dit Sirius, hors d'haleine. »

Pliée en deux par un point de côté, j'essayais de retrouver ma respiration.

« Je… t'avais… prévenu ! dis-je, le souffle court.

- Il faut que je retourne à la tour de Gryffondor, dit Sirius. Et j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher. »

À mon tour, je le traînais sur quelque mètres avant de me stopper devant une porte de pierre dissimulée dans un mur. Je fis face à Sirius.

« Rusard doit continuer de nous chercher dans l'aile Ouest, lui dis-je, passe par les passages de l'aile opposée, ils seront plus sûrs. »

Je lâchais sa main pour me retournais aussitôt, non sans avoir vu le sourire en coin que j'aimais tant, et m'apprêtais à donner le mot de passe, lorsque son bras me retourna rapidement. Une fois encore, je me retrouvais dans ses bras.

Ensuite, je sentis ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes. Ce baiser était différent, il fut chaste et léger… Son front se posa sur le mien, ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille, les miennes sur le bas de son dos et nos nez se touchèrent.

J'aimais la sensation de nos souffles se heurtant.

Dans la pénombre, son regard fouillait le mien. Il respirait plus fort à cause de la course à laquelle nous nous étions adonné, et son haleine toujours aussi capiteuse me fit tressaillir. Je me sentais défaillir tant elle me faisait de l'effet. Dans un état fiévreux, presque second, il posa ses mains sur le bas de mon visage, rapprochant encore plus nos souffles…

Et il se recula lentement. Je sentis mes mains étrangement vides quand elles quittèrent son dos. Ça en était presque physiquement douloureux.

« Bonne nuit, dit-il, on se voit… demain matin. »

Il allait pour se retourner quand je lui agrippais la main.

« Sirius, fis-je doucement, est-ce que… est-ce qu'on pourrait garder ça pour nous pendant un moment ? »

Une nouvelle fois, il fouilla mon regard.

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

Je hochais la tête, reconnaissante et il traversa le couloir pour atteindre l'escalier qui le mènerait hors des sous-sols. Il marchait vite, trop vite. Son absence me troubla.

Je me retournais vers la porte de pierre.

« Asphodèle, prononçais-je distraitement. »

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt dés que j'eus prononcé le mot de passe que Némésis m'avait répété. Je m'y engouffrais lentement en observant les lieux.

Comme il devait être environ minuit, il n'y avait personne. Alors je pus m'arrêter pour observer l'habituelle longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Les lampes rondes, verdâtres, étaient toujours suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans la cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Aussi, près du feu étaient toujours installés les mêmes fauteuils ouvragés que j'avais connu.

Je restais un long moment silencieuse dans cette grande pièce circulaire, mes yeux la sondant.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir respiré une grande bouffée d'air que je me décidais à me diriger vers les escaliers en colimaçon. C'est en montant les marches une à une que je pensais à Sirius. J'espérais qu'il n'ait pas de soucis pour atteindre le septième étage de la tour de Gryffondor.

Et apparemment, une chaleur nouvelle grandissait dans mon cœur.

--

**Ah. Enfin, la fin du chapitre est là (et je vais pouvoir me reposer). Mais vous avez sûrement des choses à dire dans une review ? Alors je vous dis peut-être à bientôt dans des réponses aux reviews (j'espère en écrire aussi hein).**


	9. La rentrée

**Salut à toutes !**

Voilà le huitième chapitre. Je suis bien consciente qu'il a tardé à être en ligne, mais bon, que puis-je vous dire pour m'expliquer ? Que je n'avais plus d'inspiration, plus d'envie d'écrire ? Que facebook, Messenger et autre m'ont prit tout le peu de temps libre que je passe derrière mon pc ? C'est sans doute ça oui, mais ce chapitre est bien là, alors lisez le et faite moi part de vos avis :).

Merci à toutes les revieweuses (les anonymes, donnez moi une adresse ou vous répondre si vous le souhaitez), merci à celles qui mettent la fic en favoris ou en alert, merci de votre compréhension pour ma petite note que j'ai oublié avec le temps (honte à moi !) et merci pour vos encouragements !

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas écrit certes, mais j'espère que je serais d'attaque pour vous le poster dans un laps de temps raisonnable (enfin on se comprend).

Sur ce, une bonne lecture.

**Briséis Black**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**** : La rentrée**

Némésis se trouvait dans le dortoir, occupée à recouvrir d'affiches et de photos les murs qui entouraient son lit. Lorsqu'elle me vit entrée, elle interrompit aussitôt ses gestes. Ses yeux vert clair encadraient dans de longs cils noirs graciles me détaillèrent, cherchant sensiblement la faille, le temps que je mettrais pour exploser, mais j'allais bien pour le moment… enfin j'espérais.

« Tu ne dors pas ? demandais-je aussi en allant ouvrir ma grosse valise.

- Non, non, lança-t-elle en enfilant un pyjama aux couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead. Tu t'es réconciliée avec Black et Potter ? »

Je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Je suppose que je devais déjà être reconnaissante à Némésis d'avoir eu le tact de ne pas me pousser dans mes retranchements aussitôt que ce fait c'était révélé à elle.

« Oui, marmonnais-je. Certaines choses rapprochent les gens… »

Un compte rendu détaillé en omettant volontairement certains faits aurait occupé la plus grande partie de la nuit et c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Et puis, Némésis n'était pas quelqu'un de curieux sur ces choses là, elle se contentait d'observer et de comprendre les choses d'elle même.

« Et toi tu es bien rentrée ?

- Oui, oui, ça c'est bien passé, affirma Némésis avec un petit rire. »

Je lui jetais un regard significatif pour qu'elle prolonge.

« J'ai eu une dispute avec Rabastan. Rosier est venu s'interposer en laissant en plan Smith. »

Rabastan…

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je. »

Némésis ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle semblait beaucoup trop occupée à s'assurer que son affiche représentant l'équipe de Quidditch des Harpies de Holyhead était bien droite. Enfin, me tournant toujours le dos, elle dit :

« Rabastan voulait savoir où tu étais.

- Pourquoi ? »

Postée derrière le paravent du dortoir, en train d'enlever précautionneusement ma robe de sorcière en rabattant mes cheveux sur mon cou - endroit ou Sirius m'avait déposé un suçon -, j'interrompis mon geste.

« Il voulait aussi savoir quand tu reviendrais ici. »

Némésis se détourna de son affiche et retira un élastique de sa commode, en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder.

« C'est tout ? demandais-je avec calme. »

Elle finit de s'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval basse pour répondre.

« Eh bien, dit-elle d'une voix posée, j'imagine que deux ou trois insultes ont passées mes lèvres. Tu sais comme moi combien il m'insupporte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, répéta-t-elle en continuant d'éviter mon regard, il… euh… enfin, il voulait te parler et je lui ai dit que tu étais avec Sirius ! »

Je notais bien le changement du « Black » au « Sirius » ironique et mièvre, et Némésis leva ses yeux clairs vers moi.

« Il a commencé à s'énerver, énuméra-t-elle sur ses doigts, je l'ai insulté, il m'a répondu et Rosier est arrivé. Voilà. »

Je soupirais doucement, de dépit mais ne m'énervais pas. Aurais-je fait pareil si cela avait touché de prés Némésis ou une autre personne à qui je tenais ? Oui.

Cependant…

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Némésis. Tu sais autant que moi que nos soupçons sur ce que deviendront certains de nos camarades à la sortie de Poudlard ne sont pas infondés… »

Elle ricana devant mon air préoccupé.

« Oui, oui, je sais tout ça. Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mulciber que je puisse comprendre cette souillure ! »

Je finissais d'ôter ma robe de sorcière, la fourrais d'un geste lent dans ma valise proche et mis un pyjama propre que j'avais emporté du manoir. Je me glissais ensuite sur le lit de Némésis et lui fis face.

« Je vais te raconter, oui… »

Et je lui racontais ce qu'il c'était passé le jour du mariage auquel j'avais été forcée de me rendre par mon père, histoire de faire bonne impression auprès de Cassandre avec qui il avait toujours entretenu une bonne entente quand elle était enfant. Je lui expliquais en détail la bagarre à laquelle Landon avait prit part en premier, simplement pour défendre une idéologie qu'il avait sur moi. Réclamer les excuses de Mulciber à mon égard, ah ! Quel cousin au sang-pur j'avais ! Ainsi je lui racontais que bien avant, je m'étais mêlée à des affaires auxquelles Mulciber participait, à moitié défoncé… Je lui racontais comment j'avais été alerté par la voix gémissante d'une fille qui se débâtait légèrement, trop faible pour dire à des gamins à peine pubères et leurs ainés qu'elle n'était pas intéressé par l'un d'eux… Je lui racontais comme ma bague aux armoiries de ma famille avait été oublié sur le lavabo ou j'étais en train de me laver les mains avant que je n'entende la fille… Je lui racontais comment était venu m'aborder Mulciber alors que mon cousin était à mes côtés, essayant d'entamer une conversation plaisante…

Finalement, je m'étais mise à dos l'un des Serpentard de notre année encore plus qu'auparavent en aidant cette inconnue prise aux mains des comparses de Mulciber…

« Qui était-ce finalement, une étrangère ou une élève de Poudlard ?

- Je connais quasiment tout les élèves de sixième et septième année, maisons confondues, fis-je, songeuse. Et cette fille avait l'air d'une étrangère oui… Sans doute est-elle scolarisé à Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie française vu l'accent français qu'elle avait…

- Bien. Et qu'as-tu pensé de leurs intentions ? »

Je ne me laissais guère le temps de réfléchir, tout était clair pour moi :

« Crois-moi, Némésis, si je te dit qu'ils l'auraient violés, ils l'auraient violés.

- Tous ? demanda-t-elle avec impassibilité.

- Les gamins je n'en sais rien, fis-je, songeuse, mais ceux qui accompagnaient Mulciber oui.

- Et Mulciber ? reprit-elle.

- Il m'a clairement fait entendre que ce qu'il aurait fait ou pas ne me regardais pas. »

L'accusation qui sortit de ma bouche avait des accents haineux et ardent, Némésis ferma les yeux, doucement, lentement, et serra la mâchoire.

« Bien, on ne s'approchera plus de lui alors.

- On verra, lançais-je. Ne compte pas sur moi pour me taire ou faire semblant de rien face à lui.

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible alors que je quittais son lit pour le mien. »

x X x

« NON !

- Callista ! Callista, réveille toi ! »

Une voix dure, inquiète. Je bougeais fébrilement dans mon lit, me débattant avec le drap qui s'était enroulé autour de moi à force de bouger pendant mes élucubrations nocturnes. Je me redressais alors brusquement, le souffle sifflant, les poumons à sec, avec une respiration haletante comme si j'avais plongé pendant plusieurs minutes dans l'eau sans air. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts, regardant droit devant moi, ma poitrine haletante. Une main sur mon épaule me permis un retour vers la raison, j'essayais de respirer plus lentement… Je finis par me calmer et tournais la tête vers Némésis.

« Némésis ? dis-je d'une voix encore sifflante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu m'as réveillée, me répondit-elle, semblant préoccupée par mon état.

- Excuse moi, déclarais-je dans un souffle.

- Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai eu droit à un cauchemar semble-t-il, répondis-je d'une voix lugubre, mais rassure toi, je vais bien. »

Némésis acquiesça lentement, m'observant de ses yeux vert inquisiteurs.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? demanda-t-elle. »

Un instant, j'observais ses traits si ressemblant à ceux de sa sœur Amelia Bones qui grandissait dans la sphère du Ministère. Serait-il possible de lui dire que j'avais rêvé de cette nuit fatidique ? Serait-il possible que je lui raconte que ce rêve me ramenait directement dans ce purgatoire qu'était la zone fantôme ? Non, assurément pas. Il y a des choses dans notre monde, des choses qu'il ne faut pas dire, j'avais tiré cette leçon quelques mois plus tôt quand j'avais dû moi-même aidé Landon avec ce même purgatoire. Et avoir fait une petite viré dans les routes fantômes faisait aisément parti des choses à ne pas dire. Ça l'effraierait.

« Je revois des choses déplaisantes, répondis-je pour l'épargner. Mais ça va… Tu devrais aller te recoucher. »

Le cadran de la petite horloge que j'avais emporté m'indiqua qu'il était cinq heures passé.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Je pourrais rester avec toi. »

Je tiquais. Est-ce que Némésis était vraiment en train de me proposer ça ? Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes d'être prévenante. J'avais vraiment dû être comme dans mon rêve, paniquée.

« Je te l'assure Némésis. De toute façon, je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir. »

Ou plutôt, je ne tenterais pas de le faire.

Némésis ne parut pas pour autant rassurer mais elle acquiesça tout de même et reparti dans son lit pour se recoucher. Elle ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour se rendormir, ou du moins, j'espérais que c'était le cas. Quand à moi, je préférais me lever. J'étais ruisselante de transpiration, mon habit de coton me collait au corps et sortir de mes draps me fit presque chanceler - je fus obligé de rester un moment assise sur le bord de mon lit pour reprendre un semblant de contenance. Je me relevais et me dirigeais alors vers la fenêtre encastré dans le mur de pierre ou je posais mon front moite. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire, et la vue de l'eau du lac m'apparaissait calme. Le contraste avec la température polaire de la vitre me remit les idées en place.

Mes pensées dévièrent vers Sirius.

Peu après, à l'abri derrière les pans de mon baldaquin, je bus une gorgée craintive de la potion que j'avais acheté - le Cedenmornia. Landon me l'avait déjà faite acheté pour lui il y a quelques mois, j'aurais donc du faire comme lui, j'aurais du la consommer dés mon achat.

Ça m'aurait évité de tels troubles nocturnes.

N'ayant crainte de rien d'autres que ces flashbacks dans le passé, j'avalais le reste au goulot.

x X x

Un silence incertain accueillit mon arrivée dans la salle commune. Ma main caressa le bois de la rambarde de l'escalier avant que je n'arrive à la dernière marche, laissant là mon bras retomber.

Je notais d'un coup d'œil circulaire qu'Avery était assis sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir, au centre, faisant face à celui que Mulciber occupait. Mulciber… Une révulsion amère et incontournable me fit légèrement m'attarder sur l'individu ; au souvenir de notre animosité commune je me rappelais qu'elle ne datait pas d'hier. Mon examen poussé accapara d'autant plus l'attention d'Avery, dont la silhouette n'était que raide et rachitique - l'été ne lui avait donc pas profité ? Dans un mouvement qui se voulait neutre, celui-ci accorda de nouveau son attention sur Mulciber alors que je commençais à les dépasser à pas rapide, le visage fermé.

J'avais presque envie d'écouter leurs pensées, rien que pour voir ce qu'ils pensaient, mais…

« Carter, ça fait des siècles que je ne t'ai pas vue ! s'exclama une voix masculine. Où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ? Viens, approche ! »

Mes pas cessèrent.

Kellan West, lequel venait de m'interpeller, exhala une bouffée de fumée et lança avec un plaisir non dissimulé :

« C'était du lourd ce que tu as fait ce soir-là tu sais…

- Aucun tact, constatais-je sans grand sentiment avant de pivoter pour lui faire face. »

Il regarda autour de lui avec satisfaction. Je fis de même d'un regard consciencieux.

La pièce avait toujours le même cachet ancien que j'avais revisité hier soir, avec de grosses poutres foncées au plafond et de bons vieux meubles en harmonie avec son atmosphère froide, voir peu chaleureuse. D'où le coup d'œil approbateur et quelque peu ironique de Kellan West. Joueur de Quidditch depuis mes débuts dans l'équipe en troisième année, il aimait faire savoir ses opinions. Il était assis, très droit, la tête incliné vers ma personne, dans un fauteuil de cuir ancien et vieilli par l'usure du temps. West portait son uniforme d'une façon très décontracté qui laissé apercevoir les principaux traits de sa personnalité débraillée. Il tenait entre ses mains un joint roulée à la main contenant sans aucun doute une herbe ou autre résine néfaste, et, de ses yeux bleu très pâle, il observait avec une aimable bienveillance ma silhouette stoppée dans son élan.

Impassible, je l'observais encore, lui et sa carrure imposante de sportif, cherchant quelque chose à lui dire. Vint alors un fin rictus sur mon visage. J'avais trouvé.

« Tu fumes toujours, constatais-je.

- Bones n'est pas avec toi ?

- Elle finit de s'habiller. »

Son sourire que j'interprétais comme lié à un fantasme n'eut pas lieu d'être. J'enchaînais :

« Si Flint acceptait tes petits vices avant d'entrer en compétition, je ne les tolérerais pas, West. »

De part et d'autre de lui se trouvait d'abord Joyce Marple, l'artiste aux cheveux noirs et courts et aux yeux d'un bizarre vert noisette, et ensuite venait cette parfaite petite fille dont le visage était inconnu à ma mémoire. Après avoir accordé un instant d'attention à ces différentes personnes, je retournais mon regard vers West, avec un sourire que j'espérais tranquille.

« Tu cherches à lui refiler ton vice ? »

Pour toute réponse, West éclata d'un rire bourru.

« Que dis-tu ? Tu parles de la gamine ? »

Son ton affectueux me perturba. Je reportais une fraction de seconde mon attention sur la première année - car ce devait forcement en être une - afin d'étudier ses traits harmonieux et ses manières, elle vira très rapidement au rouge cramoisi sous l'intensité de mon regard. Et, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, West tira la gamine en tendant simplement la main et la fit assoir sur ses genoux avant de se redresser tant bien que mal - la fille toujours sur ses genoux - et de jeter d'un geste impulsif sa cigarette dans le feu.

« C'est ma sœur, Carter, m'apprit-il comme il passait une main amusée dans la crinière brune de la gamine. »

Un mouvement vers les escaliers des dortoirs masculins m'alerta. Rabastan et les autres n'allaient pas tarder à approcher par là.

« Elle a les mêmes yeux que toi c'est vrai… Écoute, je te vois plus tard, West… »

Joyce Marple et West ne firent pas de commentèrent mais se retournèrent rapidement pour constater l'objet de mon attention.

« Si Némésis me cherche dis lui que je serais dans la grande salle.

- Je le dirais à Bones, accepta-t-il aimablement. »

Je le remerciais automatiquement et reculais pour partir. Cependant, à mi-chemin je me retournais pour me rapprocher de West et lui souffler d'une voix basse et pressée :

« Au fait, tu es titulaire dans l'équipe, tu as donc toujours ta place de batteur. »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que déjà, alors que j'interceptais un regard d'encre aux reflets bleutés, celui d'Evan, je me retirais rapidement de la salle commune, serrant convulsivement la lanière de mon sac de cours.

x X x

Je n'étais pas à l'aise, dans le hall d'entrée de cette école que je connaissais pourtant dans ses moindres recoins, une école que j'avais appris à aimer à ma façon.

À ma droite il y avait le chemin qu'on empruntait pour sortir dans le parc, devant moi, mais légèrement sur ma droite, prenait place les grandes portes de la grande salle, et bousculée par des hordes d'enfants et d'adolescents qui gigotaient, riaient, ou hurlaient suivant leur âge, j'étais sensiblement ailleurs, dans mes pensées, occupée à fuir. Encore.

« Callista ! m'appelait-on encore d'une voix furibonde. Callista ! »

Aussi les observais-je, faisant abstraction de la voix grave aux appartenances nobles m'appelant. Je détaillais le moindre détail de chacun d'entre eux, au risque de passer pour une personne faisant preuve d'impolitesse. Je remontais le col de ma cape, caressant légèrement mon cou, là ou devait se trouvait la preuve de ce baiser que m'avait donné Sirius…

Sirius… Ne pas occulter Sirius de ma mémoire. Pas quand Rabastan me courait après, je le lui devais bien.

Un élève manqua de me heurter alors qu'il courait en sens inverse. J'accélérais le pas dans la masse qui se pressait vers les portes de la grande salle, sondant les silhouettes, toujours. Ils étaient tous vêtus comme moi, à quelques exceptions prés : de cet uniforme, en pantalon ou en jupe de couleur terne, avec une chemise blanche et un blazer noir, des collants transparents ou en couleurs pour le sexe féminin, adaptés au temps du mois de septembre dont résidé quelque peu la chaleur de l'été, et des chaussures différentes selon les goûts de chacun. Et enfin, par-dessus chaque blazers ou capes, nous portions tous l'insigne de nos maison, vert pour Serpentard, bleu pour Serdaigle, jaune pour Pouffsoufle et rouge pour Gryffondor.

Mon regard passa sur une silhouette filiforme que j'avais entraperçu à la répartition. Là venait de passer la petite dernière des Nott accompagnée d'une de ses camarades, un instant elle sembla mettre un nom sur les rumeurs qui devaient courir sur moi chez les sang-purs, et j'optais pour une maitrise de soi comparable à celle que j'avais décidé d'avoir… Ce n'est qu'une gamine, m'exhortais-je, tu ne vas quand même pas prendre ses murmures en compte…

« Callista ! J'ai a te parler ! »

Rabastan venait de sortir de nulle part, pas très loin, face à moi, à quelques mètres de là. Seulement.

Je fermais les yeux, fulminante.

J'avais déjà aperçu l'homme qu'il devenait, il n'était plus l'enfant que j'avais connu à la même époque que Sirius, et malheureusement ça m'avait un temps chagriné, voilà pourquoi j'avais essayé de lui parler de cette idéologie douteuse que les familles de sang-pur diffusait tel un poison à cause de la montée en puissance de cet être abjecte que je désirais voir six pied sous terre.

Ma haine m'emporta doucement alors que je revenais à l'instant présent, regardant mon camarade Serpentard. Car lui ne semblait pas comprendre que désormais un gouffre nous séparait.

Son signe de salut fut raide, et pour lui signaler que je l'avais bien remarqué, je lui fis un signe de tête, bien que l'expression de mon visage fut toujours aussi froide et distante.

Déjà je le vis avancer parmi les quelques élèves qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre. Maintenant accoudée au mur faisant face à toute l'architecture à l'alantour des grandes portes, je ne fuyais plus.

« Bonjour, Callista.

- Rabastan. »

Mon ton était cynique. Et lui se contenta de m'étudier silencieusement. Que tirerait-il de cet échange ? Oh, je savais bien qu'il avait des vues sur moi depuis l'adolescence, mais je n'y avais jamais donné suite, me contentant de l'ignorer… Je me rends compte maintenant que j'avais Sirius…

« Ton nom a fait le tour des familles de sang-pur.

- Ah…, soupirais-je, narquoise.

- Tu vois de quoi je parles ?

- Oui je vois de quoi tu parles, répondis-je sèchement. Mais dis-moi, mon nom, il a aussi fait le tour des quartiers du Seigneur de Ténèbres ? »

Il me sonda, et j'éclatais d'un rire dément, d'un rire bas.

« Idiote, cracha-t-il. »

Ses yeux ne cessaient de me fixer, beaucoup de choses s'y passait, allant de la colère, de la frustration, du dépit à l'amitié déficiente déjà lointaine. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche m'apprit qu'en retrait, Evan semblait tendu et nous regardait régler nos comptes. Evan, Evan, Evan… Craignait-il mes sottes d'humeurs maintenant ?

Mon rire mourut alors dans ma gorge.

Calme, je m'avançais dans mes propos :

« Ce que je fais depuis des années et ce que j'ai fais ces dernières semaines était entièrement justifié, Rabastan.

- Tu as choisi ton camp, constata-t-il comme abattu.

- Dois-je craindre quelque chose venant de toi ? »

En une fraction de seconde je m'étais décollée du mur pour parler encore plus lentement :

« Un an, Rabastan, peut-être moins. Si je te demande dans un an de me montrer ton avant bras gauche, qu'y verrais-je ? »

Attentif, il me fixa avec des yeux durs avant de me tirer vers la droite, nous reculant dans un petit couloir plus à l'abri des regards des élèves qui passaient pour rejoindre la grande salle. Je vis Evan froncer des sourcils et partir, disparaissant avec le flot des élèves, dont l'un s'arrêta pour nous fixer. C'était Rogue.

« Tu vois, tu es comme Rogue et toute ta clique malsaine, enchaînais-je alors que celui-ci disparaissait de mon champs de vision réduit. Au début je pensais que toi et Evan… que vous étiez raisonnable… Mais le pire chez toi, c'est que tu n'oses même pas voir les choses en face. Lâche, c'est-ce que tu es, hein ?

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

- Écoute, sifflais-je les bras maintenant croisés, tu es venu pour quoi faire ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de redorer mon image auprès de gens comme toi ? Non, Rabastan, c'est pas si on Serpentard qu'on doit tous être tous dans le même lot. Ce n'est qu'une image.

- N'importe quoi. »

Un instant je lui jetais un coup d'œil furieux.

« Quoi, et maintenant tu recommences ton numéro de rebelle ? »

Je grognais.

« Allez, vide ton sac Lestrange.

- Sors avec moi.

- Non mais, tu déli - »

Et il tenta de m'embrasser, effleurant tout d'abord ses lèvres sur les miennes avant que, la surprise passé, je ne le repousse durement.

Le reste se passa très vite. Trop vite. Pas assez vite pour que nous puissions oublier, mais trop vite pour se retenir avant le geste. J'avais levé la main droite et lui avait assené une gifle magistrale. Le son avait claqué dans tout le couloir, résonnant dans le silence absolu. J'avais trop forcé, rejetant dans cette gifle toute la rancœur accumulée ces derniers jours, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Lui, il en était resté pantois une seconde, mais il avait vite repris contenance. Il avait touché sa joue brûlante et marquée en souriant, d'un de ces sourires un peu fou qu'ont les gens aux réactions surprenantes, puis, en moins d'une seconde, il s'était retrouvé le visage presque encore collé au mien, mon poignet entre les doigts, et il serrait, serrait… Je gémis, essayant d'étouffer mes rares effusions de douleurs.

« Pourquoi me refuses-tu ?

- Tu me dégoutes. »

J'allais me débattre et lui assener une autre gifle de ma main libre quand il fut propulsé en arrière.

Troublée, je constatais que la personne m'ayant déchargé de ce poids n'était autre que West. Un pli soucieux barrait son front et ses yeux n'étaient que deux perles bleus pâles miroitantes qui se vissaient dans celles de Rabastan avec une accroche indéterminable. La pensée me vint que même si Rabastan avait un an de plus que West, celui ci n'en demeurait pas plus effrayant en cet instant.

« Lâche-là, fit-il simplement. »

Rabastan sembla sortir d'une transe et secoua la tête avant de me lâcher. Un lourd silence tomba entre mon coéquipier et Rabastan. Ils se dévisagèrent. Rabastan afficha d'abord cette expression troublée, puis le dégoût prit place sur son visage d'albâtre. Face à lui, West restait impassible, peut-être simplement légèrement irrité.

« Si tu veux être avec elle, inutile de la brutaliser mec. »

Alors Rabastan s'éloigna sans mot, West le suivit m'adressant un clin d'œil en pressant mon épaule de sa grosse main gauche, et derrière sa grosse stature se batteur Némésis se tenait debout contre un mur brut, dardant son regard sur la silhouette éloignée de Rabastan. Je compris qu'elle avait sûrement accompagnée West jusqu'ici vu qu'il lui adressa un signe de tête amical avant de reprendre sa marche pour nous laisser.

« Tu aurais du m'attendre ce matin, je l'aurais éloignée moi-même. »

La lanière de sa besace, noire unie, demeurait sur son épaule droite tandis que sa jambe gauche était repliée contre le mur. Elle semblait agacée alors qu'elle resplendissait à la lumière des rayons lumineux qui provenaient du bout du couloir. Ses chevilles de biches, croisées, emprisonnaient dans un collant opaque ne bougeaient pas. Enfin, à ses bras tintaient une quantité de bracelets d'argent.

« Tu es mon amie mais je suis capable de me défendre seule.

- Que te voulait-il alors ?

- J'avais des choses à régler avec Rabastan, tout est clair maintenant. »

Et, alors que je soupirais moi aussi, j'observais son visage, profitant de sa réflexion.

Elle avait de fin sourcils, à la couleur de ses cheveux de jais, une bouche fière aux commissures charnues, bien endentée, et des yeux sans âge, en amande, absents entre ses cils épaissis de fard gris. De cette distance que je réduisais peu à peu en essayant de faire abstraction de son agacement grandissant, j'imaginais les quelques rougeurs matinales qui devaient marquer chaque ronde pommette comme toujours chez elle. Ses cheveux étaient lourd, lâchés sur ses frêles épaules, son visage livré à mon regard ne laissait rien transparaître alors que tout dans son agacement m'intriguait.

Némésis… Elle aussi je la connaissais depuis l'enfance.

Alors, immobile, elle sembla se réveiller l'instant où je me rapprochais de la sortie, sachant qu'elle me suivrait.

« Attends Callista ! »

Je me retournais.

« Viens on va déjeuner ailleurs, j'ai pris quelque trucs sur la table, fit-elle en tâtant son sac avec un sourire. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me faisait dire ça, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de retarder l'échéance, celle ou je devrais faire face aux autres. Mais elle au moins ne regardait pas comme ci j'allais exploser d'un moment à l'autre. West aussi d'ailleurs.

« Et nos emplois du temps ?

- Je les ai aussi. »

Elle laissa retomber sa jambe gauche sur le dallage, son pied avançant d'un pas, et dans un élan orgueilleux, elle sonda l'autre fin du couloir, plus sombre, d'un regard qui laissait clairement paraître une détermination sans faille.

« Je t'aime bien Callista, comme une sœur, et je te l'ai dit, j'encaisserais les coups avec toi, pour toi, lâcha-t-elle doucement. »

Mes yeux me piquèrent un instant, dans l'ombre de ce couloir ou nul ne nous entendait et je répondis, lentement :

« D'accord… allons-y alors… »

x X x

Poudlard ne regroupait pas que des élèves dont les parents aux revenus assez complets pouvaient leur permettre un enseignement dans le prestigieux château, car il y avait aussi ceux qui possédaient une bourse, et ceux dont la fortune s'élevait très haut dans la sphère de notre bien aimée société sorcière.

Moi, par exemple, je correspondais au dernier critère.

Par contre, je ne faisais pas partie du moule type d'une un héritière au sang pur. Celui-ci voulait que l'on soit riche, de haute ligné, superficielle et obéissante des traditions. Or, j'étais sang-pur, riche, mais libre et affirmée dans mes idées politique.

Je soupirais, j'étais Callista Carter.

Je tentais de stopper ma respiration haletante. Je cherchais à me calmer, pour que mes jambes daignent me laisser entrer dans le grand couloir du quatrième étage. Je me battais contre moi même pour ne pas repartir en courant.

Némésis n'avait pas le même cours que moi pour la première heure. J'avais Sortilèges, elle Botanique.

Légèrement essoufflée à cause des pas rapides que je faisais depuis la montée des escaliers du hall, je retins assez mal un grognement alors que je passais finalement le détour du couloir, le souffle court. Les autres élèves me dévisagèrent comme la veille, les murmures en moins. Comme si cette histoire allait se tasser…, pensais-je aigrement, alors qu'une grande rousse au regard sec accrochait son regard sur une silhouette à quelques mètres devant moi, en la toisant froidement.

Tiens, Jane Mercer… Celle-là je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la fin de l'année.

La fille de devant manqua de s'embrocher dans ses pieds, et un groupe de fille de cinquième année - au regard stupide - gloussa, et s'activa à rentrer dans une classe. Le mouvement que la fille fit pour chercher sa salle me permis de reconnaître son visage. C'était Delphie. Je retins difficilement un autre grognement alors que, perdue dans les méandres de mes pensées peu amènes face à Mercer qui continuais d'avancer vers elle, je percutais de plein fouet quelqu'un, et me retrouvais mon sac étalé par terre, mes livres sur le sol, l'encre noir essentiel légèrement brisée. Je poussais un juron, et la personne que j'avais percuté se tourna vers moi.

« Désolé Carter. »

Je relevais la tête, de mauvaise humeur et croisais le regard de celui que j'avais percuté. Il était assez grand, les yeux marrons, ses cheveux bruns correctement coiffés. C'était Noah Cadwallader, le capitaine de Pouffsoufle, accompagnée de sa petite amie, Julie Powell qui me regardait de biais, comme si elle n'osait pas se confronter à mon regard. Ca m'étonna, elle toujours si… délurée.

« Je ne mors pas Powell. »

Elle releva la tête et sembla ébranlée que je connaisse son nom de famille. Je soupirais en regardant de nouveau le capitaine des Pouffsoufle et lâchais un « c'est bon, c'est moi qui ne regardais pas devant moi » en récupérant mon sac et mes livres, et j'entendis une voix faussement sympathique rire devant moi.

D'un rapide coup de baguette mes affaires furent de nouveau dans mon sac, l'encre réparé.

« Joli sort, siffla Cadwallader.

- C'est une notion de base de la magie, raillais-je gentiment. »

Je m'avançais en forçant le passage face à Cadwallader qui semblait vouloir entamer la conversation, et tombais en vis-à-vis avec Athenodora Smith, l'acolyte depuis la nuit des temps de Mercer. Smith, c'était aussi celle qui s'était épris d'Evan qui ne lui jetait même pas un coup d'œil habituellement, préférant observer dans l'ombre de tous les courbes de Némésis. Je la détaillais rapidement, belle, brune, aux yeux marrons, et à la carrure menue, elle affichait un sourire hypocrite, et tout le monde s'était arrêté autour d'elles, formant un cercle assez étrange, pour lequel Delphie était le centre. Oui Delphie !

« Tu n'as pas changé Dora, répondait Delphie alors que j'étais encore en retrait, toujours aussi sûre de toi hein ? »

Elles se connaissent, fut ma première pensée. Puis je vis en quelques instants le teint de Smith virer au rouge alors que la voix de Delphie n'avait été qu'un bref murmure. Smith la regarda de haut en bas, et des murmures précipités se déplacèrent autour d'elles. Une sensation de malaise envahit peu à peu l'air et je devinais avec la force de l'habitude que l'altercation n'allait pas en finir là.

« Ah bon ? marmonna Smith avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt et de se pencher légèrement vers sa droite pour murmurer quelque chose à Mercer. »

Leurs familles puaient respectivement l'attachement aux valeurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; je me tendis en continuant mon avancée vers Delphie.

« Carter c'est toi ? dit la voix sèche de Mercer. »

Je lui jetais un regard méprisant en portant toute mon attention sur Delphie.

« Tu as cours de Sortilèges, là ? demandais-je.

- Oui… Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick, lut-elle sur son emploi du temps en main. »

Je souriais, d'un sourire forcé en m'appliquant pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à mes camarades Serpentard et à tout l'attroupement qui commençait à s'amasser d'autant plus par ma simple présence.

Heureusement que je ne partageais plus de dortoir avec ces deux là depuis là première année ou une altercation plus virulente que les autres avait définitivement décidé de nous séparer de dortoir, moi, Némésis, Mercer et Smith.

Je m'adressais à Delphie :

« Viens, allons-y. »

Encore une fois, je commençais à forcer un passage dans la petite foule, Delphie derrière moi. Mais alors que j'avançais sans un regard pour personne, je m'entrechoquais à l'épaule de Mercer qui m'avait repoussé vers l'avant, friande d'une altercation.

« Carter, fit-elle d'une voix froide. »

Je grognais et levais enfin le regard vers mes deux camarades, vissant mon regard sur Mercer en particulier.

« Décale toi, fis-je. On a cours.

- Sinon quoi ? »

Je reculais légèrement, et lâchais un petit rire forcé.

« Alors quoi… tu me provoques _Mercy_ ?

- Les choses changent, siffla-t-elle, mauvaise.

- Et toi Smith tu penses pareil je suppose ? »

Smith était légèrement bancale face à mon regard de tueuse, alors elle se contenta de ne rien dire. Mes principales altercations se passaient toujours avec Mercer, Smith préférant s'attaquer à Némésis pour une raison évidente : Evan.

« Hum, soufflais-je sans entrain. Allez viens Delphie, si je reste encore ici je ne répondrais plus de mes actes… je laissais en suspens ma phrase et poussais d'un coup sec l'épaule de Mercer qui siffla un « oui c'est ça, profite en bien Carter » avant d'emporter avec moi la main de Delphie.

Un ou deux mètres plus loin, je soupirais.

« Elles ne vont pas te lâcher. Alors dis moi : d'où est-ce que tu connais Athenodora Smith ? »

Elle attendit quelques secondes qui furent de trop avant de m'avouer d'une voix altérée :

« On s'est connu enfant.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Qui est-ce pour toi ? demandais-je en poussant la porte de la salle de Sortilèges ou Serdaigle et Serpentard étaient présents.

- Qui est-ce pour moi ? répéta Delphie d'une manière détourné. C'est ma cousine. »

Et dire que j'étais surprise serait un euphémisme.

x X x

Sirius n'était pas présent au cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal de la deuxième période que nous avions en commun. Rabastan si, en l'occurrence.

Mais selon James, Sirius était de passage à l'infirmerie à cause de son dos.

J'étais inquiète. Et si la nuit ou il était venu me chercher dans les bois je n'avais fait qu'aggraver sa blessure au lieu de la soigner ? Et si il avait mal ? J'avais bien tenté de poser d'autres questions à James mais le nouveau prof, Turner, n'avait de cesse de nous fixer alors que la classe commençait à être silencieuse. Je notais aussi que James ne me lançait aucun sous entendu sur Sirius, ce qui me permis de songer que Sirius avait tenu parole : il n'avait rien divulguer à qui que ce soit sur l'étrange tournure que prenait notre relation.

Enfin, nous avions dû prendre place derrière nos tables, sous l'attention de Turner. Il venait de faire la liste des noms, dont celui de Sirius qu'il avait noté comme absent jusqu'à son retour.

« Dans ce cours, commença-t-il avec une voix froide, j'attends de vous une attention inébranlable et une concentration comme jamais vous n'en avez accordé à personne. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez des efforts, que vous fassiez de votre mieux, ou que vous tentiez d'y arriver. Non, ce que je veux c'est que vous vous surpassiez dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez. Je veux que vous soyez les meilleurs. Dans ce cours vous serez tous en compétition les uns contre les autres. Je ne tolèrerais aucune pleurnicherie. Si l'un de vous ne se sent pas capable de tenir le coup alors qu'il parte immédiatement. Des intéressés ? »

Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brutal. À côté de moi, Némésis souriait doucereusement.

« Cette année promet d'être douce et chaleureuse, me chuchota-t-elle.

- Attendons la suite, rétorquais-je en faisant un effort pour ne pas me crisper face au regard que ne cessait de me jeter Turner. »

Comme personne ne se levait, Turner toisa la classe d'un regard méprisant et ferma la porte du bout du pied.

Elle claqua fortement à cause d'un courant d'air.

« Je le sens bien ce cours, admit nonchalamment Némésis.

- Regarde-le, articulais-je faiblement. »

Elle eu un rictus moqueur alors que Turner nous offrait son premier sourire. Un sourire froid, glacial. Il avait l'air d'autant plus exigeant et déjanté que ses mouvements étaient nerveux, raides. La plupart des élèves se retenaient de chuchoter entre eux. Je devais avouer que si je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être froide envers certaines personnes, j'aurais été impressionnée également. Némésis, elle, ne cachait pas son intérêt. Elle voulait de la pratique, moi aussi… Après tout, quoi de mieux pour se divertir ?

Un peu plus loin, Lily Evans observait Turner avec un air partagé. Je ne distinguais pas le visage de Rogue, pour y lire l'intérêt amoureux qu'il portait à tout les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ca m'agaça.

« Bien. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas des cas désespérés alors, cracha Tuner. »

Je revins à lui, et, effectivement, avec une salle rempli de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, personne n'osait montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse, pas même un regard plongé dans celui du voisin. Rivalité oblige, me confortais-je.

« Je vous préviens immédiatement, je me contrefiche totalement des programmes et autres absurdités inventées par le Ministère. Vous savez tous ce qui se passe au-dehors…

- Non, tu crois ? se moqua doucement Némésis, irritée. »

Un moment, je crus qu'il l'avait entendu, son regard perçant s'arrêtant plus de temps que permis sur elle, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

« Et dans ce genre de situation ce n'est pas un papier qui vous sauvera la vie. En effet, je ne suis pas certain que votre Aspic en poche dans cette matière vous sauvera face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Au fait, ses yeux étaient d'un vert bleu bizarre, voilà d'ou venait l'intensité dérangeante de ses coups d'oeil.

Mes camarades se tendirent et je crus même sentir quelques regards sur ma personne alors que je fixais resolument un point quelconque sur le plafond. Je n'étais pas sûre que Turner ait dit cela par tentative de refroidir l'ambiance, mais en tout cas, c'était bien joué pour moi.

« Par contre, un Avada Kedavra le refroidira un peu plus. »

Silence.

« D'où sors ce malade ? »

J'eus un petit sourire cynique face au commentaire de Némésis qui ne se gêna pas pour soupirer à s'en fendre l'âme. Au moins il était pragmatique, ce prof. Mais bon, si il comptait affaiblir les plus faibles, c'était réussi. Les cours avec lui se prévoyaient d'un haut niveau. Je fronçais tout de même les sourcils : Turner me semblait étrange… et bien trop confiant pour quelqu'un ayant à peine l'air d'avoir dépassé les vingt cinq ans.

« Cependant nous ne verrons pas les Avada Kedavra pour le moment. Il faut que j'aie l'autorisation de Dumbledore. Le Ministère ne veut pas cela. Et comme là-bas ils sont tous sous son joug, c'est inutile, nous n'aurons jamais le droit. Je n'ai pas de programme. J'aviserais en fonction de ce qui se présentera à moi. Ce que je sais, c'est que vous travaillerez à partir de la semaine prochaine sur les duels. »

Les duels.

Parfait.

x X x

Mon attention dissipée, j'étais rongée par l'incertitude.

Sirius ne devait-il pas être présent en cours maintenant ?

L'heure passait lentement jusqu'à ce que Rusard n'arrive.

« Excusez moi professeur Turner, commença-t-il d'une voix faussement respectueuse, mais le directeur Dumbledore souhaite voir Callista Carter tout de suite. »

Turner sembla être accablé par cette intrusion inopiné et pinça les lèvres alors que je restais là, à le fixer avec une posture peu heureuse, attendant.

« Elle ne peut pas y aller après mon cours ? demanda-t-il à Rusard.

- Le directeur a été très clair à ce sujet, professeur. Il veut voir Carter dans l'instant. »

Et Rusard s'éclipsa d'un pas trainant, son message passé.

Turner me fixa, récalcitrant à ce que je quitte son cours.

« Bien. Allez-y Carter.

- Seule ?

- Oui, seule. »

Je hochais la tête. Me levant, je tournais la tête vers James en réalisant qu'il me fixait d'un regard insistant.

« À peine rentrée que je dois me rendre chez Albus, ironisais-je assez bas pour que seul lui m'entende. »

Je passais alors en coup de vent entre les pupitres de Mulciber et Rogue avant de dépasser le regard attentif à mes déplacements de Némésis.

Je refermais la porte de bois qui claqua légèrement, me retrouvant seule dans le couloir aux torches éteintes.

Mon masque tomba. Que me voulait Dumbledore si tôt ?

Était-ce en rapport avec Sirius ?

Mon cœur s'emballa alors qu'une silhouette apparaissait au fond du couloir.

Sirius.

--

**J'imagine que cette coupure vous agace, que je suis trop sadique, mais je pense qu'elle est nécessaire. Et maintenant, vous savez ce qui me ferais extrêmement plaisir ? Ce serait de recevoir vos avis, chers lecteurs ! Ce serait comme apercevoir enfin un vrai Sirius dans la rue (ou pas hein). À bientôt !**


	10. L'inquiétude toujours

**Hey,**

Ce chapitre compte 17 pages, le précédent 14, je suis fière de moi :).

Bon, mon dernier poste date d'un mois (si on rajoute une semaine), et je crois que c'est mon rythme pour vous donner un chapitre de cette taille, malheureusement je manque de temps pour faire plus rapidement, le lycée prend beaucoup de temps, ainsi que la vie que nous avons tous à côté… je suis sûre que vous me comprenez (du moins j'espère).

Ensuite, je remercie les gens pour les reviews, même si, je dois l'avouer au risque de me faire huer, j'ai été déçue de ne pas en recevoir plus, ou des plus constructives…

J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous aimez dans l'histoire ou ce que vous attendez réellement du déroulement de l'histoire elle-même, ne vous contentez pas de dire « j'aime, vivement la suite », vous pouvez dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, ça me donnera au moins une idée de ce que pensent les lecteurs, que ce soit bon ou mauvais.

Sur ce, une bonne année 2010 pour tous et une agréable lecture !

**Briséis Black**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**** : L'inquiétude toujours **

Sa silhouette approchait, encore, toujours…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Et il m'adressa la parole, fronçant ses sourcils noirs et m'observant de ses yeux gris.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu passé par l'infirmerie ? contrais-je, inquiète. Quelque chose ne va pas avec ton dos ? Et ne m'épargne pas, s'il te plait ! »

Une douce lueur s'alluma dans son regard, et dans un mouvement rapide, instinctif, je jetais un regard à la porte de Défense contre les forces du Mal au cas ou Turner - que je pressentais déja comme l'un de ces professeurs que l'on ne pouvait pas se mettre dans la poche - déciderait d'ouvrir cette même porte et de jeter un œil au dehors, dans quel cas Sirius serait aussitôt prier de prendre place dans le cours, et moi, de me rendre chez Dumbledore comme prévu.

« Sirius, réponds.

- Non, m'apprit-il d'une voix douce, jetant lui aussi un rapide coup d'œil sur la porte de bois. J'ai juste eu mal un moment, j'ai trop forcé dessus et la blessure s'est ravivé, mais tout va bien maintenant.

- Pomfresh n'a pas posé de question ?

- Elle a l'habitude de ne pas en poser, émit-il moqueusement.

- Sirius…, m'agaçais-je.

- Elle a simplement fait remarqué que j'avais étais soigné par un pro. »

Au compliment, je passais une main nerveuse à la base de mon front pour tirer quelques mèches rebelles en arrière avant de m'adresser à Sirius qui n'était plus très loin de moi maintenant. Plus du tout même.

Je sentis son odeur capiteuse dés lors qu'il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue gauche.

« Bonjour, au fait.

- Sirius, expiais-je comme fatiguée de me taire, Dumbledore m'a fait convoqué dans son bureau. Rusard est venu faire passer le message à l'instant. »

Ses yeux me scrutèrent à la manière de quelqu'un qui attend plus d'explications d'une personne coupable.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Qui te dit que j'ai fais quelque chose ? rétorquais-je au tac au tac.

- Tu fais toujours quelque chose.

- C'est faux !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? répéta-t-il distinctement, cherchant mon regard.

- Mais rien, justement !

- La vérité, Callista.

- Je n'ai rien fait, sifflais-je encore à voix basse, j'ai été sage toute la matinée et crois moi j'ai fais de beaux efforts ! Des efforts que tu n'aurais même pas pu faire ! Toi, le roi des provocations !

- Des exemples ? »

Je l'observais et secouais la tête lamentablement.

« Tu devrais te rendre en cours et moi dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »

Je commençais à avancer en remarquant qu'il me suivait.

« Rentre en cours, Sirius.

- Au diable le cours, fit-il avec détermination. Alors… et ces exemples ?

- Je - »

Je me tus. Et ressentie une douce chaleur se rependre tout le long de mon corps en minuscules décharges lorsque sa main se glissa doucement dans la mienne pour marcher. J'allais pour lui dire quelque chose lorsqu'il me coupa la parole avec empressement :

« Je te tiens la main, ça ne prouve rien pour nous. Et je te tenais déjà la main quand on était gamin.

- Je me souviens, souris-je tout à coup. »

Sauf que maintenant, nous n'avions plus l'âge d'être des naïfs, nous avions grandi, ensemble, dans une même école, séparer par la force qu'exerçait ma maison contre la leur, séparer par mes propres choix enfantins et punisseurs, et une fois de plus, je me demandais… Qu'avais-je fait ?

« Oui… Tu me tenais la main pour me traîner dans ta chambre lorsque j'étais invitée chez toi. »

Sirius rigola à gorge déployé alors que nous passions devant une salle de classe dont la porte grande ouverte me laissa apercevoir quelques têtes de sixièmes années à Poufsouffle. Je me demandais vaguement qui pourrait être la maison dont le cours était commun aux Poufsouffle lorsque Sirius arrêta brutalement son rire et m'entraina d'une démarche, certes, plus vive, mais d'une façon assez burlesque.

Je ne relevais pas, attendant. Il le remarqua.

« La classe de Regulus, lâcha-t-il enfin avec un certain agacement.

- Pourquoi l'éviter constamment ?

- Parce que dés que je le vois, il m'énerve.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ses fréquentations, grogna Sirius.

- Je suis aussi de Serpentard, notais-je.

- Mais tu ne partage pas la même politique.

- Et c'est tout Sirius ?

- Il me fait honte, ma famille me fait honte, avoua-t-il en un souffle court, le regard fuyant. »

Mon pouce caressa la paume de sa main, et je resserrais la prise qu'il exerçait déjà faiblement.

« Sirius, soufflais-je. »

Il ne me regarda toujours pas.

« Sirius, soufflais-je de nouveau, en m'arrêtant dans une intersection, lui avec moi. »

Cette fois ci, il osa porter ses prunelles aciers dans les miennes. Je gardais mon souffle et m'approchais de son oreille, doucement, lentement, comme quand nous étions enfants, seuls, dans sa chambre, dehors, à l'abris des autres, de tout…

Bon sang, à mesure que j'approchais, j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait sentir mon pouls grimpait grâce à l'étreinte que conservaient nos mains.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas comme eux… Tu t'es déjà démarqué de bien des façons, tu as même quitté la maison dans laquelle tu as grandi, je sais combien ça a pu être difficile au début, je regrette de n'avoir pas pu être présente pour toi… Et je sais qui tu es, moi.

- Tu as été là, une fois, murmura-t-il, la voix basse, comme pour ne pas couper ce moment intime. Quand je suis arrivée à Godric's Hollow, après être parti pour de bon, James n'était pas encore rentrée et je suis tombé sur toi, tu as été là, Callista.

- Ce jour-là, murmurais-je, on s'était encore disputé pour rien.

- Tu me cherchais, le sentis-je sourire alors que je déposais un baiser sur sa mâchoire, la main agrippé a son bras tandis que ses mains étaient maintenant sur ma taille.

- Je te sentais pas comme d'habitude, je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Ce jour-là, reprit-il, ça m'avais fait du bien de pouvoir te reparler sans que tu ne mordes. »

Je déposais un simple baiser sur la ligne de sa mâchoire pour revenir à son oreille, là ou ses cheveux de jais retombaient, et c'est là, dans un élan tout a fait instinctif que je compris le pourquoi de tout ce malaise qu'il avait par rapport à eux, une famille adoptant et supportant la politique qui avait causé la chute de mon père et de bien d'autres…

« J'ai autre chose à te dire, Sirius, hésitais-je alors, à quelques millimètres de son oreille. »

Il frissonna.

« Dis.

- Sache seulement que je n'ai pas honte de toi et du nom que tu portes. »

Je lui laissais une seconde avant de redéposer une nouvelle fois un baiser sur sa mâchoire, le tirant par la suite d'un mouvement leste de la main vers notre destination.

Une volée de marche plus tard, alors que je le sentais égarée par mes paroles, j'en rajoutais une, une qui comptait plus que tout :

« Mais c'est quand même Regulus, laissais-je entendre, ton frère, ne l'oublie pas. »

J'avançais toujours quand je le vis acquiescer pour me faire plaisir, semblait-il.

« Tu m'as dit avoir des exemples sur ton bon comportement, j'attends toujours. »

J'eus un sourire à son changement de conversation lorsque je répondis :

« J'ai évité une altercation avec Jane.

- Mercer ? s'étouffa-t-il presque.

- J'ai gardé mon self-control, acquiesçais-je, mais tu ne sais pas tout, Delphie a une cousine à Poudlard… et c'est Athenodora Smith, la meilleure copine de Lane… »

x X x

Passé la célèbre gargouille du deuxième étage qui protégeait le bureau du directeur, Sirius était redescendu en cours, me laissant avec mon entrevue.

Depuis mon arrivée dans son bureau, aucun mot n'avait été échangé à l'exception des formules de politesse. Et encore.

Je me demandais quel âge pouvait avoir Dumbledore, et ma mémoire me permit de me rappeler que j'avais lu sur sa carte de Chocogrenouille qu'il était né en 1881…

Il avait donc -

« Un bonbon au citron ? me proposa Dumbledore. »

J'observais doucement le pot servant de récipient aux bonbons supposément moldus et secouais lentement la tête, calculant par la même occasion la différence de deux dates.

96 ans. C'était donc son âge.

« Non merci, professeur. »

Nouveau silence durant lequel Dumbledore se laissa distraire par mon maniement de baguette nerveux. Je me stoppais net et glissais ma baguette dans ma poche sous le regard du directeur, comme si je risquais de déclencher quoique ce soit involontairement… Un léger sourire me laissa entrapercevoir la vérité : il semblait que j'étais bien plus étudiée que je ne le pensais.

Bon.

« Vous étiez là ce soir là. »

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une affirmation qui me servait à me dégager d'un poids… maintenant restait-il à savoir ce que Dumbledore savait… ou ne savait pas encore.

« Oui, j'étais présent Callista.

- Vous m'avez vu tomber ? demandais-je en grimaçant. »

Il acquiesça, toujours aussi calme.

« Tu n'as pas fait la moindre erreurs, tu avais bien évalué le terrain, jusqu'à ce que tu ne te décides à prendre en charge un assaillant qui ne t'étais pas destiné.

- La lâcheté, c'est une valeur de Mangemort, semble-t-il, pas de Serpentard.

- Soit.

- Bien.

- Je t'ai vu aussi faire avec ta baguette magique des choses que je n'avais encore jamais vues. »

Bon sang. Magie Noire.

« C'était une bataille, les Mangemorts en ont fait autant. »

Surtout Amycus Carrow qui m'avait directement expédié dans les routes fantômes… Je serrais la mâchoire, faisant attention a ne pas trop croiser les iris de Dumbledore qui pourraient facilement me happer et lire dans ma tête. Ou du moins, essayer d'y lire.

Il comprit et d'un sourire calme sembla me rassurer sur ses intentions louables. Ça m'ébranla.

« Bon et comment c'est passé ta première heure de cours avec le professeur Turner ?

- Je n'ai pas pu finir l'heure entière, puisque je suis ici. Mais je dirais que Turner n'a pas gagner ma pleine admiration.

- Le professeur Turner, me reprit Dumbledore en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. »

Je me raidis.

« Bon, je suis arrivée hier comme tout les élèves de ce collège, je me suis rendue au banquet, j'ai mangé, j'ai été nommée capitaine, j'ai assisté à mon premier cours, du moins une partie - »

Je ne quittais pas le mur des yeux mais fronçais les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte, me penchant légèrement pour faire une sorte de confidence sarcastique :

« Et si je puis me permettre, le professeur Turner semble m'avoir en ligne de mir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Je ne pensais pas à étudier sa réaction et détournais le regard des yeux bleus perçants.

« J'ai reçu un courrier de France te concernant. »

Encore une fois, il me tutoyais, et ce depuis mon entrée dans ce collège, ça ne me déstabilisa donc pas. Cependant, je quittais des yeux l'armoire mural sur la droite du bureau pour porter mon attention sur le visage de mon directeur après avoir assimiler d'où venait l'expédition.

Ce pourrait-il que… ?

Je baissais les yeux vers ma droite où, brillant de toute sa splendeur, la bague aux armoiries de ma famille paternel avait prit place. Ah, les Carter !

Une fois de plus, je soupirais.

« De France vous dites ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Mon grand-père ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

« Il veut me voir c'est ça ?

- En effet, Callista.

- À Poudlard ? me moquais-je sans inquiétude du ton que j'employais. »

Nulle réponse, il m'étudiait. Je m'emportais en haussant légèrement mon ton :

« Allons professeur Dumbledore, de ce que je retiens de mon grand-père c'est qu'il a toujours voulu qu'on m'expédie dans une caserne de redressement dés mes quinze ans, alors ce qu'il me veut réellement à part ça reste un mystère.

- Ton grand-père souhaite te voir, je n'en sais pas plus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, j'ai mes propres finances, mon père et moi partagions un compte commun, je possède donc tout. »

Du silence me répondit.

Je me renfrognais.

« Il a donné une date ?

- Samedi matin. »

J'avais prévue de faire les sélections de Quidditch.

Putain.

x X x

« Carter.

- La ferme Rogue, déclarais-je en chantonnant presque une réplique apprise par coeur, dents et poings serrés. Tu travailles cette potion, je travaille cette potion, ça s'arrête là, point. »

J'eus un sourire cruel, fait spécialement pour les spécimens tel que Severus.

« À rajouter : tu ne m'adresse pas la parole du cours, j'en fais de même. Et là, peut-être que tout ira bien. »

Lorsque j'étais sortie du bureau de Dumbledore, la cloche venait de sonner dix heures. Je m'étais donc rendue en cours de Potions que j'avais en commun avec les Serdaigle pour deux heures. Delphie m'avait presque sauté dessus pour que je me mette avec elle, et j'avais été d'accord - tentant de cacher ma mauvaise humeur lié aux spéculations que je me faisais depuis ma sortie du bureau de Dumbledore - tandis que Némésis était forcé de prendre place aux côtés d'Evan par Slughorn lui-même. Mon constat ? Elle allait le tuer dans l'un de ces cours. Je me croyais chanceuse d'être tout de même avec une personne que j'appréciais, mais malheureusement, Slughorn avait fait des listes étudiées et mon partenaire involontaire pour ce premier cours de Potions en tant que septième année n'était autre que… que Rogue.

En première année, j'avais eu droit à la folle présence de James, James qui m'avait littéralement assommée de paroles à tout les cours de Potions, et, par le manque de discrétion légendaire dont il faisait preuve, car c'était connu, monsieur était « l'ami » de tous, et tous - j'observais la main pâle et mesquine de Rogue en train de chercher sa plume, raidis sur son tabouret - étaient donc fans de James et de ses qualités liées à sa capacité d'aller vers les autres, souvent. Enfin, ça c'était la première année, depuis le temps a passé, et chaque maison a sa coqueluche du Quidditch. Pour Gryffondor, aucun doute sur la personnalité, c'est James, évidement.

James qui n'avait pas eu le cran d'être gêné après avoir crié haut et fort, dans cette même salle, à nos onze ans et quelque que je détestais Rogue autant que lui le détestait.

Depuis… entre Rogue et moi, c'était la guerre ouverte à qui humilierait l'autre le plus possible.

Il avait au moins le mérite de ne pas mêler la mort de mon père dans la joute.

« Tu es capitaine, cette école part vraiment à la dérive, critiqua Rogue. »

Qu'on l'achève.

« Tu veux vraiment parler Quidditch Serpent ? sifflais-je. Toi qui ne serait même pas jouer un match pour débutants ? »

Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement alors que coups bas sur coups bas s'enchainaient entre nos deux parties.

Une fois, alors que Rogue tentait de lire une instruction sur son livre, que la cloche venait de sonner onze heure, qu'il venait tout juste de mépriser Delphie et son exubérance, et qu'Evans passait devant notre bureau pour aller prendre un quelconque ingrédient magique sur une table au devant du bureau de Slughorn, Rogue leva la tête pour l'observer.

J'avais exultée devant la possibilité que m'offrait Evans pour blesser Rogue comme lui me blesser par sa simple présence infecte à mes côtés me faisait mal physiquement.

« Oooh non, Rogue, avais-je dis doucereusement. Evans n'est pas faite pour un Mangemort, tu devrais le savoir. »

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de formuler cette phrase de façon magistrale, marquant là le coup fatal à notre joute, à notre altercation vocale qui ne cessait de blesser les deux parties, mais j'avais été distraite de ma victoire phénoménale par le fin couteau servant à éviscérer les scarabées que Rogue tenait fermement entre les jointures blanches de sa main gauche.

Dés lors, mon pied à plat sur le sol était prêt a me faire reculer avec le tabouret, et ma baguette prête à servir dans ma main droite ; à sa vue, j'avais été prête à évité de me faire poignarder la main ou le reste du corps jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne laisse ses pulsions meurtrières perdre de leurs dessus en lâchant l'arme blanche.

Il se tu tout le reste du cours.

Et je conservais ce silence empli de malaise, me demandant parfois si je n'avais poussais trop loin.

À la sonnerie, il s'éclipsa si vite qu'il failli renverser notre fiole commune. Les quelques remords que j'avais pu éprouver à son égard s'éparpillèrent et c'est en pestant contre Rogue et Slughorn qui ne cessait de m'observer comme si j'étais l'enfant prodige alors que je remettais la fiole droite au milieu de toutes les autres.

Quand enfin elle fut en équilibre, j'interceptais le regard inassouvi de Rabastan.

Foutu rentrée.

Foutu Rabastan.

x X x

C'était midi, je me trouvais dans la grande salle, à l'écart des discussions, et, alors que tous mangeaient, je m'occupais autrement, fébrile.

« À qui écris-tu ? demanda Regulus en essayant de lire par-dessus mon épaule. »

Sa main gauche prit appui sur la table. Vraisemblablement, il avait fini de manger. J'arrêtais d'écrire et cachais à sa vue les quelques lignes droites et légèrement penchées que j'avais pu écrire dans la foulée. Puis je relevais la tête et vis avec un profond agacement que Croupton lui avait tenu compagnie à table. J'avais bien cru le distinguer proche de Regulus à mon entrée dans la salle, mais je n'avais pas relevée, j'aurais du. Celui-ci sortie de la grande salle après que Regulus lui eu signifié qu'il restait avec moi.

Croupton me jeta un regard. Je restais de marbre. Je savais qu'elles étaient ses idées, je savais qu'il réprouvait mon comportement hors de Serpentard.

« Je le trouve vicieux ton copain Croupton, commentais-je en suivant la silhouette qui s'éloignait. Vraiment pas une bonne fréquentation si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Regulus haussa les épaules, semblant mécontent. Ah oui… on abordé le sujet délicat qui nous contrariait tout deux : son avenir. Et après ce que j'avais vu dans les routes fantômes, son avenir comptait plus que tout si je ne voulais pas le voir tomber…

Il se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de mon épaule et chercha à me tirer le bras qui couvrait ma feuille de parchemin, résultat je tirais littéralement sur mon parchemin pour qu'il ne puisse rien lire. Chose inutile puisque d'un mouvement leste digne d'un attrapeur il me l'arracha des mains.

Je dus blanchir à vu d'œil alors qu'il m'observait, un sourire en coin naissant sur son visage aristocratique.

« Donne.

- À qui écris-tu ? »

Il secoua la feuille devant mes yeux et la souleva très haut avant que je ne puisse la lui reprendre. Il ne chercha pas à la lire et attendis ma réponse.

« Rend moi ça.

- Tu écris pour Rabastan ? »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la salle alors qu'un bruit fort de huée me provenait.

Tout d'abord il y avait un bruit ordinaire pour un déjeuner, ensuite venait la difficulté de se retrouver dans se mélange des maisons, Serpentard était sans aucun doute la seule des quatre tables qui n'accueillait aucun autre élève que ses vrais élèves. Poufsouffle était un joyeux mélange de brouhaha et de rire qui ne cessait de voyager chez les autres tables, Serdaigle, table un peu plus calme sauf où se trouvait Delphie qui semblait-il, était en train de raconter une histoire hilarante à Jones, la préfète la plus farfelue qu'est pu connaitre cette école, ensuite venait les rires atrocement rageur des Gryffondor qui était encore une fois au comble de l'exubérance enfantine, rieuse, heureuse. La chevelure flamboyante de Lily Evans me tapa à l'œil alors que je descendais lentement sur ses yeux vert émeraude qui me regardaient. Je tournais légèrement la tête vers sa droite pour avoir juste le temps de remarquer Sirius, immobile, regardant également dans ma direction. Lupin, à ses côtés me jeta aussi un coup d'œil…

« Alors tu écris pour lui ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Regulus venait de prendre une voix moqueuse, rappelant à mes bons souvenirs qu'il était tout aussi Serpentard que je l'étais.

« Accio.

- Eh ! »

Surpris par mon sortilège, Regulus tenta de rattraper la feuille volante alors qu'elle atterrissait rapidement dans ma main. Je la pliais et la rangeais dans mon sac.

Regulus poussa un soupir. Je poussais un soupir.

« J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas à Rabastan qu'est destinée cette lettre, dit-il. »

Quelque chose dans son air entendu me fit savoir qu'il était au courant pour la petite scène que j'avais eu avec Rabastan, ce matin.

« J'écris à qui je veux, dis-je, me levant en mettant la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule droite, prête à couper cette conversation dérangeante.

- Donc tu lui écrivais ?

- Qui te dit que je lui écrivais ? Et si c'était le cas, ajoutais-je, curieuse mais toujours agacée, qu'est-ce que je pourrais mettre sur papier pour lui ?

- Des menaces ? proposa doucereusement Regulus, qui, attrayait par sa propre idée, m'étonna. »

Je secouais la tête, riant calmement. Le poids des regard posant sur moi me calma et mon rire mourut aussitôt dans ma gorge.

« Non.

- Je pourrais me charger de l'aboutissement de celles-ci. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, Callista, il n'avait aucun droit de te forcer de la sorte.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est non, Regulus ! m'emportais-je, nous sentant toujours regardé de la table des Gryffondor et de plus encore. »

Dumbledore.

« Si tu ne lui fais pas comprendre, il recommencera, s'énerva à son tour Regulus, à voix basse, ne démontrant en rien sa colère aux autres, restant impassible, comme son éducation lui avait inculqué, au contraire de ce qu'elle avait fait pour Sirius, qui ne savait guère se contrôler, parfois.

- J'écrivais à mon cousin, sifflais-je, à Landon, alors, content ?

- C'est bien de garder contact avec ses proches, railla-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil parfait, mais parlons plutôt de _l'autre_, maintenant.

- C'est _l'autre_ depuis quand Regulus ? Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec lui ?

- Depuis quand tu t'arrêtes aux apparences ? me reprocha-t-il comme amusé de la tournure de la conversation. »

Je l'étudiais un instant. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur la table des Gryffondor et sur tout ceux qui y étaient attablés, notamment Sirius. Son regard plus perçant et son détournement de regard malhabile m'apprit que cette confrontation visuel le rendait mal à l'aise ; je prenais garde à ne pas poser mon regard sur Sirius et étudiais Regulus qui portait maintenant son regard sur Dumbledore, qui, à la table des professeurs, discutant avec Turner, nous jetait de fréquents coups d'œil.

Je fulminais.

« Tu ne t'en mêleras pas, Regulus, c'est mes affaires. Occupe toi plutôt des tiennes, aux dernières nouvelles elles sont plus importantes que les miennes. »

Je soufflais du bout des lèvres une parole, une seule qui le déstabilisa :

« On ne rigole pas avec les Mangemorts, crois moi. »

Regulus acquiesça.

Je me levais de table précipitamment.

x X x

« BANG ! »

Avant même de réaliser, je sursautais violement, me cognant presque la tête sur la colonne du lit.

« Putain qu'est-ce qui - »

Némésis, qui se tenait à à peine un pied de la porte offensante, se tapit.

« Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, arquant un sourcil noir parfaitement épilé. Je ne savais pas que tu dormais. Je te cherchais. »

Je me renfrognais, et me levais inconfortablement sur mon lit, dos appuyé contre la colonne qui avait failli m'assommer.

« Je réfléchissais et je me suis endormie.

- J'ai vu Mercer et Smith sortir il y a peu de temps, continua Némésis, parlant avec un dédain lié aux intéressées. Elles ont dit à Rabastan que tu étais montée ici dés que tu étais entrée dans la salle commune… »

Je frottais mon visage, essayant de me retenir de m'adresser d'un ton sec à Némésis. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était sa faute si elle avait interrompu ma somnolence… et puis, la conversation en vis-à-vis avec Dumbledore revint brusquement à mon esprit. Ainsi que mon acharnement sur Rogue pendant nos deux heures de Potions. Ainsi que le repas de midi qui fut vide, ennuyant, et frustrant jusqu'à ce que je me décide d'écrire une missive à Landon, jusqu'à que Regulus vienne mettre son nez dans mes affaires…

« Tu n'as dit rien à midi sur ta convocation. Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Je tournais la tête brusquement :

« Plus tard, Némésis, plus tard… Là je vais prendre l'air. »

x X x

Je venais tout juste de sortir dans le parc quand James sortit de nul part et m'empoigna le bras avec une expression déterminée sur ses traits.

« Écoute, commença James, la voix puissante, avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Je réalise que ce ne sont probablement pas mes affaires, ou, du moins, que tu ne penses vraisemblablement pas que ce sont mes affaires, et je respecte cette évidence, mais tu n'es pas dans ton assiette depuis que tu es revenu du bureau de Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais je sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose et je sais que tu n'en a parlé à personne puisque j'ai même interrogé Bones.

« James, débutais-je, mais je fus aussitôt coupée.

- Et je m'en fous si tu penses que ce n'est pas mes affaires. Ça te tracasse énormément et tu es mon amie et ça, c'est mes affaires. »

Je réessayais.

« James -

- Et je veux savoir, est-ce que c'est Dumbledore ou… ? Est-ce qu'il sait pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt avec Sirius ? Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? Tu as reçu un hibou après ta convocation ? C'est pour ça que tu as disparu après avoir parlé au frère de Sirius ? Où es-tu partie ? Est-ce que…

- James ! »

Je saisis mon ami par les épaules et le secouais violemment.

« Est-ce que tu vas la fermer oui ? »

James se calma, l'air étourdi.

« Merci. »

Je soupirais de soulagement et le relâchais. Alors, je soupirais à nouveau, en un bruit plus anxieux : la perspective de réellement tout dire à James me rendait un peu nerveuse.

« Écoute…, dis-je, puis je m'arrêtais, pour rassembler mes idées. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment imaginé la façon de décrire un peu l'état dans lequel me mettait tout ce qui me tombait dessus.

« Écoute, répétais-je, en essayant de garder mes nerfs sous contrôle. Il ne s'agit pas des choses que sait Dumbledore pour une fois, ni d'un courrier que j'aurais reçu - comme si ma famille allait m'envoyer du courrier de bon matin ! - non c'est Dumbledore, il…

- Tu vas partir ? proposa brusquement James. »

Je le fixais.

« Je… tu… non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas James ! expiais-je en un souffle.

- Tu ne sais pas ? demanda James. »

Je hochais la tête, et, incapable de le regarder je me lançais.

« C'est mon grand-père, il vient ici, à Poudlard, samedi.

- Celui avec qui tu ne t'entend pas ? »

Je hochais la tête alors qu'une bourrasque de vent humide me giflait le visage.

« Du côté de ma mère, ils sont morts, balayais-je d'un vague signe de main. »

Il ne dit rien.

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me veut James, j'ai reçue une lettre de condoléance très formel, puis plus rien. Et maintenant, il veut me voir. »

La cloche sonna, les cours devaient reprendre. Les secondes passèrent et mon regard était toujours ancré dans les yeux chocolats de James.

« Et Callista ?

- Sirius voudra te parler, me prévint-il seulement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Regulus, juste après. »

James fit un geste vague de la main, les pensées visiblement ailleurs. Ça me tracassa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, Regulus ? demandais-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit plutôt, cassa James en me jetant une œillade courte.

- James, débutais-je, explique moi au moins.

- Non, me coupa-t-il, intraitable. »

Je le regardais, impassible, seulement prête à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, quand…

« Sirius te le dira lui-même, après les cours. »

Je consultais mon emploie du temps alors que les phrases toutes faites de James me montaient à la tête.

« Dis lui que je le retrouverais dans le hall à dix-sept heures, je ne peux pas avant. »

Je me devais de contacter le membre de ma famille le plus disposé à répondre à mes interrogations.

James acquiesça, et c'est légèrement en retard que nous franchîmes tout deux les portes opposés d'un couloir menant à nos classes.

Cours de Métamorphoses avancé pour moi, Sortilèges pour lui.

x X x

J'avais assisté aux deux heures de cours de McGonagal. Un véritable enfer. J'avais clairement sentie sa sympathie face à ma situation vu que pour la première fois en six années complètes à Poudlard, elle n'était pas venue faire face à ma table pour voir une quelconque défaillance dans une métamorphose à effectuer. Évidemment, j'avais observé avec fatigue le tableau noir où les instructions étaient écrites et m'étais entraîné quelques fois avant qu'elle ne s'arrête et me félicite pour mon travail rigoureux. Une fois hors de sa portée, je m'étais de nouveau affalée contre mes notes.

Le cours suivant, plus supportable pour mes pauvres nerfs, fut celui du professeur Flitwick, qui, à mon entrée dans sa classe, sembla se tasser légèrement sur la pile de livre le maintenant en hauteur sur sa chaise de bureau. Certes, j'aurais pu le trouver pathétique comme la plupart de mes condisciples Serpentard qui ne se gênaient pas pour souffler bruyamment en entrant, mais lui adressais un léger signe de tête en allant rejoindre le fin fond de la classe élevée en gradin où Némésis m'avait gardé une place. J'avais donc passé l'heure à me morfondre, sous les coups d'œil brûlants de Rabastan qui ne cessait d'être à mes alentours, et ce, même en intercours alors que nous avions du changer de salle pour rejoindre Flitwick.

Et maintenant, je me retrouvais là.

Fulminante. Touchée.

Tout ça à cause de ce sujet.

« Si tu ne penses pas qu'il veuille m'amener avec lui en France, me rétractais-je en serrant tellement ma mâchoire que j'entendis mes dents grincer, qu'est-ce tu penses qu'il me veuille ? »

Ma position m'était difficile, mon dos courbé et ma tête légèrement incliné ne le laissait pas vraiment le temps de discourir longtemps.

« Qu'en sais-je moi ! siffla mon bien aimé cousin par-delà la cheminée, assis et penché vers le feu d'où provenait ma voix.

- Je vais parler en coder maintenant, soufflais-je nerveusement en sachant pertinemment que si moi j'étais seule dans la salle sur demande, lui ne l'était peut-être pas dans sa chambre à Durmstrang - après tout un espion arrive si vite.

- Vas-y.

- Tu crois pas que ça a un rapport avec l'endroit d'où je t'ai tiré et d'où tu m'as aussi tiré Landon ?

- Enfin Callista tu -

- Cesse de te jouer des tours devant les yeux Landon ! m'énervais-je. Et si il était au courant pour moi ? Et si il savait aussi pour toi ? Et si il savait tout ?

- Non, impossible.

- Écoute, désespérais-je, mon dernier voyage en France remonte à mes quinze ans, et crois-moi quand je te dis que grand-père a clairement affiché l'idée de me remettre dans le droit chemin ! Et tu sais comme moi ce que ça voulait signifié.

- Je sais très bien que tu as coupé les ponts avec eux, mais Callista, comment pourrait-il savoir quoique ce soit de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a peu ? Je suis venu seul à Godric's Hollow dés que j'ai appris qu'il y avait une attaque. Donc voilà. C'est impossible.

- Rien n'est impossible ! martelais-je. Je te tiendrais au courant après sa venue.

- J'attendrais alors.

- Une dernière chose, demandais-je avec un regret perceptible dans la voix. Il y était ? »

Landon n'eut qu'un simple arrêt pour comprendre de quoi je parlais.

« Oui, il était présent à l'enterrement de ton père. Ça change quelque chose ?

- Non. »

J'observais les yeux clairs de mon cousin, reflet aux flemmes basses et me contentais de cette vision idyllique pour me conforter dans mes choix.

« Non… ça ne change rien. Je te tiendrais au courant.

- Sois prudente, ma cousine. »

Ses derniers mots roulèrent jusqu'à moi tel un ordre à suivre.

Je soupirais alors que mes genoux douloureux craquaient en me relevant. J'avançais vers les portes de la salle sur demande : il était l'heure de rejoindre Sirius…

x X x

J'avais l'esprit totalement absorbé par mes pensées. Pour venir dans le hall, j'avais du éviter de croiser Rabastan que j'avais vu en débouchant du deuxième étage. Pour une raison claire et nette - sans doute le manque d'envie d'arriver en retard dans le hall et de le croiser à nouveau seule. Aussi avais-je détalé aussi vite que possible, tournant les talons pour un autre passage. Manque de chance, il avait eu le temps de m'apercevoir le fuir.

« Callista. »

Je sentis un légère pression sur mon bras et j'eus à peine le temps de sentir son parfum que je me retrouvais déjà dans cette pièce minuscule qui servait de placard à balais.

« Tu m'évites ? »

Les questions de ce genre, c'était bien ce à quoi nous étions les meilleurs tout le deux.

Ça et, la provocation…

Son souffle effleurait déjà mon cou.

« J'ai évité un peu tout le monde, répondis-je avec une pointe d'excuse.

- Je sais de quoi James est venu te parler.

- Il t'a raconté ?

- Il m'a dit pour ton grand-père, oui, acquiesça-t-il.

- Il m'a aussi dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ce midi… avec Regulus. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sirius ? »

Ça sonnait comme une accusation. Sirius plaça une main juste à côté de moi et ses yeux étaient totalement assombris par la colère soudaine que je sentais émaner de lui.

« Tu n'as pas interrogé Bones ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Je secouais négativement la tête. Si j'aurais parlé à Némésis, dans notre dortoir, peut-être serais-je déjà au courant des derniers événements… ou si j'avais parlé et écouté tout court ce qui se disait cette après-midi… Mais j'étais trop accablée.

« Bien.

- Alors ? »

Sirius se pinça l'arrête du nez et reporta son attention sur moi, toujours avec cette attitude renfrognée et coléreuse.

« Ce midi, dit-il en pesant ces mots, alors que je passais les portes de la grande salle avec les autres, j'ai entendu Regulus dire quelque chose à Lestrange, quelque chose à propos de toi. »

Je fermais les yeux, comprenant déjà.

« Je -

- En clair, après que Lestrange est déguerpi, j'ai eu vent de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin entre toi et lui par Regulus. »

Il y eut un silence entre nous, un instant.

« Qui lui a dit ? demandais-je pour être sûre des soupçons que j'avais eu quand Regulus m'avait fait comprendre qu'il était au courant.

- West, le batteur.

- J'espérais que…

- Tu espérais quoi ?! explosa presque Sirius en reculant brusquement contre le mur opposé, bras croisés sur son torse. Que je n'apprendrais pas qu'il s'en prenait à toi ?! Qu'il a toujours des vues sur toi ?!

- Non, Sirius, soupirais-je.

- Tu ne dis jamais rien, me reprocha-t-il presque.

- Je ne voulais rien te dire, oui, lâchais-je avec véhémence, mais c'était pour éviter le genre de scènes auxquelles du t'adonnes souvent ! Tu crois peut-être que je voulais te voir te battre avec lui ?!

- Il y aurait eu d'autres manières !

- C'est inutile, sifflais-je.

- Et tu crois qu'il va comprendre comment que tu n'es pas libre ? cria-t-il. À moins que t'aimes le voir venir vers toi encore et encore !

- Je lui ai dit qu'il ne m'intéressait pas, qu'il me dégoutait ! criais-je à mon tour. »

Il ne lâcha rien et se contenta de fuir mon regard, je commençais à prendre peur, je ne voulais plus crier, je ne voulais plus risquer de le perdre, non, pas Sirius…

« Arrête d'être jaloux, soufflais-je alors, pas plus haut qu'un murmure. »

Il releva la tête vers moi.

« Prétentieuse. »

Le ton était différent, plus doux, il ne niait pas, ça m'ébranla, me poussa à dire une chose que je n'aurais jamais pu avouer instinctivement :

« Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre que toi pourrait m'intéresser ? »

Il avança et ses bras se décroisèrent. Je remarquais seulement qu'il portait sa cravate complètement dénouée. Je souris avant que…

Souffle saccadée, poitrine haletante, j'étais happé par les prunelles assombries de Sirius.

Et il se pencha sur moi et attrapa mes lèvres violemment. Même si j'avais voulu le repousser, j'en aurais été totalement incapable. Je répondis tout aussi passionnément à ce baiser qui me coupait le souffle. À cet instant il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Tout le reste avait disparu. Il n'y avait plus que lui, moi, nous dans l'urgence de ce désir contenu depuis que nous nous étions revu dans la grande salle, lorsque j'avais quitté la salle sous les yeux vagues de Regulus et que mes yeux s'étaient entrechoqués aux siens, alors qu'il était encore assis à la table des Gryffondor, à côté d'Evans qui elle aussi, me regardait, en plus de James que je n'avais pas remarqué au début, mais qui était bien là, m'observant aussi…

« Je m'inquiétais pour toi… tout ce temps où je ne t'ai pas vu… »

Comme si j'étais dirigé par son ardeur, par ses mains partout sur moi, mon dos, mes hanches, mes bras, mes épaules, ma nuque, mes joues, mes lèvres entrouvertes… je commençais à détacher fébrilement sa chemise, cherchant la chaleur de son corps pour réchauffer le mien. Mais il s'empara de mes mains et les positionna fermement de part et d'autre de ma taille, en calant fermement sa jambe entre les miennes.

Son geste lui fit frôler mon entrejambe, et nos regards se croisèrent aussitôt, car c'était la première fois qu'il y avait un contact aussi ambiguë entre nous.

Dans le sien, le désir, l'ardeur, mais aussi l'anticipation de ma réaction, mais j'avais aimé ça, aussi fugace fut le contact…

Et j'allais mourir à cause de Sirius, c'était dit.

Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, relâchant mes mains, déposant quelques baisers papillons sous l'encolure de ma chemise d'uniforme.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoique ce soit ici, Callista, me murmura-t-il, la voix plus rauque par notre proximité. »

Il remonta ses doigts brûlants le long de mes cuisses, les caressant.

Oh, bon sang…

« Et qui te dit que je serais consentante si c'était le cas ? »

Mon souffle était totalement court alors qu'il continuait à faire monter sa main de haut en bas le long de ma cuisse nue. Je cambrais mon corps contre le sien recherchant le contact qu'il m'interdisait en retenant une fois de plus mes mains.

« Sois sage et embrasse moi… »

Je passais mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il fléchissait légèrement les genoux. C'est en passant ses deux mains derrière mes genoux qu'il me souleva pour me faire asseoir sur une vieille table toute tremblante, proche de la fin du placard.

« Toujours possessif Black ? »

Je passais une mains dans ses cheveux. J'adorais ses cheveux.

« Je t'ai demandé de m'embrasser, me rappela-t-il avec un clin d'œil joueur.

- Non, réfléchissais-je tout haut, et si je ne - »

Il mordillait ma lèvre entre ses dents tandis que je manquais de me consumer sur place à le sentir aussi près et pourtant un peu trop loin à mon goût. Il mit fin à cette torture pour en commencer une autre en passant sciemment mes deux jambes autour de sa taille alors que j'étais toujours assise sur cette table où il m'avait déposé. Je dus les enrouler plus fermement alors qu'il remontait ses mains vers mes genoux sensibles.

Il frémit.

« Sirius…, tentais-je de le prévenir pour qu'il cesse ses manigances sans réelle envie alors que mon bassin se collait au sien et que mes mains ne cessaient de fourrager dans ses cheveux noirs. »

Je gémis contre ses lèvres et je pouvais sentir son sourire de satisfaction. Il avait un contrôle absolu sur mon corps.

« Je t'ai dis que je garderais notre relation secrète et je tiens toujours mes promesses, mais… »

D'un mouvement je scellais de nouveau ses lèvres aux miennes, totalement enivrée par sa présence, par le fait que nous étions dans cet endroit peu éclairé, et par le fait qu'il était là, tout simplement, collé à moi…

« Mais quoi ? demandais-je en reculant mes lèvres de quelques centimètres des siennes.

- Mais ne m'en veux pas si je décidais un de ces jours de montrer à Rabastan Lestrange que tu n'es pas libre… pour lui ou pour d'autres d'ailleurs…

- Jaloux ? »

Il colla sa main droite dans le creux de mon genoux droit et caressa un carré de peau avant de s'aventurer plus haut, lentement, doucereusement, en ne me quittant pas du regard.

« Prétentieuse. »

Je ne cessais de le regardais et failli perdre la raison lorsqu'il me colla encore plus contre lui, nos bassins s'entrechoquant deux fois, dans une délicieuse friction qui me laissa sans voix. Merlin, je n'avais jamais fait ça avec quiconque ! Et son désir était apparent, très apparent…

« Oh mon dieu… Sirius…, murmurais-je, le nom roulant avec langueur sur ma langue. »

J'accrochais ses cheveux sous la sensation du frottement.

Je l'entendis gémir dans mon cou alors que ses doigts ne faisaient que glisser encore et encore le long de ma cuisse, passant légèrement sous ma jupe plissé, avant de revenir sagement plus au sud, caressant encore et encore le creux de mon genou. Je me laissais totalement submergée par sa caresse alors qu'il m'embrassait une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, au contraire de mes baisers chastes, des baisers qui étaient lèvres contre lèvres, le sien fut impétueux : sa langue hypnotique et chaude passa mes lèvres entrouvertes et chercha la mienne dans un titillement sensuel. Il passait sa main gauche dans mes cheveux et je gémis un peu plus fort contre le sourire en coin qui renaissait sur ses lèvres.

« On pourrait nous entendre… »

Ne me laissant aucun répit il glissa sa langue sur mes lèvres, me laissant goûter sa douce chaleur, m'embrassant passionnément, me faisant tourner la tête.

« Tu es très excitant quand tu es en colère Sirius, laissais-je échapper entre deux baisers, mais on pourrait nous trouver… humm… ici… dans cette position…

- Je sais… c'est pourtant excitant…

- Sirius…, essayais-je encore avant que le peu de raison qu'il me restait ne s'éparpille. »

Lui-même n'avait même pas la force de protester. Dans un lent mouvement, il contrôla ma descente de la table branlante et je ne fus guère surprise de me retrouver dans l'étau de ses bras une fois à terre, collée encore une fois contre son corps chaud…

« Sirius, essayais-je de dire, on devrait -

- Viens, me souffla-t-il en rouvrant la porte. »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'extérieur et me dit d'attendre en silence alors qu'un sixième année de Pouffsousfle sortait dans le parc. Quand il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il m'attira à sa suite en dehors du placard.

Le peu de raison qu'il me restait tourbillonna en même temps qu'il m'entraînait dans un couloir vide.

Une chose était sûre : nous n'étions plus des enfants.

--

**À bientôt pour THE suite les amies, et, je ne vous le cache pas, l'écriture de la suite et de sa publication dépend pour beaucoup de vos avis, donc n'hésitez pas, que vous n'ayez jamais laissé de reviews ou autre, laissez moi juste la preuve que tout ça, je ne le partage pas pour rien.**


	11. Se confier et sourire

**Hey**,

Je sais que ça fait un sacré bout de temps, mais je vous ai écris un chapitre de 20 pages ! Mais bon, je vous donne le droit de m'en vouloir étant donné que je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre un nouveau chapitre très longtemps.

Je remercie toutes mes revieweuses sans exception pour votre soutien, vos reviews et vos demandes pour la suite (sans lesquelles je ne me serais certainement pas bougé pour poster), je remercie également tout ceux qui ont ajoutés ma fic en story alert.

Et pour le moment je sais que même si j'ai trainé et trainerais certainement encore à poster, je n'abandonne **en aucun cas** cette fiction ! Pour moi, c'est impossible, c'est mon bijoux. Et bon, je crois que je ne veux plus trop ajouter quoique ce soit, je ne sais pas quoi dire à vrai dire, même pour justifier mon absence du site ? Page blanche ? Flemme ? Problèmes ? Peut-être.

Bref, il ne vous reste plus qu'à lire n'est-ce pas ?

Bonne lecture !

**Briséis Black**

* * *

**Chapitre 10** **: Se confier et sourire **

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir quelque temps après que Sirius m'ait entraîné dans les couloirs et dans des recoins isolés du château qu'à sa grande surprise je connaissais, puis dans le parc à cause de tout les élèves que l'on croisait et qui nous dévisageait comme si il était étrange de nous retrouver ensemble. Vers le lac, dans un coin isolé par la rive et les saules, il m'avait encore embrassé, comme si le temps manquait, et j'avais répondu avec la même ardeur, allant même passer mes mains froides sous sa chemise d'uniforme, caressant doucement le bas de son dos, ne prêtant pas attention au lieu ou nous nous trouvions, et après tout, peu m'importait qu'il pleuvait ou qu'on y aille trop vite, j'avais l'impression d'être à ma place avec lui.

De respirer enfin…

Quand nous avions détaché nos lèvres, ses yeux avaient pris une couleur argenté d'une brillance extrême, j'avais souris et l'avait interrogeais d'un « quoi ? » ; il avait juste sourit en secouant la tête, m'avouant que c'était bien d'être avec moi après tant de temps. Je l'avais alors forcé à se tourner et j'avais inspecté minutieusement son dos, caressant les contours du bandage que j'avais remis en place après observation.

« Pomfresh a bien fait les choses, ça va disparaître dans peu de temps, ai-je dis. »

La tournure des choses fit qu'il calma ses ardeurs en m'avouant ne pas vouloir aller trop vite, ce qui voulait dire prendre le temps. J'étais d'accord. Et tant qu'il restait avec moi, je le serais, pensais-je. Nous passâmes donc la fin d'après-midi à marcher et à discuter de choses personnelles.

Il me rassurait sur bien des sujets, allant de ma famille sang-pur qui avait les mêmes mœurs que la sienne en passant par Poudlard et tout ce que cela encourait. Il disait que si j'étais dehors, je serais suivie par une horde de journalistes, alors qu'ici j'étais à l'abri de tout ça. J'avais acquiescé, pensive, alors que nous étions assis face à face, arrachant de l'herbe de la main quand nous nous arrêtions de parler, mais lui comme moi cherchions sans cesse des choses à dire.

Je lui parlais de Landon qui se trouvait à Durmstrang, je lui parlais de son insistance à m'apprendre à conduire quand il me demanda comment je savais conduire alors que de tout l'été où il était avec James dans la maison d'en face de la mienne, il ne m'avait pas vu sortir avec l'une des voitures de mon garage. J'avais ri et lui avais expliqué que Landon m'avait apprit à conduire dans un endroit désert pour ne pas risquer de blesser quelqu'un ou d'amocher le véhicule. Je le charriais ensuite sur sa moto et ses manies sang-pur tape à l'œil dont il ne se doutait même pas et il secouait la tête, des mèches noires venant embrouillait sa vue, et alors qu'il s'était rapproché de moi, il tentait de me pousser en arrière pour que j'arrête avec mes moqueries.

« Tu regardes les autres comme un sang-pur, ça se remarque.

- Tu fais pareil.

- Beaucoup de filles sont intéressées par ta personne.

- Parce que tu ne l'es pas ?

- Tu m'y fera monter ? lui avais-je alors demandé, brusquement en le poussant dans l'herbe, montant à califourchon sur sa taille sans avoir sur le coup conscience de mon geste qui n'était plus enfantin. Ta moto je veux dire… »

Il s'était relevé sur ses avant-bras et m'avait fixé dans les yeux avant de tenter de se relever. Gênée, et il le vit clairement puisqu'il sourit narquoisement, je m'étais relevée et lui avais tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ça te plairait ?

- Et comment !

- Et en échange, qu'aurais-je ?

- Ma gratitude ?

- Hum.

- Demande alors.

- Viens là. »

J'avais approché et il m'avait regardé un long moment avant de me tirer dans l'étau de ses bras et de m'embrasser suavement.

J'étais bien dans cette sorte de bulle où seul lui et moi étions à cet instant.

Quand l'heure du dîner s'était approché, Sirius avait insisté pour que nous nous rendions dans les cuisines et que nous mangions ensemble. J'avais accepté, sachant qu'il voulait prolongé ce moment où je n'étais pas froide et impassible. Nous avions attendu dans le hall, contre un mur que James accompagné comme d'habitude de Lupin et Pettigrow apparaissent. Sirius leur avait glissé quelques mots alors que j'observais les portes de la grande salle et Regulus qui y entrait sans escorte.

Regulus… Les choses changeaient apparemment de son côté, car à ma connaissance, Regulus n'était jamais seul, il y avait toujours des sous-fifres dans ses pas. Il était un Black après tout. Il avait donc dû se passer quelque chose… Rabastan suivit son entrée dans la grande salle, l'air agacé et je vis James qui avait apparemment finit de parler avec Sirius le suivre du regard en marmonnant.

« On y va, dit alors Sirius d'une voix sèche en suivant le regard de James. Vous voulez venir ? »

James eut un sourire entendu en tournant la tête vers Sirius.

« Non, allez-y vous deux. Remus doit parler à Evans.

- Evans ? demandais-je doucement.

- Parler ? demanda Sirius en fixant Lupin puis James.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je après lui en portant mon regard sur James.

- Ouais, vous savez, des trucs de préfets…

- Et ? dit Sirius.

- Et James veut en profiter pour lui parler, continua Lupin, amusé. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et m'entraîna vers les cuisines alors que les autres s'éloignaient vers la grande salle.

x X x

« Sirius, arrête ! gloussais-je alors que je secouais mes bras dans l'air. »

Il avait un sourire diabolique collé sur le visage alors qu'il me regardait et continuait à me chatouiller.

J'étais allongée sur le sol des cuisines. Il était assis à côté de moi, penché dans ma direction. Ses mains bougeaient toujours, à une vitesse folle tandis que je continuais à glousser et rire.

« Arrête, s'il-te-plaît ! »

Je fis la moue mais il y fut insensible. Il me sourit, me coupant le souffle un instant.

J'avais fini par pouvoir me relever sous le regard de quelques elfes de maisons du château.

Le repas terminé - en fait Sirius n'avait pas réellement mangé équilibré, préférant gâteaux et jus de citrouille à mes pâtes et ma viande - nous nous étions donc encore rendu dans le parc, vers le terrain de Quidditch. La pluie s'était arrêté pour n'être que bruine et quand nous nous installâmes dans les gradins vides, je pensais au Quidditch et en parlais avec lui, de comment les années passé sous le commandement de Flint avait un goût quelque peu amère pour moi : Flint, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe Serpentard, n'était qu'un crétin prétentieux et sûrement adepte du Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'heure qu'il était.

On avait parlé des devoirs qu'on avait en commun puis Sirius m'avait posé mille et une questions sur ce qui s'était passé après la mort de ma mère et étrangement, je n'avais pas hésité à lui en parler. Je m'étais confiée sans aucune barrière, sans doute avais-je retrouvé depuis bien longtemps la confiance inébranlable que je lui avais toujours porté. Alors je lui parlais surtout de mon départ en France chez mes grands-parents lorsque j'avais dix ans, de mes notes catastrophiques avec le précepteur qu'avait choisi mon grand-père, de mon mutisme et de mes nombreuses altercations avec celui-ci lorsque j'eus dépassé mes quatorze ans, ainsi qu'avec leurs idées prônant le sang-pur, je lui parlais encore une fois de mon cousin qui avait dévié quelque temps sur le mauvais chemin, et enfin, de mes pauvres relations amoureuses.

À savoir que j'étais sorti quelques mois avec Nathaniel Archibald, grand brun aux yeux vert qui était maintenant scolarisé à Durmstrang et qui avait une demeure à Godric's Hollow où ses parents vivaient encore. Il était de sang-pur. Enfin, ça, Sirius le savait très bien. Le signe particulier de Nathaniel c'était qu'il avait un physique de mannequin. Mais cette histoire avec lui… ça n'avait pas duré. Quelques mois, trois en tout. Il était très beau, c'était donc très appréciable d'être avec lui, mais je savais que j'avais simplement cédé à ses incessantes demandes de sortir avec lui pour essayer, comme ça : il avait était mon premier petit ami. La rupture est venu de moi, j'y ai mi fin quand je me suis rendu compte de qui m'attirait vraiment (ça je ne le lui racontais pas, surtout pas pour mourir de honte !). Sirius grogna quand je lui expliquais ceci, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, m'écoutant. Ensuite, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre, aucun autre garçon.

Après ce sujet, le silence s'était installé.

Bien sûr, je vis le sourire satisfait qu'arborait Sirius quand il sut cette dernière chose, le fait que ce soit moi qui est cassé, et ça me rendit quelque peu heureuse de le savoir possessif et jaloux.

Je savais bien que Sirius détestait Nathaniel, surtout lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Il m'a même avoué qu'il ne pouvait pas le sentir lorsque nous étions ensemble. J'ai souris, lui demandant depuis combien de temps il était attiré par moi. Il a simplement répondu d'un ton gêné que ça faisait longtemps. Je l'ai rassuré et lui ai dit que pour moi ça faisait aussi longtemps même si il m'exaspérait et avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gongs avant notre réconciliation.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Pas une seule fois, il n'avait retiré son bras de mes épaules. J'avais l'impression que sans Sirius à mes côtés, je ne serais que l'ombre de moi-même.

« Il est tard, je n'ai fais presque que parler et le couvre feu est dépassé. »

Je le poussais à me suivre en lui prenant la main pour descendre des gradins et rejoindre le parc. Rapidement nous nous retrouvâmes dans le hall sans qu'aucuns mots ne soient échangés.

« Bien… je pense que je vais y aller, je dois rentrer tu sais, haussais-je les épaules.

- Non, ne t'en va pas. »

Sirius m'accrocha à lui, pour me retenir, je souris.

« Je dois y aller.

- S'il-te-plaît… »

J'essayais de tirer doucement ma main loin de la sienne, mais il ne la lâchait pas.

« Sirius…, soupirais-je et il resta sans réaction tandis que je détachais ma main de la sienne et mettais une certaine distance entre nous.

Je commençais à marcher vers ma salle commune après être subitement revenu sur mes pas et lui avoir embrassé la joue quand il traîna derrière moi.

« Retourne à ta tour, James doit t'attendre. »

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches, me tournant pour lui faire face.

Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'étais tout autant que lui déchirée à l'idée de le quitter pour rejoindre ma salle commune et mon dortoir, mais il le fallait après tout.

« Sûrement. Mais il aimerait aussi te voir et tu le sais ! me lança-t-il.

- Oui mais… »

Il s'approcha si rapidement de moi que je ne l'avais pas vu venir, celle-là.

« Allez Callista. »

Ses lèvres entrèrent en collision contre les miennes et je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours en le repoussant… juste pour m'assurer que nous n'étions pas regardé. Mais il recommença avec un baiser.

« Monte avec moi… plaida-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- Comment ? Et Némésis ? »

J'étais lentement en train de céder. Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans ma salle commune et affronter Mulciber, Rabastan ou bien Mercer et Smith. Je voulais être avec lui. Partir était la dernière chose que je voulais faire.

« Bones ne va pas mourir si tu ne dors pas avec elle et je la connais assez pour dire qu'elle te couvrira si quelqu'un cherche à savoir où tu as passé la nuit. Allez, dis oui, personne ne remarquera que tu es dans notre dortoir… »

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Ses bras étaient serrés autour de ma taille. Rester cette nuit ? Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? J'hésitais.

« Et les autres ? chuchotais-je, ma voix avait craqué. »

C'était bien la seule chose qui pouvait m'empêcher de le suivre.

« Les autres ? répéta-t-il, fronçant les sourcils. Tu parles de -

- Lupin et Pettigrow, acquiesçais-je. Je ne les connais même pas comme je te connais toi ou James, ça va peut-être les déranger que je sois dans leur dortoir. Pense-y. »

Sirius balaya mon argument d'un revers de main.

« Non, trouve autre chose.

- Bien. J'ai une question alors.

- Vas-y.

- Est-ce qu'ils m'aiment bien ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de déchiffrer chaque expression qui passèrent sur son visage alors que la plus dominante était l'amusement.

« Qui ?

- Tu sais bien… tes copains… Lupin et Pettigrow. »

Je roulais des yeux en disant cela mais bien plus en insistant sur le nom de Lupin. Car à mon humble avis, Sirius n'aimait pas vraiment Pettigrow comme on aimait un réel ami, il le supportait dans son groupe d'amis tout en lui lançant quelques piques. Je le connaissais bien, il n'aimait pas les suiveurs.

« Est-ce qu'ils t'aiment bien ? répéta-t-il. Ouais, de ce que j'en sais.

- Lupin ? insistais-je. »

Ses yeux me fixèrent.

Lupin, je l'avais bien remarqué en six année complètes à Poudlard, était quelqu'un de discret bien que brillant. J'aurais pu très bien m'entendre avec lui, mais mon incapacité à parler à Sirius et James sans une agressivité passagère ou une ignorance feinte m'avait bloqué face à tout ceux qui les fréquentaient de près ou de loin.

« Remus ? Bien sûr qu'il t'apprécie !

- Ouais… il est assez secret. »

Je ris dans un chuchotement nerveux alors que Sirius se tendait.

Je me lançais :

« Tu sais, l'année dernière, il y a eu des rumeurs avec Rogue…

- Rogue n'est qu'un imbécile ! s'emporta Sirius.

- Hum…, acquiesçais-je, mais ce que tu ne sais probablement pas, c'est que je l'ai attrapé à cette époque.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Enfin, Sirius ! me justifiais-je en le regardant. On disait que James l'avait sauvé de quelque chose, j'ai pensé que vous lui aviez joué un mauvais tour comme vous en aviez l'habitude mais que James avait décidé que c'était dangereux au dernier moment… Mais c'est à cette même époque que Rogue et Evans se sont disputé et ne se sont plus parlé, et Rogue colportait des rumeurs un soir, des rumeurs qui t'impliquaient toutes toi et James. Pour lui tu avais voulu le tuer. »

Il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- J'étais… confuse. Je ne m'étais pas mêlé de cette histoire quand tout à débuté, je me disais que ce n'était rien de bien important, après tout vous n'aviez pas l'air d'être amochés, tous. Mais j'ai remarqué que tu ne traînais plus avec James et les autres pendant un petit bout de temps. Et voilà que tout à dérapé quand Rogue m'a dit que je ne devrais pas m'acoquiner à Lupin même si un professeur l'exigeait, il disait que ce n'était pas sain, et ce même si nous nous détestions, il voulait me prévenir.

- C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? J'avais un devoir à rendre avec Lupin.

- Oh, souffla-t-il.

- Bref, après ça, j'ai tenté de questionné Rogue, mais il n'en disait pas plus. Alors, le lendemain, je l'ai attrapé dans notre salle commune. »

J'observais Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il a dit, je cite : Lupin cache très bien son jeu tout autant que ton copain Black.

- Et tu t'es posé des questions, conclu Sirius. »

J'inclinais la tête.

« Remus est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, Callista, dit-il alors.

- Je sais, répondis-je, et je ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il a, je te dis juste ce que je sais de Rogue pour que tu comprenne mon point de vue sur Lupin. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Et Pettigrow ? enchaînais-je alors, très rapidement. Il m'aime bien ?

- Oh, souffla-t-il. J'en sais rien à vrai dire, il ne s'ait jamais mêlé d'une conversation où ton nom était présent.

- Je suis à Serpentard après tout, risquais-je. »

En plein dans mes pensées peu amènes qui me rappelèrent de quelle maison et de ce fait de quelle lignée je venais, je ne vis pas Sirius me soulever tout contre lui, tirant sur mes cuisses pour me porter contre lui et me faire tournoyer entre ses bras.

« Ok, murmurais-je une fois qu'il m'ait remise sur mes pieds. Tu es fou. »

Je secouais la tête.

« Tu peux parler ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes encore une fois, avant d'essayer de les retirer.

« Hey ! Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

Je serrais mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser d'une façon nouvelle. Lentement.

« Mmm… »

Il gémit, quand je me retirais et plaça une rangée de doux baisers dans mon cou alors que je riais sottement tant ça chatouillait.

« Okay, okay, on doit y aller maintenant… »

Je respirais et humidifiais mes lèvres gonflées.

« Sirius, personne ne doit me voir. Et je suis sérieuse. J'ai eu assez de retenues depuis mon entrée à Poudlard pour passer en conseil de discipline. »

Il se moqua de moi.

« Alors j'y passerais avec toi. »

x X x

« Tu vois, on a rencontré personne.

- Pour le moment.

- Arrête de faire ça.

- Quoi ?

- Ton comportement pessimiste.

- Il est fait pour t'agacer, soufflais-je. J'aime t'agacer.

- De toute façon il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, souffla-t-il alors qu'il me conduisait vers le septième étage sans que je n'oppose de résistance. »

Il me fit gravir des marches, me fit m'engouffrer dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée secrète de sa tour.

« Le mot de passe ? demanda le portrait d'une grosse femme vêtue d'une robe rose.

- Forcus Veritas. »

J'étais un peu nerveuse que quelqu'un m'aperçoive. Sirius franchit le simple trou qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune. Je le suivis en rabattant ma capuche sur ma tête. Il m'entraîna à sa suite à grand pas.

« Je suis déjà venu visiter, lui appris-je dans un chuchotement bas.

- Quand ? demanda-t-il comme si il y était préparé.

- En troisième année. Némésis s'ennuyait, on a visité les salles communes. Serdaigle, c'était facile, dis-je alors d'un ton dégagé en parlant tout de même bas, tu peux y entrer comme tu veux avec leurs énigmes.

- Et pour Gryffondor et Poufsouffle comment vous vous êtes débrouillez ?

- Pour les mots de passe, on a suivit des élèves, on s'est caché, c'était simple. »

Je n'eus que le temps d'apercevoir la vaste pièce colorée essentiellement de rouge et quelques élèves regroupés autour de la cheminée qu'il me pressait de monter des escaliers en tirant sur ma main. Une pensée subite me vint à l'esprit et je la lui exposais maladroitement en haut des escaliers :

« Tu ne… tu ne diras rien à propos de nous, n'est-ce pas ? demandais-je soudainement en serrant sa main. »

Il soupira.

« Je ne dirais rien, bien sûr, mais après ça je pense que James sera sur mon dos à la moindre indication. »

Je ris gauchement.

Déjà que quand nous étions enfants James m'embarrassait à la moindre occasion sur des garçons, Sirius en particulier tant je lui parlais des Black et de « mon ami Sirius différent », je craignais sa réaction en apprenant pour moi et Sirius. Bon sang, il serait insupportable !

Sirius finit par s'arrêter à un palier - le troisième je crois - et poussa une porte de chêne alors que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs.

J'observais les lieux et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient en baissant mon capuchon. C'était une large pièce circulaire comportant plusieurs fenêtres, dont quatre lits à baldaquin pourvu de rideaux de velours rouge. À côté de chacun il y avait une armoire tandis qu'en face reposait un coffre. Lupin observait quelque chose par une fenêtre que je supposais être à côté de son lit.

« Sirius, tu es reve - »

Il se retourna et resta muet.

Gênée, je n'eus pas le temps de bouger pour chercher James du regard alors que j'avais aperçu Pettigrow sur son lit que celui-ci sorti de la salle de bain pour me tirer en avant. Sirius ferma la porte en riant doucement.

« Callista ? s'étonna James avec des accents surexcités dans la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il avait les cheveux plus en épis que jamais tant ils étaient mouillés. Je souris et ouvris la bouche en regardant brièvement Lupin et Pettigrow, puis Sirius avec un coup d'œil appuyé.

« Euh… en fait c'est Sirius qui m'a ramené ici.

- Tu passes la nuit ici ?

- C'est que… »

Je me tournais vers Sirius et l'intimais du regard à m'aider.

« Oh, tu sais James, ces Serpentard ne sont pas très divertissants.

- Inutile de me rappeler l'image noire qu'a ma maison.

- Elle dort où ? demanda James.

- Avec moi, fit Sirius en haussant les épaules. »

Je m'éloignais vers un lit et avisais un devoir de potion bâclé au nom de James. Je soupirais en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.

« J'ai été avec Rogue pour la pratique de cette potion. J'ai bien failli me faire embrocher la main après une petite pique. »

James explosa de rire et m'entraîna à sa suite sur son lit pour m'empêcher de parler de « Servilus » comme ils le surnommaient en me questionnant sur le Quidditch tandis que Sirius s'éclipsait pour prendre une douche.

« Dis, tu as réfléchis à qui tu vas prendre comme batteur ? Et comme gardien ?

- Non, répétais-je sans cesse à James alors qu'il m'attaquait en me jetant des coups d'oreiller, je ne te dirais pas la constitution de mon équipe !

- Oh, allez sois sympa !

- Les sélections ne sont mêmes pas proches !

- C'est samedi pour toi, je suis allé réservé le terrain ce midi avant de te retrouver et Madame Bibine m'a dit que tu venais de le réservé pour samedi après-midi.

- Ouais, le matin je serais indisponible vu que mon grand-père vient me donner une petite visite, grognais-je.

- T'inquiète, me rassura James en me pinçant les deux joues. »

Je le repoussais alors qu'il riait.

« Tu l'as pour quand toi ? questionnais-je.

- Samedi matin. »

Je me relevais de son lit ou nous nous étions assis en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre et allais pour regarder par la fenêtre.

« Dis moi à qui tu as pensé comme batteur, insista-t-il. Les batteurs c'est important au Quidditch.

- Non, je ne dirais rien. »

À vrai dire j'avais une petite idée pour le batteur que je sélectionnerais, restait-il à savoir si celui-ci se présenterait aux sélections…

« Si tu sais ! »

Je souris en évitant un énième coup d'oreiller en me cachant derrière Lupin qui passait devant nous, un livre à la main.

« Menteuse ! criait James en se postant devant Lupin.

- Laisse-moi ! ronchonnais-je comme une gamine en m'agrippant au bras de Lupin. »

James ne cessait de sourire alors qu'il sortait sa baguette de sa poche.

« Remus, mon pote, recule. »

J'éclatais de rire en sortant à mon tour ma baguette.

« Lupin, crois moi, c'est dans ton intérêt de ne pas bouger. Souviens toi que James a un piètre niveau en sortilège, alors que moi… »

Je laissais ma phrase en suspens. Lupin me jeta un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule et je fus frappé par la couleur intense de ses yeux. D'un mordoré encore plus frappant que ceux de Delphie.

« James, dit-il calmement en reportant son regard sur James. Arrête tes conneries et baisse ta baguette, on est dans un dortoir. »

La porte de leur salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Sirius en chemise et short.

Je tâchais de ne pas prendre en compte qu'il se tenait là, vêtu si peu, devant moi et me secouais intérieurement pour reporter mon regard sur quelqu'un d'autre. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que Sirius vêtu d'un short pour dormir me faisait un tel effet alors que la tenu de James était identique et que lui, il ne me faisait aucun effet ?

Une petit voix dans ma tête me souffla que ça n'était surement pas sans rapport avec ce que j'avais vu de lui et moi quand j'étais dans ces visions du futur (ou d'un probable futur) à cause des routes fantômes.

Je revenais à la réalité alors que Sirius avançait vers son lit.

« James j'ai tout entendu, t'es dingue, dit-il. »

Nous l'ignorâmes tous, même Pettigrow qui suivait notre échange ne lui adressa aucun mot.

« James, répéta Lupin. Je suis préfet, alors baisse ta baguette.

- Ouais, James, fis-je d'une voix amusée, écoute Lupin et _baisse_ ta baguette comme un bon toutou. »

À peine avais-je eu le temps de lâcher ses mots que je poussais Lupin sur le côté avec un gloussement et parais le sort mineur que James venait de nous lancer.

« T'es toujours aussi susceptible, Potter ! »

Je me passais une main sur la nuque et évitais prestement un « expelliarmus » en me cachant cette fois derrière Sirius qui sentait bon le gel douche tout en parant le sort rouge d'un bouclier.

« T'es fou ? agressais-je alors James qu'il se cachait derrière son lit en riant malgré lui, une main posée sur un pilier de son lit à baldaquin. Tu voulais que je passe par la fenêtre ? Tu _voulais _que Sirius y passe avec moi ?

- Eh ! se défendit-il. Je voulais juste faire s'envoler ta baguette !

- Même, l'accusais-je en tentant de ne pas rire moi aussi. On aurait pu voler par la fenêtre si je n'avais pas de si bon reflexes.

- Mais tu l'as paré, sourit James. »

J'attrapais un oreiller sur le lit à Sirius et le fit léviter avant de l'envoyer sur la figure de James.

« Ce n'est pas un cognard, mais on est quitte, souris-je.

- C'est bon de te retrouver, lança alors James. »

Ils étaient proches, tout les quatre, ça se voyait aux regards qu'ils se lancèrent après que James ait dit ça.

x X x

J'ouvris les yeux et avalais ma salive en tâchant de calmer les battements irréguliers de mon cœur.

Il me fallut un certain temps pour me remémorer où j'étais et avec qui. Je poussais le drap et la couette loin de moi et me redressais en passant mes deux mains sur mon visage. À côté de moi, allongé sur le ventre, la tête reposant contre un oreiller, Sirius bougea. Mes cheveux me collaient au dos et je me rendis compte en les repoussant sur le côté que j'étais en sueur.

Je tâchais de respirer calmement mais des images noires défilèrent sous mes yeux à grande vitesse… Sirius mort en me protégeant, James livide face au trépas, Regulus buvant cette espèce de poison verdâtre alors que je l'y forçais, pleurant et gémissant contre ce que je faisais, Némésis dans toute sa splendeur, baguette à la main mais gisant au sol, les yeux encore surpris du sort fatal qui l'avait frappé, Landon roulant à grande vitesse en voiture et percutant voitures sur voitures… je me recroquevillais et étouffais mes pleurs.

C'était des conneries, mais je ne réalisais pas encore.

Sirius se réveilla et se redressa en me cherchant de la main. Je hoquetais des choses inintelligibles et il m'attira contre son torse, détachant mes mains de mon visage et respirant contre mon cou.

« Calme toi, me disait-il en chuchotant lentement, calme toi, je suis là… calme toi…

- Toi, James… Né…Némésis et aussi Reguluuuss… tous morts… tous pâles…

- Shhh… calme toi, respire, je suis là… ce n'était qu'un rêve… »

Il ne cessa sa litanie que lorsque je pus reprendre un semblant de contenance en soufflant un « merci » chevrotant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demanda-t-il enfin, après m'avoir lâché pour chercher à tâtons sa baguette et nous éclairer faiblement d'un lumos. Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

- Un cauchemar ? répétais-je comme anesthésiée. Oui… un horrible cauchemar. »

Je gémis et baissais la tête en triturant mes mains. J'avais pris du Cedenmornia pour ne pas avoir le moindre contact avec la zone fantôme et tout ce qui s'y rattachait pendant mon sommeil, certes, mais je ne pouvais empêcher les cauchemars qui m'asseyaient sur d'autres sujets…

Mes yeux s'embuèrent et quelques larmes glissèrent sur mes joues. Je n'osais même pas lever les yeux vers Sirius. Un silence inconfortable s'installa puis Sirius me releva le visage et approcha sa tête de mon visage mais n'eut point le temps d'effleurer mes lèvres que je m'écartais avec un visage torturé. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de cacher sa déception et son sentiment de rejet, tandis que j'étais en plein conflit avec moi-même.

En me donnant un baiser, il avait voulu me réconforter, mais j'avais peur.

« Il faut que je te prévienne de quelque chose, dis-je, le visage emprunt à de la gravité. »

Je séchais mes larmes d'un revers de main et reniflais.

« Je t'écoute. »

Il resta ensuite silencieux et tendit l'oreille.

« Ma vie… si je dois te la résumer en une phrase, c'est un véritable bordel. Et même si ça m'est difficile à admettre, je ne suis certainement pas le genre de fille qu'il te faut avec la guerre qui est présente dehors.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Sirius, hors de lui. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Je passais ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et utilisais sa baguette pour lancer un sort qui nous permettrait de ne pas être entendu bien que je pensais que les autres dormaient encore, sinon il y aurait eu du mouvement.

« Écoute, soufflais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai des problèmes depuis toujours. Ma vie est déjà instable, je ne me suis pas fait beaucoup d'amis en entrant à Serpentard tout en restant libre de mes idées, et encore moins avec le père que j'avais, parce que, _auror_, tu te rend compte ? Et je suis passé à Serpentard avec ça. Si tu décides de t'impliquer dans une relation avec moi, je peux déjà t'affirmer avec certitude que ce ne sera pas comme si tu sortais avec une fille sans problèmes. Je risque de t'attirer _mes_ problèmes et je… »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer car il s'empara de ma bouche, n'y tenant apparemment plus. Je compris à sa façon de me serrer contre son torse qu'il se fichait éperdument comme d'une guigne des paroles que je venais de débiter. Je m'écartais promptement, le visage étonné et encore torturé.

« Je suis sérieuse, Sirius. Tu risques d'avoir des emmerdes avec moi. De grosses emmerdes.

- Ferme-là, répondit-il en se ruant sur mes lèvres une nouvelle fois. »

Cette fois ci, je me laissais faire et passais mes mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés tout en gémissant sous la caresse de sa langue sur mes lèvres. Je ne me fis pas prier et bientôt, nos langues dansaient et s'entortillaient avec tellement d'ardeur que j'en voulais plus, toujours plus.

Merlin, que c'était bon de le sentir, de sentir sa chaleur alors que je l'avais aperçu sans couleur dans mon rêve…

Il émit un grognement alors que je me rapprochais de plus en plus de lui, puis il me pressa contre lui en me serrant avec force alors qu'il basculait sur le dos, allongé. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais aisément sentir son érection se réveiller. Cela me fit gémir alors que la peau chaude de son ventre, où son tee-shirt était relevé, frôlait la mienne par-dessus la chemise qu'il m'avait prêté pour dormir. Mon intimité commençait à s'humidifier et toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent mon cerveau. Je n'avais plus conscience que nous nous trouvions dans son dortoir, où James, Lupin et Pettigrow dormaient aussi…

Ses mains passèrent sous la chemise que je portais et me caressèrent le ventre près de l'endroit où se trouvaient mes seins et mon soutien-gorge, provoquant ainsi chez moi une multitude de frissons atterrissant tout droit jusque dans mon bas-ventre. Notre baiser s'approfondit, m'arrachant un soupir tandis que son bassin venait de cogner contre le mien.

Je gémis en sentant son désir contre mon sexe déjà humide.

Ses mains se firent indéniablement baladeuses alors que je reprenais mon souffle sous ses baisers haletants. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes avec urgence alors que ses mains descendaient le long de mon dos, caressant mes fesses sous sa chemise avant que sa main droite ne se pose sur ma cuisse et ne l'empoigne brutalement et sensuellement vers lui. Ma jambe se retrouva pliée en deux contre son flan gauche et je me sentis arquer le dos encore plus intensément. J'étais aux anges bien que son désir évident me faisait peur pour me rendre euphorique l'instant d'après. Ce ne fut que lorsque notre position m'arracha un gémissement plus prononcé que Sirius arrêta de m'embrasser, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Callista, on… on devrait s'arrêter là, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Sinon je risque de ne pas tenir ma promesse.

- Quelle promesse ?

- Celle de ne pas aller trop vite. »

On se regarda en silence pendant quelques minutes, avant de se sourire. J'acquiesçais. Je me redressais et tirais sur sa chemise pour couvrir davantage mes cuisses avant de tomber à ses côtés sur son lit.

« En tout cas, tu sais comment faire pour me couper la parole. Tu embrasses très bien, lui dis-je.

- J'ai cru comprendre que ça ne te laissais pas indifférente, lança-t-il. Et je peux te retourner le compliment. »

Je lui envoyais un sourire en guise de remerciement, avant d'attraper sa baguette pour chuchoter le contre sort du lumos. Je me rallongeais après avoir posé sa baguette sur sa table de chevet en me perchant sur mes coudes pour ne pas le frôler dans la manœuvre.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans le silence et l'obscurité de la chambre. Je savais qu'un jour nous irions plus loin, je le désirais et apparemment il me désirait avec autant de force. J'aimais ce qu'il s'était passé, j'avais juste de légères craintes…

Sa voix grave s'éleva alors :

« Tu dors ?

- Non, répondis-je simplement. Comment le pourrais-je après ça ? Pourquoi ? »

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes.

« J'espère que… Comment dire… Je ne veux pas aller trop vite, surtout parce que je ne veux pas que plus tard tu te dises que j'ai profité de la situation… enfin tu vois, finit-il par souffler. »

À mon tour, je ne répondis pas de suite. Je savais que par situation il parlait de la mort de mon père, il laissait sous-entendre que par peine, je pourrais me donner à lui et le regretter plus tard. C'était une idée intolérable. Je me tournais vers lui et il me prit dans ses bras. Alors, je me collais à lui.

Son désir était toujours présent et il siffla quand ma cuisse le frôla. Il ne dit rien mais je savais que ça le gêné.

« Je sais ce que je fais, dis-je finalement, d'une voix basse et altérée. Et tu es l'une des personne à laquelle j'accorde ma plus grande confiance. »

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi.

« Ok, souffla-t-il, ok…

- Dors, Sirius, murmurais-je. »

Je bougeais encore sans le faire exprès et encore une fois, je frôlais son érection de la cuisse. Je gloussais sous son grognement rauque et glissais ma main gauche sous son tee-shirt pour lui caresser le ventre.

Je lui répétais de dormir.

J'étais bien. Vraiment bien.

x X x

Je m'étais réveillé tôt, Sirius était réveillé et me regardais. Mes joues s'étaient teintées de rouges aux souvenirs de la veille et il s'était doucement moqué en m'embrassant la joue me promettant qu'il se vengerait. Sous les encouragements mutins de Lupin et ceux bien plus expressifs de Sirius, j'avais ensuite eus le droit de réveillé James à ma façon, soit en lui sautant dessus. Cet idiot m'avait surprise en se relevant d'un seul bond sur ses coudes, criant à l'assassin. Ma hanche droite s'en souvenait bien d'ailleurs après contact avec le sol et James qui m'avait sauté dessus pour me faire ensuite monter sur ses épaules avec des cris, des rires, et une chute sur un lit…

Comme la veille, j'avais traversé leur salle commune très rapidement, flanqué de Sirius et James qui riaient à gorge déployé sur mon empressement à sortir tandis que Lupin essayait de les tempérer sans grand succès puisque lui aussi fut entrainé dans leur débâcle de rire et de gloussements. Aussi peut-être Lily Evans m'avait-elle aperçu quand James passa à côté d'elle en lui lançant un sourire éblouissant.

C'est donc en retard, après m'être lavé dans leur salle de bain et m'être rhabillé de mon uniforme que j'avais dû retourné dans mon dortoir chercher mon sac et toutes les affaires qui allaient avec mon emploi du temps du matin. J'avais couru, monté quatre à quatre les escaliers, aperçu le lit fait de Némésis, avait dévalé les mêmes escaliers, avais évité West qui avait tenté de passer une main sur ma tête pour ébouriffer mes cheveux, avais salué brièvement Regulus par manque de temps, et avais couru pour rejoindre le hall et ses déviations, attrapant au passage quelques toasts sur ma table… Pour l'heure, je me dépêchais de contourner un attroupement d'élèves pour rejoindre ma salle de classe quand je bousculais une première année de Serdaigle, le souffle sifflant. Ses livres étaient à terre et son regard confus se posa sur moi alors que je me baissais pour les lui ramassais à la va-vite.

« Ben alors Carter, tu aides une sang-de-bourbe ? se moqua une voix. »

Sang-de-bourbe ? Je relevais la tête et me tournais vers ma camarade, fronçant les sourcils. Jane Mercer. Évidemment, c'était trop beau !

« Et si tu la fermais pour voir ? l'agressais-je directement. »

Inutile de perdre tu temps.

« Tu peux répéter ?

- Bordel, Mercer, jurais-je en faisant abstraction des élèves autour de nous dont Joyce Marple qui tentait de retenir Regulus d'intervenir en le tirant par la manche. Tu n'as toujours pas compris que ce n'est vraiment pas dans ton intérêt de parler de cette manière devant moi à ce que je vois ! La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard et je te fais une carte pour te montrer où se trouve l'aller simple à l'infirmerie si tu veux, au moins on évitera de se prendre une retenue pour bagarre dans l'enceinte du château. Ou mieux, si cela ne te dérange pas, viens me voir directement. »

Mercer ne répondit rien et me fusilla du regard. La gamine de Serdaigle était toujours silencieuse et observait Mercer avec incompréhension. Athenodora Smith avança de derrière Mercer et avisa la situation avec un rictus mauvais.

« Callista… tu préfères te frotter à des impurs de plus en plus débiles à ce que je vois, plaisanta-t-elle en montrant de la main la Serdaigle qui ne comprenant rien à la situation.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça avec la bande de débiles dans laquelle t'es engrenée Smith ? J'ai du mal à croire que Delphie Dasylva ait un lien de parenté avec toi. Allez, dégage de là et va crever. »

Je profitais de mon moment d'exaltation en voyant les sourcils bruns de Smith se froncer. Mais il restait Mercer.

« Tss, tss…, siffla-t-elle. Tu m'as habitué à mieux, Carter. On se ramollie ? Oh mais… ? Où sont tes charmants amis ? Tu es toute seule ? Tes petits copains t'ont abandonnés ? Même Black et Bones qui incendient quiconque te regarde de travers ? Et je ne parle même pas de Potter qui fait ça depuis toujours ! Ah tu vois Dora, Carter a finit par rejoindre ses petits copains Gryffondor finalement… Peut-être que Black veut la mettre dans son lit si ce n'est déjà fait… »

Elle savait que je n'avais pas passé la nuit dans nos quartiers.

Mercer se tendit en même temps que moi. J'interceptais le sourire narquois qu'elle afficha, et j'aperçus clairement que l'envie de me blesser la démangeait sérieusement. Et je ne pouvais rien faire. Jeter des sorts serait idiot, la gamine à mes côtés risquait d'être touchée, et si moi j'étais habitué à recevoir des sorts plus ou moins violents, elle ne connaissait sans doute rien du monde sorcier si elle était réellement une enfant de moldus. C'était trop dangereux. Je devais donc m'écraser. Mais, me jurais-je, c'était à charge de revanche.

« Eh bien, Carter ? Tu ne réponds rien ? Tu fais moins la maligne quand on parle de ce traître à son sang de Sirius Black !

- La ferme Mercer, rétorquais-je en gardant mon calme. Lui au moins il est libre et sans marque sur le bras. Tu dois être contente remarque, depuis que tu sais transplaner tu dois pouvoir aller rejoindre ton cher maître en attendant de savoir si tu vas rejoindre ses rangs officiellement… ou pas. Il vous marque comme du bétail non ? C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, tu sais… C'est bien ça le principe Mercer non ? »

Je jetais un regard froid à la foule et voulu signifier à Regulus de déguerpir de là avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment.

« Jalouse ?

- Dégoutée.

- De ?

- D'être la chienne de Voldemort ? assenais-je, alors que Mercer et Smith frissonnaient sous l'œil ébahi de la Serdaigle et des élèves. »

Je ne faisais même plus attention à la portée de mes paroles alors que nous étions dans un couloir maintenant de plus en plus fréquenté.

J'avais toujours été bagarreuse, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

« Oh non, continuais-je avec un rire à glacée les eaux qui attira l'attention encore une fois, être marqué comme du bétail, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment attiré. Quant à être le sous-fifre de l'assassin de mon père… très peu pour moi. »

Mercer amorça un mouvement vers moi, mais une voix retentit demandant ce qu'il se passait ici d'une voix autoritaire comme seul un ou une préfète sait le faire. Tous sursautèrent, et ce fut avec l'étonnement le plus marqué que je vis apparaître Lily Evans et James. Si Mercer commença par la regarder de haut en bas avec mépris en marmonnant quelques insultes sur son sang, ce fut une toute autre affaire quand James lui lança un expelliarmus. Smith allait répliquer, mais Sirius, sortant de nulle part, la bouscula d'un coup d'épaule qu'il fit passer pour nonchalant en avançant vers moi. Mercer qui avait récupéré sa baguette lança un regard amusé à la scène et mit sa main devant Smith. Sirius la dévisagea avec suspicion et colère. Quant à moi, j'observais avec une attention toute particulière Mercer. Car si Mercer commençait à abandonner une altercation…

« Laisse. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Et puis… il reste toujours le cours du professeur Turner pour régler nos différents. C'est duel aujourd'hui non ? Et puis je suis sûre que si je ne tombe pas avec toi Mulciber s'en fera une joie, n'est-ce pas Carter ? »

Elle me fixait tout particulièrement.

Sirius avança violemment en avant mais je le retins en les laissant partir. Et pendant tout ce temps, la Serdaigle avait observé d'un œil effrayé la scène, la bouche bée. Une fois Mercer et Smith parties, je me tournais vers la elle.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Ma voix était un peu trop rauque et brusque.

« Valéria Gilmore, dit-elle, presque effrayée.

- Bien, soupirais-je alors que doucement je lâchais le bras de Sirius que j'avais retenu pour ne pas qu'il fonce tête baissé. Je suis Callista -

- Carter, oui, finit-elle pour moi avec un sourire timide. Tout le monde parle de toi à Serdaigle, tu sais. Les plus grands surtout. »

Elle rougit quand Sirius, James et Evans la scrutèrent.

Sirius s'était retourné et avait fixé Regulus avant que celui-ci ne parte accompagné de Joyce Marple, le musicien, et de Jasper et West qui nous jetèrent un coup d'œil au passage. Je me rendis compte avec l'intérêt que portait West à la fille de Serdaigle que ça aurait pu être sa sœur car même si les West étaient des sang-purs… il n'en valait pas moins qu'ils étaient presque des traitres à leurs sang.

« Bien, répétais-je en reportant mon regard sur le fille, tu vois les deux filles qui sont venu m'ennuyer ? Ne t'approche pas d'elles si tu le peux, fais toi discrète et tout ira bien. Si tu as un problème, fais moi le savoir. »

La cloche sonna.

« Fais-moi le savoir, j'insiste. »

Elle acquiesça et je lui tendis les livres que je tenais encore dans ma main gauche. Elle couru jusqu'au bout du couloir et nous lança un signe de main en rougissant. Elle était blonde et petite. Fragile.

x X x

Lorsqu'on arriva devant la salle de cours, tout les élèves étaient presque déjà arrivés, Turner n'était pas présent et la porte restait close, j'évitais de regarder Mulciber et Mercer, encore moins Rabastan. La deuxième sonnerie indiquant le début des cours sonna et la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. J'aurais presque sursauté si je n'avais pas pressenti le geste alors que Némésis avançait vers moi, sortant de nul part. Par contre, Smith faillit faire une crise cardiaque ce qui déclencha la bonne humeur de Némésis.

« Où as-tu passé la nuit ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Dans leur dortoir, il était tard et il me l'a proposé alors… »

J'inclinais la tête vers Sirius et elle hocha la tête.

Je trainais derrière. Lupin arriva légèrement en retard et Rogue qui l'avait vu, s'apprêtait à fermer la porte brutalement quand je la retenais du bout du pied en sifflant un « dégage de là Rogue » sous le regard de Turner. Bordel. Lupin passa devant moi et me souffla un « merci » à peine perceptible tandis que je sondais avec lui la classe des yeux à la recherche des tables qui avaient étaient repoussées au fin fond de la salle.

« Placez vous en face de moi. »

Turner dardait sur nous un regard mauvais alors que nous avancions, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. Mon attention fut dissiper par Némésis qui s'attachait les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute tout en ne lâchant pas du regard Smith qui lui renvoyait des regards assassins alors qu'Evan posait son regard sur Némésis de façon trop insistante. J'avançais vers Sirius qui me faisait signe. Il jouait discrètement avec la bague aux armoiries des Carter que je portais à la main, tandis que James bougonnait contre je ne sais pas quoi.

Sirius se pencha vers mon oreille après que sa main est prise la mienne dans l'ignorance générale.

« Il faudra que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mulciber. »

Son ton n'était pas normal, je relevais les yeux et vis qu'il le regardé avec défi.

« Il n'y a rien.

- Ne me dis pas de conneries, fit-il en me regardant moi. J'ai bien entendu Mercer sous-entendre qu'il t'en voulait, alors tu me raconteras. »

Turner attendit que les dernières conversations s'arrêtent pour faire claquer la porte d'un coup sec. Il alla se poster en face de la masse que nous formions et au fur et à mesure qu'il passait, il nous toisait d'un regard hautain. Je vis James avoir un rictus méprisant lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être hors de vue de Turner. Ça n'allait pas être la joie tous les jours avec lui…

« Bien. Vous êtes donc en cours de duel. Je voudrais simplement voir comment vous vous en tirez en combat singulier. Après on verra sur la théorie. »

Des murmures se propagèrent, certains se plaignaient du manque de logistique, des tapis pour amortir les chutes au sol ou bien contre les murs auraient été bienvenue, disaient-ils.

Turner les fit taire d'un regard. Il nous ordonna de nous mettre en ligne et nous observa quelques secondes. Parfois, il s'arrêtait devant un élève, passait sa main dans ses cheveux et reprenait sa ballade. Lorsqu'il passa devant Sirius qui était à ma droite, il s'arrêta définitivement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sirius ne détournait pas le regard, faisant une moue ennuyé. Au bout d'une minute qui me sembla interminable, Turner eut un rictus désagréable. Il se recula alors.

« Bon, mettez-vous contre qui vous voulez pour le moment. »

Naturellement, James se posta devant Sirius, Pettigrow devant Lupin - je lui souhaitais bonne chance mentalement, Evans devant Marie MacDonald et Némésis devant moi. Rabastan se retrouva avec Evan. J'échangeais un bref regard avec lui alors que je me laissais gagner par l'impatience de Némésis qui m'entraînais vers un endroit libre. James et Sirius nous suivirent, excités comme des puces. Turner donna rapidement le coup d'envoi et les sorts fusèrent à la seconde où sa voix porta.

Si les filles de Gryffondors étaient plutôt gentilles dans leurs sortilèges, les Serpentard - sexes confondus - faisaient carrément dans le vicieux. Rogue n'hésita pas à lancer un sort à la limite de la magie noire particulièrement humiliant à Avery qui se défendit du mieux qu'il pouvait - ce qui n'était pas peu dire avec les sorts incontrôlables qu'il enchaînait. Moi et Némésis étions plutôt entre les deux. Je lui faisais parfois quelques coups bats pour qu'elle ne me ménage pas et elle n'hésitait pas à me rappeler à l'ordre d'un sort bien senti. Par contre, entre James et Sirius, c'était quasiment la guerre. Ils semblaient régler leurs comptes.

J'en souriais jusqu'à ce que Turner ne nous stoppe tous et ne nous place avec un adversaire au hasard.

Je tombais avec Mercer…

« Ok, souffla Némésis après que je lui ai raconté l'épisode avec la Serdaigle, décime là à cette salope. »

x X x

Nous passions deux par deux devant tout le monde, sous le regard de Turner qui notait des choses sur son carnet.

Comme par hasard, on est passé les premières.

Je me baissais pour éviter le jet de lumière rouge qui jaillit de la baguette de Mercer. Gardant de la colère avec ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, j'éclatais de rire en me moquant d'elle :

« Et c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! m'écriais-je, ma voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Certains élèves sifflèrent. Je ne regardais pas les élèves et restais concentrée en ne répliquant pas, juste pour lui laisser le temps de s'échauffer.

Il était de notoriété publique que nous nous détestions, moi et Mercer.

Le deuxième jet de lumière qu'elle fit sortir de sa baguette noire alors que je portais une attention toute particulière à ma main qui avait eut un petit tremblement, me frappa en pleine poitrine. Ma nervosité face à ce tremblement ne s'était pas complètement effacé sauf quand mais mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc du mur de pierres contre ma colonne vertébrale.

Plaquée au mur, j'attendis en jetant un regard à Turner pour voir s'il allait réprimender Mercer. Il n'en fit rien. Alors, sous les murmures de la classe, je grognais et marmonnais une formule en bougeant le poignet. Je tombais d'un bon mètre, mon dos frôlant le mur dans la manœuvre, pour ensuite retomber sur mes pieds. Je relevais le visage vers Mercer, mon _adversaire_ et ne riais plus du tout.

« Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas droit à ce genre de sortilèges ! »

J'accusais Turner, sans gêne.

Je pestais alors que Turner s'avançait maintenant, semblant subitement s'être rappelé ce qu'il avait dit à toute la classe un peu avant, car « que des sorts de défense et d'attaque mineur » avait-il bien spécifié. Sans doute voulait-il voir si j'avais la capacité de me sortir du mur auquel Mercer m'avait projeté, et maintenant que c'était fait, il voulait arrêter notre petit duel.

Mais à voir le regard provocant de Mercer, elle pensait avoir gagné. Ce n'était pas finit, oh non…

« _Stupefix_ ! pensais-je de colère en visant sa poitrine. »

Le sort informulé marcha et j'entendis Némésis répondre à Evans, qui avait posé la question, que j'avais lancé un stupéfix. Mercer était à terre.

« _Venvero_ ! »

Son corps se leva sans grâce et alla se contrer au mur opposé.

Voilà le même sort qu'elle m'avait lancé pour démarrer les hostilités.

« _Levicorpus_ ! cria-t-elle toujours collé au mur, préférant m'attaquer en premier plutôt que de se libérer du venvero. »

Je n'entendais plus les autres et Turner qui criait de cesser ceci alors que je contrais le sort envoyé par elle et qu'elle fut elle même suspendu par la cheville. D'un moulinet agacé du poignet, je laissais le temps à Mercer de se dégager et elle réengagea l'attaque, telle une guerrière.

Ouais, c'était la guerre.

Et l'autorité de Turner n'exista plus du tout dés lors qu'elle me lança un autre sortilège vicieux, comparable au venvero.

x X x

Après les deux heures de cours avec Turner, l'heure d'après, qui devait être réservé à un cours de botanique, le premier de l'année, fut remplacé par un tour dans le bureau de Slughorn.

Turner nous avait viré de son cours quand j'avais réussi à prendre le dessus sur Mercer et que je m'étais calmée.

J'étais en retenue, Mercer aussi.

Putain à cause de cette -

Les mains dans les poches, j'attendais que la masse d'élèves qui se pressait d'entrer dans la grande salle par les portes avance quand une armoire à glace bouscula un garçon qui lui-même bouscula Mercer qui m'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Je souris de bonheur à la voir s'être fait bousculer. Je reportais mon attention sur le garçon. Il toucha le sol dur. J'entendis marmonner un « excuse Price ». Je compris que l'armoire à glace, c'était en fait Kellan West. Je soupirais. Celui-ci m'aperçut et haussa les épaules en souriant avant de se frayer un passage muscler pour atteindre les portes.

Je baissais les yeux et me demandais si je n'allais pas profiter de l'étourdissement inopiné qu'il avait causé pour m'élancer à sa suite quand mon regard buta sur un gant en cuir. Je me baissais et le ramassais.

« Hey ! C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

J'interpelais le garçon toujours à terre qui cherchait quelque chose. Il se leva et se retourna pour me faire face. Je tenais son gant et ce fut la première chose qu'il sembla remarquer.

« Ouais, merci. »

Son ton était sec, son allure nerveuse. Il tendit la main pour récupérer son gant. Je pivotais sur moi-même afin qu'il ne l'attrape pas.

« Attend un peu. Tu es Thomas Price, non ? demandais-je, plissant les yeux, tout en faisant tourner son gant entre mes mains.

- Oui, répondit-il. »

Je jetais un « qu'est-ce tu veux toi ? » à Mercer qui nous épiait et lui fit signe de décamper. Déjà qu'elle m'avait assez pompé l'air avec ses mensonges chez Slughorn…

Elle s'éloigna non sans un regard mauvais.

« Euh… mon gant ? »

J'observais sa carrure et me rappelais ce que je savais de lui ; à savoir qu'il s'était présenté l'année passé aux sélections de l'équipe mais que Flint l'avait refusé au profil de son ami Nott - un espèce d'abruti incapable de viser un joueur correctement avec un cognard. Et, chose bien plus importante à mes yeux, Price était aussi originaire de Durmstrang et sa venu à Poudlard un an auparavant n'était dû qu'au déménagement de ses parents. Des sang-purs. Landon le connaissait.

Les yeux brillants, je refusais de lui rendre son gant.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te le rappeler, Price, mais chaque année, à Poudlard, un tournoi de Quidditch est organisé entre les quatre maisons. Six matchs ont lieu durant l'année. La maison qui remporte le plus de matchs gagne la coupe de Quidditch et permet d'apporter plus de points à sa maison pour la coupe des maisons en fin d'année.

- Je suis au courant, se renfrogna-t-il. Tu crois pas qu'on m'en a déjà parlé à mon entrée ici ?

- Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, énumérais-je lentement avec un sourire en coin, ce sont de très bonne équipes.

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne vas pas te présenter aux sélections de Quidditch ? demandais-je soudainement. »

Il était surpris par ma question, son visage reflétait cet état. Mais autre chose semblait le rendre nerveux. Mais quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, répondit-il alors.

- Même si je ne t'ai jamais parlé, je sais que tu jouais au poste de batteur quand tu étais à Durmstrang.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? grogna-t-il.

- Oh, soufflais-je, amusée, ça, tu le sais très bien. »

Je souris comme si de rien n'était en avançant dans la grande salle - la foule s'était dissipé le temps que dura notre échange.

« Eh Carter, mon gant ! »

Je me retournais et vit que Price me suivait.

« Je te le rendrais, fis-je, _bientôt_.

- Quand ? s'agaça-t-il en me lançant un regard noir. »

Je me moquais de lui en le regardant, j'étais plus grande de quelques centimètres même si lui était en cinquième année maintenant. Il avait des yeux marrons chocolat et une tignasse brune qui partait dans tout les sens. Il avait un visage aux traits lisses et un regard farouche. Il était beau garçon et certaines filles de son année devaient se confronter à sa froideur à chaque fois qu'elles tentaient de lui parler. Je souris, je l'aimais déjà.

« Samedi, lui indiquais-je. Viens aux sélections samedi et tu auras ton gant. »

Je me retournais et commençais à avancer vers Némésis que j'avais repéré quand Price m'agrippa par le bras. Quelques têtes se retournèrent vers nous. Si j'essayais de ne pas y prêter attention, quand on chuchota mon nom avec insistance, Price fronça les sourcils.

« C'est bon, fis-je comme si de rien n'était en fixant sa main qui m'agrippait toujours le bras, c'est de moi qu'ils parlent.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dépassé les bornes à mon cours de duel avec Turner. Mercer aussi.

- Turner hein ? fit soudain Price en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Tu sais que lui aussi a passé sa scolarité à Durmstrang ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'il me lâchait.

« Bon. Qui te dit que j'ai envie de jouer pour Serpentard ? fit-il.

- Mais enfin, rétorquais-je comme si c'était une évidence en faisant abstraction des regards et de ce qu'il m'avait révélé, tu es Thomas Price, je t'ai vu jouer l'année dernière lorsque Flint était capitaine, et crois moi si il a prit son copain Nott au poste de batteur ce n'est pas à cause de ses qualités de jeu, c'est plutôt parce qu'il devait une faveur à ce crétin de Nott. Laquelle, je n'en sais rien. »

Je le fixais avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Je ne cherche pas à t'amadouer, mais mon cousin Landon m'avait parlé de toi quand tu as quitté Durmstrang. Le Quidditch, c'est toute ta vie non ?

- J'y joue depuis toujours, admit-il. Et alors ?

- Et alors, je te vois samedi Price. »

Je m'éloignais à pas rapide avant d'agiter avec un grand sourire son gant en cuir de dragon - d'une qualité irréprochable - et de le rangeais dans mon sac.

Price avait l'étoffe d'un très bon joueur de Quidditch. Et il manquait à Serpentard un batteur.

Et c'était bien à lui que j'avais pensé pour ce poste.

Thomas Price.

x X x

Nous étions vendredi. La semaine était passé a une vitesse exécrable. J'avais l'impression qu'horloges et réveils avaient été ensorcelés pour que le temps passe plus vite. Ou bien cette sensation était-elle du à mon stress d'être confronté au père de mon père ?

Et où étais-je à cet instant - dans une salle au troisième étage, ô joie !

Aujourd'hui, c'était théorie. Je fermais les yeux et me massais les tempes en ruminant. Ce cours, bon sang… Turner qui était toujours furieux contre moi et _l'autre_, Mercer, pour ne pas l'avoir écouté quand il nous disait de stopper notre duel, ne cessait de nous le faire payer avec des regards et des sous-entendus douteux quant à chacun de nos mouvements.

Némésis, elle, avait de sérieuses tendances à l'insolence, plus que d'habitude du moins. Et puis, à Serpentard, à l'époque de notre première année, on la raillait, bon sang, on la raillait si méchamment à propos des membres de sa famille qui passaient le plus généralement par Poufsouffle que souvent, je l'avais senti au bord du gouffre, du gouffre d'une colère qu'elle ne laissait jamais exploser en public et devait lui hurler de tous les massacrer un à un, le couteau sous la gorge et les yeux exorbités.

Bon. Il fallait me ressaisir, c'est vrai.

Là je repensais à ce que Némésis avait enduré il y a très longtemps tout en pestant contre mes propres problèmes. Et présentement, j'avais un gros problème avec Mulciber. Mais bon, il n'y avait pas que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait mon grand-père du groupe Carter, il y avait le fait que je n'avais plus de parents, il y avait Rabastan comme autre problème, et ainsi de suite quoi. Autant se tuer avec une vie comme ça !

Se ressaisir, Callista, songeais-je pour m'y obliger.

Et en passant, Sirius et les autres étaient au courant pour mon accrochage avec Mulciber cet été, et tout ce qui en a suivi… Ils l'ont su après m'avoir posé une question, à savoir qu'est-ce qu'il avait le Mulciber à me regarder de la sorte ? Némésis avait tout raconté alors que je l'avais retenu d'aller l'attraper, comme elle aimait dire. Bon, tuer toute une partie de ma maison serait malheureusement cataclysmique. Peut-être que le meurtre des principaux protagonistes de ma déchéance passerait-il inaperçu ? Je verrais bien. Mais je sens que je tâcherais au plus vite de m'occuper de la bande avec qui traîne sans cesse Rogue, de Mulciber en particulier, ce connard de Mulciber. Mmmh. Quelle idée séduisante. Je n'entendais même plus la voix de Turner, toute à cette délicieuse rêverie.

Rogue grogna et je repoussais d'un coup sec son bras alors qu'il le posait un peu trop prêt de moi. Bon sang, qu'avaient tout ces profs à nous placer ensemble ? En potion, puis maintenant en DCFM.

Poudlard. Ses élèves. J'avais l'impression d'être vraiment heureuse que lorsque j'étais avec Sirius et sa joie de vivre qui me contaminait, avec Némésis et son humour bizarre, avec James ou encore Lupin, mais aussi avec Regulus - bien que ce soit assez étrange ces temps-ci avec lui (je m'étais tout de même contredite en lui disant qu'il devait choisir ce qu'il en serait de lui plus tard, pour qu'il revienne me voir, mais enfin, à Poudlard, on peut dire que ce n'est pas pareil, nous sommes tous à l'abri de l'extérieur). Ensuite, cette semaine, j'ai pu constaté que d'autres, tel que Delphie et son incapacité à ne pas rester en place, me faisait sourire, West également qui m'attaquait par derrière en me remontant le moral quand mes yeux se voilaient. Jasper Greengrass, lui, n'avait qu'à marcher calmement en poussant Regulus contre les armures pour l'ennuyer que je souriais aussi…

Regulus, pour en revenir à lui… Parfois je lui parlais en repensant à ce que j'avais vu de lui, dans cette caverne, et cette potion… Mais plus tard, avais-je décidé un soir, quand les éléments viendront à moi, j'irais à la recherche d'indices me prouvant que tout ce que j'avais vu dans mon séjour chez les morts était vrai.

Je suffoquais maintenant et sur mon parchemin, ma main se crispa ; cette fois, j'étais seule au fond de la classe en compagnie de Rogue. Turner nous avait tous déplacé au hasard, je le détestais pour ça. Devant, Némésis ricanait avec aigreur près d'Evan et lui envoyait des insultes belliqueuses quand il lui adressé un mot. Soudain, je crispais ma mâchoire : Turner me lançait un regard. Il allait me confondre en reproches, ou m'interroger sur le cours. Le cours, le cours, le cours, ce foutu cours !

Je fis profil bas et les minutes passèrent sans que Turner ne m'interroge. À ma droite, Rogue se fichait de moi, je le savais et c'est bien pour cela que je souhaitais qu'il me provoque en premier, histoire de ne pas me faire reprocher d'avoir engager un duel ou une joute verbale, oh, oui, ce sale petit Rogue, plongeait jusqu'au cou dans sa magie obscure, oui il en connaissait des sorts, oui je voudrais bien un petit duel, histoire d'avoir un petit salut pour la journée… Je me mis à le détailler d'un œil froid qui suintait le mépris, et il me sautait aux yeux qu'il serait une très bonne manière de se défouler à la sortie du cours : les sortilèges qu'il utiliserait avec moi ne seront pas dénoncés à Dumbledore, j'avais juste envie de voir ce qu'il valait vraiment.

À la sortie du cours, peut-être pourrais-je même lui en toucher deux m…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la salle me faisant reprendre mes esprits. Parce que, bon sang, je me faisais tant influencer par James pour ne plus pouvoir supporter Rogue ?

Le bruit provenait d'un sortilège.

Némésis s'était levée d'un bond et toisait furieusement Evan du regard tandis que celui-ci tenait son bras avec une expression douloureuse sans jeter un regard au professeur. Il semblait que Némésis avait réagit au quart de tour et qu'Evan en restait fasciné.

« Puis-je avoir votre nom ? rugit Turner en fixant Némésis. »

Merde, pestais-je. Némésis se tourna vers Turner pour l'aviser et lui répondre, sa baguette coupable toujours en main, mais, avant que Némésis n'ait pu répondre, une nouvelle voix masculine s'éleva dans la salle de classe, une voix railleuse, la voix d'Evan Rosier :

« Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas ? »

La salle de classe du côté des Serpentard explosa de rire (enfin, sauf Rogue, bien sûr). Apparemment, la fin de semaine faisait des ravages chez certains.

« Crétin, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire haut et fort. »

Ce que je regrettais automatiquement, car si Turner n'avait semble-t-il pas prit la peine de retenir le nom de Némésis, j'étais sûre et certaine à deux cent pour cent qu'il connaissait le mien par cœur. Je fis semblant de lire mon livre de cours tandis que Turner fustigeait du regard mes deux camarades en passant également par moi et que, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant avec les rires gras des Serpentard, certains, comme Avery, firent le V de la victoire à Evan pour sa repartie. Rabastan secouait la tête, assis à côté de Mercer qui n'avait cessé de tout le cours de lui faire de l'œil - grand bien lui fasse, il ne m'intéressait pas.

James assis à une table partagée avec Evans, croisa mon regard et grimaça en jetant un coup d'œil sur Rogue. Les Gryffondor n'avaient pas lachés un rire ou même un sourire, se contentant d'observer mes camarades en silence, la rivalité obligeant cela, et même, il n'y avait aucune affinité entre eux.

Je soupirais en avisant le même genre de regard que Sirius m'adressait, assis à côté de Lupin. Lui au moins était assis à côté de quelqu'un d'appréciable ! Et dire qu'il restait encore une heure entière de cours sur les deux heures prévu sur l'emploi du temps du vendredi après-midi !

« En attendant mon nom c'est Bones, fit savoir Némésis en couvrant les derniers rires.

- En attendant, Bones, les _je m'en foutiste _complètement inconscientes au sale caractère de votre genre je m'en passerais dans ma salle de classe ! Vous allez sortir de cette classe avec Rosier en vous attendant à recevoir vos heures de retenues. Je vous verrais tout les deux, ce soir, dans mon bureau. »

Turner avait les yeux flamboyants. Sous le silence revenu dés les paroles de Turner, Némésis et Evan prirent toutes leurs affaires, - Némésis fit montrer sa colère en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac avec des gestes brusques au contraire d'Evan qui restait serein. Ils sortirent et alors qu'Evan avait largement dépassé l'embrasure de la porte, Némésis la claqua de toute ses forces, le front haut, les yeux levés, la bouche plissé.

Elle allait tuer Evan sur le chemin de la salle commune.

« Spécial ta copine, commenta Rogue.

- Attends que je lui rapporte ça et tu verras combien elle est spécial, Rogue. »

Peu de temps après, je me massais de nouveau les tempes et ruminais en m'imaginant dehors à l'air libre.

Ce cours, bon sang…

Et dire que ce soir, j'étais collé.

Et dire qu'en plus, Mulciber sera de la partie.

Et dire qu'en plus, je soupirais de nouveau.

**Voilà, long chapitre hein ? Je l'ai corrigé à plusieurs reprises. J'espère que ce n'est pas top nul pour mon retour. Vous me ferez plaisir en appuyant sur la touche verte et en laissant une review ? : )**


	12. Lorsque tout se déchaîne

**Hey !**

Oh, je sais, ça fait quoi, des mois et des mois sans poste pour cette fic, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine bien votre stupeur en recevant pour certains un mail annonçant ce chapitre ! Je suis désolée de tout ce temps sans chapitre, vraiment, mais il faut croire que le manque de motivation pour écrire la suite s'est prolongé quand j'ai découvert les "**dramas**", vous savez, ces séries courtes coréennes, japonaises, etc.

Bref, pour ce qui sont intéressés par ce que je peux raconter, je leur conseillerais bien "**Boys Before Flower**", un drama coréen que j'ai littéralement **adoré** (les dramas coréens sont à mon avis les plus beaux !) et qui reprend quelque peu l'histoire du manga "**Hana Yori Dango**", et qui honnêtement est une pure merveille avec son célèbre groupe de beaux garçons de l'école, le F4 ! Donc si jamais vous voulez le voir et que vous ne trouvez pas les liens pour le voir en sous-titré français, demandez moi et je vous donnerais les liens que j'ai trouvais il y a peu pour le regarder une nouvelle fois ! : )

Sinon pour en revenir à cette fic, j'ai reçu beaucoup de notifications du site pour me dire qu'on mettait ma fic en story alert, etc, et ça m'a donné envie de reprendre rapidement là où je m'étais stoppée, mais j'avoue ne pas savoir du tout à quoi m'attendre, aurais-je des reviews ou pas ?

Je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture.

Briséis Black.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Lorsque tout se déchaîne**

Le cours de Turner avait finalement eut une fin, merci Merlin.

Je sortis de classe aussi vite que possible, mais en restant tout de même digne.

Je vis Regulus passant devant notre salle de cours alors que devant lui marchait Croupton, l'air énervé. Regulus avait une main passant nerveusement dans ses cheveux noirs, une démarche élancée et suscitait les gloussements de filles dans le couloir, lorsque je reportais mon regard sur lui, et non pas sur Croupton, ce sale gamin que je ne pouvais pas voir.

Regulus avait l'air effacé et préoccupé par quelque chose. Je fronçais les sourcils, une boule dans la gorge et dépassais la silhouette de Mulciber qui traînait sûrement pour tenter de me faire peur et attrapais le bras de Regulus sous les yeux de tous. Dont Sirius et James qui toisaient Mulciber un instant avant.

« Regulus… ! »

Il s'était arrêté sous la force de ma poigne.

Ses yeux gris firent un aller simple entre moi et le reste des élèves auxquels je tournais le dos. Je clignais des yeux sans trop savoir quoi dire face à sa mine tourmentée. Que lui arrivait-il cette fois ?

« Ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« J'en ai pas l'impression, dis-je en lâchant son poignet. »

Il ne fit rien pour me contredire, mais quand Mulciber passa devant nous en me lançant un regard oblique, Regulus se tendit alors que moi-même je ne fis rien à part rendre un regard à mon camarade, impassible.

S'il pensait pouvoir me faire peur de cette manière. On allait bien voir ce soir, si jamais je me retrouve en sa seul compagnie, mais ça ne risquait pas, il y avait Mercer de collée aussi.

« Callista ! »

Et par derrière on me héla avec impatience. C'était James.

« Vous pouvez partir devant, je vous rejoindrais.

- C'est bon, refusa James d'une voix tranquille, on t'attend. »

Regulus baissa les yeux. Je me sentis mal pour lui. C'était désagréable comme sensation mais c'était comme si j'arrivais à me mettre à sa place. Je ressentais son malaise et je pouvais même dire que je connaissais la nature de ce malaise.

Je le tirais sur quelque pas pour parler en privée.

Car James en particulier avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise par sa simple présence. Après tout Sirius considérait James plus comme un frère que comme il considérait Regulus comme son frère aussi. Quant à la présence de Sirius dans les parages… oh, inutile de préciser qu'il n'y avait plus aucuns contacts entre eux. À ma connaissance il n'y avait eu qu'un seul échange entre eux cette semaine, et cet échange avait eut lieu à cause de moi quand Kellan West, avec la grande naïveté qu'il possédait parfois, avait dû répandre dans son dortoir ce qu'il avait interrompu entre moi et Rabastan (pas vraiment une entrevue amusante) et de ce fait, Regulus avait été mit au courant et l'avait répété à Sirius dans la foulée.

Regulus prenait très à cœur mes problèmes, tout comme je prenais les siens encore plus à cœur. Peut-être que… peut-être voulait-il prendre soin de mes arrières comme je le faisais depuis son entrée ici ? De toute maniere, j'étais liée à lui avec cette caverne, son elfe et toute cette merde.

« Mulciber ne te mène pas trop la vie dure ? souffla doucement Regulus.

- Non, répondis-je à voix basse. Je ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. »

J'osais un regard vers Sirius. Il était accoudé contre le mur et nous regardait sans expression sur le visage. Il n'avait pas l'air contre ni pour notre amitié…

« C'est bien ce soir ta retenue non ? »

J'acquiesçais, il était au courant de ma retenue, il était préfet et on en avait déjà parlé un soir dans la salle commune. Je lui avais dis que j'avais enlevé l'idée des têtes de James et Sirius de se faire coller eux aussi, simplement pour qu'au moins l'un d'eux soit présent lors de ma retenue avec Mulciber.

Regulus commença à trottiner en arrière, mettant fin à cette petite discussion.

« Bien, dit-il en hochant la tête, songeur et toujours aussi préoccupé. Je suis également en retenue ce soir.

- Quoi ? »

Stupéfaite, j'allais ouvrir la bouche de nouveau pour lui demander pour quelle raison mais il me fit signe de la main accompagné d'un léger sourire narquois. Il jeta cependant un regard bref à son frère, un regard sans sentiment et se retourna totalement pour emprunter un dédale de couloirs, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

Pour le coup, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il ferait ça pour moi.

x X x

Il était l'heure de la retenue et moi et Regulus nous nous y étions rendu ensemble. Sirius avait été sensible au fait que Regulus soit présent à cette retenue avec Mulciber mais aussi Mercer, et j'espérais que cela fasse remonter Regulus dans son estime.

« Bien, vous êtes tous présent. Mais je ne vais pas vous garder tous, seulement deux. Voyons, alors Black, pour avoir était insolent avec moi pendant le cours sans aucune raison, je vous garde. »

Je sentis Regulus se tendre à ma droite. Il plissa la bouche de fureur contenu, sembla-t-il.

Et même si je n'étais pas dans sa tête actuellement, je le voyais déjà pester intérieurement à se demander s'il avait été « insolent » pour rien si jamais Turner décidait de nous séparer lui et moi.

« Mulciber, continua avec ironie Turner, assit sur son bureau. Toi, pour avoir critiqué la manière dont j'enseigne en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, tu ne vas pas rester pour ce que j'ai prévu de surveiller. »

Je me demandais sur quoi se basait ce prof pour nous séparer en deux groupes mais espérais en mon fort intérieur qu'il ne décide pas de m'envoyer je ne sais où avec Mulciber.

« Mercer, reprit Turner en fixant Mercer d'un regard transperçant. Toi tu es en retenue au même titre que Carter, mais lors de votre petit duel je n'ai pas oublié que c'est toi qui a commencé l'offensive avec un des sortilèges dont j'avais pourtant spécifié l'interdiction. Ah bref, tu ne restes pas avec moi, tu vas aller avec Mulciber à l'infirmerie pour nettoyer pas mal de choses dégoûtantes à la main. »

Il fit mine d'être lui-même dégoûté et un instant, voir Turner être si puéril m'amusa.

« Très bien, dit Mercer sans montrer de mécontentement bien que je sentais qu'elle était énervée.

- Allez-y maintenant, dit Turner en montrant la porte de la tête. Et Madame Pomfresh sait que vous devez la rejoindre ce soir, elle vous attend, alors inutile de ne pas vous rendre à votre retenue. »

Ils sortirent en maugréant et Turner nous fixa, moi et Regulus.

« Bien, quant à vous deux, vous allez récurer la salle des trophées. »

On hocha la tête, sachant très bien qu'il valait mieux récurer des trophées qu'aller nettoyer des choses douteuses de l'infirmerie.

« Bien, Carter, Black, allons dans la salle des trophées maintenant. »

x X x

La bibliothèque, voilà que je m'y étais rendu seule.

Au dortoir, Némésis dormait avec les rideaux de son baldaquin non fermés, les bras en croix et à plat ventre, ses cheveux fous cascadant dans son dos. J'avais fais de mon possible pour ne pas faire du bruit et par la même occasion la réveiller, dans quel cas elle se serait levée comme si elle était mon garde du corps, se précipitant à s'arranger, s'habiller et à m'accompagner. Hors, je voulais qu'elle dorme, qu'elle se repose et non pas qu'elle veille sur mes arrières comme elle le faisait depuis la rentrée.

Je savais qu'elle faisait ça en quelque sorte pour se racheter de n'avoir pas osé me contacter alors que j'étais à Ste-Mangouste.

Il était huit heures et nous étions donc le premier samedi de cette rentrée de septembre, premier jour de week-end donc. Hier soir j'étais rentrée tard à cause de la retenue. J'étais reconnaissante au choix de Turner, car astiquer l'argenterie dans la salle des trophées sans avoir recours à la magie avec Regulus n'était pas une si grande corvée que ça, en revanche elle aurait pu le devenir si j'avais été coincée avec Mulciber.

Et aussi, Turner n'avait pas été exécrable ou froid, il avait juste été silencieux et avait corrigé des copies en nous surveillant.

Aà l'heure actuelle, j'étais assise à une table reculée dans la bibliothèque de l'école ; j'étais juste prévenante et habituée aux commères et aux fouineurs. Je ne faisais pas mes devoirs, j'aurais le temps pour ça une autre fois. En revanche, je lisais et recherchais des informations susceptibles de m'apprendre comment rechercher un lieu de façon magique lorsqu'on y avait jamais mit les pieds (encore fallait-il qu'il ne soit pas incartable ou protégé, mais vu ce que cette caverne abritait, c'était loin d'être gagné). Quelle plaie.

La bibliothèque n'était pas si vide que ça, car à cette heure bien matinale quelques élèves venaient travailler leurs devoirs pour en finir au plus tôt. Parmi ce petit groupe d'élèves qui s'était éparpillé à différent coin par affinités, je reconnus quelques têtes qui me jetèrent des coups d'œil quand je m'aventurais entre les étagères. Entre autre, des élèves d'autres maisons que la mienne, et Merlin merci. Mais il y avait bien la fille Gilmore, la fille de moldus que j'avais aidé devant Mercer et Smith. Elle m'avait vu, m'avait jeté des regards fréquents, mais n'osait visiblement pas venir me dire bonjour. Les minutes passèrent et j'avais finis de feuilleter trois livres. Rien de concret dans tous ça. Je me levais et allais reposer dans des étagères éloignées les volumes que j'avais emporté jusqu'à ma table.

En retour, j'en emportais deux autres écrit à l'écriture manuscrite - ceux là étaient souvent de vrais mines d'informations. Mais cette fois, j'avais abandonné l'idée de trouver le lieu précis où se situait la caverne et voulais plutôt étudier et noter tout ce que je pouvais relever des sortilèges contre les inferis et contre les sortilèges et charmes permettant de barricader une entrée (après tout je ne connaissais pas beaucoup d'entrée où il fallait verser un tribu pour entrer, encore moins du_ sang _!). Non, honnêtement, je voyais d'un mauvais œil le fait de donner son sang, cette affaire était plus que sombre.

Bien sûr, je m'en tenais à des livres consultables à tous, mais si je ne trouvais pas plus poussé sur ce que je voulais savoir et vérifier, je n'irais pas dans la réserve, je veux dire, il y avait peu de chance que je puisse me procurer de tels documentations à Poudlard sans être dans la ligne de mir de Dumbledore, ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix. J'irais donc consulter la charmante bibliothèque privée que nous possédions au manoir - enfin, que _je __possédais_ maintenant.

Si je n'avais pas eu à lire de testament, c'était bien parce que le manoir revenait directement au dernier habitant Carter vivant.

Quand à l'argent chez Gringotts, tout ce qu'il avait dans le coffre commun de mes parents me revenait. J'avais déja tout ce que pouvait rêver d'avoir n'importe qui, l'argent, le nom connu… mais plus de parents.

On toussota pour attirer mon attention. Quelqu'un était en face de moi et je relevais donc la tête pour tomber sur Lily Evans. Bon sang, moi qui avait une oreille absolue, j'avais tellement été enfoncée dans mes sales pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendue approcher.

Cheveux détachés et bras serrant un livre contre sa poitrine, la préfète me regardait comme inquiète de ma rigidité. C'est vrai, j'étais peut-être un peu trop crispée là. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la feuille de parchemin où depuis une heure j'écrivais tout ce que je jugeais utile. Ça m'agaça, qu'elle cherche à savoir ce que je faisais, aussi tirais-je cette feuille sous un livre sans cacher le fait que je ne voulais pas qu'elle observe le sujet de mes recherches.

Ah, les préfets…

Je me composais un visage où mes émotions furent indétectables mais n'empêchais pas un soupir de passer mes lèvres.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Evans ? Tu viens fouiner ? À la rigueur, qu'on m'envoie Regulus, il adore faire ça en ce moment.

- Black ? Non, non, c'est que… bien, voilà. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Comme tout le monde tu as une liberté d'expression, que tu sois née-moldue ou pas. Mais tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas, me rattrapais-je, que tes parents soient des moldus.

Elle écoutait attentivement et ses yeux en amandes ne quittèrent pas les miens. Elle ferait _mieux_ d'arrêter ça tout de suite surtout en cette foutue matinée, jurais-je alors qu'une migraine commençait à me venir.

« Si tu as à me parler, tu peux t'asseoir. »

Elle n'était pas gênée, non. Mais ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens étaient expressifs et à la fois… curieux et _déterminés_.

Comme elle ne se décidait pas, je poussais du pied la chaise d'en face en grognant. Elle s'assit en la tirant et posa son manuel avancé de préparation des potions devant elle (bien sûr, elle devait toujours travailler plus que d'autre pour être toujours dans les premiers élèves de l'école). Elle joua avec la couverture de son manuel. Je ne voulais pas l'intimider et je sentais également qu'elle ne voulait pas me braquer en entrant dans le vif du sujet, mais c'était mal me connaître et puis j'étais déjà _énervée_. Et même si je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait me demander, (parce que oui Merlin, que me voulait une préfète en chef si tôt ?) je pris l'initiative de lui adresser quelque mots bas la première :

« Pour ce qui en est de ce que tu as vu dans le train, entre Sirius et moi, merci de n'en n'avoir pas parlé. J'en aurais déjà eu vent si ça aurait été le cas. »

Autant mettre les choses au clair maintenant qu'elle venait à moi. Bien que Sirius ait du l'attraper dans sa tour aux lions, je n'étais pas du genre à aller voir de moi même quelqu'un pour ce genre de chose. Enfin, j'avais plutôt assez à gérer avec Mulciber d'un côté et Rabastan de l'autre, sans compter sur ma relation cachée avec Sirius et mes problèmes…

« Oui, je n'en ai parlé à personne, dit-elle sans hausser la voix. »

Je fermais les livres et l'observais. Personne, elle disait ?

« Même pas à tes amies Gryffondor ?

- Non. »

Je hochais la tête, pensive. N'avait-elle pas d'amies fiables à qui elle racontait toutes les dernières nouvelles comme tant de filles le faisait ?

« Merci, Evans. »

Elle hocha la tête alors que dans ma tête réapparaissaient les visages de ses amies, dont Marie MacDonald qui avait subit les sorts de Mulciber l'année dernière.

« Toi et lui, vous êtes ensemble alors ? »

Bien sûr, celle-là je m'y attendais. J'acquiesçais. Parce que sinon, qu'étais-je censé dire ? Lui mentir alors qu'elle nous avez surprit en train de nous embrasser ? Penser à Sirius alors que Evans abordait ce sujet si gentiment me rendait bizarre et nerveuse. Mais Evans n'était pas stupide voyons. Et je savais que mentir par rapport à ce sujet à une fille comme Evans qui n'allait certainement pas le crier sur tout les toits ne plairait pas tellement à Sirius.

Et puis, même moi je n'en avais pas parlé avec Némésis. Et pour le moment, à part James qui n'était pas dupe, personne n'était au courant.

« C'est sérieux ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- Ça l'est, répondis-je sans trop réfléchir tant la réponse m'était venu rapidement. Et pour le moment, tu es la seule au courant. Mais tu connais ma situation du moment, et puis, je suis à Serpentard. Pour le moment, insistais-je, je veux garder ça secret.

- Je comprends, oui. »

Je savais aussi que Lily Evans pensait que quelqu'un comme moi ne parlait pas pour rien dire et avait une certaine sélectivité dans le choix de ses amis, aussi ne savais-je pas où elle voulait en venir en me parlant et en récoltant ce genre d'information. Car c'était vrai, bien que nous soyons en bon terme (elle avait été jusqu'à me présenter de vive voix ses condoléances pour mon père dans le train), nous n'étions pas à proprement parler des amies.

Elle était une « sang-de-bourbe », comme ils aimaient la nommer à Serpentard, et surtout elle avait été l'amie proche de Rogue avant que celui-ci ne la traite de sang-de-bourbe devant toute l'école, en cinquième année. Enfin, là ou personne ne voyait clairement dans le jeu de Rogue, moi j'y avais vu qu'il avait simplement eut honte, honte d'être aidé par Lily Evans devant ce cher James, à l'époque encore plus arrogant et mesquin qu'il ne pouvait l'être aujourd'hui.

Mais je n'avais pas à me mêler de ça.

« Maintenant que tu connais tout ces détails, je me doute que ce n'est pas que pour ça que tu es venue me trouver sinon tu l'aurais fais avant que la semaine passe. Que veux-tu savoir Evans ?

- Appelle moi Lily, s'il-te-plaît, grimaça-t-elle. »

Si ça pouvait aider…

« Alors, que veux-tu savoir exactement Lily ? »

L'appeler _Lily_ était plus doux et plus intime. C'était étrange mais ça ne me déplaisait pas tant que ça. Son prénom même était simple et pourtant, je l'aimais particulièrement. J'insistais d'un regard pour qu'elle se lance.

« Je sais très bien que c'est indiscret et que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, que l'on ne se connait pas très bien toute les deux, mais… ce que tu as fais avec cette première année sous les yeux des autres Serpentard…

- Je ne fais pas ça pour aider, indiquais-je, elle aurait probablement pu s'en sortir sans être blessé physiquement. Mais je ne tolère pas de tels actes. »

Elle se tut, coupée par ce que je venais de déclamer sans une once de sentiment.

« C'est ce que tu disais toujours pour te justifier, toutes ces années quand tu t'interposais entre tes camarades et leurs victimes.

- Bon, que veux-tu savoir, Evans ? »

Il y eut un long moment de silence qu'elle finit par couper, pesant sans conteste le pour et le contre dans son cerveau :

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui te lis tant aux Black, et par là je parle des deux Black à Poudlard, de Sirius et Regulus, pour le reste de leur famille, je ne sais pas si tu les connais, et aussi ce qui te lis vraiment à… (plus déterminée, elle ne baissa et ne tourna pas la tête pour dire la suite de sa phrase) Potter.

- Oh. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Ce qui me lit à eux ? répétais-je sans vraiment vouloir de réponse. »

Si je lui en donnais un peu, des informations, elle me dirait peut-être pourquoi elle voulait savoir tout ça. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec James et qu'elle y incluait Sirius et sa famille pour que je n'y prête pas trop attention. Suppositions, suppositions… Cependant, ce n'était pas avec ça que j'irais loin. Et sachant que James tuerait pour savoir que la préfète s'intéressait à lui, je pris un sourire de convenance (mieux valait mettre en confiance son auditoire car encore me faudrait-il des choses consistantes à rapporter).

« Ce que tu sais sûrement, c'est que Sirius et James se sont rencontrés dans le train les menant à Poudlard, pas avant. Ils sont devenus meilleurs amis et ont vite rencontré Lupin et Pettigrow.

- Je le sais, dit-elle, mais…

- Mais, repris-je en la coupant doucement, même si pour James tout le monde le sait ou presque - après tout nous ne sommes pas beaucoup d'étudiants scolarisés à Poudlard à vivre à Godric Hollow -, j'ai aussi connu Sirius quand nous étions enfants. »

Je me stoppais quand quelqu'un passa à côté de notre table pour continuer son chemin à travers des étagères.

« Ils ont été envoyé à Gryffondor et moi à Serpentard. Ceux qui nous connaissent moi et James savent que l'ont s'est fréquenté enfants, par contre, j'imagine que personne n'a vraiment rependu l'histoire par rapport à Sirius.

- C'est vrai. Mais depuis quand connais-tu Potter ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? »

Je ris doucement quand elle hocha la tête négativement.

« Depuis ma naissance, Evans.

- Vraiment ? Des bruits de couloirs disaient à peu prés ça, Potter aussi, mais… je ne savais pas si c'était vrai.

- Hum. Pourtant ça l'est.

- Et Black ? »

Je me laissais le temps de répondre.

« Je… J'avais à peu prés huit ans quand nous nous sommes rencontrer la première fois, lui et moi.

- Comment était-il ?

- Arrogant, dis-je, hautain, froid et totalement à côté de la plaque pour ce qui est de sa famille. On lui avait enseigné qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher des moldus, tu sais. »

Evans fronça les sourcils. Je la regardais sans grands sentiments et lui dis :

« Parfois, être né dans une famille de moldus est mieux qu'autre chose, Evans. À l'époque, Sirius n'était pas la personne que tu as connu à onze ans, il était encore sous l'emprise de son éducation.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il a quitté sa famille l'année dernière ? »

Je fermais le bouchon de mon encre noire et ancrais mes yeux dans les siens. J'avais envie de… lire ce qu'elle pensait.

Je détournais brusquement la tête et me reprenais, _ce n'était pas bien _!

« Callista ?

- Désolée, j'ai eu mal à la tête tout d'un coup. On parlait de Sirius et sa famille ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Les Black, une vieille lignée de sorciers fiers de l'être, comme ma famille à quelques exception prés… »

Je soupirais.

« Alors… ce qui me lit à eux ? James a toujours été comme un frère, on a étudié ensemble pour apprendre à lire, à écrire et à conter. Nous ne connaissons pas l'école avant nos onze ans, alors c'était à nos parents ou à un précepteur de nous apprendre tout ça. Et comme mes parents et le père de James travaillaient pour le ministère en permanence, c'est la mère de James qui s'est occupée de moi en même temps que de lui, ça nous a rapproché encore plus que nous ne l'étions.

« Quant à Sirius, il est apparu ensuite, vers mes huit ans comme je le disais. Il s'est trouvé que là où la famille de James ne l'y trainais pas, les soirées mondaines entre autre, ou bien les fêtes de sang-pur fiers de l'être, et bien… Sirius et moi nous y étions.

- Tu y étais ?

- Ma famille est influente dans l'économie, rappelais-je d'un ton égaré en pensant à mon grand-père. À l'époque, mon père répondait aux invitations de sa famille. Mais je n'ai jamais été obligée à passer mes étés chez mes grands-parents, comme mon cousin Landon l'a été, histoire de bien lui bourrer le crâne et le conditionner à sa place d'héritier.

- Oh, souffla-t-elle sans savoir comment le prendre. »

Tu m'étonne.

« C'est bon, dis-je, maintenant tu sais quelle genre de famille j'ai.

- Tu ne les aime pas ?

- Ils ne sont pas du genre aimant, raillais-je. »

Elle s'intéressait à mon cas, j'en avais peut-être trop fait et trop dit. Et puis, pourquoi lui en parlais-je ? Étais-je idiote ?

« Mais c'est compliqué. Bref, enchaînais-je, ça a duré deux ans, l'amitié entre Sirius et moi. Pendant ces deux ans, j'ai aussi connu son frère, Regulus. Mais aussi ses cousines.

- Je vois. »

Pas vraiment, me dis-je, en songeant aux trois sœurs Black dont l'une que je ne portais vraiment pas dans mon cœur, mais bon…

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge me fit revenir à la réalité, et non pas à la discussion amicale que j'avais avec la fille qu'aimait James.

« J'ai sans doute satisfait ta curiosité. Mais quoi qu'on en dise, me permis-je alors, je sais que ce n'est pas très confortable d'être à ta place… »

Je rassemblais mes affaires, abandonnais à ma table Evans et courais reposer mes livres. J'allais m'apprêter à partir sans m'éterniser dans ce lieu quand je changeais d'avis, et avançais vers Evans.

« Je dois partir, il a été convenu que je vois mon grand-père ce matin. Mais je t'ai répondu honnêtement, Evans. Tu sais maintenant ce que James est pour moi. Alors laisse lui sa chance cette année, tu veux ? »

Elle ne répondit rien et j'en profitais pour commencer à partir. Elle cria néanmoins :

« Lily, c'est Lily !

- On verra, dis-je sans me retourner et ma voix porta loin sans que j'eus besoin de crier. »

Et je reçu un regard mauvais de la bibliothécaire.

Et moi qui croyais que la nouvelle serait mieux que l'ancienne. Cette Pince avait déjà les mêmes tiques que l'autre vieille qui était maintenant à la retraite.

En passant la porte de la bibliothèque, je vis sur une autre horloge qu'il était maintenant neuf heures vingt. Il me fallait rejoindre la pénitence maintenant. J'y étais attendue pour neuf heures et demi.

x X x

Pour rejoindre ma destination j'avais croisé beaucoup d'élèves, notamment Lupin, seul, que je saluais sans prêter attention à Mercer et Smith qui nous passèrent à côté avec des regards lourds. Lupin savait qui je devais voir ce matin et me dit qu'il se rendait au stade pour voir qui James allait sélectionner pour les postes vacants.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe que Dumbledore m'avait confié, un truc en rapport à une sucrerie, comme toujours, je toquais deux coups brefs à la porte. J'actionnais la poignée de la porte quand j'entendis Dumbledore me dire d'entrer.

J'inspirais, levais la tête et mes yeux impassibles se posèrent en premier lieu sur mon grand-père, Logan Carter. La première chose que je notais c'est qu'il ne semblait pas avoir grandement changé depuis la dernière fois. Maigre et grand, il avait toujours les cheveux foncés, tachés avec des pointes de gris, et un visage pâle et sévère. Il atteindrait bientôt la fin de la cinquantaine mais était toujours cet homme d'une grande beauté à l'apparence digne et noble.

Vu l'age qu'avaient certains parents de camarades, il pourrait très bien être mon père que les gens n'y auraient vu que du feu. Mais il était mon grand-père paternel.

Sous son regard bleu, tout aussi électrique que celui que nous possédions moi et Landon, je me passais une main sur le front et dégageais mes cheveux en arrière, me rappelant pourquoi je ne le revoyais qu'après deux ans.

C'était pourtant simple mais je n'étais jamais revenue dessus. Une famille sang-pur à un dîner, Voldemort se montrant peu à peu avec ses Mangemorts, sa force se décuplant, une période noire se préparant…

Ainsi tout le monde en parlait à table, ce soir-là. C'était un sujet préoccupant même si les idées en questions n'étaient pas vraiment à _jeter_. Et comble de l'ironie, même si je me savais en train de dîner avec une famille sang-pur qui se pensait haute dans la société et qui pensait que le sang qui coulaient dans nos veines nous apportait une sorte de rang élevé, je n'avais pas vraiment pris conscience que ce grand-père que j'avais toujours quelque peu défier allait… qu'ils _oserait_… me provoquer sur ce que je pensais en mon fort intérieur sur la pureté du sang.

Dumbledore étudia notre silence et nous regarda chacun brièvement. Se sentait-il gêné d'être au milieu de nous deux ? Ou bien se demandait-il si mon grand-père était de ceux qui lance des sortilèges pour punir ?

« Je vais vous laisser discuter en privé avec votre grand-père, Callista.

- Merci de m'avoir permis cette visite, Dumbledore. »

Tiens, il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans ce ton qu'il venait d'employé, simplement un ton neutre. Ça ne m'étonnais pas, les Carter, tous autant qu'ils sont, sont de très bons manipulateur quand il en est de ce qu'il souhaite. Je repris conscience avec la réalité et hochais la tête vers Dumbledore comme pour lui signaler que je n'avais pas d'objections à me retrouver seule à seul avec mon grand-père. Il sortit.

« Très bien, Callista, a dit Logan Carter sans laisser transparaître ses sentiments. J'ai été désolé pour Duncan et pour tout ce qui s'est passé à Godric Hollow. Mais parlons tout de suite de ton avenir. Que comptes-tu faire après Poudlard ? »

Aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée sur Dumbledore, il avait attaqué, les bras croisés, le regard impénétrable. Toujours aussi froid, songeais-je.

Je me suis assise sur une chaise, me disant que s'il aurait su que Landon ou moi étions allés faire de petits tours dans les routes fantômes, il m'aurait directement accablé de cris dès l'absence de Dumbledore. Mais non, tandis qu'il me regardait, il restait debout. _Il ne savait rien_.

« Ça n'a toujours pas changé, dis-je. Auror. »

Nous gardâmes le silence un temps, avant que ce soit lui qui ne le rompe :

« Alors ce qui est arrivé à ton père ne t'a donc servi à rien ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris, toi aussi ? »

Je l'affrontais du regard, lui, le patriarche de cette famille à laquelle j'appartenais par le sang.

« Tu n'as donc vraiment aucun bon sens, Callista ?

- Bon ça suffit ! Je crois bien en avoir plus que toi déjà, m'énervais-je au quart de tour en me levant.

- Tu es une Carter, tu portes un nom connu, respecté et craint ! Tu ne peux pas te mettre autant en avant contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'en devant auror comme ton père ! Bon sang, regarde bien où ça a mené ton père ! »

Je frappais d'un coup de pied la chaise qui était devant moi, sans réfléchir.

« Pour qui tu te prend ! m'exclamais-je en colère. Tu as peut-être organisé les obsèques de mon père pendant que je ne pouvais pas le faire moi-même mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

- Je me fiche de ces différents qui nous éloignent et de tout ce que tu penses, dit-il en essayant de ne pas crier. Tu sais très bien en dépit de tout ce que l'on pense, qu'aucuns, tu entends, qu'_aucuns_ Carter ne sera à la solde de personne.

- Mais oui, je te crois ! grondais-je. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai du régler le problème « Landon » ces vacances ? Un peu plus et _il l'aurait _recruté ! _»_

Je crus qu'il allait tempêter et allait trouver Landon sur le champs à cette nouvelle, mais bien trop vite, il leva une main comme pour dire qu'il s'en fichait.

« Bien, au moins grâce à toi ton cousin ne sera pas une honte. Mais toi, toi tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux, c'est bien pour ça que je suis venu à toi, pour te prévenir, Callista.

_- J'ai_ _compris _que notre famille n'était pas _censée _s'opposer au Seigneur des Ténèbres_, j'ai_ _compris _pourquoi tu es venu ici, mais non, oh non ! criais-je, n'y compte même pas, tu as beau m'avoir élevée pendant un an après la mort de ma mère, je ne suivrais pas la cadence que tu veux m'imposer ! »

Je repris mon souffle et continuais encore plus coléreuse.

« Je ne suis pas un mouton que tu peux entraîner là où tu le souhaites. Je suis majeure et libre de faire ce que je veux, où je veux et quand je le veux ! Et qu'on se le dise, je veux être auror et je ne partage toujours pas ta vision des choses. Vois le par toi même, regarde qui a tué ton fils ! Ce type qui soutient ta vision des choses n'est qu'un acharné qui commet des atrocités ! Il a même assassiné mon père ! »

J'attendis qu'il réplique mais rien ne vint.

« Bien, bien, siffla-t-il en levant les bras, excédé. Mais en ne parlant pas de ce que tu as joué pour te battre aux côtés des aurors, cette nuit là, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fais lorsque tu as baissé ta garde pour aidé _un ami_ ? Oui, Landon a bien était forcé de nous donner quelque explications alors que tu étais dans le coma ! rajouta-t-il alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

- Et alors, soufflais-je, c'était un choix.

- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer, Callista ! cria soudainement Logan Carter si terriblement que je frissonnais. Tu es ma descendante et tu as risqué ta vie pour un garçon du nom de Sirius Black !

- Et alors, tu vas peut-être me dire qu'il n'en valait pas la peine ? »

Il amorça quelque chose à dire mais se ravisa sous mes yeux assassins. Car il n'avait pas intérêt à traiter Sirius de traître à son sang, je ne le tolèrerais pas.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ce garçon a une dette de sorcier envers toi.

- C'était mon choix, répétais-je plus durement. Si je veux donner ma vie pour quelqu'un d'autre, je le ferais. »

Il ne répondit rien à cela et je respirais en me disant que l'homme face à moi était bien digne d'être aussi froid, et puis il y avait cette sœur cachée, Calypso. Putain, cette famille avait-elle d'autres secrets que Landon et moi ignorions ? Mon père n'avait sans doute jamais rien su de tout cela.

Il parla de nouveau, d'une voix cependant qui admettait qu'il allait faire main basse pour cette fois :

« Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que tu restes une Carter, te perdre serait une déchirure de plus dans la famille. S'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit ton cousin serait très malheureux.

- Je sais, dis-je avec réticence.

- Bien. Tu devrais rentrer en France aux prochaines vacances scolaires et aller voir la tombe de ton père et de ta mère, ils reposent à côté l'un de l'autre désormais.

- J'irais, oui, affirmais-je avec un élan de tristesse que je cachais. »

Finalement, même si nous avions des morales différentes, je compris que même si l'homme auquel je faisais face était toujours le même, avec sa stupide idée d'être supérieur, il en restait pas moins qu'il ne me chassait pas sous prétexte que je ne voulais pas me plier à ses ordres.

x X x

La matinée c'était passé comme telle, déjeuné, bibliothèque et bureau de Dumbledore d'où lequel je m'étais éclipsée avec mon grand-père pour le raccompagner en silence jusqu'au grand portail de l'école. Et, comble de malheur, c'était Turner le professeur qui était posté devant ledit portail et qui l'ouvrit pour mon grand-père. Nous avions échangés un simple signe de tête et un « à bientôt » de ma part, froid et conditionné. Au moins, songeais-je alors que Turner nous avait observé et écouté, celui-ci n'aurait rien à se mettre sous la dent.

Chose réconfortante, après avoir traversé le parc derrière Turner qui ne m'avait pas parlé du tout, je tombais dans le hall sur mon amie qui me cherchait dans tout le château. Je voulais lui raconter brièvement les paroles échangées avec mon grand-père, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'enfoncer dans les détails et elle de poser toutes ses questions que nous tombâmes sur Mulciber devant la grande salle, tandis que Turner longeait déjà mes tables et allais s'asseoir après avoir dit quelques mots à Dumbledore.

Sans doute l'informait-il que mon grand-père avait bien passé la grille et avait transplané.

« Continue sans moi, avertis-je Némésis.

- C'est ça, lâcha-t-elle en continuant à avancer d'un pas hautain. »

Mulciber nous attendait nous, devant les portes vu que son regard était essentiellement porté sur nous.

« Callista Carter, souffla Mulciber d'un ton presque réjoui si ce n'est que ses yeux démontraient sa colère et sa santé mentale qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Tu sais que tu m'échappe à chaque fois que je veux m'entretenir avec toi, et ce depuis une semaine. »

J'inclinais la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre sans attiser encore plus de haine entre nous deux.

« Tu ne nous fais pas peur, Mulciber. Alors tu peux stopper ton petit jeu avec elle, l'avertit Némésis, les nerfs à fleur de peau quand elle jugea son visage suffisamment proche de sa tête.

- Turner nous regarde de la table des profs, sifflais-je pour arrêter ce début de confrontation.

- Ah ouais ? fit calmement Mulciber en baissant ses yeux sombre sur les miens, tueurs, puis il se composa un visage de rigueur pour ce qui allait suivre. Quant à stopper mon petit jeu Bones ? Mais pourtant… nous n'avons pas encore commencer à jouer. »

Il me fit un regard suggestif et salace en jetant ensuite un regard à tout mon corps.

« Tu vois Carter, ce que je me disais c'est que ton assurance semble trop venir de ton cousin ou de tes amis traîtres à leur sang. Même Bones te protège. Seule, tu n'es rien. »

Je grognais et il nous suivit tranquillement sur quelque pas alors que nous entrions dans la grande salle pour sauver les apparences de notre petite _discussion_ qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

« Dégage de là Mulciber, commença à dire Némésis avec un regard oblique vers Mulciber, ce n'est pas l'heure pour un règlement de compte avec une vermine de ton genre. Après les sélections peut-être ?

- Bones, Bones… bien que ce soit Evan qui te courre après, je me disais qu'il était bien dommage que tu ne sois pas moins farouche, parce que je connais un excellent moyen pour te redonner le sourire… »

Et là, tout se passa rapidement. J'arborais toujours un visage impassible et vigilant contre mon camarade psychopathe mais aussi contre Turner de la table des profs, Némésis faisant de même envers seulement Mulciber, mais Mulciber profita de cet échange bas et haineux et du fait que l'attention de Némésis venait de se porter sur Turner qui nous suivait des yeux, pour caresser, à ce que je pus voir lorsque Némésis glapit, sa cuisse et remonter jusqu'à ses fesses. Nous nous arrêtâmes comme un seul homme entre le milieu de notre table et le mur gauche de la salle.

Mulciber n'eut pas le temps de les presser comme il l'entendait que l'électricité du dégoût parcouru Némésis à une vitesse fulgurante et que son contrôle déjà faible à cause de sa mauvaise humeur permanente… _éclata_.

Je fermais les yeux un instant, car en fait, ce fut pire que tout ce que je ne voulais pas que ni elle, ni moi, nous ne fassions devant témoins. La pensée de tuer Landon lorsque je le reverrais me passa par l'esprit alors que je fus la plus proche spectatrice de ce qu'il se passa :

« Ça t'amuse connard ? cria Némésis en empoignant sa chemise de sa main gauche et en le collant au mur de la grande salle si brutalement que j'en fus moi-même quelque peu étonnée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu crois que parce que le cousin de Callista t'a mis la raclée de ta vie cet été tu peux t'en prendre à elle ? Et surtout, _enfoiré_, tu crois me prendre pour une de ces filles sans défenses que tu peux toucher à ta guise ?

- Bagarre ! cria littéralement un élève de notre maison et je pris conscience du silence qui se fit aussitôt dans la salle. »

Désormais, Némésis enfonçait presque sa baguette sous la gorge de Mulciber, et celui-ci tressaillit alors que mon amie venait de lui lancer un maléfice pour bloquer simplement ses bras contre le mur, profitant de l'état légèrement embrouillé et stupéfait qu'avait eut Mulciber de s'être fait plaquer contre le mur de la grande salle par une fille.

« Arrête Némésis, sifflais-je d'un ton bas en voulant la dégager de Mulciber bien que je tuais des yeux celui-ci.

- Lâche-moi ! rugit mon amie en me poussant derrière elle.

- Tu ferais mieux de me libérer Bones, commençait à la menacer Mulciber.

- BONES ! hurla la voix de Slughorn, furieux. Lâchez Mulciber tout de suite ! Un tel comportement est inadmissible !

- Espèce de minable, continua Némésis en prêtant aucune attention à Slughorn et en serrant la gorge de Mulciber avec une force dû à sa colère froide. Cela fait trop longtemps que tu te la joues ! _Mais on ne me touche pas_ ! cracha-t-elle. »

Bordel, moi et elle faisions bien la paire pour faire jaser l'école.

Elle le menaça de sa baguette en le pointant plus furieusement que jamais au cou. Elle pétait littéralement les plombs lorsque j'essayais de lui faire entendre raison une deuxième fois, mais j'avais l'impression de marcher sur une mine prête à exploser, car si je tentais de parler elle me repoussait et s'en prenait davantage à Mulciber collé au mur, et comme la distance entre les profs et là où nous étions était minime, je choisis de ne rien tenter par force, après tout, elle ne serait pas expulsée (sa famille ne donnerait plus de fonds sinon, et je savais que Dumbledore n'irait pas jusque là... enfin, tout dépendait de la version qu'elle aurait de son attitude).

« Némésis, dis-je tranquillement alors que tous bougeaient dans la salle, joue la carte de la pression des aspics quand ils t'interrogeront. Mais dis tout de même la vérité. »

Le fait que pleins d'élèves s'étaient levé pour nous entourer tous fit un peu attendre l'arrivée des professeurs.

« Oh. C'est une idée.

- Espèces de salopes ! siffla cette fois ci Mulciber d'une voix basse que seules nous deux pûmes entendre alors que je voyais les professeurs se précipiter vers nous. Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Némésis comme si elle perdait le nord. Tu nous menace ? Je n'aime pas être menacée. Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Et elle, tu crois qu'elle a peur de toi avec le nom qu'elle porte ? Et ma famille est dans la justice je te ferais remarquer, alors recommence à me toucher moi ou une autre et je te tue connard ! »

Elle allait le cogner, d'un bon crochet du droit, comme un mec l'aurait fait, quand un bras fort m'écarta et lui entoura la taille pour la faire vaciller brutalement en arrière, la détachant de Mulciber. Elle fulminait mais se laissa cependant entraîner alors que celui qui lui avait empoignée la taille fortement, disait à Dumbledore :

« Je m'occupe de résonner celle-là, Dumbledore. Ensuite je vous l'amène dans votre bureau pour régler le problème. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et Turner avança en la traînant vulgairement à sa suite, la poussant et gardant son bras autour d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle se débatte plus qu'elle ne le faisait :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? hurla-t-elle, encore plus outragée qu'effrayée de la tournure que pourrait avoir les événements. Lâchez-moi !

- Vous êtes folle, commenta-t-il en sifflant alors que tout le monde parlait et chuchotait sur cette bagarre entre Serpentard, se donner en spectacle comme ça ! »

Au loin j'entendis la voix de Némésis s'élever, tranchante et en colère. Elle se défendait auprès de Turner, accusant Mulciber de s'être lui-même mal comporté. Celui-ci répliqua et je vis, la tête tournée de nouveau dans la direction de Mulciber qu'on l'avait libéré du maléfice de blocage de ses bras et qu'il était même prés à me sauter à la gorge.

« Ça te va plutôt bien de recevoir une correction d'une fille, dis-je en m'adressant à Mulciber alors qu'il sifflait de colère.

- Calmez-vous Carter ! m'ordonna Slughorn en me poussant à me taire.

- Bien, abdiquais-je avec un ton plaisant pour me sortir de cette histoire.

- Que dois-je faire Dumbledore ? demanda mon directeur de maison d'une voix presque plaintive à Dumbledore. J'amène celui-ci dans votre bureau immédiatement ? »

J'avais l'impression que Némésis et Mulciber (et moi par la même occasion) étions sa plus grande honte à cet instant. Et dire qu'il m'avait dans son club !

« Puis-je partir dans ce cas ? tentais-je avec un sourire m'adressant à aucun professeurs en particulier. Non ? Oui ? Très bien, j'y vais… »

Il y eut énormément de rire étouffés des élèves regardant la scène de près, dont celui de ce cher West qui se tassa lorsque les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se posèrent presque furieusement sur lui.

« Que faites vous ? Retournez manger ! »

Tous s'éloignèrent rapidement en marmonnant, et pour les plus vieux d'entre nous, les septièmes années et sixièmes j'entends, ils s'assirent mais observèrent tout de même ce qui se passa lorsque Dumbledore se tourna vers moi.

« Non, trancha Dumbledore avec une voix bien différente qu'il avait ce matin. Dans mon bureau, tout de suite, lâcha-t-il. Horace, je voudrais également m'entretenir après ça avec votre élève. »

Mulciber et Slughorn le tenant par le bras d'une poigne sévère s'éloignèrent vers les portes de la grande salle tandis que je soupirais et que je dû marcher devant Dumbledore en tentant de ne pas me dire que les autres élèves avait assisté à ma pitoyable tentative d'échappatoire.

Enfin, il y avait pire, hein ? Comme Némésis, seule avec ce prof de vingt-cinq ans qui était aussi furieux qu'elle pour une raison que j'ignorais.

x X x

« Votre version est celle là ? débuta Dumbledore après que j'eus fini de parler, assise en face de son bureau.

- En effet, c'est de la faute à Mulciber s'il s'est retrouvé collé au mur de cette façon.

- Soit, ceci est votre avis personnel, Callista. Mais dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que votre amie réagisse comme elle l'a fait. »

Je restais silencieuse un temps puis décidais d'être honnête et crue devant mon directeur :

« Némésis n'aime pas qu'on la touche, Dumbledore.

- Est-ce tout ?

- Eh bien, pour ma part, je n'ai rien fais de condamnable.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans une cours de justice, Callista. Est-ce tout ? répéta Dumbledore.

- C'est tout, j'imagine.

- Vraiment ? Cela voudrait donc dire que ce qu'a crié votre amie ne veux rien dire ?

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire cela, professeur.

- Et votre cousin ? »

_Heureusement_, vous ne connaissez pas Landon, Dumbledore.

« Mon cousin n'a rien fait qui puisse justifier l'attitude de Mulciber envers Némésis, m'agaçais-je alors. Et quand bien même cela serait arrivé, continuais-je sous le regard perçant que m'adressait mon directeur pour distinguer la vérité du mensonge, ce qu'il a fait va contre la morale au sein de cette école non ?

- Continue, je sens que tu as des choses à dire, dit Dumbledore posément bien que je savais pertinemment qu'il méprisait ce genre de « spectacle » au sein de l'école.

- Oui, je voudrais juste rappeler que j'ai des sélections à préparer et que la présence de Némésis y est grandement sollicitée pour m'aider à former une équipe. »

Et je n'ajouterais rien, Dumbledore, parce que je me méfie même des plus infimes moment que je passe en votre compagnie.

« J'aimerais te poser une question qui n'a rien à voir avec tes camarades.

- Allez-y, me préparais-je en sentant quelque chose de gros arriver.

- Que penses-tu de la mort, Callista ? »

_Bordel de merde_ ! fut ma première pensée peu posée. Puis je n'ai pas bouger d'un pouce, mes yeux n'ont pas quittés Dumbledore et j'ai dis :

« Je ne pense pas que la mort représente un anéantissement, pour un esprit comme le mien, la mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus. »

Dumbledore a prit le temps de la réflexion et je sentais comme un pressentiment qui me provenait du cœur, qu'il était vraiment intéressé par cette réponse.

« C'est une réponse pleine de sagesse que tu m'as donnée. Bien, merci d'avoir répondu, ça m'aide à voir les choses différemment sur une chose. Tu peux t'en aller. »

Je dis au revoir et sortis sans regret. Quelle plaie d'être dans ce bureau aussi souvent que je clignais des yeux ! Et puis, qu'avait Dumbledore à me poser ce genre de question ? Voulait-il vérifier mon état psychologique ?

Une fois dehors, je vis Mulciber qui attendait de rentrer avec Slughorn qui était plus que renfrogné.

Je jetais un regard torve à ce déchet et me mis en chemin vers mon dortoir, songeant à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui n'en était bien sûr pas un - j'étais suffisamment intelligente pour me le faire savoir.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, je tombais directement sur Rabastan qui était dans le début de l'entrée menant à la vaste pièce noire et verte. Il s'approcha et voulu me tirer par le bras pour discuter en aparté, j'acceptais, sur mes gardes.

« Tu as parlé avec Dumbledore ?

- Pourquoi tu le demandes ? Tout le monde l'a vu m'amener pour avoir ma version des faits.

- Callista, souffla-t-il, je vais faire en sorte de calmer Mulciber.

- Tu ne sais rien de la rancœur qu'il me voue. Et tu n'as pas à le faire, je préfère plutôt que tu sois un Serpentard modèle, jurant que par des moqueries assassines.

- Si, dit-il d'une voix nerveuse en me regardant fixement, je suis au courant de tout, et je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour laisser passer ça. Donc justement j'ai à le faire. »

Il partit ensuite et je remontais rapidement jusqu'aux escaliers de mon dortoir, attrapant Regulus dans mon chemin.

« Les sélections sont toujours prévues pour quatorze heures au stade, Dumbledore n'a rien annulé.

- Ok. Et pour Bones, elle y sera ? demanda Regulus m'observant.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que Turner l'a tiré avec lui je ne sais où. Mais c'est moi qui dirige les sélections, et elle est titulaire et j'ai laissé entendre à Dumbledore de la lâcher pour qu'elle puisse y assister.

- Cça fait beaucoup de « et », Callista, sourit adorablement Regulus. Bon, et Mulciber a parlé avec Dumbledore ?

- J'ai parlé avec lui la première. Quand je suis sortie du bureau Slughorn était toujours dehors avec lui, il s'apprêtait à le faire rentrer. »

Nous nous tûmes et nous observèrent mutuellement.

« Tout de même, tu aurais pu la calmer, dit alors Regulus avec un semblant d'incompréhension.

- Non, m'agaçais-je, enfin si, mais tu l'as vu, elle ne voulait pas.

- Oui, mais tu aurais pu.

- Oh, je sais bien, mais aprés tout Mulciber a mérité son humiliation. Et Némésis ne sera pas virée, elle sera peut-être punie avec des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais elle ne sera pas virée pour s'être défendue. Je monte chercher mon balai et mes affaires.

- Vas-y, dit-il avec un signe de tête, je vais rejoindre les autres au stade. »

Je montais là-haut et songeais à Sirius, aux sélections de James ce matin (je n'avais même pas pu lui demander de vive voix comment cela c'était passé), mais bien vite mes propres démons me rattrapèrent et c'est en tirant mon balais de sous mon lit que je sus que la journée allait être longue, éreintante, et que je n'allais sans doute pas dire bonjour aux maraudeurs avec la bouche en cœur. J'étais une fille à problèmes et ça me pesait.

x X x

Je m'essuyais le coin des yeux et clignais des paupières à plusieurs reprises : une poussière était rentrée dans mon œil droit. J'observais la foule qui était présente dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch. D'ici, je pouvais voir Rabastan et Evan mais aussi Mercer et Smith les collant. Je tirais la boite contenant le vif d'or, le souaffle et les deux cognards jusqu'au milieu du terrain en tenant mon balai sur mon épaule.

Derrière moi, il y avait tout ceux qui voulaient essayé d'entrer dans l'équipe. Je me retournais une nouvelle fois, et plissais des yeux, agacée de ne pas toujours voir Thomas Price se ramener ici. Enfin, un agacement qui prit rapidement fin quand je le vis entrer dans le terrain avec son balai et une casquette sur la tête. Il me fit un signe raide de la tête en s'approchant de moi.

« J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas, Price.

- Oh, sourit-il prétentieusement, je me suis dis que peut-être ce serait pas mal de jouer sous les ordres de la cousine de mon ex capitaine. »

Je souris, amusée et l'envoyait rejoindre les autres postulants dans la file. Il s'exécuta non sans râler.

Regulus était sur l'extrême droite du terrain, une main soutenant son menton, son regard fixé sur l'endroit où je me trouvais, je lui fis signe d'approcher. Jasper et West s'étiraient et plaisantaient entre eux en trépignant sur place en reparlant de l'épisode de la grande salle, un regard de ma part leur fit comprendre de se taire mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte et montèrent sur leurs deux balais pour parader et commencer à enchainer figure sur figure.

« Elle est toujours pas là, dit Regulus une fois arrivé devant moi. »

Je haussais les épaules.

« Elle va arriver, Regulus. Elle n'a pas tué quelqu'un, Dumbledore la laissera venir aux sélections.

- On verra.

- Tu peux crier à ma place leurs noms à tout les deux, demandais-je à Regulus en montrant le ciel de la tête, ils doivent descendre maintenant pour que je leur dise quoi faire avec les postulants. »

Regulus grogna mais s'exécuta et porta ses mains en porte voix pour hurler en direction de Jasper et West :

« WEST, GREENGRASS ! RAMENEZ VOUS A TERRE DE SUITE ! »

Tandis que tout deux obéirent à Regulus et se posaient à terre, des murmures s'élevèrent dans le stade. Je me tournais en direction de l'entrée du stade et vis Némésis, en tenue, son balai avec elle, qui avançait vers nous en courant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait pu venir à temps, je lui souris et me resserrais ma queue de cheval pour ensuite me poster devant les élèves qui voulaient entrer dans l'équipe.

« Taisez-vous s'il-vous-plaît ! dis-je. Comme vous le savez il n'y a que deux postes vacants cette année : un poste de batteur et un poste de gardien ! Vous allez tous passer sous mes yeux, vous allez disputer quelques matchs avec les autres membres de l'équipe et je jugerais de vos compétences ! »

Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait pas de septièmes années, je me serais mal vue de dire par exemple à Rabastan qu'il ne serait pas dans l'équipe simplement parce que je ne le voulais pas prés de moi. Bref, ça arrangeait pas mal de choses qu'il n'ait pas eu l'idée de se présenter.

Je continuais à former des groupes, des colonnes et des idées pour les faire tous passer devant moi. Il y avait beaucoup de cinquièmes années, et aucunes filles.

Rapidement je sus que personne ne surpasserait l'habileté de Price avec les cognards, pas même West qui savait pourtant y faire. Il serait donc le deuxième batteur de l'équipe.

Pour le poste de gardien, étant donné que Jasper et Némésis étaient particulièrement doués dans leur jeux, ce fut difficile pour n'importe quel postulant d'essayer d'arrêter leurs tirs.

Après mainte réflexions, je sus que j'allais prendre ce garçon de cinquième année, de la même classe que Price et qui semblait bien s'entendre avec lui. Et puis, il avait tout de même un meilleur jeu que tout ces idiots qui n'avaient pas pu arrêter plus d'un tir.

Tous partirent du terrain quand ce fut finit, et Price m'adressa un clin d'œil déjà complice, sachant parfaitement que son nom figurerait sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune quand j'afficherais mes choix.

x X x

Il était tard et les sélections passées. J'avais eus le temps de rentrer dans mon dortoir, d'y ranger mon balais, de me doucher, d'écrire sur un parchemin les noms de l'équipe entière et des nouveaux sélectionnés et de la mettre à la vu de tous dans la salle commune.

Après que Blanchester soit venu me remercier poliment et que Price soit remonté dans son dortoir sans montrer quoique ce soit, je remontais moi aussi dans mon dortoir mais y laissais bien vite Némésis qui avait dans l'idée de commencer à rédiger une longue lettre à ses parents, essayant de se dépêcher pour les dissuader de lui envoyer une beuglante dimanche matin quand ils apprendront par courrier de Poudlard qu'elle avait collé au mur l'un de ses camarades - Mulciber qui s'était enfermé dans son dortoir très en colère disait-on.

Donc voilà, j'étais seule dans un coin du parc, isolée et en hauteur sur ce bout de terre herbeux. Mes yeux étaient légèrement humides - humides ? - et je rageais toute seule sous cette constatation. J'étais une Carter, bon sang. Je ne me laissais pas envahir par les émotions ! Je me redressais dans l'ombre de l'arbre qui m'abritait et collais mon dos au tronc, me maintenant ainsi assise. Ressentant une intense solitude, je tirais ma baguette de ma poche.

« _Spero Patronum_, soufflais-je doucement. »

Ma baguette se mit à vibrer légèrement dans ma main droite et une lueur argentée s'en échappa avant de prendre la forme d'un magnifique chien qui éclaira l'endroit assombri où je m'étais isolée en proie à une envie de m'éloigner des élèves de l'école.

Je pris le temps d'admirer ma merveille et un sourire pointa sur mes lèvres alors que l'animal spectrale m'observait avec adoration et complicité. Je tendis le bras vers le patronus et frôlais sa mâchoire canine du bout des doigts.

« J'aimerais que tu sois de chaire et de sang, marmonnais-je d'un timbre doux. »

J'imaginais en disant cela ce que ce serait de sentir, là, maintenant, de réels poils doux sous mes doigts et de pouvoir sentir le pouls de l'animal comme celui que j'avais rencontré le soir de l'attaque à Godric Hollow. Ce chien réel que j'avais rencontré était simplement magnifique et ce, même s'il m'était d'abord apparu sous un jour hargneux et méchant.

Je maintenais en place mon patronus et il resta face à moi, légèrement immobile. Il était sous mes ordres et cela me fis penser comment il m'avait défendu face aux Detraqueurs quand je lui avais ordonner de les charger… et vraiment, la magie était une chose exceptionnelle et douce parfois.

« Callista ? »

Malgré moi je sursautais et me redressais d'un bon. Mais je me calmais car c'est la voix de Sirius qui s'était faite entendre, douce et grave à la fois. Je scrutais les alentours et maintenais toujours ma baguette sur mon patronus argenté qui décida de fuir derrière le tronc d'arbre, grattant ses pattes et son museau allègrement dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sirius ? je lui demande alors que je le vois apparaître devant moi, les manches de sa chemise roulées jusqu'à ses coudes et sa baguette débordant de la poche de son pantalon noir.

- Tu n'étais pas dans le château et je te cherchais, dit-il, concerné. »

Je décide de laisser passer sans tout de même oublier que Sirius a toujours eut cette étrange faculté à me retrouver dans n'importe quel endroit du château, et ce même avant ce début d'année : que ce soit pour échanger des piques ou des silences, il avait souvent était dans les environs lorsque après les cours, je restais seule hors ou à l'intérieur du château.

« C'est quoi cette lumière derrière ? demanda-t-il alors que je me rasseyais contre le tronc.

- C'est mon patronus.

- Ton patronus ? répéta-t-il d'une voix chaude et grave en s'approchant comme pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Il est derrière l'arbre. Tu veux le revoir peut-être ? »

Je fis marcher mon patronus jusqu'à devant lui et observais attentivement sa réaction, me souvenant parfaitement de sa stupeur cette nuit là, où je l'avais invoqué contre les Detraqueurs.

Sirius semblait ne pas assimiler que mon patronus se tenait face à lui, il semblait déconnecté du moment pressent, à mille lieux dans ses pensées.

« Ça alors, ne pus-je que distinguer assise où j'étais. »

Alors il s'abaissa, presque subjugué. Il tendit une main sur la tête du chien et alors que ma baguette le maintenait en place, il le caressa de toute sa main en me jetant à la fois des regards à moi mais aussi à mon patronus. J'étais heureuse qu'il m'ait trouvé une fois de plus dans un endroit ou personne ne l'aurait pu à cette heure là de la journée, mais je doutais que Sirius, habituellement légèrement distant voir froid aux choses basiques de la magie comme créer un patronus (ce qu'il devait très bien savoir faire !) puisse être aussi intéressé par le mien.

« J'ai vu un chien étrangement semblable à Godric Hollow le soir de l'attaque, dis-je alors.

- Ah ouais ?

- Au début j'ai cru qu'il voulait m'attaquer mais il s'est calmé quand il s'est suffisamment approché de moi pour distinguer mon visage. »

Sirius venait de stopper ses caresses et m'écoutais attentivement, presque sur le qui-vive. J'étais presque une experte en décryptage des émotions du visage, aussi ne comprenais-je vraiment pas son attitude stressé. Qu'avait-il a me cacher ?

« Oui, continuais-je. Il pleuvait et c'était juste avant que je ne tombe sur James et toi. »

J'omis volontairement de dire que c'était juste après que mon père m'ait abandonné pour aller sur le champs de bataille, je n'avais guère envie de me lancer dans une parole portant sur lui sinon j'étais sûre de défaillir de l'intérieur - cette journée riche en émotions m'avait affaiblie.

Sirius ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien, il se releva et vint s'assoir prés de moi contre l'arbre. Je fis disparaître mon patronus en adressant un mince sourire à la forme argenté qui disparût. La nuit commençait à tomber et aucun de nous ne brisait le silence.

« J'ai conscience que tu t'éloignes, dit Sirius brisant la glace. Mais je t'ai déjà dit vouloir être là pour toi, tout le temps. »

Je respirais et tournais la tête vers lui en repliant mes genoux vers moi. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et chassais ma tristesse comme l'on chasse un épouvantard d'un recoin sombre et confiné.

« Je suis désolée, Sirius, je n'ai pas vraiment été libre aujourd'hui. J'ai dû faire les sélections cette après-midi et puis, tu étais là comme tout le monde dans la grande salle, tu as vu Némésis empoigner Mulciber devant tout le monde.

- Pour ça, c'est sûr qu'on l'a pas manqué. Bien que je considère que Mulciber n'est qu'un connard et que j'aurais bien aimé l'attraper moi-même pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser, Bones ne sait-elle pas se contrôler en public ?

- Non, Sirius, le prévins-je, tu ne feras rien du tout.

- On verra, grogna-t-il. Je n'aime pas le voir traîner autour de toi.

- Landon et lui se sont déjà battu, et tu sais pourquoi il n'a pas déjà débarqué à Poudlard en se doutant bien que Mulciber ne l'a pas oublié ? C'est parce que je peux moi-même le faire arrêter, dis-je calmement, mais pour cela il me faudrait recourir à quelque chose que je n'aime pas faire et que Némésis a très bien souligné quand elle le tenait collé au mur.

- Bones a été très explicite sur la place que tenait sa famille, marmonna Sirius. Tu parles donc de ton nom ?

- Exactement, je pourrais très bien lui rappeler qui de nos deux familles est la plus puissante, mais ce serait me rabaisser à son jeu.

- Il n'y a pas de jeu, Callista, dit Sirius d'un ton froid et agacé, ce type n'est qu'un connard de première, il te touche et je le tue. »

Je souris et observais sa mâchoire serré et ses long cils.

« Bien que j'adore te voir protecteur, émis-je, tu n'auras pas à le faire, tu verras. Quant au fait que Némésis ait réagit si inconsciemment, c'est exactement ce que je lui ai fait comprendre après que je me sois occupée des sélections pour Serpentard. Mais bon, je ne peux pas réellement lui en vouloir pour avoir perdu son sang-froid vu qu'il a vraiment posé sa main sur elle.

- Mais justement ! s'énerva Sirius. Tu vois, il l'a touché elle, alors qui te dit qu'il ne le fera pas avec toi ? Bref, il faut que je me calme, donc parlons d'autre chose. Comme pour ce matin alors, tu as vu ton grand-père comme convenu ?

- Ouais, soufflais-je avec amertume, je l'ai vu. Une visite dont je me serais bien passée.

- À l'époque où l'on se fréquentaient, j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui. Mes parents en parlaient avec respect.

- Alors ça te donne un aperçu du personnage, grognais-je.

- Comment est-il aujourd'hui ?

- Toujours aussi froid, mais là n'est pas le problème. Il a été affecté par la mort de mon père, je l'ai décelé, mais il est toujours persuadé qu'avoir le sang pur et s'appeler Carter donne un rang élevé sur les autres. C'est ce qui me dégoûte, Sirius ! C'est d'avoir une famille pareille à traîner. Mon père a toujours était en désaccord avec mon grand-père sur le métier qu'il exercerait d'abord, puis sur la femme qu'il devait épouser - un mariage arrangé était prévu au début mais mon père l'a refusé. Mais c'était tout de même sa famille et à l'époque mon père ne s'était pas engagé si activement contre Voldemort et ma mère était en vie, il a donc continué à les fréquenter pour de rares occasions, j'ai donc dû assister à des mariages, où bien à des réunions familiales ou bien à des fêtes tout simplement…

- C'est bien grâce à ça qu'on a pu se rencontrer, dit Sirius, attentif.

- Oui, souris-je en comprenant que seul ce qu'il venait de me dire me mit du baume au cœur. C'est là que je t'ai connu Sirius Black. Et tu avais déjà la manie de manier le verbe. »

Nous nous regardâmes, complices et nous tûmes quelques instants, après quoi je continuais mes explications :

« Ensuite, vers mes quinze ans nous étions chez Landon. Et bien que mon père m'avait enseigné d'autres manières que ceux qu'avaient sa famille, nous nous voyions toujours. Il y avait à table moi, Landon, ma grand-mère, mon grand-père et aussi la mère de Landon, seuls mon père et mon oncle manquaient à l'appel. Alors que le dîner commençait, ils discutaient entre eux dehors. Je savais que mon père expliquait à son frère que dehors, c'était la guerre, et que lui n'était pas avec Voldemort.

« Là, mon grand-père a sans doute voulu juger mes pensées par rapport à ce que je pensais vraiment, car je me contentais toujours de me taire et de garder mon calme même si à l'intérieur ça bouillait… Il a donc attaqué un sujet touchant aux nés-moldus qui étaient plus que présents à Poudlard et non pas à Durmstrang, qui a un critère de _sélectivité_, comme il disait. Enfin… ce jour là, j'ai peiné à me contenir tandis qu'il me demandait d'un ton plaisant ce que j'en pensais.

« C'était plutôt rare qu'il parle de cette manière, d'habitude c'était juste de petites allusions. Mais cette fois, je n'ai plus voulu garder mon sang-froid et je lui ai demandé à quoi ça l'avançait de dire tout ça, de mépriser ceux qui n'ont pas d'ascendance aussi pure que la nôtre.

- T'as vraiment fait ça ? souffla Sirius en me regardant attentivement.

- Je l'ai traité d'être abjecte et pourri…

- Oh ! Que de caractère Miss Carter ! »

Je souris légèrement, les yeux baissés.

« Même si il n'y parait pas en apparence, ce que pense ma famille n'est pas si différente de la tienne, Sirius, bien que la mienne n'accepterait jamais de plier l'échine face à quiconque.

- Ma famille ce n'était pas… enfin, mes parents, eux, c'est sûr que c'était différent. Ils auraient tellement aimé que je sois d'accord pour être un sale Mangemort, cracha Sirius.

- Je suis désolée, Sirius, murmurais-je en regardant son visage crispé. »

Je ne pus résister et approchais mon visage du sien pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Grâce à ça, quand je me reculais, il sourit.

« Je sais que tu l'es, dit-il doucement, mais continu de me raconter : que s'est-il passé après que tu ais dit tout ça ?

- Oh, tu imagines bien qu'après avoir dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, mon père qui a entendu la dispute de dehors m'a vite calmé et nous sommes retourner chez-nous. Il m'a tout de même défendu auprès de son père, lui disant qu'il savait très bien que lui-même ne pensait pas réellement comme eux, alors à quoi bon me provoquer de la sorte pour que j'éclate ? Deux ans ont donc passés après ça et c'est peu après mes quinze ans que mon père a commencé à s'engager encore plus activement contre Voldemort.

- Et pour aujourd'hui qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- D'abord savoir ce que je contais faire après Poudlard. Auror, bien sûr. Il l'a mal prit, peut-être croyait-il que j'avais changé d'avis ? Bref, de là il m'a crié dessus, il me demandait si j'avais perdu mon bon sens, ainsi de suite. La chose à retenir c'est qu'il a dit que par mon nom, et à cause de ce qui était arrivé à mon père, devenir auror me mettrait en danger.

- C'est peut-être vrai, marmonna Sirius. Ça te mettrait assurément en danger. »

Je me tournais vers lui, agacée.

« Tu dis ça seulement parce que je suis une fille. »

Sirius sourit et me fit un bisous sur le nez. J'en fus désarçonnée car c'était la première fois qu'un geste venant d'un garçon m'émût autant.

« Non, dit-il, si je dis ça c'est parce que je tiens à toi. Mais comme je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de faire des études d'auror, j'ai un autre plan.

- Et quel est ce plan ? demandais-je.

- Te protéger autant que je le pourrais dans le futur, sourit-il. »

Je compris par là qu'il disait donc que nous resterions ensemble jusqu'à ce que ce temps arrive. Une intense chaleur m'envahit et je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête et de regarder ailleurs, souriant timidement.

« Bien, je vois que tu n'as pas d'objections à mon plan.

- Je n'en ai pas, marmonnais-je. »

Sirius s'esclaffa à mes dépends mais bien vite il se reprit, me demandant ce que nous nous étions dit de plus. Je lui racontais les cris à propos de ce que j'avais fait en me battant et surtout en baissant ma garde. Sirius hocha la tête férocement en disant que c'était vrai, que pour lui j'avais prit des risques énormes. Je le fis taire d'un regard assassin en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire de tels choses, mais ne dis rien de plus sur l'attitude de mon grand-père qui savait pour qui j'avais risqué ma peau.

Ensuite, je pris quelques secondes pour me composer un visage impassible et me lançais pour le plus difficile :

« Il m'a aussi dit de venir en France voir la tombe de mon père aux prochaine vacances d'octobre.

- Je suis désolé, Callista, me chuchota Sirius dans l'oreille.

- J'en ai parlé à Némésis déjà, mais ça fait du bien d'en parler avec toi, je sais que tu me comprends mieux que quiconque. »

Sirius acquiesça, sombre.

« Merci d'être là, Sirius, soufflais-je doucement. Il n'y a qu'avec peu de gens que je laisse tomber le masque.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Sirius avec une étonnante tendresse en attrapant ma main droite qui s'accrochait à mon genou. »

Ce soir-là, à cause de la présence de Sirius, quelques larmes m'échappèrent. Mais Sirius était là et sans que je ne puisse le faire de moi-même avec préméditation, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, la tête enfouie contre son cou et à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il n'y avait pas de plaisir à pleurer de tout mon saoul, mais le fait de pleurer ainsi avec l'étreinte rassurante de Sirius me libéra énormément d'une boule de tristesse que je n'avais pas conscience d'abriter tant mon jeu de froideur permanent dans la journée me rendait à me mentir à moi-même…

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas lâcher prise sur tes émotions avec les autres, m'a dit Sirius en me caressant le dos et la nuque tandis que je pleurais silencieusement, mais tu peux tout faire avec moi, je ne te le répéterais jamais assez. »

Je tentais de m'essuyer les yeux en reculant légèrement puis riais d'un petit rire étouffer contre la peau de son cou.

« Tu ris ? demanda-t-il comme ahuri. Pourquoi tu ris Callista ? »

Je continuais sans me défaire de son étreinte et m'accrochais à ses épaules quand il tenta de me repousser pour scruter mon visage. Que lui dire à cet instant ? Je piquais la peau douce de sa joue d'un baiser et me reculais de moi-même, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors que se dissipait là mon rire passager.

« Je ne me moquais pas, expliquais-je devant son air vexé alors qu'il savait que sa présence me consolait énormément de ma peine.

- Alors pourquoi tu riais ? argua-t-il.

- Parce que… parce que j'en avais besoin et que ta présence me fait du bien. »

Il sourit et bien que la pénombre était forte, la nuit n'était pas encore réellement tombée pour que je ne puisse distinguer que ce sourire là était plein de chaleur. D'ailleurs, une chaleur agréable se rependit dans tout mon corps à ce sourire là.

« Le dîner a du être servi, dis-je en commençant à me relever de lui après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre. On va manger ? »

Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivais, il me tenait serrée tout contre lui, un sourire langoureux sur les lèvres, et une petite flamme de défi brillant dans les yeux.

Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur mais sentis bien vite le sang affluer dans mes veines. La pensée de la peau douce de ses joues et son regard brûlant eurent raison de mes bonnes résolutions. Quant à Sirius, le désir qui semblait avoir jaillit chez lui, il ne le contrôla nullement et m'attira tout contre lui…

Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne, plus douce que du velours.

Je retins mon souffle. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il me suive docilement jusqu'à la grande salle, mais ce que je découvrais était plus profond, plus fort, plus violent. Ce que je devinais dans ses yeux gris si intenses était le même désir qui brûlait en moi en cet instant. Ainsi que la même envie de garder ses distances et d'éviter les erreurs. Les mêmes barrières que les miennes que pourtant, nous écrasions.

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules musclées, puis caressais son torse.

« Callista, dit-il en se reculant légèrement les yeux ardents, j'en avais tellement envie. »

Il continua à m'embrasser passionnément, tandis que je me sentais fondre de plaisir. Je retins mon souffle lorsque ses mains viriles commencèrent à explorer mon corps et vinrent se poser sur mes fesses. Bien que nous étions en week-end, et surtout à cause du peu d'affaire que j'avais emporté de chez moi, je portais la jupe réglementaire des uniformes.

« Oui… gémis-je d'une voix sourde, tout en sentant, à travers son pantalon, le sexe dur de Sirius se presser contre moi. »

C'était avec Sirius et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Il me serra plus fort encore, frottant son sexe contre le mien. J'avais le souffle court et haletais sous la pression de sa bouche.

Sirius stoppa néanmoins tout mouvement en brisant le baiser passionné qui nous unissait et en me faisant reculer par les épaules presque brutalement, cela me força à ouvrir les yeux et à réaliser où j'étais et ce que je faisais. Sirius me repoussait toujours des deux mains et je le lâchais en m'écartant de lui, me demandant ce qui m'avais poussé à agir de la sorte bien que la réponse était clair et nette en ayant un personnage au nom de Sirius Black sous les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui ai commencé, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Mais on ne peut pas faire ça sans prendre notre temps. Tu… tu te rappelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui jetais un simple coup d'œil pour ne pas être poussée à me jeter sur lui et à l'embrasser de nouveau.

« Oui, je me rappelle de ce que tu m'as dit à ce propos. »

Je tentais de passer devant lui pour commencer à sortir de l'endroit éloigné ou nous étions, mais il m'attrapa par la taille et ses lèvres chaudes se glissèrent dans ma nuque où il déposa un langoureux baiser. Me sentant de nouveau excitée, je m'écartais néanmoins de lui.

« Sirius ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'abdiquerais à arrêter de t'embrasser !

- Je sais, dit-il en me laissant passer. Mais j'adore te mettre dans tout tes états. »

Lorsque nous avançâmes dans le parc en descendant la pente du parc, je m'aperçus que je venais d'apercevoir une énième fois en compagnie de Sirius Black ce que pouvait être la passion accompagnée de ses promesses sensuelles.

Nous marchâmes en silence, mais je ne parvenais pas à ôter de mon esprit le souvenir de notre baiser. Je n'osais pas non plus regarder Sirius. Même dans la pleine luminosité du hall de l'école que nous avions maintenant atteint, je savais que je n'échapperais pas à l'attrait qu'exerçait Sirius sur moi d'un simple regard. Je me tournais sur le côté peu avant que nous n'atteignîmes les portes de la salle grande salle, et soupirais. Nous nous arrêtâmes.

Il rompit le silence, me ramenant à la réalité.

« C'est ta faute si je ne savais vraiment plus ce que je faisais. »

Il avait prononcé ces paroles en me regardant sans l'ombre d'une gêne.

« Alors disons que tu es très spontané ou bien que je te suis irrésistible, Black. »

Il s'esclaffa et se tourna vers moi, tout sourire.

« On ira faire un tour après manger ?

- Ok, répondis-je. »

Nous nous remîmes en marche et j'observais une nouvelle fois sa bouche. Quel effet cela me ferait-il de sentir ses lèvres de nouveau sur les miennes, sur mon corps… sur mes seins ? Stop, Callista !

Je frissonnais en imaginant la scène et nous nous séparâmes en pénétrant dans la grande salle déjà bondée.

Tout comme lui lorsqu'il marcha le long de sa table, je repris un air impassible bien que le petit sourire qu'il m'avait adressé en s'asseyant prés de James ne me quitta pas de la tête alors que je me posais à côté de Némésis qui parlait Quidditch avec Kellan West.

**Voilà, chapitre 11 très long, 17 pages tout de même, mais il est bouclé ! La suite racontera cette fin de soirée qui promet (héhé, vous verrez) ! Enfin… que dites-vous de ce chapitre ? **


End file.
